Without You, Beautiful Dream
by Maya Yoan
Summary: Without Hak by her side, how different the story will going? Yun failed to save him. After he'd died of severe injuries after fell from the cliff, she only could meet him inside her dream, beautiful dream. Without she know, even if he'd died, his soul never leave her side, he's still tried to protecting her even if it means he must become a monster, even if he turns into the beast
1. Without You, Alone Again

**.**

 **Chapter 1 - Without You, Alone Again**

 **.**

* * *

"...what a pain. A couple of people have kicked the bucket".

 _At least the last thing he can help is bury them_. That's what Yun think when he find a couple laying on the ground, but when he checks their condition and find their sign of life, he doesn't think twice to help them. Battling with time, Yun manages to take care of the poison, patching all of wound that man's body sustaining first, his wound far too worse than the woman after all. After the woman's awake, he know that she is the princess of Kouka Kingdom, princess Yona as Ik-Su tells them without he aware. Yun doesn't too pond of the King and his family, he even hate them so he doesn't pay his attention to red-haired princess that much at first, besides he still have a patient that must worried about.

Like he says to her after she asking him to save Hak, Yun isn't a doctor and he can't guarantee if Hak will survive or not.

Tonight will be important.

He keep an eye to Hak and grinding the concoction. After she give thanks to him for saving her and her bodyguard, he doesn't expect Yona to thank him just because he explaining about the reason of the priest driven out of the Hiryuu Castle by Yu Hon. After covering Yona with the blanket, Yun leans his back on the wall, closing his eyes after check upon Yona and Hak's condition.

But that night, Yun surprised by Ik-Su who wakes him up while crying after late. He doesn't have time to asking him prodding question about what happens as he realizes the red-haired princess and her companion no longer at their last place. Yun curses raven-haired man for leaving the bed with that body?! He heard someone hysterically weeping, a woman's sound from cliff side where they can see the waterfall, not far from their house. Without a words, Yun knows what had happened just from the scene before him. But maybe there's a chance, that's why Yun wants to try but when Yun wants to check upon his condition, Ik-Su placing his palm on his shoulder, shakes his head as tears sliding down his cheeks. They're only can standing there, looking at the red-haired princess crying, she hugs the lifeless raven-haired bodyguard who lost his life on her arms and what she can do only crying. While her hands cradling his head on her chest, her eyes looking hollow as if her soul isn't here anymore, her screaming heard so agonizing and tearing to whoever heard her.

* * *

Yona opens her eyes, she jolts from her bed because looking at empty bed where Hak supposed to lying. She runs forward, turning her head around, looking for him till she finds him on the cliff side, not far from Ik-Su's house, where they can see the beauty of star at the night and sound of waterfall mixed with cool breeze of Springs wind. When Yona stands behind him, Hak doesn't turn his head as if he knows she's here and he just speaks.

"beautiful night, right? It's too good for someone who will die, though".

"what do you mean, Hak? It's not funny at all, you know?".

He doesn't answer her question, instead he's asking her to come near him. When she crouches herself before him, he pulls her into his embrace. Before she can understand what happens, he collapses and Yona catches him. She feels his body way too cold than before as she touches his forehead. She wants to call Yun for checking upon him but Hak grabs her wrist, holding her attention back.

Hak smirks "if I were to die, how much would you cry? I really want to see that... at least, I can see your face for the last time".

Yona shakes her head, she nearly burst out into tears "no... What are you thinking? Going with injuries like this... Stop joking around like that or I'll smack you!?".

"I'm not joking, so just listen to me...", Hak caresses her cheek "Princess, keep alive... even if you're alone, even if you feels about to die, you must stay alive... Because as long as you're alive, I believe that you still can found your happiness... Even if i no longer can stay by your side like before... You must stay alive without me...".

Yona realizes one thing from the lights goes out of Hak's eye, she can't bear it if it's true "no, what are you speaking about, Hak? NO?! You can't leave me?!".

Hak feels his eyelids so heavy, he's so damn sleepy but he still have one last thing to tell so he persisted. He leans forward, brushing her lips, kisses her with chaste kiss. It would be their first kiss and sadly, their last kiss.

"...I'm so sorry, but for the last time, I only wants you to know... I love you... even if you only love **him** all along this time, I only love you...", smile cracks on his face as he sees her flush and shock on her widened eyes. He gives his warm smile, knowing this will be his last time "Don't think of my feeling as a burden for you, I only want you to know... I hope nothing from you, you needn't return anything... Don't feeling guilty or owe anything of me... find your own happiness, princess Yona... If you can be happy, then to me... that's the greatest happiness and I'm satisfied with that... Don't cry... You're better smile than crying... You can just forget me...".

Before he let his last words out, he takes a deep breath and as a single tears out of his eyes, he smiled sadly "...forgive me... for leaving you alone...".

Yona's heartbeat feels to stop immediately when she looks he closing his eyes slowly as she catches his dropped hand.

"...Hak? You're kidding, right? Hey", she is patting his cheek and shakes his head on her arms, but no reaction. Yona shakes her head, her whole body trembling "no... It can't be... tell me this is a lie... Open your eyes, Hak?! You can't leave me so easily like this?! Wake up?! HAK?!".

Even if she knows his heart not beating again, his breath no longer can be found, his body become colder and still, she doesn't want to believe this, she can't bear it if she must lost him too after she must lost her father. Not again, especially after she knows he loves her.

"you stupid, Hak... If you survive, you can stay with me... If you give me time, maybe this time we can be together... but why... Why you never told me? Why you didn't say that sooner?".

True. The reason why he never talk to her about this, she know very well. Even if she know, she won't return his love because she chases other man. She chases other man, yet she's so blind to not realize his feeling towards her all along this time. All along this time. Actually, since when? But no matter how she want to talk to him, no matter how she want to asking him so many question, no matter how she misses him and she want to feels his warmth again, no matter how badly she wants him to survive, he's gone... He's no longer here, he's no longer can she finds wherever in this world.

He's gone.

Same as the time when her father left her behind, she become alone again.

* * *

Yun is only able to looking from far distance when Ik-Su approaches Yona, asking her to let him go already.

"no, Hak isn't die yet?! open your eyes, Hak?! remember I've told you before, I won't forgive you if you die?! if you die, I'll forget you?! do you really want that happen?!".

"princess, I know this must be hard for you but let him go… or he won't be able to go peacefully".

Yun is only able to looking from behind them, when Ik-Su cries, holding her like she is his daughter who just lost her love.

Rather than burying Hak's body somewhere (wherever it ten feet underground), Ik-Su decides to sinking his body into the lake under the waterfall near their house. When Yun is asking him about this, Ik-Su tells him it's because that place the 'Gates' between the Earth, the Heaven above the Sky and the Underground World under the Earth. With sinking the corpse on the lake, when his soul going back to the Heaven above the Sky, his spirit might have absorbed by the Underground World under the Earth while his body will become one with the Earth, laying on the ground and blending with the water.

Several days after that become vague for Yona, one more time she become the lifeless doll, just like after her father's death. What makes different only one thing, if before she was a lifeless doll who didn't eat and only walk when Hak held her hand, this time she's busying her hand with whatever she can do to help Yun and Ik-Su when she lives with them. That night, Ik-Su had asked her to stay with them at their house for a while, as long as it needed till she recovers. Yun doesn't mind or more exactly he have no choice than let her stay here for a while. Her condition is pitiable.

Even if she's helping them, her eyes have no sign of life. Dead eyes like a corpse. She only eat when he's forcing her to eat. Every night, despite she never talks about this, Yun knows if she have a nightmare. Maybe because she can't sleep, after that she decides to go out of house, walking around to wandering the woods aimlessly. When she's tired of walking, she would stop at the cliff side. She sits there and staring down to the lake where they had sunk his corpse and just back after the dawn with red eye and swollen cheek, the proof that she's cried silently when she's left alone.

This night is different. Yun is following her behind. It's been a week after Hak's death, yet no sign improvement of Yona's grievous condition. Just now, he sees she waking up from her sleep with beads of sweat drenching her body, before she makes a sprint for the door, running aimlessly to the woods.

Panting, Yona stops at the riverbank. She lifts her head up to see the stars on the night, crying "Hak stupid?! what I told you before... If you die, I won't forgive you, ever... So come back here?! Don't leave me all alone?!".

" _how pathetic",_ Yun leans his head on the tree as he thinks when he sees she drops to her knees, kneeling on the ground and sobbing.

"what should I do... without you by my side?", Yona cries, clutching her chest before she leans over to looking at the river. She's blinking twice before wipes her tears as she stares her shadow on the river "probably... If I die here... I wonder if I would meet with you again?".

Yun's heartbeat increasing. Yona keeps walking till she stops at the riverbank where Yun knows that part of the river is the deepest which leads to waterfall. Before Yona tries to jump, Yun wraps his hand to her waist and holding her back till both of them falls backwards "stop?!".

"geez, whether you can swim or not, you will instantly die if you drops yourself from here?! Do you really want to die!?".

Yona turns her head and crawling to get closer to the river again "you can just ignore me".

Yun grabs her wrist "sorry, but I can't do that".

"why? You said you hate the King and his family, so it's clear as you said", Yona turns her head, expression questioningly "you hate my father and you hate me, right!?".

"yes, I hate the King and his family?! I hate the royalty and noble because I thought them as sly and filthy people who ignorant about the commoner!? I thought they have no attention to the poor as long as their prosperity increasing and it can't be help since I was born and grown at one of poor village on Fire Tribe territory!?".

Yona bows her head and shouting in frustration "so why are you stop me? You're supposed to let me die?! I have nothing left in this world and I have no reason to stay alive?!".

Yun drops one knee before the crying girl in front of him, sighing heavily as he grabs both her shoulder. He stares into deep sadness showing on the violet orbs, furrowing his eyebrows "because i can't let you die after he die... If you die because you throws away your life, it means his sacrifice would become useless, right? He has sacrificed his life in order to save your life, what you should do to pay his sacrifice is stay alive and didn't throw away your life like this, even if life is sucks as hell and cruel".

"Yun is right, princess", Ik-Su approaches them, kneeling beside Yun before he takes both her hand on his "princess, listen well... if you die, maybe you can meet him again, but is it really what he want? Even if you didn't have a reason to stay alive now, you surely will find one if you stay alive".

" _Princess, keep alive... even if you're alone, even if you feels about to die, you must stay alive...You must stay alive without me..."._

Yona's eyes widens, she remembers of his word at his last moment. It only makes her crying more hard. After she hugs Ik-Su and Yun, crying hysterically, she collapses and fall asleep. That night, Ik-Su and Yun aren't let go of her hand while sleeping on their sleep over.

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _Please don't hate me, it doesn't mean I hate Hak. I love him but on other way, besides Chara-Death always make the deep impression for me as they left the world so I make him die here. Any protest, critism and Review welcome_


	2. Without You, One More Light

**.**

 **Chapter 2 - Without You, One More Light**

 **.**

* * *

More or less a half months after Hak's death, when Yona has calmed down, Yona and Yun are speaking with Ik-Su. Ik-Su tells Yona about what she should do after this. After he suggests Yona to looking for The Four Dragon Warrior, he is asking Yun to come with Yona on her journey. Actually, Yun doesn't mind if he should accompany Yona remembering her state, but he's worried about Ik-Su too. The air-headed priest we're speaking about here really clumsy, of course Yun is worrying about him when he leaves with Yona. Ik-Su convinces him that he will be alright even if he isn't with Yun anymore. He says it so carefree that makes him pissed, but Yun knows if he really means it so Yun won't worry about him.

"Yun, you really needn't leave Ik-Su if you don't want and be forced to...".

"huh? What kind of ridiculous attempts? Why makes you think that I don't want leave him and I'll accompany you because I'm forced to?".

"that's ... I think I shouldn't break a family apart just because you must accompany an outsider like me", Yona lowers her head before looking at him "even if I'm outsider, both of you really kind to me... and even if Ik-Su said he's okay, I don't want take you with me if you didn't want...".

"princess, you may haven't seen it yet, but his word is absolute for me. Because he is the priest, he won't say or ask something meaningless... So, if he's asked me to come with you on your journey, it means I must come with you because it's my fate", Yun sits in front of her before pointing out several things with his finger "besides, can you even take care of yourself? How do you sleep? How do you eat? How do you patch your wound if you're injured? Can you even hunting food or working to get money? Who can comfort you if you're crying alone? What makes you sure that you won't try to hurt yourself like yesterday?".

Yun gets the point.

Yona can't deny the fact that she needs a companion on her journey, she can't even disputes one of Yun's question "...you're so mean".

"good, now let me come with you. Tonight, let's prepare our stuff so we can departs tomorrow morning".

After Yun makes a point, Yona helps him to prepare but her eyes catches on Hak's Tsu Quan Dao. They must leaves Hak's stuff because it's useless for them since they can't use it, she knows it. But at least, she wants something as Hak's part that she can bring with her as memento of Hak. As if can reading her minds, Yun is looking something between Hak's belonging.

"princess, I found this on his belonging", Yun shows a pendant with pretty blue stone, wrapping by a paper with a note inside its "looks like he means to give this to you as your 16th birthday gift".

Yona takes the pendant and reading the note _"this stone known as Lapis Lazuli stone, a charm which can give protection, even bring happiness and lucky to the wielder if you prays it. I hope it can give protection to you and bring happiness and lucky to you, but looks like you needn't birthday gift from me this year"_.

Yona cries again, holding the Lapis Lazuli stone pendant with both her hand after she realizes that the blue stone is the same color with Hak's eyes "what I need... isn't your protection... You're so stupid...".

Yun sighs, what can he do only let her crying on his shoulder while patting her back "geez, what I said? who will comfort you when you're crying like this when you're not find The Dragons yet?".

Next morning, they leaves.

"are you sure, you'll okay after I left you alone?".

"don't worry, Yun. Before meet with you, I usually spends my time on my journey all alone , right? I'll be fine, just take care of princess".

"fine, just don't die or doing something stupid when I'm not here, alright?".

After Ik-Su hugs Yun and Yona, they waves their hand while parting.

Before they leaves, Yona is looking back to the lake and smiling sadly "wait for me, will you, Hak? we will meet again at the afterlife…".

"princess?! what are you waiting for? let's go?!".

"coming?!".

* * *

On their journey to Hakuryuu village, since they left Ik-Su's home, Yona has practiced to using a bow. She thinks about how she can training with a sword and she has asked Yun if he can use a sword, but unfortunately he can't, luckily he still can tell her about the basic of using a bow. Actually, Hak is the best choice but he isn't here anymore.

Every time she thinks she will crying again, she quickly smacks both her cheek before tears before she crying again (before Yun realize it, actually). Too bad, Yun has seen it, but he is only pretending to not see anything. Yun thinks Yona shouldn't try to hiding it or hold her tears back because he understands her condition and he has seen her crying mess before so it won't make a different now.

That night before they arrives at Hakuryuu village, before they're going to sleep, Yun invites her to sit beside him "let's talk before we sleeps".

Yona sits beside him, confused because it's not like the night before where Yun invites her to talk before sleep "talk about what?".

Yun lifts his forefinger, pointing the Sky at night above them "Ik-Su told me once, star on the sky at the night just like people's soul on the Earth, the difference is they're the people's soul at the Heavens".

"you means the stars at the night Sky is people's soul who had left this world and stay at the Heavens?".

"just thinking if the night Sky as this world and that star spreading on the night Sky as people's soul, it reminds me about how small we are as human, right? when Ik-Su told me, I wonder if one of them above is my parent's soul? I don't even remember about my parents at all… they had died somewhere because of ill or hunger, or they had abandoned me, I don't even know because the first thing I can remember as a children is that I had left alone and how hungry I was at that poor village", Yun lifts his palms as if want to reach the Sky before looking at Yona from the corner of his eyes, he is furrowing his eyebrow when he sees Yona's gloomy expression "don't make that face, I didn't really think about it anymore since I lived with Ik-Su, he is really a figure of a father for me. If anyone asking me about my parents, only Ik-Su which I think on my mind as a figure of a parents. You're still lucky, you know… you can spending your time with your father and just looking at you, I know your father must be really love you".

"if the light of stars on the Sky at the night is people's soul… let's think that mean, its light will disappear on the Sky at the night when people's die. Isn't it mean that one more light go out when someone die?", Yona lifts one her hand above like Yun do just now, her expression become colder and saddened "who cares if one more light goes out in the Sky of a million stars? well, I do care…".

Yun knows if Yona's expression become like that, it means she is thinking about Hak "…it's because he's important to you, right?".

"right… he is always a important person for me, he is always a figure of a brother for me, but after he left me… I don't even know if it's true…", Yona covers her face with both her hand before hiding her face on her knees "I don't even understand about how I felt about him anymore, I don't even know about my own feeling… do I ever really care about him? I'm so ignorant. Why… even if he is always by my side, I never care about his feeling and I never realize about how important he has become for me?".

"just because you can't see it, it doesn't mean it isn't there. He is really important for you and no one can doubt about it, that's why you're crying and feeling so sad after his death, right?", Yun pats her back and let her leans on his shoulder "I don't mean to make you cry again. What I want to tell you, it's alright to cry and have a moment of weakness".

"no, I've promised to him to stay alive and be strong", Yona lifts her head, there's fire lit up on her eyes for the first time "I won't cry anymore, otherwise it means nothing for me to lift weapon".

Yun doesn't expect to see the fire lit up on her eyes, he thinks she will cry again. It's the first time for him to see such a fire on her eyes.

No, it's wrong.

He has seen the same fire lit up on her eyes before.

When she cradles Hak's head on her chest, he hears her whispering on him 'I won't forgive **him** , ever'.

For a second, Yun thinks he sees a sorrowful rage and hatred on her eyes, but because she's cried hysterically after Ik-Su had tried to asking her to let him go, he doesn't so sure anymore.

"hey, Yun".

Yun snaps off his mind, turning his head to her "huh? what?".

"please… don't say anything would bring up Hak on our topic conversation and don't say anything about Hak in front of the Four Dragons. Let's not talk about Hak, at least for a while. I'm still must set up my minds and I'm still want to understand about my own feeling, and I don't want to listen about him from others for a while, it's just…", Yona turns her head to Yun, smiling "it's not that I wanted to forget everything about him but it's just… it's still too hurt for me, just remembering about him or listen about him from the others… can you do that for me, I please?".

" _If I'm looking at her face that like wanted to cry, how can I reject her request?"_ , Yun sighs, scratching his head "yes, of course… but if you've gathered the Four Dragons, I thinks sooner or later you must explained about him… how long you will hid about him?".

"at least till I'm ready… If I can talking about him again without a feeling like wanted to cry in front of other people, it means I'm ready…", Yona smiling before rises from her seat "let's sleep, we must be arrived at Hakuryuu village tomorrow, right?".

"yes", Yun rises, furrowing his eyebrow _"such a good fake smile… fake smile which you shown to others for hide your pain and to make others won't worry about you… it's really a beautiful smile, but at the same time, it's really hurt, you know?"_.

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _If any of you realizes it, yes, I'm writing this when listening of 'One More Light' from Linkin Park. Maybe I'm making Yun become more strict rather than in manga but let me know if you think he's really become OOC or not, and if you like it or not._


	3. Without You, Daydream

**.**

 **Chapter 3 - Without You, Daydream**

 **.**

* * *

Every night since then, I'm dreaming about you. I don't know, I should say that as the sweet one or the nightmare, since that dream sho

I meets you inside my dream after that night you're dying, lost your life on my arms.

Every night after you died, I'm dreaming about your last moment. It's always success to wake me up.

Looks like I reaches my limits about a week after your death. That night after I wakes up, I'm walking through the darkness at the woods vaguely till I reaches the riverbank, looking at the moonlight and the stars above the sky. It feels like your voice come inside my mind.

 _Beautiful night, right? It's too good for someone who will die, though_.

Yes, it's beautiful. So beautiful till I'm no longer able to stop my tears that seems to be flowing if I remember how beautiful that night when you die.

 _If I were to die, how much would you cry? I really want to see that. At least, I can see your face for the last time._

Your smiling face that night when you died, looking so peaceful, yet so sad.

It's hurt because I realize…

Your habit of narrowing your eyes when you laugh

The mild warmth of your embrace

No matter how I've missed it, I can't see your smiling face anymore nor can feel your mild warmth embrace again.

I wonder if my voice will reach all the way to where you are right now or to your heart if I scream my flowing emotions out loud.

I want to be with you in the same world

Should I throw away my life so I'm able to come after you to another world?

 _Princess, keep alive. Even if you're alone, even if you feels about to die, you must stay alive._

Why must I?

 _Because as long as you're alive, I believe that you still can found your happiness. Even if i no longer can stay by your side like before, you must stay alive without me_.

You can say that so easily, but how about me who must left behind, alone?

 _Forgive me, for leaving you alone_.

 _You can just forget me_.

How could I?

How could I forget you?

How could you asking me to forget you?

Could it be because you think it's the best for me If it's too much for me to bear it?

After you confessed your feeling and sacrifice your life for me?

You're such a jerk.

 _I'm so sorry, but for the last time, I only wants you to know, I love you. Even if you only love_ _ **him**_ _all along this time, I only love you._

My heartbeat trembles a bit as I hold my hand over my chest

I never thought about how our tomorrow would never come

Like I never know about how do you feel about me

Actually, since when?

Why do you never tell me…

ah, it's stupid question

I'm suppose to not ask you, since I know what your reason

I'm so stupid

I'm chasing after someone who won't return my feeling, betray me and trying to kill me, hate me

Without I know, all along this time, you always watch and support me from behind

Without I know how do you feel to me all along this time

I'm such a blind, foolish girl who not deserve of you

 _Don't think of my feeling as a burden for you, I only want you to know. I hope nothing from you, you needn't return anything. Don't feeling guilty or owe anything of me. Find your own happiness, princess Yona. If you can be happy, then to me that's the greatest happiness and I'm satisfied with that._

You're talking as if you still can see me even after you die. I wonder if you can see me or watch me from somewhere, which it means you can see me crying, right? So come back here.

When Ik-Su approaches and asking to let you go, I refuse the fact that you has gone and refuse to let you go "no, Hak isn't die yet?! open your eyes, Hak?! remember I've told you before, I won't forgive you if you die?! if you die, I'll forget you?! do you really want that happen?!".

That's a lie. I won't forget you but I only want you to stay by my side.

I don't want you die and left me behind, that's why…

"princess, I know this must be hard for you but let him go… or he won't be able to go peacefully".

 _Don't cry. You're better smile than crying_.

I lifts my head and my tears no longer can hold back "Hak stupid?! what I told you before... If you die, I won't forgive you, ever... So come back here?! Don't leave me all alone?!".

What happens after that night seems vague to me. Without I realizes, it's been a half month after you die when I speaks with Ik-Su at the side of cliff in front of waterfall above the lake, on that place where you lost your life.

"Ik-Su, what should I do from now on? I've even lost faith to myself to stay alive and I'm no longer have the reason to stay alive, other than the fact I must stay alive for the sake of his sacrifice, so he won't die meaningless, his sacrifice won't useless… I think he would scold me if I die because of throw away my life and come after him to the other side that fast… I'm still afraid… but I don't want if his sacrifice means nothing, and I don't want to die meaningless either, I can't give up yet…", I lifts my head and looking at Ik-Su's back _"I can't give up to life…"_.

Surprisingly, Ik-Su is crying when he turns his head towards me. After he swipes his tears, he asks "I had a dream about you and this world, princess… Would you like to hear the voice of God, princess Yona?".

"Ik-Su, I just… I'm even afraid to stay alive, it's just the same that I've had die… despite I'm still afraid because I don't know what would happen to me or what should I do… without Hak by my side… but I can't die yet because I want to know, why Hak must die, why my father must die…", I lifts my head to looking at the sunny blue sky above, my tears threatens to come out of my eyes "if I give up and stop here, it means his sacrifice would mean nothing and I won't be able to face him at the afterlife. If I die, I'll forget his death, yet I'm the one who saw him die… If I die, he might have been forgotten and I don't want that… I don't want to forget him, no matter how hurt it to me… he asked me to forget him, but for those who left behind, they only could live on those memory of others who still alive on this world… If I forget him like he asked, it means I kill him… I can't do that… I'll live a life, even if it hurt…".

Ik-Su lifts his hand and close his eyes "then, If you really want to life, I'll convey the voice of gods to you".

Ik-Su tells me about the Four Dragon Warrior, even convincing Yun to come with me on my journey.

Before we leaves, I feels like hear you voice on my head again.

 _Don't cry. You're better smile than crying_.

 _You can just forget me_.

 _Forgive me, for leaving you alone_.

I turns my head and finds nothing, yet I closes my eyes before turning and leaves with Yun.

Yes, I promise, I won't crying again.

But I won't forget you for the rest of my life.

Because I won't forgive you to die and leave me alone here.

Except if you're waiting for me on the other life.

.

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _Here, Yona's POV after before we had seen Yun and third party point of view. Anyway, this chapter only a re-freshen up before I gets into main plot again next chapter. Our sweet White Dragon will appear next chapter._

 _fun fact, my older sister is crying when I show this fanfic to her (from the first chapter till this chapter). Actually, I shows this to her for asking her comment but she's crying and asking me about how can I killed Hak? I wonder if I've makes this too sad while I don't think so... Well, I only thinks we need some fic where he's died after all, that's why I writes this._


	4. Without You, With White Dragon

**.**

 **Chapter 4 - Without You, With White Dragon**

 **.**

* * *

They take a breakfast quietly, this morning Yun cooking the bird meat stew. When he gives her breakfast portion, he staring to her which realized by Yona.

"is there something on my face?".

 _Yes_. He shakes at that thought. That's not quite right. He is looking to the dark circles has starting to seen under her eyes and her bandaged calloused hand. He's missing it since last night. It has been a week after they left Ik-su's home. Every night, Yona is diminishing several hours of her sleeping time for her bow training. Thanks to that, her hand has a lot scratches on her finger.

"...I'm only thinking that no matter how hard you're training yourself, there must be a limitation to training of autodidact. Maybe after we're gathering Four Dragon Warrior, we should ask one of them to become your instructor in case if you still need to training your skill on using weapon", Yun thinks it for the best, have instructor mean she would have someone to guide her on her training and stop her when she need rest or reaching her limit "but… it's only if you're still want to learn after…".

Yona nods, cut off his unfinished word "of course I will. I need to learning it. I have no intention of stopping my training even if I've gathered Four Dragon Warrior".

 _As I thought_. Yun put in his mind one thing about her, she is headstrong. Like the hell she would stop training just because she's gathered Four Dragon Warrior but the main question is, what for? What for she learns to using weapon? Well, whatever it is, his presence on her group only healer, caretaker and advisor. After he praises her about her archery posture, Yun advises her to not using weapon half-heartedly, to thinking carefully about her reason to using weapon and using it prudently.

"and don't forget, take care of yourself. Your training is no use if in the end you'll get hurt or worst, lost your life".

"yes, I know".

"now, give me your hand… I'll apply the poultice before re-bandage it", Yun gasps as he sees how many scratches on the finger of her arm "actually, how many arrows you shoot every night?".

Yona rolls her eye to the other side "well… I usually lost count after 200…".

Yun scolds her "just end your training with 200, then?!".

* * *

"it's become rather hard to see", Yun looks around the forest where the fog makes it become harder to see around them "the foggy phantom village… I have a feeling that village is around here".

"the question is, how far we should walk till we reach the phantom village?", Yona stops her step so suddenly which makes Yun bumping to her back.

Yun caresses his nose "hey, don't stop so sudden like that?!".

Yona turns her head behind, she shouting his name as she looks something sharp that glistening behind him. Yun moves to the side, successly dodging the incoming knife which about to stabbed him from behind. As Yona approaches Yun who kneeling on the ground, their attacker disappears between the fog.

"Yun, are you hurt?".

"no, but it's crystal clear now, princess… the village we're looking for is around her".

They hear someone's voice ringing between the blowing wind "go away! Be gone!".

Yona shouts back "who are you?!".

"leave! if you step further, you will receive divine punishment!".

Yona narrows her eyes "…and what if we refuse?".

Rather than answers her question, someone appears behind Yun again to pointing his weapon at his neck while threatening them to leave this place.

At the time like this, normal person usually will panick or nervous, but how strange, she feels calm when she grabs her necklace. She feels as if someone whispering to her ear along with the wind _"well then, what will you do at the time like this, princess?"_.

" _just take a look, Hak…"_ , Yona closes her eyes before opens her eyes calmly. She takes a step forward and stares dagger to the attacker who holding Yun with the threatening aura around her body before the wind blowing her hood off and her short tangled red hair blowing by the wind "how impudent… he is precious companion of mine, let him go and lay your weapon down".

Their attacker who holding Yun gasps as if he sees something majestic. Yun listens that man whispering something before he let him go "…you, red hair?".

After let go of Yun, their attacker screaming to his comrade "clears the fog?! Our guest has the red-hair?!".

In the middle of confusion, the fog clears not long after that. A groups of white haired man who wearing white robe murmurs about red hair, gathering themselves in front of Yun and Yona. One of them, the bearded man kneels in front of Yona.

"who are you and where do you come from, red-haired girl?".

She takes a step further and answers confidently "I'm the Princess of Kouka Kingdom, Yona. I come from the land of the Wind and we received guidance from the High Priest to seek out the Four Dragon Warriors. Any of you the one who possesses the blood of one of the Four Dragon?".

Yun barely forgets this because Yona is the Princess of Kouka Kingdom who playing role as a Mary Sue. Even after all those self-ruin moment, she is still looking so regal and she is still holding her authority aura around her body. She is the Princess of Kouka Kingdom, after all.

After the bearded man that looks like the captain of this group bows his head in front of Yona and Yun, he explaining that they're only the protector of Hakuryuu (the White Dragon) and only one person of a generation who possesses the power of Hakuryuu.

"let me guide you to Hakuryuu Village".

As they're walking together and following the group to Hakuryuu village, Yun pats Yona's shoulder and whispering to her ear "princess, is it alright to tell them out loud about your true identity like that?".

"they're reacting towards my red hair, let's hope we can ask them to working together with us. For now, let's see what they would show to us".

.

After the bearded man explains a little about their clan, Yun understand their situation which makes them hard to let outsiders set their footstep on their clan's territory.

"I understand your situation, but…", Yun glares at their surroundings where chatters of some people with white-haired and white robe who gathering around them, tries to reaching for Yona. Yun covers Yona's hair with her hood before shouting, slightly annoyed by the gathered people "what is this!? Do they worship red hair here or something!?".

Instead, Yona murmurs "…it's cramped".

One words from Yona enough to makes them keeping the distance from her, enough to make space between her and Yun with them who still 'worship' her red hair.

" _Oh, it's rather funny. It's like they would listen to whatever the princess said"_ , Yun know that her hair color is unusual, but their reaction isn't normal, too.

After the bearded man expalins about the reason why the red hair become special for them, Yona grabs her locks with her knuckles, saying her own thought about how she always hated her unusual red hair which different from the others.

The bearded man quickly dispute with her thought "that's a shame! You have red hair just like King Hiryuu… and above that, you came to this land through the guidance of the high priest. Perhaps… you are… it may be that you especially are the one we have been eagerly waiting for".

The bearded man's word after that ruins the mystical situation before "…but I may be wrong".

Yun's head falls forward before he lifts his head again, narrowing his eyes "if you're wrong, what will you do to us now that we know about this secret location?".

Long pause before he turns his head "…anyway, please meet our Lord Hakuryuu. I've sent one of our man and we just need to wait for Lord Hakuryuu to come".

"that was a long pause!", Yun pokes at Yona's bicep, whispering "see, princess… our situation isn't that good. What if they would try to kill us? how can you still looking so calm at the time like this?".

"well, it isn't the first time there's someone who want to kill me, so it's not make any different…", Yona grabs the dagger she holding with and she hiding inside her pocket all along this time "then, I'll try to make a chance to run away from here but you should run first while I'm distracting them".

Yun scowls and crosses his hand, sitting in front of the tree on the riverbank which the biggest tree on this village "huh? are you saying to me that I must run away from here alone and left you behind? Are you look at me that low, princess? No way, I'm not that weak till I must run away under the protection of girl and I'm not someone who would left his friend behind especially in the middle of the danger. Don't make me become like a bastard coward".

"thank you so much, Yun", Yona sits beside him, smiling reassuringly as she resting her head above her knee "but I'm really mean it… even now, Ik-Su is waiting for you at your home. You have someone who waiting for you to go home, you still have a home where you can back whenever you want, so I don't want if something happens to you when you accompanying me on my journey. I don't want if Ik-Su lost you or you lost your life because of me, either".

Yun is about to say something when they hear someone shouting at them, or for more specifically, to Yona "woman over there!".

As they turn their head behind, they see a young man who approaching them, he has white hair like the other but what surprising them after this. His Azurite-Sky eyes is holding gaze with Yona's Amethyst eye before his Azurite-Sky eyes widened after he catches a glimpse of her red hair. He collapses after screaming, his right hand become bigger and burnt. When they're looking closely, his right hand covers by white scale and it's not human's hand, it's White Dragon's Claw, like the Legend mentioned about Hakuryuu.

 _It's the real thing!_ That's what Yun thinking when he sees his Dragon Claw.

.

"wake up, White Snake".

"who the hell you're calling as a snake?!", Kija turns his head and holding gaze with Sapphire eyes of the Cat-like Beast, the Beast has blue fur and his Claw bigger than his Dragon claw, actually no wonder because the Beast has a body that bigger than a lion but just a bit smaller than elephant "who… or should I ask, what are you?".

"you can just guess who I am with looking from my power's nature element".

As the electric wave appears around of the Beast's body, Kija is able to guess "could it be you… Raijuu? But why are you here? How the Beast of the Legend is here?".

"just wanted to convey the word from Hakuryuu who lend your body as his vessel on this world, that your Master would come today", Raijuu turns his head before walking away from him. For a second, Kija looks his form as a Beast turns into human vessel, the messy raven-haired man cladding on blue garments. His Sapphire eyes showing the slight of mischievous glint but mostly showing sincere and brave, he put one his hand on his hip before smirks to him "take care of her, and don't tell her that you've ever met me on your dream, White Snake".

.

"I said, who the hell you're calling as Snake?! I'm the Almighty Hakuryuu, not the Snake, you Beast?!", Kija punches the floor near his bed with his Dragon Claw which make the wooden floor shattered. When he is on his elbow, he totally waking up from his dream "huh? Such a weird dream…".

"what's wrong, Lord Hakuryuu? You've a nightmare?" says the Elderly Lady who come inside.

"I don't quite remember, I think it wasn't quite right if it called as a nightmare, rather only odd dream, I thought…", Kija wakes up from his bed, he lifts his right hand up to the window "however… I don't know why, but… my right hand is throbbing oddly this morning".

Because of his word, the Elder of Hakuryuu village panicks about calling the doctor, but he quickly shoves that it's not serious matter at all. Kija speaks with the Elder about his power that may needed soon or later to serve their Master, the Red Haired King. Unfortunately for him, the conversation turns into the topic of marriage. When Kija covers his face and hopes his Master would come like Raijuu mentioning on his dream, he feels it's a bit noisy within the village. After the Elder tells him about the unusual outsider, Kija quickly wear his robe before going outside. He keeps walking, ignoring the Elder who asking him to stop to no avail.

When his eyes lands on a hooded-woman sit near the tree on the riverbank, he calls for her "woman over there!".

Yona turns her head, her Amethyst eyes holding gaze with Kija's Azurite-Sky eyes. As he sees her red hair, he holding his right hand. He feels his blood boiling, it's as if the blood in his arm is flowing backwards and he lost conscious after screaming in pain.

Several minutes later, when Kija's awake, he bowing his body, kneeling in front of Yona with his forehead on the ground "I am the person who has inherited the blood of Hakuryuu from ancient times".

Kija lifts his head, smiling with sparkling eyes "I have been waiting for you all along this time, my Master".

When Yona wants to asking him about what he mean with his Master, all of Hakuryuu village's people bowing their body with their forehead on the ground as well before the bearded man cries, telling congratulation to Kija "congratulations, Lord Hakuryuu! Our King has finally appeared!".

Ignoring confusion and shock of Yona and Yun, Hakuryuu village's people cheers up "the power of the gods of which we protected from ancient times is finally rewarding us today!".

When Hakuryuu village's people are getting excited, Yona discusses about this with Yun. Looks like they are thinking that Yona is the King because of her hair or because she is a royalty, meanwhile Yona doesn't think that way, because neither she is the descendants of King Hiryuu nor she thinks there are any remaining descendants of King Hiryuu left.

"my master, if I may ask, what is your name?".

"…Yona", as she mentions her name, Yona feels amazed because of Kija's silver hair and fair skin that almost looks transparent makes him look so surreal.

"Lady… Yona".

What she thinking before makes her want to praise him "you're beautiful".

"huh…?", Kija blushes, bending his head "that's not true. Lady Yona is the one who looks divine…".

After dispute with his statement, Yona narrows her eyes "Hakuryuu, I am not your King or your Master, I want the power of Gods to fulfill my own desires. I'm being a bad person and selfish".

Yun waves his hand "hey, princess… they don't take outsiders well! Wait…".

"I'm traveling to take hold of the other three dragons, too", Yona's mouth pulls into thin line that creates a small smile on her face, her eyes so honest and sincere "first off, I want to borrow your power. May I?".

Yun turns pale when he sees Kija's poker face, but he surprises when Kija smirks "it would be my greatest honour. No matter who you are or what kind of objectives you have, from now on… I am your dragon, the blood within me is telling me so".

After Kija announces that he will back in time after preparing his belonging, Yona and Yun sits above the roots of the biggest tree on this village near the riverbank, waiting for Kija to back.

"that was scary… Even though Ik-Su predicted it, I didn't think he would become our comrade so willingly, but…", Yun narrows his eyes and turns his head to Yona "…you didn't mean it when you said you were a bad person, did you? You made me uneasy".

"it's the truth, I didn't want to lie to him", Yona lifts her head, stares to the clear blue sky above before she takes the dagger out from her pocket, looking down to caressing the sheathed dagger "Hakuryuu is complacent about lending to us, the journey will go smoothly if others Dragon just the same with him but I wonder… are the Four Dragon really have the same single-minded?".

"it doesn't mean you should claim yourself as bad person", Yun realizes the dagger on her hand isn't one of weapon that they bought, back then at weapon store, when they were looking for a weapon for Yona "…that dagger?".

Yona smiles "it's belongs to **him** … the only other thing than this necklace, that can I bring along with me".

Yun frowns because he just looking her fake smile again, even if her mouth pulls into smile but her eyes show nothing but grief "princess, actually… what for you gathers the Four Dragons?".

"maybe to know the answer of my question, at least for now", Yona narrows her eyes as she looking back to the clear blue sky above "like… for what reason that I'm still alive?".

"…princess, back then when you mentioned about the chance that I may lost my life because of you", Yun takes a deep breath before he has enough courage to asking her "do you blaming yourself and thinking that **his** death was because of…".

"Yun, what I told you before about? You had promised me to not say anything would bring up **him** on our topic conversation and don't say anything about **him** in front of the Four Dragons for a while, right?".

Her cold but vibrate tone shows that she was ready to cry if he persists to pushing her or if it would stop him to say anything that she has predicted still related to Hak.

"…then let me say this, only for this time, and plant it on your head", Yun snaps his finger at her forehead "someone's death isn't other people's responsibility and it's no use to blaming yourself over something happened in the past if that incident wasn't your responsibility… so stop that foul thought and never ever thinking that someone's death as your responsibility, especially if you indeed didn't hold the responsible of his death and you never wanted that happened… at least that's what Ik-Su would say to you if he knew you're blaming yourself like this".

Yona caresses her forehead "…and what are you thinking about that matter?".

"if you asking my opinion, I'll say that you're stupid", Yun narrows his eye before he pointing his forefinger to her chest "because you're blaming yourself who didn't hold the responsibility of his death at all!? The one who held the responsibility and should blamed is 'them' who had chased you and him out of castle and cornered both of you till both of you fell from that cliff, not you that become a victim like him, right?!".

Without he realizes it, Yun says that so bluntly because of how he hates that irrational mind, but he quickly covers his mouth when he sees the tears as if ready to brimmed from her eyes before she is covering her face with both her hand. Afraid if he says something wrong that bluntly, he reaches his hand to her "…princess?".

"…thank you, Yun", Yona lower both her hand that clenched into fist, resting on her lap before she gives him a gently smile "don't make that face… I've promised that I won't cry again, right?".

" _actually, with what kind of feeling, you're trying to keep smile like that, princess? You're stronger than your looks"_ , Yun sighs and closes his eyes with slight smirk on his mouth "…right".

On their farewell with Hakuryuu village's people, Yun is crying because affected by the sweet scene of Kija and his grandmother's farewell. Yona smiles fondly when she looking the sweet scene as well, but she feels sad because remembered of her and Hak on their farewell with Mundok and Tae Yeon. She is barely to crying, but she persists to holding her tears on the edge.

Yona closes her eyes to holding back her tears that threatening to burst out as she remembers when she asking Hak to take her with him _"at that time, I'm forcing you to take me with you, even said that selfish thing… because I'm afraid… when you said good bye to me, I have a bad feeling that I won't be able to meet you again if I let you left me on Fuuga… I came with you so I wouldn't separate with you, but why? Why did we must be separated with that way?"_.

* * *

After they left Hakuryuu village, with Kija's sense of people who have the power of the Four Dragon Warrior, they start to looking for other Dragon from the nearest of their location right now, Seiryuu (Blue Dragon). On the halfway, they meet the group of bandits. With Kija on the front line, Yona shooting her arrow from behind the bushes while hiding with Yun who give instruction to her about where to shoot. When one of the bandits appears behind Yun and Yona, pulling Yona's hood with intention of makes her as their hostage, Yona pulls the dagger from her pocket and stabbing the bandit's arm which makes him let her go. As Kija punches the side of that bandit's neck, he wraps his other hand around her waist to prevent her from falling to the ground.

Kija put her down to the ground before put one his hand on his shoulder, his forearm across his chest "princess, are you alright?".

Yona nods her head, relieved "thank you".

In the end the battle with the group of bandits, Kija collapses when he feels dizzy. He is kneeling on the ground, his left hand grabbing his Dragon Claw, groaning in pain.

Yona surprises and drops to her knee before him "Kija?! are you alright?".

Kija nods his head, beads of sweat covering his face, mumbling "…yes. I acted a little too violently, I was supposed to display a more refined battle".

Yona shakes her head as she re-bandaged his Dragon Claw "don't push yourself too hard, you must take care of yourself too, because no one can replace you".

Kija blushes, he rolls his eyes to avoiding her eyes "…princess, even though you have always been within the castle, you are strong".

Yona blinks before her mouth pulls into small smile "I'm nowhere near strong, Kija".

Kija rises from his seat as Yona standing "but you were not alarmed by the bandits".

"right… bandits aren't scary. To me, nothing is more frightening…", Yona turns her head, remembering the night of her father was killed and Hak lost his life on her arms "than what happened on those couple night".

From gloomy look on her eyes as if she is drowning to the deep, darkest sea, Yun can tell what she means with those couple night. He waves his hand before he redirecting conversation "anyway, the sun is setting soon, we need to find somewhere to sleep".

Yona nods her head before looking to Kija, pointing further with her chin "right, let's go".

"yes!", Kija follows her behind, looking to her petite shoulder that holding so much burden _"I wonder if this is due to the blood of Hakuryuu given to me to protect King Hiryuu. I want to give her support. I want to lift and support that frail back that is trying to remain strong but looks as if it will break down in despair"_.

.

Kija narrows his eyes to his dinner "what… is this?".

Yun answers with deadpan face "it's dinner, what else?".

When Kija protests to him about the dinner, Yun scolds him to just deal with it and needn't to eat that if he doesn't like it "just be grateful that I didn't put bugs in it!".

Kija turns pale when knowing Yun even able to makes the bugs as their food, asking ever silent Yona "princess, are you faring well with this kind of food?".

Yun piss off when heard Kija's question but Yona defend on Yun while munching her dinner "it's better than don't eat anything, Kija. I still can't eat bugs, but I'm rather to used to it because I have had no room to say that I dislike it. Beside, ever since Yun came along, the meals have become really good!".

Yun's ear perks because of Yona's praise, you even can find flower floating around him who smiling wide happily.

"the foods were bad when it was I…", Yona stops her word, pondering something as if she would say something dangerous before continue "ah, I mean… when I just left the castle, before I met with Yun. I'm not able to cooking, after all… huh? Why are you crying?".

Kija mumbles between his tears "the princess has had such a cruel journey…".

"actually, it's not that astonishing, princess… you've grown sheltered and spoiled, so no wonder if you aren't able to cooking", Yun doesn't say what he thinking out loud, the reason of why she become silent for a second and her doubt to say something, he just diverting the conversation "but you're a woman after all, princess… so don't you protest to me if I'm teaching you how to cook next time".

"eh? You'll teach me?".

"you don't want it? So you can help me sometimes".

"of course I want?! Teach me, Yun?!".

"yes, yes, from tomorrow when we have that much time".

"okay!?", Yona salutes before wrapping her hand around his shoulder, hug him "thank you, Yun?!".

* * *

In their midway to looking for Seiryuu's location, they're going to several different place where Yun predicted as Seiryuu's location with Kija's sense. When discussing about where to go, Yona also prevent Yun to not going to several place that Yun guess because that place they're speaking about is become a training ground for Fire Tribe's army or conquered by the army.

"whoa, it would have been bad for us if we had gone there. Surprisingly, you know so much, princess".

"what do you mean with 'surprisingly', Yun? That's harsh…", Yona pokes her temple "I've been told once about where the place that may dangerous to visited or become army nation's stationary, the military affairs, the changes of the other tribes and sort of that thing at several lesson, like 'the military and government' lesson on my schedule course everyday along with a certain General. I've not too interested about the lesson, but now I've thought so hard to recall that".

"that's can be handy on our journey. Tell me what you know about it next time!?".

"sure", Yona nods before turns her head to Kija, realize something maybe upset him "what's wrong, Kija?".

Kija only shakes his head and smiles "ah, nothing important, princess".

That night after tired of walking for a whole day, Kija wakes up because he thinks he hear something and he finds Yona holding her bow, ready to shoot the tree in front of her.

" _princess? what is she doing at this time of night?"_ , Kija is about to calling her, but before he is able to call her, a pair of hand that smaller than him covering his mouth.

"don't disturb her".

Kija turns his head to the whisperer behind him "Yun?".

Kija and Yun sits behind the bushes, hiding while watching Yona as discussing about Yona's training "if you can use a weapon, she would ask you to teach her but since you bare-handed fighter, looks like we can't ask you to become her mentor".

"how long has the princess been doing that?".

"since before we met you. She does it when she has time even if usually she lost count and didn't count the time in one night. I gives a limit for her to stop her training when she shoots off as much as 200 in one night because if I didn't, she would overdo it and training herself till the dawn, even didn't sleep for a night. It would make her body broke or weakened soon, she really has no boundaries".

It makes Kija startled "wha…?!".

"ssh, don't shout".

Kija covers his mouth before asking forward about Yona's reason to learning martial arts "why is she doing something unreasonable like that? She doesn't need to know how to fight because she has me".

"if you've asked me, the conclusion is because she don't want herself be powerless. Her father killed and she chased out of her castle, she lost her precious person and her home on one night. She won't allow herself only protected by other so she does it in order to survive in this world. She's ashamed that, if left alone, she wouldn't be able to do anything. She has learned whatever she need to live and she's doing whatever she must do, if it means she can stay alive even just a second longer", Yun thinks back when they were still at Ik-Su's house "at least, that's what I thought about the reason of her action after what happened to her".

Kija clenches his fist, furrowing his eyebrow in shame "…you're not going to stop the princess from learning how to fight?".

"more accurately, I can't… because after what had happened, with her being able to stay alive is a miracle itself…", Yun narrows his eye when he remembered how Yona crying since that night, even had tried to throw away her life "as long as it needed to make her stay alive and it needed to become one of a reason for her to stay alive, why not? I'll only become a witnesses of her struggle as a human being".

Kija wonders if the reason of Yona who sometimes looking like an empty shell or like she is being possessed because she's held so much grief that remaining weight on her shoulder. Whatever it is, his feeling to be useful to her become bigger than before "by the way, what are you doing here, Yun?".

Yun lifts one his hand "ah, don't mind me… I'm only want to calling her to stop her training and going to sleep, when she'd shoots off 200 arrow".

That's a lie, actually he just come here after make something to help her sleep because when Yona's awake and going outside to her training session, Yun know if she woken up by her usual night terror. He knows if her nightmare still occurred, like he knows that Yona won't tell him about this.

.

Yona wakes up with sweat drenching her body. She sits and leans her head above her knee with her thigh pressed on her chest. She closes both her ear with her fist before she whispering "…I'm sorry…".

" _needn't to apologize"_.

Yona lifts her head as she heard his voice whispered something soothingly, smiling. She put her blanket aside before going outside to starting her bow training.

When she falls asleep, what had happened on the night of her father's death and what happened on the night of Hak's death become occuring nightmare for her. When she's awake, she feels that his shadow still standing behind her on the distance where her eyes still able to find him, or his voice whispering inside her head, just like a ghost.

She doesn't mind it. Maybe other person would think her crazy and she know that's maybe only her imagination, but she thought it's better rather than she must lost him, even if it's only his ghost. It's better because she is still able to see him or remember of him, rather than his figure on his mind blurred by the time passed.

" _is there something make you happy?"_.

" _don't tease me like that, Hak… you've heard him, right?"_ , Yona remembers about Yun's word, back then on Hakuryuu village that makes her feels warm inside her heart because that word as if mean that Yun is on her side and that anger as if wanted to tell her that she shouldn't blame herself about Hak's death. Her heart feels so warm and it nearly makes her wanted to cry by happiness. After she is weary of her training and collecting her arrow back, she crouching herself in front of the tree before grabbing her necklace. She kisses that Lapis Lazuli stone and whispering faintly, sounds so sad "…I've missed you".

.

Next morning as they moving to where Yun suggests, they find unusual village at the unusual place, because they find the inhabitable village on the rocky mountain.

Yun turns his head "hey, Kija".

"—here", Kija lifts his head "Seiryuu is close by".

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _Like how I'm working with Yun, Yona's character become calmer (or maybe other will think gloomy) than in the manga because of Hak's death. Next chapter, our cinnamon Blue Dragon will appear._


	5. Without You, With Blue Dragon

**.**

 **Chapter 5 - Without You, With Blue Dragon**

 **.**

* * *

When they're entering Seiryuu village, it's different with Hakuryuu village. Their hair even isn't blue like at the Hakuryuu village. What's more, when Kija is bluntly asking them to bring Seiryuu to them, they're acting as if they know nothing about Seiryuu that Kija mentioned and persist to them that maybe they have the wrong location.

Yona takes a step forward before Kija pushing them further "I'm so sorry, we were traveling to find someone, but it seems he wasn't here... but~ we are tired from our journey and it's rather foggy outside, will it be okay if we rest here for a little bit?".

The old man, that's looking like the Elder of this village, pondering "that… must have been difficult. As you can see, we are only a poor village so we cannot provide special treatment".

Yona nods her head "we don't mind at all, thank you".

Yona thinks their tradition of using mask as interesting thing. Several of villager, only those who are unmarried don't show their faces in front of others often, rather they're using mask to hiding their face. After shows them the room to stay, the Elder gives a warning to them.

"it is like a maze when you enter this place. Don't wander very far because it's not our responsibility if something happens".

Inside the room of stone cave where they stay, Yun contemplating if this place really Seiryuu's village or not, he is doubt about it because their reaction towards Yona's red hair unlike on Hakuryuu village.

Kija convinces Yona and Yun with worries on his look, one his hand put on his chest "p… princess, I definitely feel it! From here Seiryuu is…".

"silly Kija, I don't doubt you. However, something still feels unsettle for me…".

Yun raises his eyebrow "what do you mean, princess?".

"whether it's me who overthinking or it's simply because what they do only want to warn us, but in my ears, it sounds like…", Yona puts her forefinger on her chin "don't ever try to make a ruckus or stretch a hand to whatever the matter of our village, or we won't guarantee your safety here".

"now you're really scaring me…", Yun rises from his seat, stretching his body before he takes the note and pencil from his bag "anyway, we would be in the trouble if what you've felt become true, princess… so, since we know that Seiryuu is close by and we must meet the person himself or we can't get started, let's go while there's nobody around".

Yona asks him in concern "they said this place was a maze. Will we be alright, Yun?".

"princess, I am the genius pretty boy, right?", Yun put his forefinger above his mouth before he clenches his fist that he lifting above in excitement "I'll make a map while we're here, and then we'll take this place by storm! Search through the valuables! Clear out all the pots and storages! Let's conquer!".

Yona lifts her hand in excitement "let's conquer!".

Kija lifts his hand in confusion "what… conquer?".

And that's how they stop when they ended on a dead end.

"a dead end!", Yun hits the stone wall and sits on the huge stone before drawing map "argh! Why isn't Seiryuu here?".

Kija feels irritated as he put his Dragon Claw on the stone wall "this is inexcusable, Seiryuu… why has he not come out?! He ought to know that I am nearby".

Now Kija mention it, Yona realizes that Seiryuu should sense Hakuruu, too.

Yona mumbles as she put her finger on her lip "perhaps he doesn't want to come out very much. If that's the case, we should leave Seiryuu alone…".

Kija convinces her to not give up because he's sure Seiryuu should be waiting for her, his master, King Hiryuu, because the Four Dragon Warrior originally born just for that purpose.

" _do not wish for anything but for the master who needs them, huh? It really sounds like Hak…",_ Yona cut his word off "Kija, I'm not King Hiryuu".

"…yes", Kija flinches and bows his head _"but… I thought it was you"_.

"…I am not King Hiryuu, but…", Yona takes Kija's hand on hers as warm small smile appears on her face "I do want you. I apologize for being selfish".

Kija twiddles his finger, blushing furiously to Yona's confession. When they're about to leave this place and back to their room, mostly because Yun feels like somebody is watching them, Yona hears a squeky voice from the stone wall behind her. When she puts her hand and clinging her ear on the stone wall behind her, her hand accidentally pushes the stone wall which opening the entrance to the secret passage. Yona sees the pathway before her and finds a really cute squirrel with puffy-cheeked.

"whoa, so cute!?", Yona lifts the squirrel with sparkling eyes. She puts the squirrel on her hand before looking back "Yun, Kija, look! There's an animal here…".

Suddenly, the candles of the pathway blow out and all of her surroundings turns into the complete darkness. There's nobody around here, she doesn't know the path where to go, she doesn't know what to do and one more time, she is left behind, alone, in the middle of the complete darkness. Strangely, she doesn't feel afraid, instead she feels calm and sits, crouching herself. She leans her face her intertwined forearm which rest upon her knees, hugging her leg. Yona is remembering back then, the event when they were still a child after closing her eyes _"ah, it remembered me when we were playing hide and seek"_.

* * *

She was playing hide and seek where she and Soo Won hid while Hak became the one who would be looking for them. She was hiding inside closet of her mother's room that wasn't used again after her mother has died. She was sure if she's hiding here, she wouldn't find so easily by Hak and Soo Won. When she thought it's too long for Hak or Soo Won to find her, she wanted to get out of her mother's closet but looks like the closet's key has broken. Its locked by itself from outside and made her can't get out from the closet. She's afraid and she knocked the closet while calling someone from inside with hope that she would find by someone but no one come. After she's tired of knocking and screaming, she intertwined her arm above her knee, chest pressed to her thigh. She hid her eyes on her arm and started crying.

" _someone, please… find me… I'm here…"_.

" _found ya, princess?!"_.

Looks like Hak heard her sobbing and he broke the lock of her mother's closet before he opened the closet and found Yona who crouched and crying inside the closet. With worried look on his sapphire eyes, he lent his hand to helping her get out of the closet _"really, princess… how can you hiding which ended by locked yourself inside here?"_.

Ignoring his comment, she hugged him and wept _"Hak?! I'm so scared?!"_.

Hak said nothing after that, he only let her hugged him and crying on his shoulder as he was stroking her back soothingly _"ssh, don't cry, princess… don't be afraid, I'm here… I'll always by your side and I'll always find you, wherever you are"_.

* * *

"liar…", She murmurs above the whisper, she knew no matter how long she waiting here, she won't found by him this time because she won't be able meet him anymore, at least not in this world. She wants to screaming out loud his name and asking him to come here, to pick her up to where the light shining the world, not in the middle of the complete darkness like this. She refuses to crying and acknowledges that she is afraid, because she feels that she would lose if she cried without him who able to comforting her by her side.

Suddenly, she feels someone patting her head soothingly. When she lifts her head, she hears the sound of bells that its ringing feels soothingly like the presence of someone in front of her. Without says anything, the person before her grabbing her hand and he helping her to stand on her feet before leading her way back to get out of the complete darkness.

 _Strange_. She thinks when she looking at the stranger because she doesn't feel afraid of him at all. She feels that she is able to believe him and he isn't a bad guy. Somehow, his presence makes her feel warm and safe, like enveloped by the light even inside the darkness. His calloused hand feels warm. She knew someone who have the same hand like him. That big hand calloused by training over years but still gentle and warm. No way someone who has that hand is a bad guy. She can't consider him as a bad guy no matter what.

"princess! Are you alright?", Kija asks her while approaching her. After Yona nodding her head, Kija slumps a little while sighing relieved.

Yun clenches both his hand, shouting "you Idiot! Don't scare us like that! Stick close to us, Idiot!".

"I'm sorry, this person helped me…", Yona says, pointing directly with her chin to the stranger behind her.

"you are…", Kija's eyes widens when he meets the masked man. When he runs away, Kija pursuing him but failed "wait?!".

Kija curses himself under his breath when lost his track after the turn. Yun asks him about what's wrong and Kija tells them "it's him!? That person is Seiryuu?!".

* * *

"don't you dare to disturb her".

The poor man stumbles and falls backwards, before he running away as fast as he can from this place while shrieking in fear. The masked man who wear blue robe, known as Seiryuu on his village approaching the spirit glowing with blue light in the middle of the darkness.

"… _spirit of someone who lost his way again, it seems?"_ , Seiryuu asks him, standing behind him "who are you? Are you lost?".

Black haired man turns his head to Seiryuu, his electric sapphire eyes sparkling in the glints like the illumination on this darkness. He smirks to Seiryuu, asking sarcastically "oh? You can see me?".

He nods his head, so this person already knew that he has died "some of spirit lost its way… sometimes pass by this place… it's the usual… some of them because locked here… and can't get out of here".

"…I see, but since you can see me, can you lead the way to that girl?", black haired man who wears blue robe pointing to a direction where Seiryuu sees the little girl who crouching herself inside the darkness "she lost her way, can you guide her?".

Seiryuu nods his head, and with that the spirit disappears without a warning. He even doesn't have a chance to asking him about who he is and who the girl. Doesn't matter, though. He must help this little girl now. As he approaches her, he realizes that girl cowering slightly, so he patting her head to soothing her feeling. When the red-haired girl lifts her head and looking straight to him, he feels that his eyes which have been throbbing violently today become more throbbing. When he touches that girl, a voice echoes inside his head and he felt as if he would crumble to the ground because blood inside his body as if boiling and flowing backwards.

" _Warriors of the Four Dragon! From now on, you are our other halves. With Hiryuu as your master, protect, cherish, and never betray him for as long as you live!"_.

After guide the girl to (looks like) her friend, Seiryuu leaves them and stops himself at his usual, stumbling while caressing his throbbed eyes. He sighs heavily before asking himself, why did he think the white-haired guy that he just met before as Hakuryuu? Why does his blood feel like it's boiling so badly?

He tries to calming himself down, despite his eyes throbbing, he needed to calm down because he knew, Dragon Eye's power is something that he supposed to must never he use again.

"yo, are you okay?".

Seiryuu startled by the voice of that spirit he just met. He quickly wakes up when that man says thank you to him for guide the red-haired girl to her company. Right now, so many question starts popping up on his minds. Who is this man? Who is this girl? Do they know each other? Does he showing himself in front of him to asking for his help and help that girl?

"oh, looks like you have the guest, so I'll off".

As the spirit disappears in the thin air, Seiryuu grabs the handle of his sword, prepare to whatever coming to him. _It's the red-haired girl again_ , _this time with her friend_.

* * *

Kija narrows his eyes "Seiryuu and the villagers here… what is going on here?".

Yun comes into the conclusion that despite this is Dragon village, unlike on Hakuryuu village, looks like Seiryuu village is the opposite of Hakuryuu village, where Seiryuu village doesn't hold a belief in red hair, maybe they even thinking that the power of the Dragon isn't something divine, either. How if Seiryuu concerned and thought of them as intruder as well?

Kija depends on his belief that the Four Dragon should quickly hasten right away to join their master's side "when I met the princess, I left my village in just half a day".

When Yun comments about how quick Kija decided to join them and it's not normal, Kija feels praised which actually Yun doesn't praise him at all.

"but he helped me. Seiryuu had a gentle hand. I want to meet him and talk to him".

Yun and Kija stare at her for saying that she's going into that maze again, despite she just locked there.

Yun praises her after inside his heart, he thinking that he won't falter "you've got guts, princess".

On the dead end where the secret passage is, Kija senses the presence from numerous people. He's asking Yun and Yona to go ahead and he will wait on the entrance for the safety. As his prediction, the bunch of villagers whose using mask to cover their face comes approaching Kija while holding weapon with harmful intention.

Kija stretches his Dragon Claw, standing firmly to cover the entrance "I, Hakuryuu, will not allow you to go near that person".

Meanwhile, when Yona and Yun find Seiryuu, Seiryuu feels his eyes throbbing which he swinging his sword, pointing it directly to Yun and Yona.

Panicking, Yun pats her shoulder "this is bad, princess! The one squatting down with a mask inside this cellar was a dangerously guy after all! I'm calling Kija".

That's when Yona sees the cute tiny puffy-cheeked squirrel. She asks what's the name of the squirrel, lifts the squirrel and put its on her hand. After silence for a moment, he answers "…Ao".

Yona says bluntly "it doesn't fit her at all".

Yun protests about how bold Yona is, plus the squirrel munching her earrings. Seiryuu thinks the same as Yona, too. Yona thanks him for helping her earlier and she asks his real name after she introducing herself. Yun looks startled when knowing that Seiryuu doesn't have his own name. Yona steps forward and Seiryuu swings his sword while asking her to stay away, only to stop his sword in front of her nose. Yona isn't retreat at all, instead she asking Seiryuu to loan his power to her and explaining her will to asking him to come with her after Seiryuu asks her prodding question about what she wants here and who are they.

Despite his strong feeling for wanted to meet her, Seiryuu yanks her collar because he remembering that terrible moment when he forced by the situation to using his power. Yun gasps "princess!".

Seiryuu hisses, pointing his sword in front of her nose "enemy… those who desire the power of Seiryuu are enemies!".

Yona doesn't move, she doesn't afraid at all, instead Seiryuu is the one who the body is tremble slightly, his hand shaking and his voice sounded vibrant as if he does want to cry.

When Seiryuu lay his weapon down and releases his grip off Yona's robe, Yona tries to convincing him that she isn't his enemy, she only searching for the Four Dragon so she can continue living with her companion and she want to welcome him as friend as well.

 _Friend_. It has something that always been he wanted, the one that had he buried deep down on his heart and wanted he forget but yet…. He remembers that he is cursed, his power might have never known by the world outside because it's a destructive power.

"who said that?".

"it's the truth. I won't use the power of these eyes again".

"so you're saying you won't go no matter what?".

His answer only asking them to leave. Yun calls her before Yona answers that she'll only say one thing "your hand was very warm… I don't know what kind of curse you have but if that was the hand of someone cursed, then I don't care at all that you have a terrifying curse".

With that, she's leaving and his heart feels like it's being torn apart. Yun turns his head to looking her pouting face. She isn't convinced at all that she was okay with leaving Seiryuu behind.

Of course, for Yona, she feels like she has left a very special person inside a dark cage and somehow, it makes her remember when she must be leaving Hak under that lake. Yun realizes the noisy in front the entrance of secret passage where Kija stay and they find the villagers with weapon on their hand who waiting for them, trying to dispose them in order to keep Seiryuu hidden which Kija trying to stop them with hitting them with the fist of his Dragon Claw that have ten times the strength of a normal human.

In the middle of the commotion on this cramped place, the ground under their feet rumbled and an earthquake occuring. All of them panick, Yun puts both his hand and his head clinging into the stone wall and Kija covers Yona with his body as the barrier to shielding her from the fallen rock.

Yona shuts her eyes firmly in startle _"Hak!"_.

* * *

In the middle of solemn quiet place that feels like eternity, Yona feels like drowning under the deep and dark sea. She opens her eyes slowly, reaching her hand up to the light above her _"Hak… I know you won't be there even if I'm screaming your name but I'm scared… I'm truly scared, I thought I could give it my all even without you around, but… it's frightening, here I am seeking you out again… Am I that weak? I don't want to lose, but…"_.

"princess…", Yona gasps as she feels a pair of warm hand hugging her from below, she hears he whispering to her "believe to people's heart, to the bond of family…".

* * *

When Yona opens her eyes, she sees Kija who wake her up, shaking her shoulder lightly. The earthquake stopped but they're trapped inside this place because the entrance to this passage is blocked, it makes them can't leave this place. With this amount of people in this cramped place, it only the matter of time for they who have been shut in to run out of air.

Yona feels her heartbeat increasing. It's getting hard to breathe for her. She wonders if she's going to die here now?

" _princess, don't give up"_.

Yona gasps as her hand stopped above her chest, she looking down to where the Lapis Lazuli stone of her pendant resting. She grabs it and closes her eyes _"that's right, you are always by my side, and I've promised you to not give up..."_.

After she opens her eyes, Yona puts one hand on Yun's shoulder, mouth pulls into thin line into reassuring smile "calm down, Yun… surely aid would come to us…".

One more time, Yun wonders, with what kind of feeling she's smiling and how can she keeps calm like this, but he smiles back and nods his head.

"we needn't aid", Kija releases the bandages that wrapping his right arm, taking out his Dragon Claw. His Azure Sky eyes glinting sharply in the middle of the darkness as he makes his arm enormous "protecting the princess is my duty, as long as I'm here, there is nothing to worry about".

"Kija, what are you planning to do by taking out that claw?".

"dig", Kija answers Yun, make Yona and Yun surprised.

The villagers are freaking out again when they see Kija's Dragon Claw. Knowing that the Four Dragon Warrior on the Legends do really exist and there are other Dragons, other than Seiryuu who have Dragon power which they thought as cursed power, one of them slamming his fist to the stone wall of the fallen stone while blaming Seiryuu for all of the disaster on their village as Seiryuu's fault.

Yona depends on Seiryuu but the villagers tell them about what they feel, to live a life on Seiryuu's village and how little Seiryuu who only 4 years old using his power to killed a large number of soldiers. Because feared that soldiers would come again, they settled on this cellar. Strangely enough, they think it as the curse because of Seiryuu.

At that time, Kija feels it and turns his head _"he came…!"_.

The sounds of bell can be heard before Seiryuu appears in front of them which make the villagers become frightened even more. One of them slaps Seiryuu, asking him to stay away but it makes Seiryuu's mask fall off his face that revealed his true face and showing his short baby blue hair, the red mark like fang under both his eyes and a pair of golden colored eyes, the Dragon's Eyes.

" _I don't know what kind of curse he has, but his eyes are so beautiful… they take my breath away…"_ , Yona stares to Seiryuu in awe. When one of them cowering in afraid, tell them that Seiryuu came to kill them and they'll turn become stone if they look into his eyes, Yona depends on him "Seiryuu rescued me. He has no reason to kill people!".

Seiryuu closes both his eyes to let them know that he has no mean to harm them and he takes his mask from the ground, using it to cover his face again.

Kija asks him sarcastically "what did you come for, Seiryuu? You have no intentions of leaving with us, am I right?".

Seiryuu doesn't answer him, instead he picking up an axe from the ground and facing Kija with axe on his hand. Yun starltes and Yona gasps when Seiryuu swings the axe, only to hit the stone wall beside Kija's torso.

Kija stunned by his action before he snarls to him "…argh! You! If you came to help us escape, shouldn't you have said so?! It would be tragic if the Dragon Warriors had to fight against one another! That was misleading!".

Seiryuu ignores him and keep digging which make Kija pointing behind him "by the way, where are you digging? The entrance is that way".

Seiryuu stops his effort before answering "this spot is connected to the outside… It's quicker to break this down...".

"why did you not say sooner?!", Kija shouts in shameful before turning his head to Yona with slightly blush "princess, we will dig through this quickly so please wait…".

Yona takes her dagger out from her pocket "no, I'm digging too".

"you must not. Helping the princess is our duty as Dragons…".

Seiryuu tilts his head, confused by Kija's word _"our?"_.

Yona shakes her head "no, let me do it too, let's hurry and get out of here".

Kija smiles in defeat, looks like he really can't win against his princess "…yes!".

Yun steals a knife from one villagers "dig if you guys value your lives, too. Jeez, what a bother…".

Yona collapses for a moment which make Seiryuu bringing her to his room by Kija's plea. Even if Yona says she's fine, Seiryuu puts his fur to cover Yona and put Ao on her side. It makes Yona feels frustrated, how can the villagers doesn't understand Seiryuu's kindness? Obviously Seiryuu came because he's worried about the villagers and he's always come to protect the villagers in his own way.

"it's not fair… for you to be all alone…", Yona stands on her feet, despite staggering a bit "…alright, I can still do it. I can do the best I can".

That's when Yona remembers her old life where she spent countless day without care for the world, comparing its time with now when she left along and struggled on her own way to survive, to get what has taken away from her, to get the new friend or if it is possible, to get back what has disappeared from her hand.

She tells Seiryuu that she wants to take him with her, bust out of this darkness and go to a place where they can spread their limbs as much as they want, to feel how it feel to live a life freely. Seiryuu wonders if is there is really such a place, where he should go?

After digging for a while, Seiryuu sees the Thunder from the sky is about to hit the cave where they stay so he warns them to stay away from the wall but not long after that, they hear something crumbles the stone wall from outside between the noisy of villagers outside when the Thunder hit the cellars. Finally, the stone wall of the cellars gives up. Kija quickly covers Yona behind his back, only to hit by the fallen rock on his face before he collapses as well which make Yun slaps his face to wake him up.

After Kija wakes up, Yun gasps, pointing to Yona "Yona, your chest?!".

Yona startles when she looking down, her chest shining and she takes the pendant out of her clothes, she put the Lapis Lazuli stone above her palm, which the stone gleams, sparkling solemnly the kind and warm blue light, somehow it soothing her feeling "…it's sparkling, the blue light".

"good job, my boy".

Seiryuu drops his axe to the ground as he lifting his head "…Ao?".

They can't believe this, when they lift their head, they see the predecessor Seiryuu in front of them. They know it from his long baby blue hair, the markings under his eyes and his Dragon Eyes that same as Seiryuu. The villagers inside that trapped within the cellar and digging from inside to get out of this place, with the villagers outside who digging from outside as well, cowering in fear as they see the spirit so clearly.

Ao who puts his hand at his hip, groaning "coward as usual, huh? If I could give some lesson to you guys for what you'd do to my boy after I died…".

Seiryuu stares in awe, approaching him and releasing his mask when he sees someone he missed the most in this world. He can still see him even with his mask but he wants to see him without his mask "…are you really Ao?".

Ao smirks and reaches his hand to patting his successor's head "you've grown so big as a man, glad to meet you again, but honestly I don't have that much time left".

Seiryuu frowns "are you leaving again?".

"you've already found the answer, right? go with that girl, your master, out from this darkness, to the place where full of the light", Ao chuckles at his reaction and rolls his eyes to Yona, pointing her with his chin. He crosses his hand before his chest before stretching his hand, gesturing him to come to his chest like he did with his hand "don't worry… even without you know, I've always been watching you… take care yourself on your journey".

Seiryuu remembers when Ao's hand stretches, waiting for him to grabbing his hand and walking back to home at the sunset. He hugs him with tears streaming down his face. There's so much he wants to tell him, yet he doesn't know what to talk with him. As Ao's spirit body's sparkling with the gleams of blue and white light, like the firefly surrounding around his body, Ao's spirit vanishes in the thin air.

Seiryuu kneels in the ground, covering his face "yes, I will… thank you very much… Ao…".

Yona wraps her arm around him, leaning her head on his back and smiling "he is your guardian… sort of your father, right?".

Seiryuu nods his head "yes, he is… my only father…".

With that, when Yona reaches her hand to him one more time, Seiryuu takes her hand. Yona smiles when Seiryuu grabs her hand, so beautiful and warm, which makes him let the single tears out of his eyes, one more time.

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _Creepy, it's like you read story with genre mystery but since when AkaYona become story with genre mystery? That's my older sister comment for this chapter. I should say, come on older sister, since the first time I write this story with genre mystery._


	6. Without You, Under The Moonlight

**.**

 **Chapter 6 - Without You, Under The Moonlight**

 **.**

* * *

They have left the Seiryuu village yet Kija still crying a lot because reunion between Seiryuu and Seiryuu's predecessor.

"Kija, how long are you want to crying? Stop it already?!", Yun hiccups as he swipes his tears, but he turns pale because remembering it's the first time for him to see this kind of event which makes him wonder about one thing "and… how could you stay calm like that, princess?".

Yona simply blinks her eyes "ghost? I really want to see one".

" _and which ghost you've wanted to see?"_ , Yun thinks.

Remembering the villagers who help to digging from outside, Yona narrows her eyes "but at least, they're not the kind of people who would abandon their own families... That's good, right?".

Yun wonders if she remembered about Soo Won, her cousin which had betrayed her. Yona doesn't talk about herself that much, but he isn't pushing her further, at least for now. When Yun asks Kija about where the next Dragon, Kija collapses, it must be fatigue because he was digging with all his strength earlier.

Kija sighs after Yun put his bag below Kija's head, using Yun's bag as the pillow "I apologize, my body feels heavy… the location of the next Dragon is hazier than usual".

Yona asks him to rest "don't push yourself!".

"we have one other person who can sense the location of the Four Dragons, but…", Yun turns his head to Seiryuu which Yona approaches him "Seiryuu, do you know the location of the others Dragon?".

Seiryuu only tilts his head to the side along with Ao on his shoulder.

His reaction makes Yun commenting while crosses his hand before his chest "first of all, it seems he doesn't even know what 'the Four Dragon' are…".

Kija clenches his fist in frustration before take Seiryuu's hand, saying it isn't his fault that he doesn't know since nobody has taught him about it until now. After Kija tells him that he will tell him everything he need to know about the Four Dragons, Kija gives his best smile "you may call me big brother".

Suddenly, Seiryuu runs away from him which make Kija startles. Yona and the others pursue him and they arrive on the riverbank which Seiryuu puts his belonging and Ao on the ground before jumping into the river.

Kija's jaw drops, his face paler than before _"he's drowning himself?!"_.

Not long after that, Seiryuu back to the surface and put his mask on his face before he bringing the fish he caught to Kija, as if want to tell him in silence _"eat this and get better"_.

"Seiryuu? Could it be that it's your way of saying you're thankful?", Kija takes the fish from his hand before he smiles "what a nice boy… but please don't run away in silence".

After Yun comments about how he knew quite well that a river was here, Seiryuu taps his mask. Yun understands that because those eyes have the ability of far sight and it looks like he's excel in depth perception as well from how he caught the fish right away. When Yun asks him about is it true or not that they'll turn to stone if they look at his eyes, Seiryuu shakes his head.

"then why won't you take off your mask?".

When Seiryuu turns into silent, Yona suggests to starting the fire to warm Seiryuu up and cook the fish he caught. Dinner's tonight is miso hotpot which those ingredients Yun got from traded the medicine in Seiryuu village. Because Seiryuu's clothes isn't dry yet, he using his fur, the long wig of his mask to covering his body.

Yun sighs "this group is becoming more and more diverse. Don't have to be a soldier to report us".

Kija clenches his fist "don't say that! It's my fault that Seiryuu has become like that!".

Which actually Seiryuu doesn't think that at all. Looking to Seiryuu who delighted by Yun's good cooking, Yona praises him as well before offering her cloak to Seiryuu. Seiryuu shakes his head, he doesn't receive the cloak but he gives thanks to Yona but Kija and Yun turn their head with widened eyes when they hear Seiryuu only calling Yona's name without her honorific title, 'princess'.

Kija stutters, cupping his face with dark aura, surprised "even though he's one of the Four Dragon, h-h-h-he adressed the princess so informally…".

Yun doesn't comment, only narrowing his eyes.

Yona thinks it's kind of refreshing, to be called with only her name "it's been a while since I've been called by my name. I want to call you by name, as well. You don't have a name, right? is there a name you would like to be called by?".

Instead answer her, Seiryuu collapses and turns into a ball. It's kinda funny when Yona thinks, if Hak was there, maybe he would comment something like ' _What kind of Demon is that?_ ' or ' _Does that mean he wants to be called a Demon Hairball?_ '

She giggles at the thought before live her feeling down by other. When Kija has fell asleep and Seiryuu wanders off of the camp, Yona asks Yun about Seiryuu's name.

"Seiryuu won't say what he'd like to be called. What do we call him?".

"if I were to describe Seiryuu with one word, it would be 'Silent'. I think he'll accept whatever name you think suits him since the one who took him out of those cage-like cellars was you. He refuses to take off his mask, probably something psychological. Still, he seems to be opening up to you".

After makes the powder of concoction which he puts inside the pouch, Yun prepares to going to bed, he turning his head to Yona "by the way, princess, are you really a princess?!".

When Yona blinks her eyes with a face as if saying what's the matter, Yun covers his body with the blanket "you didn't falter even when Seiryuu had his sword pointed at you, even when the cellar trapped us in, you didn't get discouraged".

It's because for Yona, Seiryuu isn't scary "but I was scared".

"what!? Don't lie to me about being scared?!".

"it's true! I just remember trembling in fear!".

"all I can remember is when I was suffocating!".

"take a deep breath, then".

"okay", Yun's gaze turns to Yona's necklace "…you know, even for me, it's still hard to believe but could it be that stone possessed some power as well?".

"…same as me, and what I know only this is the gift from **him**. I want to asking about this to Ik-Su after we've gathered the Four Dragon", Yona grabs Lapis Lazuli stone of her necklace before kissing it "it's a lie if I said I didn't think about this… not only that, the Thunder and the appearance of Seiryuu's predecessor… could it be this stone able to bringing back someone from the realm of the death? even if only their soul?".

Silence.

After a moment of silence, Yun turns his head "I thought those of the Royal Family were sly and filthy people, but… I take that back. When we first met, despite you've been through so much hard times, I said some pretty harsh things and I did something harsh as well… I'm sorry…".

Yona remembers, thinking back about what Yun mean.

* * *

Not long after Hak died, after she tried to sinking herself, there's once Yun found her on the riverbank, he just went somewhere to collect the herbs. That night just like the night before, she was there because of her occurred nightmare again, but this night different, though. Yun too startled when he saw Yona, with dagger on her hand, using it to cutting her own forearm. He dropped the basket of herbs on his hand and ran to her.

Yun grabbed her hand and threw the dagger to the ground, away from her _"princess, what are you doing!?"_.

Yun gasped as he found not only the fresh cuts on her forearm, but also older wound that several of them started to heal, leaving the scars on her forearm and wrist.

Self-harm.

Yun lifted his head, clenching his jaw, ignoring her face that showing ashamed after found out by him, scolding her despite her face was contorting in pain _"what do you think you're doing?!"_.

Yona trapped inside the realm between the dream and the waking, desperately looking for the way to get out of this pain, she clenched her chest as she answered _"I… I know if it's only a nightmare, but I'm afraid!? I don't know whether this is dream or real?! I can't distinguish which one the real or only my nightmare?! I don't know why, but… I, I can't breathe… it's hurt… but if I felt the pain and saw my own blood, I were relieved because I still can feel the pain and I think that I'm still alive?! If I don't cut my hand, I won't feel relieved?!"_.

Yun slapped her face and hugged her before she was able to reaching the dagger again _"if you want to know whether you're still alive or not, whether you're in reality or your dream, if with feel the pain can make you know that you're still alive in the real world, I'll slap your face several times till you've woken up back to reality?! Don't run away from all of this?! you think_ _ **he**_ _will glad if you hurt yourself like this?!"_.

After Yona cried and hugged him while apologizing, Yun wrapped her forehand with the ripped clean dry fabric after cleaning her wound _"remember, if you've wanted to cut it again, remember there's still people who would angry to you for hurting your own self. There's still people who would worry about you, so never do that again"_.

Yona sniffed, after her tears flowing hard before, she smiled bitterly _"I understand… you can slap my face to wake me up"._

* * *

Yona grabs her forearm, its still covered by bandage because she doesn't want if her scar will be seen by others. Maybe after the wound on her forearm has fully healed, she will be tying her sleeve like Hak did.

"your arm… is it still hurt?", Yun stares at her from the corner of his eyes "just tell me if it's hurt, so I'll put the medicine and re-wrapping the bandage".

Yona shakes her head and smiles reassuringly "no, Yun… you needn't to apologize, you've done something right, you didn't do something wrong at all… besides, could it be you've always been worried about that?".

When Yun pouts in silence with blushing face, Yona giggles "Yun, you're adorable".

"what?!".

Yona gives her little smile before rises "I'm going to go drink some water and wash my face".

"a-and also".

Yona turns her head and stops her steps when Yun calling her back.

"can I call you by your name, too? By 'Yona'? 'princess' is too long and it's a pain to say".

"you're so adorable, Yun".

"why?!".

* * *

After washing her face and drinking the water, Yona sits on the riverbank.

" _believe to people's heart, to the bond of family…"._

Yona closes her eyes, furrowing her eyebrow _"of course I believe it, Hak… in order to protect Wind Tribe, your Tribe, your family and protecting me, you gave your position as Shogun, gave back your family's name to Mundok and asking Mundok to keeping me on Fuuga… now, what should I do? What should I tell them, if soon I've met your family in the middle of my battlefield?"_.

Yona knows that no one of Hak's family, Wind Tribe member or even Mundok would be blaming her for Hak's death. It's make her become more frustrating. How would she say sorry or redeem her sin to them if they even weren't blaming her for what had happened to him?

" _don't feeling guilty or owe anything of me"_.

Yona opens her eyes, looking down to the river where its surface mirrorring her own shadow _"yes, I know… you are always like that…"_.

Yona dips her hand to the river, swinging her hand slowly around the surface of water solemnly. When Yona catches a glimpse of moon on the surface of the river, she lifts her head, looking to the moon glints in the middle of the dark of the night. It's really beautiful night, just like that night when he left her behind alone. No matter how she called his name and desperately tried to waking him up, the only answer she got only silent and it's only aggravating her re-opened wound. The wound of her father's death re-opened again and the pain almost unbearable for her.

"it's fine… there's Kija who still calling me princess, besides… unlike you, Yun and the others didn't meet me as a princess. I'm glad I've been able to become such good friends with them. But still… I'm still hoping you're here with me, huh?", Yona bends her head down slightly "that's alright, I've promised you to not give up anymore. And even if this entire world and everyone of this country forgets… I have to be the only one who doesn't forget about you…".

"Yona".

Yona lifts her head, looking behind to where Seiryuu approaching her "…Seiryuu?".

He sits beside her, cupping her face "why are you looking so distressed?".

"it's alright, Seiryuu", Yona shakes her head and smiles, putting her forefinger on her mouth "needn't to tell Yun or Kija, okay? I'm just remembering of someone's death".

Seiryuu nods his head and he doesn't ask anything, only patting her head "I think it is alright to cry… I cried a lot, too… after Ao died…".

"Ao, your father?".

Seiryuu nods his head, he keeps patting her head soothingly, makes Yona remember of their first meeting. At that time, even in the middle of the darkness, he has the tranquil warmth, the blue that calmer than the sun.

Yona's eyes widened as the idea has gotten into her.

Silent. Night. The Moon. More gentle than the light of the sun but does not lose its warmth in the darkness.

"Shina", Yona whispers before smiles to him broadly "it means the 'Moonlight'. Your name is Shina. You took my hand and lead me through the darkness. Seiryuu, you are my Shina. What do you think?".

Shina nods his head, mumbling "thank you… I'll cherish it…".

After that, both of them going back to the camp. Shina covers Yona's body with the blanket before he's going to the bed where Ao already fell asleep.

He hears someone's voice behind him "good work, thank you very much, Shina".

Shina nods his head, no problem for him since he's the only one who can see and talk with him but he wonders, who is this man? Just now, he asked him to approaching Yona because Yona would cry if she left alone. Like he said, that's how he found Yona cried, sitting on the riverbank before he called for her.

"but… actually, who are you? That thunder… it's your action, right?", Shina know it because before Ao appeared in front of his eyes, he saw it clearly, he hit the cellar stone wall with his hand which has big tiger-like claw and surrounded by thunder.

"I'm merely her guardian", Hak smiles sadly "just do me a favor, I won't hurt you all, instead I'll do what I can with my vessel now, but please, keep my presence here as a secret especially from **her** , will you?".

Shina nods his head. He feels he can trust this spirit "what's your name?".

"I've already dead, I've forgotten my name… but you can just call me Raijuu".

Only from his eyes, Shina know this man really care and worry for Yona despite he's dead.

* * *

Next morning Yona and her group continue their journey because Kija's condition has gotten better. When he's awake, Kija senses the location of a new Dragon.

"the Green… I sense Ryokuryuu…".

From the direction where Kija senses Ryokuryuu, the range including capital Saika and Hiryuu Castle if they go straight so Yun decides to confirm Ryokuryuu's location while they take a detour along the mountains. Thanks to Shina's Dragon Eyes, they can search for places where people (like government official or soldier) aren't around. As they continue through the scenery of the withered land, they enter a village that was abandoned by the General. Yona's heart feels stinging as she hears about the condition of abandoned villages on the Land of the Fire Tribe under the hand of Kan Soo Jin as the General of Fire Tribe. Yona has heard about Yun's village but she doesn't really know the real condition before she witnesses its with her own eyes. After helping the sick villager of that village, Yona keeps silent. More specifically since she heard about how low her father in front of citizen's eyes.

Kija pats her shoulder, worry in his voice "princess…".

Yona turns her head with reassuring smile, like always, doesn't want to make others worry of her "what is it, Kija? I'm fine. It can't be helped if it's true, right? I mean, no wonder Royal Family being hated by their citizen since the sovereign is so ignorant or too weak and coward. I won't make any excuses".

Yun hugs her "stupid, just cry if you wanted to cry…".

Yona startles because he hugged her so sudden, but she only smiles "that's fine, Yun, I really mean it".

That night, Yona starts her bow training session again _"I must become strong. I'll do what I can"_.

" _Yona. You can't. You must never touch a weapon"_.

Yona gasps, she turning her head to behind and like the usual, she finds nothing "Hak, at least… show yourself to me like Ao did to Shina, you moron…".

Right, she always feels that his shadow still standing behind her on the distance where her eyes still able to find him, or his voice whispering inside her head, just like ghost haunting her, but she never able to found his figure. She doesn't mind if she really haunted by him, funny, but it's because she really missed him and she needs him. She wants to meet with him, speaking with him and she wants to touch him. But still, she never able to finds his figure wherever it is.

" _I know, I must become strong so I won't lose anything again"_ , Yona lifts her tremble hand and covers her face with both her hand, slumped to the ground _"why… no matter how sad my feeling become… my tears can't get out… was it because my tears has dried already? And why… the more I strengthen my heart, the more gaping the hollow inside my heart…"_.

Yona lowers her hand, like she thinks, her tears can't get out of her eyes. She lifts her head, looking to the moonlight "I missed you… I missed you, father… Hak…".

* * *

When the morning comes, they start tracking down Ryokuryuu. The place Kija senses is further than they thought it was. For days, they walked while they rested and rested while they walked. And then, finally…

Yona lifts her hand just above her brows, looking down in awe "whoa! It's a port city! Is that the sea? So pretty! It's my first time seeing it!".

First time to seeing it too for Yun, Kija and need it be said for Shina?

Yun closes his map after make sure where they are, turning his head to Kija "so this is Awa port of the Earth Tribe… does it feel like Ryokuryuu is here, Kija?".

"well, I sense him, but… Ryokuryuu's presence keeps shifting around everywhere", Kija frowns in frustration before his eyes turns into swirl-pool, collapses to the ground "I feel dizzy just following it…".

Yona lifts her hand, startled "Kija?!".

"the power of the Dragons isn't omnipotent. Maybe their power suddenly plummets when they go over their limit…", Yun smirks, looking to Kija and Shina from behind them "now I want to experiment".

Kija and Shina jump in surprise, shuddering from evil intention.

Jokes aside, while Yun wants to search for Ryokuryuu, they need to rest from journey and he wants to stock up on supplies and food while they're here.

Yona become excited "okay! Let's go to the port!".

Yun shouts to red-haired princess, abnormal-hand and just-plain-suspicious "no! you guys can't come along! Especially the one with the mask!".

In the end, Yun is the one who going to the city after asking Kija and Shina stay with Yona, ordering them to let their princess rest and realx for today because Yun know if she's deprived her sleeping time from the dark circles under her eyes "stay here and don't make a ruckus while I'm going, okay?".

Yona sighs, waving her hand along with Shina and Kija who nod their head "yes, yes, mother".

"who are you calling as a mother?!".

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _And finally, our dependable delicate big brother Jae Ha would appear next chapter!? He is the second male character I love the most in AkaYona, after Hak is._


	7. Without You, With Green Dragon

**.**

 **Chapter 7 - Without You, With Green Dragon**

 **.**

* * *

After Yun finishes his shopping session (to buy the daily necessary, of course), Yun is checking if he has bought the ingredients of tonight's dinner already _"maybe tonight I'll make her favorite chicken soup, she's worked too hard lately after all… she needs to relax her shoulder a bit"_.

He thinks it's been a while since he has been in such a lively city like Awa port, so maybe it's no problem if he looks around here for a few things like snack for them. He thinks maybe it's just his imagination at first, but looks like his feeling; that told him about how the townspeople don't looks well, isn't only his imagination when he hears a woman's cry from behind.

" _oi, seriously… for the Gods above who make this day become sunny weather and the blue sky so clear, how can the government officers are doing such stupid things in this broad daylight? Flirting and forcing the woman, even asking for her price? she isn't a whore or woman from red-light district, definitely"_.

Not only that, other people in this town looks afraid of the officer and no one help the woman? It's frustrating. If Kija or Yona be the one who is here, definitely they'll help that woman but this is our genius pretty boy we're speaking about. Deep down inside his heart, he wants to help but he knew he shouldn't do anything to cause trouble. It's troublesome, he doesn't have power to help her and he can't do anything to cause the trouble here. He shakes his head, trying to ignore the commotion and walking away. It is when he can't shut his eyes as he hears the woman cries because the officer trying to drag her to somewhere.

"someone help!".

Suddenly, he thinks back about Yona, if Yona is on this situation…

He grits his teeth in frustration and sighs heavily, but when he is about to yelling to the officer and looking back, Yun baffles at the scene. A green-haired man who using Navy-blue Kai robes comes flying from the roof and landing his foot (you can say he is kicking) one of the officer who trying to drag the woman, looking down to the officer who knocked out instantly with the look as if he saw something disgusting.

His companion looking to the green-haired "wha?! Who are you?!".

Jae Ha smirks and raises his eyebrow, putting one his hand on his hip "hm? so-called seducer was ugly, so I couldn't help it".

Pissed off of his comrade knocked down in front of his eyes, the other officer takes the dagger from his waist and swinging it to Jae Ha, lunges to him "do you think that you will escape from this unscathed?!".

Jae Ha kicks his hand that make the dagger fly off of his enemy's hand before Jae Ha kicks him right on his stomach, successfully make his opponent collapses on his back "come back when you learn how to treat women nicely".

Yun observes him from the first place, he has incredible motion of agility and power with his big body although he's going easy on his opponent. Surely he's no ordinary guy but what make Yun interested on him is because his green hair and his foot. _Could it be…_

His mind interrupted by some other officer who come because of hear the commotion here. When Jae Ha grabs the woman's hand and about to leave this place, Yun takes several small ball from his pocket. If you're asking what is that, that's one of the little weapon that Yun made for protection of himself who can't fight, to depend himself in case his friend isn't here or to make the opening to run away from the battle with his friend. He makes several weapon only for emergency situation like this, it's the nice time to try this.

" _first weapon, smoke bombs"_ , Yun covers his face with his scarf and throws the small grey-colored ball to the ground which make smoke spreading around this area. When his eyes lands on baffled Jae Ha who still grabbing confused woman's hand, Yun is shouting to them and waving his hand "this way?!".

Jae Ha runs to where Yun calling "are you the one who make that smoke, kid? thank you very much".

Yun waves his hand and runs with Jae Ha and the certain woman "your welcome, I'm only testing my weapon".

"watch out?! In front of you?!".

When they're looking to the front as the woman said, there's one of the officers who manage to get out of the smoke and halt their way. Jae Ha is about to kicking this man but he sees Yun throws the small red-colored ball to that officer first.

The officer covers his face that covered by red-dusty air after that small ball burst into his face "what… what are you throwing to me, rascal?!".

Yun lifts his forefinger above with a glint of sparkle beside his eyes "second weapon, special for the flirt, chili powder bomb".

The poor officer is bursting into tears "argh?! My eyes?!".

"don't worry, the chili powder only makes your eyes become hot that you can't help but crying, just wash it with water and you'll be relieved. One advice from me as the healer, don't rub your eyes if you don't wanna your eyes gets infectious", Yun passes the officer with Jae Ha and the woman before he lowers his scarf that covering his face "phew, looks like that weapon worked out to make them busy for a while than I've expected. I must make it more".

Jae Ha who burst out into laughter while holding his stomach can't help but chuckles, he whistles to the teenagers "who are you, kid? looks like you're not commoner kid who able to make interesting weapon and I've never seen you here before, are you the newcomer here?".

"I'm not the kid because I'm 15 years old already… my name is Yun and I'm just a genius pretty boy who passing through, you can forget that. I'm only the traveler who came here with my friend".

Jae Ha quirks his eyebrow in doubt "genius pretty boy, huh?".

Yun rolls his eyes to him "how about you? you don't seem ordinary yourself".

With sparkling eyes and twinkle around him, Jae Ha smiles in excited "eh?! I'm not ordinary as in I'm beautiful that even genius pretty boy like you acknowledge me?".

Suddenly, Yun feels regret saying that, lifting his hand "no, that's not what I mean, at all".

In the halfway when they think they've far enough from their pursuer who lost their track and they aren't chasing after anymore, Jae Ha brings the woman's hand up and pecks on the back of her palm "I'm so sorry. I wanted to be with you for just a little longer but I must go now and as much as I'm concerned, looks like I have no choice but leave you in this kid's care guide you back from here".

Just a second Yun turns his head while protesting about how unfamiliar him with the layout of this area since he's only the newcomer in this town, Jae Ha disappears from this place "he's gone… who was that guy?".

The woman tells him that Jae Ha leaps to the roof before disappears from their sight. After that, Yun guides that woman back to where she working while speaking about this town's situation. Yun asks the woman about all he need to know about his port city and he gets many information from her, thankfully. The owner shop where that woman working feels relieved when that woman back here, he even thankful to Yun for helping one of his worker and giving him sort of daily necessary like clothes, snack, food and drink as the gift.

"well, actually it's really help us, but I still feel a bit reluctant since the first who help the woman isn't me", Yun murmurs as he bringing the big bundle on his hand, going back to where his friends waiting and thinking back about the event today _"that green haired guy back then, could it be he… White, Hakuryuu was given sharp claws that could tear anything apart. Blue, Seiryuu was given eyes that could see far off into the distance. Yellow, Ouryuu was given a strong body that could never be injured. Green, Ryokuryuu was given legs that could jump high into the skies"_.

Yun smirks, _it must be Ryokuryuu_. He finds it by lucky. He can tell Yona and others but looks like he must be patient and wait. He bets if Kija knew about this, he would go to looking for Greeny to catch him and drag him to Yona. Today, he just wants to relax with his friends and he can deal with catch the Ryokuryuu tomorrow.

"why are you take so much time, Yun?", Yona pouts, protesting to him while Yun comes back, she's still annoyed because forbade by Yun to come to the city.

"don't pout like that", Yun shows the result of his shopping today "because we have the chicken soup with Sakuramochi as our dinner tonight".

Ao squeals. Yona, Kija and Shina put their hands up before bowing their head "thank you very much, mom?!".

Yun shouts to them "I'm not your mother?!".

That night, after they finish fast their dinner and about to going to sleep, Shina stands on the side of cliff that facing the sea. He points to the sea when Kija approaches him to asking what's going on. Yona and Yun who follow Kija's and Shina's gaze to where they see there's two ship on the sea which one of them burned and sunk. After Shina explains about the ship's structure to Yun, Yun knows it must be the pirate's ship that only attack Yan Kum Ji's ship. Before they're going to sleep, Yun gathers them all and opens the strategy meeting.

"our meeting tonight will be discussing about how to catch Ryokuryuu".

After explaining about the event happened today and Awa port city's situation, Yun lifts his forefinger "listen, despite his body's bigger than Shina, I guess he's the most agile Dragon one thanks to his Dragon leg. If he was like Kija, he would be pleased to serve Yona and came to meet us but he didn't. I only have one assumption, he must be already knowing that we're here but he's avoiding us, so let's tie him after I catch him".

Shina nods his head while grabs the rope from Ao, the little star sparkling in front of his mask and the squirrel's eyes.

Kija salutes "got it?!".

"but why are you, Yun?".

"princess, there's a chance he will realize about you and other Dragon's presence. I'm the only one 'safe' here, so I'll catch him when he loosens his guard off of me".

"and what will you do to catch him?".

Yun only smirks, listening to Yona's question which Kija and Shina jump in fright as the chills running down their spine.

* * *

Jae Ha gasps, he shrugging his shoulder up and down before caressing his nape, he has been the chills running down his spine so sudden like the intentious danger would come after him.

"what's wrong with you, Jae Ha? You're awfully quiet even though you're usually the noisiest".

Jae Ha looks up to Gigan, his Captain who just speaking with her adorable crew that crying while calling her mother and reaching their hands to her. Jae Ha caresses the boot of his right foot "ah, my right foot has been aching today".

Gigan approaches him and narrows her eyes "it feels good to you anyway, doesn't it?".

Jae Ha smirks, crosses his thumb and his "actually, it kinda does".

Gigan blows the smoke from her pipe out of her mouth, stepping her foot on his face "shall I stomp on it?".

"thank you, Captain. I'm alright now because you're stepping on me!", Jae Ha smiles, he keeps caressing his foot "I wonder what's wrong. It didn't do this until now".

After his bantering with the crew who praises his Soaring Dragon's foot, Jae Ha talks with Gigan. Jae Ha comments about how his Captain being unusually sentimental and Gigan simply don't want to let her idiot crews die.

"some of our people have been wounded. Kum Ji's officers have increased, as well. I hope we can get more some allies with battle or healer potential. Aren't there any young, good men…?".

Jae Ha praises himself, but then he remembers about Yun "there is! There's a young, good man!".

"enough about praising yourself, give it up".

Jae Ha clarifies that's not what he means and he tells her about what happening back then on the city "he wasn't looked like a fighter type, more like a healer type but he's a smart boy?! looks like he knows about medic and he can make some interesting weapons?!".

"hee… interesting, if you think he can be useful of us, why don't you bring him here tomorrow?".

Jae Ha lifts his thumb up "roger, Captain".

* * *

Next morning, to distract Ryokuryuu, Kija asked by Yun to wander around the town as if he's trying to find him (Shina has left alone on the fort because his strange mask and appearance is enough to able to stand out his surroundings so he asked by Yun to stay behind till they back).

As they have planned, Yun shoots a needle from his blowgun to make Jae Ha sleep when he meets Jae Ha who has planned to persuade Yun to come with him and meet his captain for make some weapon for them or even join him within the pirates of Awa.

Yona's jaw slightly agapes when Yun ties him up "should we tie him up like this? is this not too rude? We still don't know if he's really Ryokuryuu or not, right?".

"just to make sure he won't run away till our business with him finished, Yona".

When Jae Ha slowly opens his eyes, vaguely he hears someone's voice near him. His eyes widened by surprise as he senses Hakuryuu is right in front of him.

Kija points his forefinger to Jae Ha "princess, no doubt this man is Ryokuryuu?!".

As his eyes lands on Yona, Jae Ha hears a voice echoes inside his head and he feels the blood inside his body as if boiling and flowing backwards _"Warriors of the Four Dragon! From now on, you are our other halves. With Hiryuu as your master, protect, cherish, and never betray him for as long as you live!"_.

Game over for Jae Ha after he has tried to running away from his fate all along this time.

"fine, I surrender…", Jae Ha sighs heavily and leans his head on the wall "so? What you've planned to do with me? Because I've planned, if any of other Dragon come to me with their master, I was planning to say 'I have no interest in serving you. Please go home'… sorry, I like my life as it is right now. I have things I want to do, as well. And besides I'm not interested in leaving with strangers I don't know despite they've come for me. But I never expected that I'll be tied up like this and my master would be a cute girl like this".

Yona is about to tell him that she is only want to asking him to lend his power like she did to Kija and Shina, but Kija confronts Jae Ha first "wait! You are a 'dragon', right!? the Dragons live and die to protect their master. After thousands of years have passed, our master has finally…".

"unfortunately, poor Hakuryuu, I don't happen to have the ambition to live and die for King Hiryuu's sake like you do, of all the things a dragon who acts like a puppet came to meet me. I'm just saying, without a doubt, that if you're telling me I have to protect my master blindly, simply because your dragon blood telling you so and not because your own feeling like admiration or love… that's not a special desire. It's tragedy…", Jae Ha sticks his tongue to Kija before smiling sweetly to Yona "I'm sorry, because I'll choose the people I need to protect and I'll decide for myself where I'll die, I'm not interested in lending you my power, miss".

When Yona lifting her hand up to covers her mouth, Yun tilts his head "oi, Yona?".

Yun gasps. The looks of her eyes makes Yun understand, terror of that night appears on her head again so sudden. Yun is afraid if Yona'll cry so he isn't expected that Yona will laughing after that.

Jae Ha raises his eyebrow "what's so funny, miss?".

With the sincere looks on her eyes as if she's able to looking straight into his heart, Yona replies calmly "Jae Ha, it's alright. You don't need to act so menacing".

"eh…", Jae Ha gasps, averting his gaze with flushed cheek _"so she knew…"_.

"Kija, cut his rope and let him go".

"but princess…!".

"no problem, I understand. I'll give up on you, Jae Ha. I'm just asking a favor of you, not my intention to giving a command or making you as my subordinates but...", Yona smacks Jae Ha's head hard before she's looking down, straight into his eyes with her stern gaze and unwavering expression like her resolve "it's for calling Kija 'a puppet'. Let me make one thing clear: I don't want to use other person's life as my shield and I won't let other person die because of protecting me. If I let other person lost his life in order to protect me, be it Yun or Four Dragon Warriors, I won't forgive him for die easily like I won't forgive myself for can't do anything to prevent his life from going to the Heavens. I'd rather die than let someone die because protecting me. Be it Yun, Kija or Shina aren't my tools, they are my precious friend and I won't make them as my subordinates or my tools so don't call them as a puppet when you're still know nothing of him".

Kija who affected by Yona's word burst out into tears "princess…".

"oh my, why are you crying?".

After Yun cut the rope when Yona soothes Kija, Yona asks Jae Ha to let her meet with his captain. Listening to Yona's reason who want to help them fight Yan Kim Ji after she saw dying innocence child who become a victim of Awa officer's anger, Jae Ha complies her request and he asks her with her companions to come to the pirate's ship tomorrow. After the deal has reached, they're going back to their camp and Jae Ha is going back to his ship.

That night, after he tells Gigan and the crews about Yona's group, he's looking to the side of cliff where he feels two other Dragons are there which mean Yona must be there as well _"why… despite her figure and her voice that sweetly alluring, it felt like she's wanted to crying when she told me that she made the things clear to me? For an instant, her face twisted into a pained look after I told her that I refuse to lend my power. Could it be only my imagination?"_.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Yona and her company's camp, Yun protests to Yona while preparing dinner "don't scare us like that?! Saying want to meet the pirates so sudden like that".

"I'm sorry I didn't talk about it first with you guys, but looking to those crying couple who hold their child… I can't afford it. It hurts to seeing people who crying because of have lost someone, I can't stand with it or only stay still so I want to do whatever I can no matter what…", Yona leans her head above her intertwining forehand before she lifts her gaze "this was my decision, so you guys can stay behind and watch over things".

Yun scolds her "don't be an idiot! I'm going, too!".

Kija clenches both his hand into fist "I am going with you too, princess!".

Shina nods his head in agreement "so we'll able to protect you if they get rough".

"but… is it alright for you, Kija? I mean, I'm not too fond to let you meet him after he said that harsh word to you".

Kija nods his head, his eyes lit up in determination "the princess's safety far more important to me?!".

Yun adds the point "I don't think he's really mean it at all, about the puppet… I guess that Greeny only pissed or uncomfortable because he felt his freedom would be taken away by your presence as his master and his carefree attitude more or less explains the reason of his strict reaction towards Kija".

Yona blinks in wonder "what do you mean, Yun?".

"I mean, if Kija was the one who waiting for you, I guess Jae Ha would be the one who run from you… or rather, his fate as one of the Four Dragon Warrior. At least, it's what I thought about him for now".

Yona rolls her eyes, humming "hm… now you're mention it, Yun… I agree that he's awfully particular about freedom and he said he didn't want to meet me. I wonder if something happened on Green Dragon's village too, like Shina?".

Yun crosses his hand seeing Yona, he's relieved that Yona didn't crying when she was speaking with Jae Ha today despite he knew, maybe Jae Ha's word about die in order to protecting someone with his feeling as the reason, has made Yona remember about **him** again.

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _Like we know, actually Hak the one who meet Jae Ha first, but here I'm writing he has met with Yun the first. I'm imagining how if this duo narcissist met, hahaha!? And if you realize, yes, I make this quicker for them to meet with Gigan and crews than the manga._


	8. Without You, Facing the Test

**.**

 **Chapter 8 - Without You, Facing the Test**

 **.**

* * *

Next day on the pirate's ship, Yona's group introduce themselves to the pirate. Yun is not expected that the Captain is an old woman because he thought for sure it would be a big man. Of course, Gigan and her crew has heard about Yona and her group from Jae Ha who secretly told the Captain about two of them is the same like him, one of the Four Dragon Warrior who possess the Dragon blood on their vein.

"the thing that matters to me the most is trust. Who would ask for the help of people who can't be trusted?".

Kija says confidently "but we're strong, Captain. You need strong people, right?".

Gigan smirks, she orders her crew to encircle Kija and Shina. After one of the pirate crew comments about how the pirate will definitely win because they're outnumbered no matter how they look at them and it's too much, Kija agrees before let out his gibe.

"this is too much, right, Shina?", Kija looks to his brother from the corner of his eyes who nodding his head in agreement before he smirks "I alone am enough to take them all down".

The pirates pissed by their attitude and they lunge at two Dragon. In the end, Kija and Shina stand the last, it's really easy match to won. After Jae Ha tells them about how the two have abnormal strength like him, one of pirate crew protests to Jae Ha for not telling them sooner before Gigan announces that Kija and Shina has passed the test. After asking about what Yona and Yun can do which Yun confidently recounts about his own talent and Yona tells her that she can use the bow despite she is still not that master on her bow.

Gigan caresses Yona's jawline, tipping her chin up to make her eyes holding gaze with Yona's Amethyst "despite your elegance, your eyes looking so dark as if you've came back from the darkest Hell after trampled there alive... but, there's strong little candle light that shows on your eyes as if you're ready to burning whoever bother you with it. You're as if… have the despair over something yet you're still hoping on something desperately… it's not the eye of naïve 16-years-old girl who know nothing, spending time peacefully, sheltered and pampered…".

"you can think of it because I've came back to life after I've died twice…", Yona puts her hand on Gigan's palm, pulling Captain's hand down off of her face slowly before she looking straight into her eyes "and what's the good of that thing you've seen on my eyes have to do with your approval for me?".

Gigan blows the smoke of her pipe off her mouth "the type of you usually a stubborn who won't listen whatever other tell you and what make me doubt is because those type like you, usually too reckless… from your eyes, I know you won't mind even if you must lose your life in the middle of the battlefield, even if you know your ability maybe isn't that worthy to able to stand by yourself".

Yona crosses her hand before her chest, giggling "what are you talking about, Captain? Your word about myself… that I don't mind even if must lost my life in the middle of the battlefield… it's true".

Yun and Shina gasps "Yona?!".

Kija as well, sort of his reflex "prin…?!".

Yun quickly covers Kija's mouth, whispering "stupid, don't call her 'princess' here".

"but I've promised to not lose from myself and run away, I've promised to stay alive", Yona lifts her head up, looking straight into Gigan's face with unwavering expression "I have a reason to not give up. Even if I'll die, I don't want to die meaningless".

Gigan is able to find the fire lit up on her eyes, but she's still doubt about one thing "...are you looking for the place to die? If that so, you can't get in my ship because I don't want if little girl who looking for her death place, die as my crew".

"no, because what I'm looking for… is the reason of what for and why am I still alive despite I'm supposed to die before", Yona is able to keep her poker face, despite when she lowers half of her eyelids, shown deep sadness on it for a second _"that's right… maybe my heart and my feeling had died along with your death, Hak…"_.

She lifts her gaze up, one more time looking straight to Captain's eyes, remembered by tears of parents who lost their child yesterday "for me now, I have no path or place to come back again because if I steps back, it means I'll die and there's a reason why I can't retreat, either".

Gigan trails off for a while before continue "…tell me one thing, what do you want to resolve if you know the reason of your existence in this world?".

"…so I would able to live a life without regret and guilty".

"in my ear, it sounds like you're trying to find atonement… I don't know what had happened that make you thinking that way, that kind of burden is not something that supposed to be carried on the shoulder of the little girl around your age", Gigan steps forward, she knows this girl doesn't want to step backwards no matter what happen or whatever she says "but… to gain my trust, let me put you into a test".

"test?".

"yes, you must do a high-risk job".

"what should I do?".

"go and pick the senjusou".

Jae Ha gasps, his eyes widened by his Captain's request but before the Green Dragon can interfere, one of pirate's crew goes against that idea first before Jae Ha "Captain, that's a bit too much… to a little girl like her, that's…".

Gigan cut his off "don't interrupt me. You can't do it, right?".

Yona nods her head "I understand".

"oh, I forgot to tell you... Senjusou grows on the side of a very steep cliff…", Gigan swings her pipe to the front of her chin "nobody is to lend you a hand in getting it and you are to go alone".

Yun shouts "wha…?! So that was your plan from the start!".

"no problem at all".

Yun turns his head incredulously "Yona?! Don't?! It's crazy?! I really against this idea!?".

"Yun, even the fool people know that if you fall from somewhere which too high, you will die… so as long as I don't fall, I will be alright, do I?".

"oh, right!? the last time I loosened my guards, you barely jump from the valley?!".

Gigan raises her eyebrow at that "…are you tries to committing the suicide?".

Yun points his thumb up to Yona "just her bad habit… when she's looking to below from above high place, she wants to jump to below from the high place, it's sort of her adrenaline-urge".

"eh?! so that's why she wants to jump that time…", Kija yells in spontaneous, Shina covers Kija's mouth when Yona stares in annoyance and Yun stares in suspicion.

After turns his head from Yona who acts innocently, Yun frowns "…when is it? You guys didn't tell me before".

Smiling sheepishly, Kija tells Yun that Yona has tried to jump to the sea when Yun wandered on the port city two days ago "luckily Shina caught her before that".

Yun sighs and scratches his head "and that's why I ask Shina to watch her… whatever your explanation, let's deal with it later, Yona… but for now, I'm more against this crazy idea?!".

"Yun, please…", Yona faces him with lit-up gaze on her eyes "this is my job".

Yun clenches his jaw and sighs heavily "just don't jump into the sea, okay?".

Gigan loves that spirit, the fire on her eyes which make her smirks appear "that's the spirit... Jae Ha, guide her".

Jae Ha rises from his spot "yes, yes".

Before she follows Jae Ha behind, Yona smiles to encourage her friends "don't worry, I'll be back right away even before you guys realize it".

"we could try to stop her right now".

Yun knows that expression, the same expression as hers when she has persisted to learn about the martial arts by herself "it's no use, Kija... Even if we're trying to stop her, she won't listen when she has made that expression".

"but… looks like it's no problem".

Kija turns his head in disbelief "what!? Shina?! what are you talking about?!".

Yun tilts his head, narrowing his eyes "what do you mean, Shina?".

"because her guardian is with her… besides… Yona has promised us that she'll come back, so I think we should believe her", Shina rolls his eyes, looking down to where the blue cladded aura warrior's spirit standing by Yona's side all along this time.

That spirit speaks to him, his mouth silently shapes _"don't worry, I'll take care of the rest"_ , Shina nods his head to him and believes him to take care of Yona if something happens, like that time when this spirit told him to caught Yona before Yona tried to jump to the sea by herself two days ago.

* * *

Yona leans her head forward, looking down to the cliff "…if I fall from this cliff, I'll die instantly?".

"sure", Jae Ha explains about how Yona does to get Senjusou and come back "that's the vanishing cape. Your task is located down there. Easy, right?".

Looking to Yona's pale face, Jae Ha trails off on his mind _"easy… now I'm just being mean, huh? Nobody comes here without freezing in fear, these cliffs are hit relentlessly with raging strong winds and stone-crushing waves. Even though it's a test, Captain Gigan is being unfair, but still… how come this girl's expression be unchanged? How can she become so emotionless and unwavering? actually, with what kind of feeling, she's looking down to this steep cliff forlornly? The longing on her eyes, who is the recipient of her sadness and forlorn hope?"_.

"Yona-chan, what will you do?", Jae Ha turns his head to the steep cliff after looking to her over his shoulder "if you're going to give up because afraid, now is the time… your face looks pale".

"are you kidding? I'm going", Yona narrows her eyes "it's not that I'm afraid, but I'm really mad to myself… I abhor myself because I've remembered by that moment… it is somehow totally make me all fired up".

Jae Ha feels as if he's looking to the Warrior Queen is ready to conquer with fire on her body. He should acknowledge, he's interested on her.

* * *

"what's wrong, Captain?" asks one of the pirate crews.

"the sea has become rough. At this rate, that girl will be in trouble if she doesn't hurry up".

Yun is about to asking to where the cliff is but Shina and Kija sense strange feeling and stands first, looking to each other.

"do you feel it, Shina?", Kija turns his head and receives a nod from Shina.

"it's Jae Ha's…", Shina lifts his mask to looking better at where Jae Ha and Yona are. His eyes widened by what he sees and he moves his leg to run to where Jae Ha and Yona are, only to stopped by Yun and Gigan who asking the explanation "Yona swept by the big wave suddenly came which threw her out to sea and Jae Ha jumped into the sea after that to save her".

"WHAT?!".

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _Answer to Jaena about your review, yes, I've planned on that since JaeHaXYona is the second couple I love the most in AkaYona (the first of course HakXYona). Next, we will enter the battle on the ship._


	9. Without You, Sweet-Scented Cargo

**.**

 **Chapter 9 - Without You, Sweet-Scented Cargo**

 **.**

* * *

" _interesting, she's really tough and strong-head woman… how can she even doesn't cry even if her body must be shaking by fear while walking on these cliffs?"_ , Jae Ha is following her, unconsciously, and he doesn't realize it till Yona mentions about it. He flinches when see her staggered by the blow of the strong wind but sighs in relief as she manages to keep herself clinging to the cliff. Yona blinks and turns her head behind, staring to him over her shoulder without saying anything.

Jae Ha quirks his eyebrow, not sure if he does something wrong "…what?".

"how far will you be following me?".

"EH!?", Jae Ha trails off for a while and chuckles nervously "oh, well… until about halfway".

Yona realizes his nervous and when Jae Ha looks her giggling, he blushes in shame, knowing she must be realized about his lie but she offers thin smile then "thank you for looking me out".

Jae Ha rolls his eyes, to no avail trying hide his blush "but I can't lend a hand for you, you know?".

Yona chuckles "yes, but with you being here, I know I'm not alone and somehow it soothes me inside… it's weird and I don't know why, but once I meet the Dragon, I can't help it but want them to stay by my side and feel too bad to let them go… isn't it rather selfish?".

" _same as me… suck this Dragon Blood, how annoying…"_ , Jae Ha stops his step when he realizes the path getting narrower and he can't go by walking "well then, this is as far as I go. Only you'll able to".

Yona simply nods her head and goes by herself. She finds the senjusou and puts it to the pouch that brought by Captain Gigan to save the senjusou till the pouch full with it before she asks Ao and rushes from under the tree roots. Somehow Yona feels she get the bad feeling, not to mention she doesn't want to be here from the first place.

"Yona-chan, you're okay?".

Jae Ha's voice distracts her before she stutters while leaving this place immediately "y…yes!?".

When she feels the strong wind, Yona jolts "Jae Ha, run?!".

Jae Ha quickly lifts his head but the big waves hit them both. After coughing water that has gotten into his mouth and wipes his face with his sleeve. He calls Yona but no answer so he jumping to the cave, looking for her but find nothing. When he thinks she's swept by the rage of sea waves, Jae Ha unbuttons his robe, that's when his ear catches her sound vaguely.

Jae Ha leans his body further and finds Yona clutching the thorny roots for her dear life, blood seeping through her palm "hold on!? I'll help you now!?".

"don't!? if you help me here, the promise I made to Captain Gigan… and I'll fail the test…".

"it's not the time for…".

Before Jae Ha finishes his speech, there's a stone from above that hit her head and Yona's hand slipped off of that root as she loses her consciousness. Looking to Yona's body plummeting downward in horror, Jae Ha jumps into the sea, hands reaching out into hers "Yona-chan?!".

Above the side of the cliff, Warrior's spirit with blue cladded aura looking down "oh, good grief…".

Streak of yellow catches his attention, he smiles and jumps into the sea as well "let's save them, Mister".

* * *

Kija who faints the moment Shina told them that Yona fell to the sea due to swept by the sea, quickly standing after recovering himself "I am going to save her!?".

"wait", Gigan stops the trio "that girl took on this job to earn my trust. Do you all want to tread on her resolve?".

Yun glares to Gigan in disbelief "do you realize what happens there, Captain? Shina said she had swept by big wave from the sea!?".

Shina nods his head "Jae Ha jumped into the sea after that as well…".

Kija agrees with the duo "that's right?! If we do not do something…!?".

"this is why I do against this idea from the first place!? Yona is just a girl, isn't she?!".

"even woman have times when they must fight. Don't underestimate them", Gigan gives stern glare to Yun before inhales her pipe and blows the smoke "besides, do you think why am I sent Jae Ha to go with her from the first place? If Jae Ha had stood by and let little girl who had fallen into the sea die, I would have thrown him into the sea myself".

"how terrifying, but that's why I love you, captain~", Jae Ha who carries unconscious Yona bridal style, landing on the cabin where Gigan and others has been gathering, both his and Yona's body has soaked, wet from head to toe, he's smiling wide as his casual remark "yo, I'm back… firstly, help me to take care of…".

After Jae Ha hands Yona to Shina who quickly receives her, Jae Ha collapses and lost consciousness as well.

Gigan approaches him "Jae Ha?!".

As Yun does to Yona on Shina's arm "Yona?!".

Jae Ha has gotten some bruises on his torso and looks like Yona hit her head a bit hard, she loses her conscious due to her concussion. That night, Jae Ha's condition become better, only has a bit fever but Yona's condition has worsen. Gigan quickly drags Yun to the clinic on her ship right away after she realizes her condition changes when Yun finishes to prepare the dinner "kid, looks like the concussion has caused hematoma on her head… I can perform the trephination but I still need assistant so if you know about standard protocol, come help me".

Kija, with worry on tone of his voice, asking "wait, what do you want to do?".

"we have no choice, and our time is limited… we must drill a hole on her head before the hematoma that forming on her head which creating the clot on her vein inside her brain would send her to another life instantly when there's one of her vein within her brain broken".

Shina catches Kija who faints instantly at Gigan's explanation.

Yun holds his tears back as he burns the metal to cover the hole on her head soon _"are you kidding? Don't you dare to die on us, Yona!? I won't let you die this fast to pursue_ _ **him**_ _, especially not with the same reason with_ _ **him**_ _!?_ ".

* * *

Next morning, Yona wakes up, finding Yun falls asleep beside her bed. She peeks out of the window from this cabin and finds her companion with other pirate crews fall asleep on the corridor.

"oh, you're awake… good".

Yona looks behind and surprised a bit when she sees Yun glaring at her with dark aura "Yun, are you mad?".

"furious, you've really scared us to death", Yun stands and slams his hand on the bed, snarling "you barely die with the same reason with **him** , or is that what you've wanted all along this time after his death? Do you really want to die, gladly die if you can die with the same reason with him? if what you're looking for is death, then don't drag me, Kija and Shina to come with you from the first place?! If in the end what you're looking for is your place to die, then do it yourself, alone, without dragging us from the first place?!".

"Yun, I can't die yet… I've been thinking it several times, there's something I must do before die… if I were die because of throwing away my life, or because I can't bear the pain inside myself anymore, it would mean I've lost from myself… and if I ran away, I wouldn't be able to face him…", Yona cups his face and leans her forehead into his, blinking slowly at that tears "don't worry, I won't do something stupid like trying to throw away my life again, so please forgive me… don't cry, Yun… I'm so sorry, for worrying all of you…".

Yun doesn't say anything more and he pulls her into his embrace, yammering about how reckless she is while crying.

Realizing the noise inside the room, Kija barges in and rushes to her side along with Shina, Jae Ha and Gigan while other pirate crews waiting outside "PRINCESS, you're awake?! I'm so relieved?!".

As Kija hugs her while weeping, Shina hugs Yona from behind her, on the opposite direction with Yun "Yona… I'm glad you're awake…".

After Gigan explains that she has lost consciousness from yesterday, Yona pats three boys who hugging her tight but also gentle, as if she will disappear once they release her "but how did I…".

"Jae Ha saved you".

The first thing Yona does after she knows Jae Ha had saved her with jumped to the sea himself, Yona is freaking out, she tugs Jae Ha's sleeve to checking on him "WHAT?! Are you injured?!".

Jae Ha chuckles and waves his hand "hey, I'm totally fine, Yona-chan~ I even didn't have any scratches after all".

"liar", Yun smacks Jae Ha's torso where he gets bruises there and next second, Jae Ha squirms on the floor.

Quickly recovering himself, Jae Ha sits on the side of her bed "hey, don't make that face… are you really worrying of me, Dear?".

Yona sighs and covers half of her face with her palm "thank you very much to save me, I'm really mean it, but…".

PLAK!

Unexpected, Yona slaps Jae Ha's face, glaring him fiercely which make Yun and two Dragon stun, Gigan whistles and other crews outside shudder.

Jae Ha rubs both his stinging cheeks "aw… why do you slap my face?".

"actually, what were you thinking?! Jumped into the sea just for save me? Are you insane!? What if you lost your life because of saving my life?!".

"I can't help it, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea", Jae Ha flicks his bang out of his face and smirks "it's a general principle of mine to treat women with the utmost care. As gentleman as I am, of course I will save whoever Lady that her life in danger especially if that's happened in front of my eyes".

"…stupid", Yona clenches her fist before facing him again, on the verge of tears that has gathered on the corner of her eyes "never ever do it again to me?! because I'd rather to lose my life than let someone lost his life for saving mine?! Understood?".

"but—".

This time, her voice sounds full of authority "understood?!".

He's rather pissed by her attitude. Jae Ha leans his face to her and takes her chin up, furrowing his eyebrows and staring into her eyes "…no promises, Dear. If you really don't want have someone lost his life because saving your life, then it will be best that you're not sinking yourself into danger from the first place".

Yona doesn't budge with it, instead she slaps his hand before turning around from him, clearly her tears that about to burst out has she held back successfully "well then, I'm going".

Jae Ha raises his eyebrows "wait, where'd you want to go?".

"isn't it clear? Jae Ha rescued me which mean I received help from Jae Ha, I wasn't able to use my own strength to get the senjusou and I failed the test, so I'll go to that cliff to get it again by myself", Yona states bluntly as she trying to get off of her bed "where is my cloak and usual clothes, Yun?".

Yun shouts back "are you kidding? You're not going anywhere?! NO with the hole on your head?!".

Kija adds "princess, please don't!?".

"whatever, I'm going alone, and no one following me behind this time, okay?".

It makes three men on this room shouting to her in unison (if you ask me who, they are Yun, Kija and Jae Ha) "NO!?".

Shina shakes his head as his silent pleading as usual before he snaking both his hand around Yona's hip to holding her back "Yona, don't…".

"Shina, let me go".

Gigan laughs so hard, startling others but she caresses Yona's chin after that "I like that steel nerves of yours, girl… you have guts, heh? the girl like you won't leave her friend even if she herself faced with the danger".

After Gigan announces that Yona has passed the test, everyone cheering and gathering themselves around her, except Jae Ha who steps outside to looking for the fresh air. Kija and Shina follow him behind, both Dragon apologize for Yona's stern attitude and thanks him for saving Yona. Jae Ha doesn't angry instead he's rather interested on Yona due to her stern attitude but there's one thing he wants to discuss with them.

"vaguely, I felt Ouryuu near me when I've tried to save Yona-chan… or is it only my feeling? any of you felt him as well?".

Kija and Shina shake their head, but they indeed feel Ouryuu's light feels in rush like he is in danger or panic state.

* * *

That night after the dinner, when Yona and Gigan talking about what will happen after the last battle against Yan Kum Ji. Yona understands that no war or battle without the victims. Be it citizen of Awa or pirates, there's always victims between the battlefield. Redirecting the conversation from gloomy topic, Gigan talks about Jae Ha, asking her whether Yona wants to take him with her group or not. Of course, Yona wants to but he has said before to her that he won't leave with her and she doesn't want to force him. Jae Ha appears from above, landing in front of Yona and contemplating whether he will come with her just if Yona is a little older.

Speaking about how babysitting wears him out, somehow make Yona reminds of Hak who always says babysitting is a pain, yet he still stays by her side till his last… Yona closes her eyes and furrows her eyebrows, holding back her tears and walking past him "of course you are, good to hear that from you. I guess only a fool who willingly want to stay by my side if not because their duty or obligation as Dragon…".

Jae Ha stops her tracks "why are your eyes always looking sad?".

Yona stops her step, not looking behind "what are you talking about? and since you're not interested to come with us, better not come too close to me".

"why? Because you don't want fall in love with me?".

Yona hisses and glares to him "because you're so bully and mean... It's irritating me, so annoying and it makes me feel uneasy when people like you is around me, not to mention that Yun warns me about you being pervert and flirt with me".

After Yona leaves him, someone yanks his hair from behind and when he looks over his shoulder, he finds Yun who scowls at him "I warn you first after I'm knowing your reputation between woman from Captain Gigan. If you didn't serious and only wanted to playing around with her, it would be better to not flirt with her from the first place".

"you're really overprotective over Yona-chan. Are you her brother? Her mother? Or her lover?".

"no, I'm only sort of her brother and caretaker… besides, I've promised to someone to protect and heal her with my own way".

"to whom?".

"her late lover".

Jae Ha's eyes widens and for a second, his expression freezes as silence envelops both of them in tense silence.

"kidding", Yun waves his hand and smirks, walking past him "your face just now very funny, though"

"wha…!? that's not funny at all, you know?".

"then think twice if you want to flirt with her… I can ask Shina to watch over you for 24 hours non-stop till you've gotten trauma to being around Yona or asking Kija to give the lecture about how 'Four Dragon Warrior' behaving in front of their master till your ear hot".

"no, thanks".

After Yun leaves as well, Gigan voices her mind "how unusual, when you see woman, you usually spout nothing but sweet talk. Have you become uneasy?".

Jae Ha smirks "I was joking".

"…I don't think that kid only joking around about her late lover. Not to mention that her eyes looked so sad and sorrow when speaking about love or sort of that things that related with having interest between Woman and Man. I wonder if she's experienced tragic love?", Gigan taps Jae Ha's bicep with her pipe "better not argue with her about it and obey that kid".

* * *

Remembered of last night's argument, Jae Ha does hesitant about taking Yona with him to the town but looking Yona wandering around, trying to help others but doing nothing because the task is taken by her other companions, Jae Ha feels a pity and offers her to come with him. When Jae Ha is going to gather information on the town with Yona, he thinks she had forgotten about last night argument due to her indifferent attitude, or else, she's only ignorant about it. They get good information, so once they are going back to the ship, they reporting about the event the day after tomorrow to Gigan. The problem is, how they can help the women?

"I will sneak into the human trafficking".

Of course, her comrades will against her ideas, it's too crazy but Yona doesn't budge.

Only Shina who asks her "will you come back to us?".

Yona nods her head and offers her usual thin reassuring-smile "of course I will".

Shina nods his head and agrees with her ideas, he will help her "I believe you".

"have no choice, huh?", Yun scratches his head, knowing well she won't change her mind "fine?! But I'm coming with you!? Someone must make sure you're okay and the hole on your head won't re-opened, not to mention only someone genius as I am who can handle the gun powder".

Yona feels delightful knowing Yun will come with her. But that night after Gigan asks her to not die and go as she please because Gigan has thought of her as daughter since she has set foot on this ship, and Yona has promised Gigan that she will do what she asking, Jae Ha corners her on the cliff side and asks her to retreat from this crazy idea.

"I refuse".

This woman really drives him crazy "listen to me?!".

"why should I? you know nothing about me, Jae Ha…".

That words pierces straight onto his heart.

"this is how I fight and I have my own reason to fight, so let me fight with you guys", Yona wraps her arm around his shoulder before glaring into him "I won't let myself or our comrades lose and die. I must fight so let me go".

After Jae Ha lowers his hand, Yona leaves him.

"…what am I doing? It's so unlike the usual me…", Jae Ha leans his back on the cliff and looks up to the sky "that woman make me do things that aren't like me a lot, how troublesome".

* * *

Next day, Yona and Yun are ready for the mission, they using make-up and dress that prepared by Gigan.

Jae Ha lifts his thumb and smiles gently "Yona-chan, you're so cute".

When Yona only pouts and turns her face to ignore Jae Ha, Yun raises his eyebrow after turning his head back and forth between Yona and Jae Ha "what happened? Get a fight again?".

Yona scratches her neck, trying to sounded as annoyed as possible while she walking away "ask someone who cornering me to the wall last night".

 _Crap, so she is take a revenge on me now. She's so cool, though_. Jae Ha turns his head as he feels everyone's staring dagger to him.

Kija even rips his sleeve's dress before taking out his claw "Jae Ha?! How dare you to be so insolent to our master?!".

Jae Ha snorts and crosses his arms in front of his chest "remember I never consider her as my master".

"okay, Kija. I promise I will protect Yona with all my might but I have one important for you", Yun puts his hands above Kija's shoulder before whispering him with slight sly smirk on his face "give the lecture about how 'Four Dragon Warrior' behaving in front of their master to him till his ear hot".

With determinate eyes, Kija takes his hand "leave it to me, I believe princess on your care, Yun".

Jae Ha can listen to their conversation well enough "eeh… I kinda don't want it…".

Yun lifts his forefinger in front of Jae Ha's face "don't protest, and I've warned you before".

* * *

Long story short, Yun and Yona have sneaked in-between Yan Kum Ji's merchandise. Just barely, their plan ruined as Yan Kum Ji wants to take Yona as his. Thanks to Yun, they can prevent Yan Kum Ji from taking one of these woman as his collection even if Yona's identity nearly known by him. She has forgotten her pain because witnessing Yun kicked by Yan Kum Ji. If there was something upset her, it would be only one thing. She's really mad as if her blood boiling when she hears from Yan Kum Ji who telling them, rumor has it that Yona was kidnapped and murdered by her valet. The fact is truly the opposite but Hak still blamed for her father's assassination and her disappearance while the fact he's innocence. Clean Hak's name and reputation along with his tribe's dignity will be one of her goal. For now, she has one goal that must she finish.

" _do you afraid?"_.

"… _I am",_ Yona furrows her eyebrows _"but not as afraid as the time when I lost you and father…"_.

" _are you ready for this?"._

" _I don't know",_ Yona opens her eyes, _"but I must do this… I must fight…"_.

"Yona", Yun prepares his stuff and nods his head as they hear the commotion outside "soon… the fight will begin".

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _Yes, I've changed this chapter. And also, I've posted the several of our stories to AO3 as well._


	10. Without You, Taking Down Tyrant Lord

**.**

 **Chapter 10 - Without You, Taking Down Tyrant Lord**

 **.**

* * *

Not everything will go smoothly. Their plan nearly fails as their identity known by the pirates but like old people say, no coincidence happens in this world but fate.

After Yona launches the firework, a mercenary grasping her hair from behind and her scalp feels burning. Last thing she remembers is the mercenaries screaming in pain as if someone has knocked them. Before Yona loses her consciousness and collapses on the ground, electric current crawling out of her body which attacking mercenary who holding her and that poor man collapses unconsciously after releasing Yona. Thunders from the sky hitting the mercenaries who trying to hurt her and Yun, that's what Yun remembers before he loses his consciousness as well.

There's still a respite in-between since Yun and Yona lose consciousness till Jae Ha and Shina arrive on this ship. For the remaining time, there are several mercenaries from the other ship and below who approaching them. Yona's finger moves, she opens her eyes and takes the sword from the nearest unconscious mercenary.

Jae Ha lands on the deck with Shina and saves Yona and Yun after dropping Shina on the barrack. He turns his head and surprised as he sees Yona swinging sword expertly like trained warrior. Jae Ha looks straight into her eyes and not a pair of Amethyst that he expecting, but instead he finds a pair of Sapphire pool within her eyes with her red hair swaying, blew by the wind, as if her hair in fire. Blue fire dancing on her eyes, red fire swaying from her head, the silver waves from the sword dancing in the air and mixed with scarlet from her enemy's blood.

She's so intoxicating, alluring and beautiful on Jae Ha's eyes "…who are you?".

Looks like this question rather surprising her, but she answers while swinging her dagger expertly "of course, I am Yona, silly… why you're asking me like that?".

"no, at least I know you're not Yona-chan".

"looks like your annoying Dragon blood has told you, huh? Right, you win this time. I will give you a clue as gift. I and Yona are one, but in the same time, we are different", Yona smirks, swinging her dagger that she put back on her pocket before lifting her finger on her lips "and since you've been here, I believe Yona in your care but keep my presence as a secret".

"oi, wait?!", Jae Ha is about to protest, at least help him to finish this battle, but the red-haired princess kisses him to shut his mouth. Jae Ha stunned by her sudden action before her body swaying and collapse backward and Jae Ha catches her, "good grief, I don't even know who was kissing me and speaking with me just now nor to whom I should keep her presence as a secret?".

Oh, right. She's just kissing him. For a second, his hand flies to cover his mouth. This red-headed blue-eyed girl that resemble with Yona just kissing him?! God, he can consider that just felt like Yona has kissed him but this girl really confusing him. She is not Yona, right? Yona always acts that she's annoyed by his presence like he does. So, there's no way the one who has kissed him is Yona, right?

Luckily, as innocence as he is, of course Shina doesn't understand about what that gesture meant, he doesn't even know the meaning of kiss so no wonder he acts as if nothing has happened as he slashing his opponent with his sword expertly, shielding Jae Ha's back "at least… we know she is not him…".

Jae Ha throws his knives to the enemy beside and in front of him "him? who?".

"Yona's guardian… he asking me to keep his presence as a secret to Yun and Yona…", Shina slashes the upcoming attack from behind Jae Ha's back "she did the same thing of him… with you…".

 _He? So, Shina also knows there is a guardian who protecting her as well? But the question here is, who is she?_

It makes Jae Ha can't help but rolls his eyes in confusion. Yes, he knows that Yona has one guardian with her who following her like her shadow even if looks like she herself doesn't know or realize about it. He doesn't mention anything to Yona about her guardian as well because he only can sense him vaguely. As long as he knows her, he sees her guardian always using his beast form, the Beast made by Thunder. Only once he shows his human form in front of Jae Ha, when he asking him to protect her in his dream, after he jumping from that cliff to save Yona. He shakes his head, it's not the right time to thinking, they still have to fight in the middle of this battlefield.

Jae Ha cradles her head on his hand before gently patting her cheek, remembering her head's injury that hasn't healed up "Yona-chan? wake up".

Not long after that, Yona wakes up. This time her eyes just the same with he knows, the pair of Amethyst.

"ow, my head", Yona touches her head and sits back, blinking twice "huh? Jae Ha?".

Jae Ha welcomes her with his usual gentle smile "morning, sleeping beauty".

Yona looks around her surroundings before smack his head "not a joke, Jae Ha, we're still in the battlefield".

 _Yep, this is Yona-chan that he knows._ Jae Ha notes this mentally.

"I can't believe that you did it, girl… so cool", Jae Ha lifts his thumb and helps her to straighten herself "can you stand? Does your head still hurt?".

"no problem… I'm fine, it doesn't hurt anymore…", Yona tries to remember about what happened. Could it be Jae Ha has saved them? the last thing she remembered of when that mercenary grasping her hair and… she gasps as she remembers her friend's state the last time she sees him "Yun?!".

In time, as Jae Ha protects Yona and asks her to hide, Shina approaches her, carrying Yun on his shoulder and slashing the upcoming mercenaries from other ship "don't be afraid, Yona… he's okay…".

Ropes that tied him is chewed by Ao after Shina puts him in front of Yona. After the he's freed of that ropes, Yona hugs him, barely teared up "oh, Yun?! thanks God!? I am so relieved that you're safe?!".

"yeah, I'm banged up here and there, those scoundrels really beaten me black and blue, but I'm alright", Yun smiles and breaks the hug, patting her head "looking at you even haven't had a single injury, it seems Jae Ha and Shina come in time to save us, huh?".

Yona hides with Yun like Jae Ha suggesting them just now "um, I guess so, but we still must find Yan Kum Ji to end this battle".

Yun contemplates where ships Yan Kum Ji will stay in the middle of this raging battle, he must stay near his merchandise and soon he realizes that Yan Kum Ji is right within the ship where Jae Ha and Shina fighting against so many mercenaries. Too many mercenaries inside that ship and that ship right beside this ship where all of woman from Awa kept as hostage. Jae Ha runs downstairs, kicking the upcoming mercenaries, slashing and ripping the curtain but find nothing. When he's on the deck again, Shina pointing to where Yan Kum Ji running away with a boatman.

"Yona, help us to tie the mercenaries", Yun calls her over his shoulder but shuddering once he realizes the fire lit on her eyes "Yona?".

Yona takes the bow and arrow, running to the front of the ship, tightening her arrow and aiming to Yan Kum Ji's heart as she sees Yan Kum Ji pointing his arrow to Jae Ha who has fallen to the sea, gripping his bleeding shoulder because of hit by Yan Kum Ji's arrow.

 _How dare you, Yan Kum Ji. For what you said about Hak. For hurting Yun and Jae Ha. For what you have done to Awa._

 _Die._

With that, her arrow launches, landing right on Yan Kum Ji's heart.

As the Tyrant lord's body plummeting into the sea, the dawn rises clearing the dark sky of the night. Yona lowering her bow, reminded of her precious person as she sees the rising sun at the dawn _"father… Hak…"_.

One of pirate's crew approaches Gigan "Captain?! Captain Gigan! Kum Ji was shot and now he's in the ocean…".

Gigan closes her eyes slowly "…the night has dawned, hasn't it…".

It's new dawn. Awa has been set free from Yan Kum Ji who ruled throughout the decade, thanks to a small pirate crew and the single arrow of one girl. Gigan orders them to bring alcohol as much as they have so everyone in the town can get drunk. Jae Ha brings his erhu out, they think he will play it in this feast but then he takes off his robe, claiming he will strip with bleeding on his shoulder, this pervert. Yun scolds him to stay still if he doesn't want to die due to lost blood and starts treating his wound.

All of this joy makes Yona laughs heartily from the bottom of her heart, honest and sincere smile, the first time she is able to laugh and smile sincerely after she lost Hak and her father. Yun realizes it, but it's Kija who mentions about it. When Yona feels confused if it's weird, Kija explains what he meant with that, that Yona always smiles sadly and never laugh brightly recently so it's the first time to them to see it.

"it brings no harm, right? for smile and laugh heartily like that… it's only natural for us to smile and laugh when we feel happy", Jae Ha pats her head before cupping her cheek and offering his sweet smile "besides you should smile and laugh more often. It will bring your beauty become useless if you don't smile and laugh more often".

Actually, since when and why, only she who really understands the reason of why she can't smile and laugh like before. Maybe she can relax for a bit, just for the big feast today, she doesn't want to bring her somber mood. The truth is, she truly happy for Awa, so it will not bring harm if she celebrates the victory with this big feast along with the others, right?

Yona grins and bats Jae Ha's hand "yes, but if such kind words come out of the flirt's mouth like yours, it will ruin the goods of the word's meaning itself".

Jae Ha covers his mouth and puts his hand on his chest, pretending as if he feels hurt "aw, Yona-chan, your kind words really hurt me".

Yona turns her head to the Captain, pointing him "Captain, does he always like this?".

"just ignore him, girl. For him, insult is compliment", Gigan blows the smoke from her pipe before lifting her liquor "rather than wasting your time with that pervert flirt, how about the drink?".

Yona grins and joins the Captain "okay".

After that, they are spending the night with big feast for their victory till they fall asleep.

* * *

Yona rubs her eyes and finds everyone still fall asleep, all of them drinking too much after all. She wants to talk with Captain Gigan but since the Captain has retired alone to her room, she stretches herself as she walking outside Captain's room and yawning.

"oh well, it's a beautiful sky… I think I'll walk around for a bit", Yona wanders the quiet town's street where no one can be seen and it would feel just like ghost town's street if she didn't remember of how the others drinking last night. She looking up to see where the birds flying around above the clear blue sky _"…it's quiet… Yesterday's battle… already seems like something that happened so long ago. I wonder if I was able to became a source of strength… to the people of this town… just a little bit? Hak, are you watching me somewhere alongside with my father? Father, did I become a little stronger?"_.

When she realizes that she shouldn't go too far or else she will make the other worry and she should head back as soon as possible, she bumps into someone and drops to her knee "kya!? I-I am so sorry!?".

"ah! No, no. I'm the one who should watch where I am going…", from the voice, that man reaches out his hand to help her stand back "excuse me".

" _this voice…"_ , Yona's heartbeat thumps loudly on her ears, she knows this voice. She lifts her head up, her eyes constricting in fear and surprise as she remembering what has happened between her and the man before her whose eyes widening in surprise as well, she covering her mouth and staring to him in horror _"Soo Won… Why… Why is he here?!"_.

"…Yona…? this is… a dream, right? because you… I heard you died on the cliffs of the… Northern mountains…", Soo Won clearly distraught from the way he trails off but when he looking straight into her tremble hand, shaking right above her chest with pale face, her expression as if she's preparing herself because thinking that her head will be chopped off soon, he realizes that she is not only his imagination or his dream at all "…you really are… princess Yona… aren't you? …why are you here? What happened to Hak?".

She doesn't answer and his face pulls into that one can considered as relief smile "no, that's a foolish question. You're safe and sound. That must be because even now, he's risking his life to the end to protect you".

Her eyes widen, her entire body shaking as she remembers of Hak's fate _"that's right, Hak has… if not because of him betraying us, Hak wouldn't…"_.

Yona takes the dagger that once belong to Hak from its scabbard, swinging it in front of Soo Won's face but Soo Won successfully dodges it and steps backward.

With his hand ready on the hilt of his sword, Soo Won narrows his eyes, he doesn't want to fight against her "…do you want to kill me? it's only natural that you do, but I cannot die right now, because there is something I must do".

"it's no use, princess… you won't do…".

Yona's heart pulsates uncontrollably and she doesn't believe her hearing right now. It can't be, right? but that alluring voice with mocking tone that usually tease her which she missed badly make her turning her face behind and find the figure that she missed so much, that she has thought she would never able to find wherever in this world. She is no longer care about Soo Won, what she cares about right now, Hak standing right behind her.

She lowers her dagger and furrows her eyebrow, her tears overflowing like the dam that contain her tears, ever since she has decided to stop crying and she has no longer able to cry no matter how sad she has been, finally breaks down "why do you think so?".

His smile still like before, the same smile with sad eyes that she considers as jealousy, sadness and grief of one-sided love that she just can understand now. With that smile, he narrows his eyes "because you still love him".

"no?! I am not…".

Hak's eyebrow quirks "dare to say that I'm wrong? The proof is, you will not keep that hairpin from him, if not because you still love him".

She lost her word. After he says that words which piercing her heart and observes her expression, he furrowing his eyebrows and turning his back, leaving her behind again.

She gasps and starts running to pursue him "no!? Hak, wait?!".

" _with whom she was speaking? And whom does she pursue? Hak, she said? There's no one around here except us from the first place?!"_ , Soo Won narrows his eyes and reaches out his hand before catching her wrist when she wants to leave him "Yona, wait?!".

Without doubt, Yona slaps his face, really hard till the corner of his mouth is bleeding "let me go, killer?!".

Despite her anger alongside her tears has caught him off guard for a while, Soo Won still wants to pursue her but before he's able to do so, he hears something from behind him.

"don't disturb her, Soo Won… just go… we let you go only this time…", that familiar voice sounds so menacing and venomous beside his ear "\next time when we meet, one more time you make her cry, I'll kill you, traitor".

Soo Won gulps and freezes in his place. He turns his head behind, looking over his shoulder but finds nothing. He clutches his chest, he needs to calm his heart down.

"Lord Soo Won!".

Soo Won exhales in relief "General Joo Doh…".

"what's wrong? Your face looks pale, as if you've met a ghost", Joo Doh, Sky Tribe General raises his eyebrows and his scowl deepens as he sees the blood line from the corner of King's mouth to his jaw "what happened?! Why are your mouth bleeding like that?!".

Soo Won just realizes that his mouth is indeed bleeding, Yona's slap really hard just now, he blinks as he swiping the blood with his fingertips "ah, this… a certain woman slapped me…".

Looks like he chooses the wrong words. Their reaction funny, though.

"I can't believe this, Lord Soo Won!? We are in the middle of investigating incognito and you flirted with random woman as you please?! just do it when we go back home?! Go back home?!", a vein pops in Joo Doh's head and he lifts his finger in front of his nose "and actually what kind of flirt that you've done till this certain woman slapped you?!".

"I-I understand, I understand, I'm sorry… I just didn't expect that her reaction would be this strict…", Soo Won turns his head behind swiftly when he feels like he hears the familiar voice from far distance.

"Lord Soo Won, what's wrong?"

"no, I think I heard the voice of someone's crying hard just now…", Soo Won shakes his head before lead the way to where their house waiting, listening to Joo Doh and his subordinate's report before mounting to his horse "let's go to Capitol Chishin".

* * *

" _Hak, where are you? Please, come out?! If you're angry, if you despise me, if you disappoint or even hate me, so be it… but please don't punish me like this?! I need to know that you're still alive?! Tell me, your death that night only a nightmare?! It doesn't matter if you can't stay by my side anymore or leaving me because you've been freed from your job as my bodyguard since my father's death, as long as you're still alive, as long as we're still standing below the same sky…"_ , Yona stops her step in front of the cliff that facing the sea where she can see clearly the horizon as the winds blowing the grass beneath her legs "Hak… come out, please… it's alright if you hate me or choose Soo Won as your master instead of me, but please… please tell me that you're still alive and your death that night only a nightmare?!".

Yona drops to her knees and covers her mouth, screaming and sobbing violently but no answer she gets in the middle of nowhere, only to make her screaming at the top of her lungs "HAK!".

 _It's no use. He has gone_.

Breeze of the wind sweeps her tears, running through her hair, answering her pleading voice without mercy. She's crying harder, like she always has done back then after he has passed away. She's trapped in between the realm of her own dream and the reality again. She clenches her fist on her chest, her heart throbbing violently, getting louder in every second has passed. She knows how to get rid this feeling and wakes up from this situation. She makes sure no one will see her and takes her dagger but before she cuts her wrist, someone's hand catches her wrist.

"it's still too early for you to die, princess Yona".

Yona gasps and lifts her head, that voice's owner takes her dagger and slaps her face.


	11. Without You, Cloudy Sky

**.**

 **Chapter 11 - Without You, Cloudy Sky**

 **.**

* * *

After she calms down a bit, Yona starts to speak with someone who sits beside her "so, you realize who I am? Captain Gigan…".

"I do", Gigan sits in front of her, face to face "but no matter who you are, it doesn't change your will to help us and change this town, right? what I know from news that spreading this country, you're supposed to be killed by your valet…".

Yona cuts her off, yelling "Hak did no wrong?! He's innocence?!".

It's so frustrating. She always mad to everybody who think or talk bad about Hak and it has gotten worse since Hak's death. Like when Yan Kum Ji talking a little bad thing about Hak, which is not true, about how Yona has been kidnapped and killed by Hak who had killed King Il, Yona always wants to rip apart those who talk bad about Hak badly. That's one of her reasons to kill Yan Kum Ji that time.

Gigan demands "then tell me the truth".

Yona tells everything to Gigan, about what happened since that fateful night till how she ended here "…I'm so sorry for hiding the truth, I thought no one will receive me if they know that I'm the late King Il's daughter… because he is terrible King who failed to protect his own country…".

"but he was the only family you've had and he'd always been a good father for you, right?".

Yona trails off with blank expression before lowering her head "…yes…".

"dare to tell me, why did you trying to kill yourself just now", Gigan grabs her wrist and pulls her sleeve up "and even hurting yourself like this?".

Yona feels ashamed and turns her head from Gigan, like a child who get caught by her mother when she does wrong thing "…I was not trying to kill myself, only want to cut my hand… to make sure that I'm still alive and this is not dream".

Gigan sighs, yes, she understands how young girl on her ages can become so insecure, despite sometimes it feels ridiculous or silly, no laughing at it when you experience it, especially not when you know and understand about how terrible loneliness can be for someone so young like her.

"needn't to feel ashamed of this, but this will help you to hide your scars if you feel insecure about it", Gigan wraps purple ribbons around Yona's sleeves to hide Yona's scar "I know someone who always hiding his old scars like he always tries to hide his Dragon leg. If someone who really bold and have no shame like Jae Ha even can be insecure when it comes to his old scars or his past, someone so young like yourself shouldn't be ashamed with your old scars or your past".

Yona keeps silent as long as Gigan wrapping that purple ribbons around her sleeves. A gift for her, she says. Yona thinks it's alright because with this, not only it will help her to prevent the scars from being seen by others, it also will help her to prevent her sleeves of being the obstacles when she fought, that's exactly what Hak always did with his sleeves.

She blinks after Gigan telling about Jae Ha's part, though "he does?".

"uh-huh".

When Yona asks her about Jae Ha's past and 'old scars' that she means, Gigan thinks Yona has the right as the master of Four Dragon Warriors to know about her Dragons, so she tells her what she already knew about Jae Ha's past before Green Dragon meets with Awa's pirate's Captain. Yona feels guilty even more after knowing how Jae Ha was treated on his village and understands why he always hides his 'old scars' from the shackles of chains like he does with his Dragon leg.

Silence, before Gigan breaks the somber silence.

"look at the sky", Gigan lifts her finger, pointing the sky above after settling herself by her side "when it will rain, dark clouds will cover the Sky and before the Dawn rises, there's always dark because of the night's sky, right?".

"what do you mean?".

"your condition right now just like that".

"…I don't think I can see nor find that clear blue sky and I don't hope I will ever see it again", Yona clenches her trembling fist on the grass, voices cracking in despair as she tries to remember how that sparkling sapphire carved along with radiant smile on his face when they were still together which starting to be hard to remembered and blurring from her memory as time passed "because I know, that clear blue sky was no longer able to be found anywhere, whenever it is, at least not in this world… I only want to be with him, why… it's become so hard and complicated… to only able to see and meet with him one more time?".

"the truth is, deep down on your heart, you truly want to looking for the place where you can die so you can meet with him one more time, right? but you know, you can't do it yet, not with something unfinished and unanswered, not to mention the effect of your father has made for this Kingdom as long as his reign… that's why you want to looking for your redemption so badly, you try to mend and fix those torn and pain that your father has left, so you can go to the other side… after you've strived all of your atonement".

Yona chuckles severely with dark tone after Gigan explains those things, she feels so amazed about how the pirate's Captain can see right through her "I think it's worth, for at least leaving something in this world, before I go to the other side".

"you don't want to looking for your own happiness?".

Yona seems taken aback with that question, but she shakes her head "I won't hope for anything ever again, I won't hope that I will be happy in the future, so I won't get hurt anymore if my hope can't become true… because I know… I shouldn't be forgiven… for the effect of my father's reign and for what happened to Hak…".

"princess, true happiness is not something that can be granted by another person but it is something that you deserve to receive after struggling through pains and griefs…", Gigan puts down her cigarette before cupping her cheeks, turning her face to looking straight into her "listen, young girl, ever since you get in my boat like my other crews, I've already thought of you as my daughter and I really mean it. I will not forgive you to die as you please, especially because you're trying to kill yourself. You can cry and mourn as you please, but you should move on after that. Live a life, you're still too young to die and hate this world…".

At the same time, Jae Ha is looking for Yona and Gigan with Shina, because they are asked by Yun who has made the chicken porridge as their breakfast. Yun says this is Yona's favorite, so Shina who usually so eager to eat Yun's cook, goes to looking for Yona with Jae Ha who volunteers to looking for her and Gigan as well. They find both Yona and Gigan, but because the tense of conversation, they hide and observe (or rude word is, eavesdropping).

Gigan frowns, despite concern has written all over on her face "even if you die, true, maybe you will not suffer anymore, all of your pain and your grief will disappear… but his sacrifice will be useless, do you want to waste his sacrifice?".

"it doesn't mean I hate this world, it's just… ever since his death, despite I knew how beautiful this world can be, despite I realized how cruel this world can be, but it's too beautiful to be forgotten every time my minds come to think everything has left about him… the world is this precious yet this harsh, why it feels really hurt…", Yona cries and breaks down once more time, after she tries to bottle up her feeling all this time ever since that day, when she vows to herself to not crying over Hak's death, because she has promised, but it's too much for her to bear right now "it's hurt… what should I do to get rid of these pains while I don't want to forget… I can't forget him because it means I will kill him from my heart… and I can't… I don't want him to be totally disappeared… I only want to be with him even in the same world, but… I wonder if my word can reach him?".

Jae Ha covers Shina's mouth and holds the Blue Dragon who eagerly wants to run to hug crying Yona because concerns with Yona's condition. Jae Ha worries with her like he does, but he wonders if they truly can soothe her despite they appear now.

"it's because you missed him so badly and he was precious to you, right?", Gigan caresses her face, touching wet spot on her cheeks where the trails of tears flowing her face freely "it doesn't mean you should forget, but move forward along with your past, not forgetting but accept everything what has happened, remember that you're not left alone in this world and try to forgive yourself who still alive, for the sake of those who dear for you and who dear to you, those you love and those who love you behind, those who has left and who still remain by your side. You should stay alive, move forward and find your happiness, so after you can find your absolution, you can smile again when your grief is healed up even if just a bit. As long as you aren't stop walking within the path where you've put your faith on your journey, I believe you can find other reason to forgive yourself, besides… you already have a reason to stay alive, right? because you aren't left behind all alone…".

Yona chokes and sniffs "what do you mean?".

With all of seriousness, Gigan takes both her hand on hers "because you…".

Yona gasps and covers her mouth, more tears flowing freely "…no way…".

"well, I don't know what make you thinking like that, maybe because you're still too young but I do realize from the sparks on your eyes, you do love him", Gigan shrugs before touches her shoulders "I know, from now on, maybe this will become harder for you… but remember, you must stay strong and whenever you need help or place as shelter, you can come back here, to your home here and I will always welcome you as my daughter. My door's house will always be opened for you".

Yona hugs Gigan and cried heartily, Gigan's stern but warm demeanor which reminds her of the figure of the mother and Gigan smiles wholeheartedly as she patting Yona's head and stroking her back, whispering kind words to soothe her.

On the other side, Jae Ha is shocked. He asks Shina to keep this as secret and Shina simply nods his head, contemplating Yona's condition, that thing isn't the right topic to be spoken with, so it's best to keep that as a secret for a while.

Though, that night when Jae Ha drinks liquor with Gigan, Gigan smacks his head for eavesdropping. As someone who has cared for him since he's a child, sort of a mother for him, of course Gigan knows what his choice "have you prepared yourself? This will be harsh and tough journey even for you".

"it can't be helped", Jae Ha remembers how radiant Yona has been when she shot that arrow straight onto Yan Kum Ji's heart which end his life and how intriguing she has been on the battlefield "I think I can't avert my eyes off her anymore…".

Next morning, before they depart from Awa, Yona looks around, looking for Jae Ha.

"oh? I don't expect that you will be looking for that perverted droopy eyes?".

That's what Gigan says, and Yona simply turns her head with stoic expression "well… he has helped me a lot, so it's only right to say thanks to him".

Gigan suggests her to come back to Awa soon "take care of yourself, and whenever it is you need a ship, I can lend it for you".

"thank you very much", Yona hugs her and smiles heartily, waving her hands before she departs with her friends. She doesn't cry, because she knows she will come back here someday and this is not separation that going to be for forever, she doesn't go for good. Gigan smiles, looking at how strong Yona has become and wonders about how far her progress to get stronger like she has resolved.

* * *

"there's no bird, huh?", Yona puts her hand on her forehead, just above her eyebrows to halt the sunrise of hurting her eyes, looking up to the sky with other hand holding her bow "should I climb the tree to get a better look?".

"if that suits you…", Yun freezes next second when the realization hits him "wait, do you even can climb the tree?".

Yona shakes her head "no, so I'll try".

"wait, wait, wait, wait", Yun tugs her cloak before giving her a knife "Shina will make it better, and you just help me to cook, okay? you said you want to learn about how to cook, right?".

Yona contemplates a bit, scratching her cheek before nodding her head "okay!".

Suddenly, flashy of green streaks lands in front of them and he offers his usual gentle smile "Yona dear~ you aren't missed me?".

Instead, Yona smacks his head "you've scared me, jumping green lizard!?".

Jae Ha chuckles and rubs his face "that's really harsh… I'm a beautiful soaring Green Dragon, dear".

Yona simply turns her head with a humph sound. It's a surprise to her that Jae Ha has decided to join with her group, even if she doesn't fond of idea about how he stalking her group since they have departed from Awa, she still worries about how Jae Ha and Kija will able to get along together, remembering about how Jae Ha has called Kija as 'puppet'. That's really harsh for someone who just meet, right? Why not giving him little harsh moment, then? Simple tease like this won't bring harm for him, after all.

"and I have brought a souvenir for you all".

Yun gets excited when Jae Ha puts down his hunting result "woah! It's a fawn, that's really nice catch, Jae Ha!?".

Jae Ha nods with the corner of his mouth pulls into thin smile "it was difficult trying to jump while carrying it, though".

Kija crosses his arms in front of his chest "for a second I thought he had finally been summoned to the Heavens when all of sudden, he jumped off into the eastern sky".

After Jae Ha tells with yearning smile about how he has made full use of this power when he was a boy to fly all around Kouka, Kija asks him about the reason of why he has fled from his village which Yona diverts the conversation about how to find the last Dragon, Yellow Dragon. When Jae Ha and Kija argue about who will find Yellow Dragon, Yun asks Shina to start the fire while Yona and he will prepare food for the dinner.

When they are skinning the deer, Yun asks her if this will be okay for her to watch this part of the preparation now since she usually look away. It's still a little difficult for her because when she was at the castle, she never thought about the living creatures that had their lives taken away but she understands now, averting her eyes would be ignoring that this creature was alive. When she clasps her hands in front of her face to pray though, a stranger, blonde-haired boy imitates her with drool from his mouth and his stomach is growling loudly. Feels a pity on him, Yona asks Yun if they can let him to join their lunch and Yun sighs. Shina joins with Yun and Yona when two youngest members of their group put the roasted deer above the campfire.

When Yona offers a roasted deer skewer to him, Shina gladly nods his head and takes it before eyeing blonde-haired teenager who chewing deer skewer vigorously, tilting his head and mumbling "…Yellow Dragon".

"oh, we can talk about it later, Shina. We aren't in hurry, after all. Just eat before Ao chews on it", Yun turns his head to Jae Ha and Kija who keep standing several meters from them "hey, guys?! Let's eat!? Do you have a stomachache or something?".

Jae Ha and Kija turns their head to them with doubtful looks. Jae Ha gulps and asks Kija about what he feels and White Dragon answers that he also not so sure even if it is no doubt. When Yun asks them about what they mean, Jae Ha explains that they think blonde-haired teenager who eats the deer skewers near them is Yellow Dragon. It turns into chaos at first, but in the end that boy introduces himself as Yellow Dragon, Zeno. As celebration, Yun makes a little feast for the dinner with more vegetables and noddle.

Shina eyes her portion "Yona… are you sure… only eat that little?".

Yona smiles sheepishly "uh, I do not too… have any appetite?"

Jae Ha offers his skewer to Yona "Yona dear, you should eat more, you're skinny".

Clearly annoyed, Yona scowls to him "what?!".

Yun brings more rice for her "but he's right, you've lost some of your weight after all".

Kija also gives several of his noodle "here princess, eat more?!".

Shina nods his head, giving several of his vegetables for her "uhm".

Yona squeals "hey, I can't eat that much, right!?".

Jae Ha rolls his eyes "I have caught that deer for you, you know?".

Yona sticks her tongue out to Jae Ha "flirt".

Yun clears his throat "we persist".

Yona feels the heat come to her cheeks for Jae Ha's word but she quickly waves it off and offering light chuckle "really guys, I'm alright…".

This all makes their newest member laughs heartily "you guys are so cute?!".

* * *

Next morning, it has decided that their group will go back to Ik-Su's house because nothing special has happened even if all of Dragon Warriors have gathered. They have not sure about King, Shield, Sword and Red Dragon within the prophecy referred to who. Yun gets excited because he can go home but also anxious in the same time, looking to Yona over his shoulder. True, that place is home for Yun but for Yona, not only that Yun and Ik-Su's home, that place also very same place where her bodyguard, which he knew for sure that man is not only her bodyguard, has passed away several weeks ago. That place also cemetery of her beloved one.

Yun averts his eyes off her before hastening his pace to the small hut that seems from far distance and opening the door "Ik-Su, we're back?!".

Yona diverts her attention back to Yun when she hears him gasps "what's wrong?".

They are surprised when they find such a disaster within the hut, like someone has robbed it and Ik-Su knocks out, lying under the fallen door with bleeding on his head. After Yun treats Ik-Su's wound due to his own carelessness, Yun scolding stupid priest for his stupidity which earning Jae Ha's chuckle and wick grin, commenting about how cute Yun who become frantic while crying. Yun blushes and retorts Jae Ha's comment before ordering to continue the cleaning up. Done with the cleaning, they speak outside.

When Ik-Su comments about how their group growing, also about how Yona looks well and has gained more experience, Yona offers thin smile "well, I'm not so sure… but if you say so…".

Yun diverts the conversation with asking about Red Dragon, King, Sword and Shield, since it's their purpose to come here from the first place. Unfortunately, they still must wait till Sword and Shield to appear. Ik-Su only convinces them that when the time comes, they surely will know. While thinking about what to do till the time comes, Zeno starts poking in the real issue about what Yona want to do with gather the Four Dragon Warriors "then what? are you going to run away forever?".

Yona trails off a while before answering "…no".

"no? then are you thinking of overthrowing Soo Won who stole the title of the King to take back Hiryuu Castle and the throne?".

As he sees how Yona freezes, Yun takes charge "t-that's impossible!? No matter how many Dragons we have, we can't attack the castle with this many people…!".

"it's not whether we can or can't, it's whether we want to or not", Zeno cuts off his words and closes his eyes, suddenly his features look more mature and wiser than his appearance as he opens his eyes "besides if we, Four Dragon Warriors use our powers seriously, it won't be impossible for us to take down one castle".

Situation turns into tense and somber silence before calmly, Yona argues "…you said as if you've witnessed it before?".

Zeno smiles widely and scratches his head "but Zeno doesn't have that kind of power anyway?!".

Kija and Yun drop their head further before Kija takes his claw out with vein popping on his head "…you—".

Zeno quickly apologizes "the newbie is sorry, sorry! Zeno wasn't suggesting we do that, it was just a simple question about what we're going to do. It was Zeno's own decision to come along. Miss is free to think what she wants, too".

With inscrutable blank expression and carefully-guarded eyes, Yona demands "…if I said to you all that I want to take revenge on Soo Won, would you come with me?".

"Yona!?", Yun turns his head, bits his lower lip to prevent himself from say anything before his mouth fool around further again _"fine, I understand if she does want to take a revenge… why wouldn't she? The others don't know about_ _ **him**_ _yet, but it's only natural for her if she will want to take revenge for someone who had killed her father and make her lost her beloved… but despite with her took revenge on Soo Won, it wouldn't bring back what has she lost and only make the matters increasing for her, right?"_.

Unlike the others, Yun is the only member who refuse to use violence, he even can't fight back if someone attack him but at least, he can do other than violence like heal them as a little doctor of their group. It's frustrating for him. What should he do to heal Yona's unbearable wound?

Yona flicks her finger to Yun's forehead before smirking "what's with that face, Yun? I'm not serious, you know?".

Snaps out of his daze, Yun rubs his forehead and blinks before yells in annoyance "ah!? don't scare us like that?!".

"sorry, but my head is still clouded, just like the sky that always cloudy for me… you don't need to worry about the Dragons though, because from the first place, I gathered Four Dragon Warriors is not for seeking revenge. Four Dragon Warriors not tools for me to take revenge. If I wanted to take revenge, I would do it myself with one by one match with him… I will not let anyone to dirt his hand or take his life before me, because if he died, it'd because I'd kill him and I'd do it myself", Yona narrows her eyes with dangerous smirk which sending the sudden chill to Yun and the others before looking up to the sky with forlorn looks "despite, it's the truth… many times in fact, I wonder… if I take revenge on him, will it bring back what has lost from me?".

Without doubt, Zeno answers "no, it won't".

When all of them turn their head to newest member of their group, Zeno adds with those sad yet firm expression "unfortunately, even if you take a revenge, what has lost will not back to you, Miss... Instead, it'll only bring more pain to you if you take a revenge".

Yona chuckles darkly, as if laughing at herself "…I guess you're right".

Zeno reaches out his hand to Yona "but it's still your choice and we are your Dragon, we will always come with you to protect you".

Kija convinces further, to strengthen Zeno's statement "that's right, princess?! We are your Dragons?! Whatever your choice, no matter what, we will always stay by your side?!".

"thank you", Yona offers her usual reassuring smile before turns her back "ah, maybe I will take a walk around for a bit to looking the nice air for clear my mind".

After Yona disappears in-between the trees and bushes, Yun glares to blonde-haired teenager "Zeno, you…!?".

Zeno lifts his hand in 'give up' stance "Zeno's sorry, but Zeno simply wants to know what she wants to do. Besides sooner or later, Miss will be faced with that question as well, right?".

"yes, but this is too fast?! You don't know how—", with many complicated feelings on his eyes, Yun thinks back of the days when Yona lost Hak _"—how desperate she cries, seriously hurt herself and miserably tries to take her life after he…"_.

"Yun", her voice enough to silence them as she stares to Yun in disapproval, asking silently to him to shut his mouth before she goes into the hut, only to go outside back with her bow and quiver "I forgot my bow and quiver. And what I want to tell you just now, needn't to wait for me so all of you can eat the dinner without me".

Yun, seems taken back out of his dazed state, calls her out "but Yona, make sure you come back after the dinner—".

Yona lifts her hand and walks away "no appetite, so I'll pass… just give my portion to Shina or Zeno, or whoever want it".

"no, you will not", Jae Ha wraps his hand around Yona's waist before walking back to the hut. Yona yelps a bit when Jae Ha slings her over his shoulder like a sack before she glares and growls in annoyance "do I not allowed to simply take a walk around by myself now?".

"you can, but first you must eat with us, and after that I will accompany you wherever you want to go", Jae Ha puts Yona down, settle her to sit above big rock before kneels in front of her "you said you love to fly, right? I'll give a ride for tonight".

Yona pouts and turns her head to the side and mumbles "overprotective".

Doesn't seem to be mattered by her annoyance, Jae Ha grins from one ear to ear "your answer, dear?".

"…fine", Yona sighs before raises her eyebrow "…Zeno, what are you doing?".

"massage treatment".

"I mean, why all of sudden…"

"miss is too much tense lately, your shoulders really strained. Relax a bit, miss… we are here for you, you can rely on us more often".

Yona only turns silent when Zeno hugs her from behind and the others join him before Yun cracks his neck before going into the hut "okay, I guess it's the time to prepare the dinner".

* * *

That night when Yona talks with Ik-Su, Jae Ha speaks with Kija and Shina outside the hut about their conversation before the dinner.

Kija confesses that it doesn't mean he never thinking about it, but Yona's father's death time not too long from now and that question just too much for her who barely able to protect herself "I think I'm not going to stop the princess if she truly wants to take a revenge on Soo Won".

Jae Ha sighs heavily "I understand, Kija… but it's not simply a matter of taking down her father's enemy. Even if he's a traitor to Yona, that's not necessarily the case for the rest of the country. She would need to silence the Five Generals who follow Soo Won to retake the throne. Placing such heavy responsibility for the entire country upon the shoulders of a girl who is just 16 years old would be too reckless. What's more, with her condition…".

Kija raises his eyebrow "what about princess's condition?".

"…I think she seems unstable, haven't you noticed?".

"well, sometimes the princess looked like withdrawn herself even from us, but Yun once told me to not interrupt her and I thought she only need to have a moment of grieving".

"yeah, but her moment of grieving needs a respite, it's not good to her health, both physically and mentally".

Shina keeps silent when two of his Dragon brothers argue, eyeing the spirit with his Thunder Beast form who sit right behind Yona and purring to her. Every time Yona is in danger or she will silently cry all alone, that Beast is always nudging him to go to her side, asking him to watch over Yona or in case it needed, to come closer to hug her, soothing her with accompany her till she gets her composure back, all along this time. Maybe it's because of Shina is the only one who can see him and speak with him, the only one who can communicate with him without any obstacles, but it reassures him that at least, someone other than them the Dragons, also keeps Yona safe, despite the Beast being invisible of others' eyes.

When Kija and Shina come into the hut to rest for the night, Jae Ha looks to where Ik-Su and Yona still speaking. Ik-Su lowers his head after looking to Yona before looks to behind from the corner of his eyes. Without Yona realizes it, Jae Ha hides and leans his back on the bark of tree, listening to their conversation.

"princess Yona, no matter how foolish and incomprehensible it is, certainly there are sentiments that can't be thrown away. Even if you try to stop your heart by cause of being unable to forgive yourself, there will be times when the heart starts running again much to your despair. King Hiryuu said it, too… even if he was despised and betrayed by humans, he still loves them. That's why I think people are endearing. You have the proof of your love with him, the part of him stays with yourself even after he lost his life. Don't think your feeling towards him is fake or simply escape. I know it must be hard for you, but at least you should try to forgive yourself who still alive".

"I don't think I can be forgiven, that's why I'm not so sure about forgive myself and what I know for sure is… the clear blue sky with the bright sun that really beautiful which we had witnessed together that day, was no longer exist", Yona wipes her tears, hands gripping tightly on Lapis Lazuli on her chest and chokes a sob before sighing loudly as she blinking her tears away "no matter how clear the blue sky or how bright the sun at the daylight, what I see only dirt, cloudy sky…".

Jae Ha leans the back of his head, looking up to the starry night _"what should we… no, what should I do… to make you stop looking to the sky that you thought always cloudy with those sad, forlorn eyes, Yona dear?"_.

Yona stops crying, she has resolved to herself about what to do, and she will tell her group tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _To JerinAnn, when you said that it feels like we lost one chapter, that reminds me and I really apologize because I forget to mention in previous chapter that I've edited and changed chapter 9. At first, chapter 9 ended after Yona's encounter with Jae Ha right after Jae Ha has cornered her on the cliff's rocks wall and after I've edited it, I've changed the end of chapter 9 become longer than before, just check it out._


	12. Without You, Answering The Question

**.**

 **Chapter 12 - Without You, Answering The Question**

 **.**

* * *

Next morning, Yona gathers Four Dragon Warriors who sit in front of her and Yun who stands behind her "first, answer my question… any of you know how the basic of swordsmanship and can use the sword? I mean, except Shina".

Kija shakes his head "my apologize, princess… I only know how to battle with using my Dragon claw".

When it comes to Shina, Shina doubts because it means Yona will get hurt due to the training sessions, it's unavoidable but Yona persuades Shina with her sweet smile and words that he needn't to hit her, only teach her the basic using wooden sword so Yona will not get hurt and Blue Dragon agrees to teach Yona the swordsmanship.

Jae Ha is about to say that he's mind and he doesn't want to acknowledge that he does know but do not want to teach Yona because he doesn't want to hurt her in training even if he does know that Yona needs this.

As if she can read his mind, Yona lifts her finger to point Jae Ha sternly "and don't try to make a fool of me, Jae Ha. Captain Gigan told me that she had teach you about the swordsmanship so you must teach me".

Jae Ha's face twists into grimace "eh?! I kind of don't want to…".

Yona lifts her palm "I don't want to hear no or rejection".

Zeno cuts them off before Red-haired Princess and Green Dragon argue "Zeno can?!".

Yun, Kija and Jae Ha turn their head with shock expression "WHAT?!".

Actually, Yona doesn't expect him but the idea of Zeno volunteers to teach her is very welcome idea "oh, you know how to use sword, Zeno?".

Zeno nods with nostalgic smile "Zeno's older brothers taught Zeno".

Kija trails off "you had… older brothers?".

"Zeno was, three. Though, Zeno was the youngest and the weakest at that time, so my oldest brother, Guen taught Zeno about how to fight using hand to hand match. The second oldest, Shuten taught Zeno about how to fight using spear and last, Abi taught Zeno about how to use sword and dagger", Zeno rests his intertwining hands behind his head "Zeno's rather bad, though… but if it's only the basic like Miss said, Zeno can teach it?! But Zeno wants to ask one condition from Miss as the exchange".

Kija is about to protest because he thinks Zeno shouldn't ask something from Yona as the exchange but Jae Ha and Shina cover his mouth.

Zeno lifts his finger up "Zeno wants Miss doesn't ask our seriousness or protest about the way of us teaching Miss. Zeno knew Miss is serious and Miss needs this, but we also don't want Miss to get hurt or too exhaust herself, so when we ask Miss to stop for the day or Miss think we aren't serious because we don't hit Miss's body with our weapon in sparring session, Miss must not protest. Deal?".

Kija and Yona's jaw drops. Yun gives applause to Zeno's smart condition. Shina tilts his head but thinking this is good because it means it's alright even if they train Yona because they needn't to hurt or hit Yona. Jae Ha howls in laughter, this blonde really unpredictable and a surprise for their group.

Before Yona can protest, Yun joins Four Dragon brothers "eits, five against one, Yona. You can't win this time. You should listen to me as little doctor of our group and since we live as a group, you should listen to your comrades and respect your teammate's decision".

Yona's eyebrows twitches many times before she sighs in defeat "…fine, can we start our training tomorrow?".

After that day, Yona starts her morning with training session along with Shina, Jae Ha and Zeno. Finish with her training, she asks Yun to let them assist him to help the poor villages, even giving crazy idea about being bandits. This time Yun can't win against Yona even if he does trying to stop her but the others stand with Yona this time, they will assist Yun to help poor villages no matter what, as bandits. Yun leaves it down this time because thanks to her actual routine, Yona looks better, she looks more often smile and cheerer than before like when she interacts with kids or helps the elders in these poor villages. You can say everything is under control and peace. At least till the accident that night.

* * *

That night Jae Ha's turn to patrol and when he watches near the campfire, Yun finds Jae Ha with a stranger who looks in hurry. That stranger lit up the firework before he tries to run away from them so Jae Ha catches him. Not long after that, because they have seen the firework as well, Yona comes to that place with Zeno, Kija and Shina.

Everything is happened too fast after that.

As Yona sees stranger that captured by Jae Ha, after Yona asks Jae Ha to release him, Yona slams that stranger's head to the ground and smirks dangerously as she pointing her dagger to his neck while straddling on top of his torso "why, hello, Kan Tae Jun".

Who know about Zeno? Jae Ha and Shina have met her before at Awa but for Yun and Kija who just meet her this time, they're surprised when they witness a pair of Yona's Amethyst eyes turn into Sapphire orbs.

Kan Tae Jun's face goes white, pale as death. Of course, because he has seen ghost, he meets someone who supposed to dead already in front of him "princess… Hannah?".

"I admit I really miss you and I want to meet you again", Yona's expression turn into stern and cruel, so dangerous and poisonous, unlike Yona that they know "so I can kill you, like what you did to **him** ".

When Yona swings her dagger down, Yun yells to her to stop and Zeno catches Yona's wrists before that dagger embedding onto Kan Tae Jun's throat.

Yona glares to Zeno "why did you stop me, Zeno?".

Again, this time Zeno make them surprised at his demeanor which surprisingly wise, calm, and mature. After Shina tells them about incoming Fire Tribe troops, Zeno begs Yona to lower her dagger "Lady, I know how angry you do to him and you hate him and I understand why, but unfortunately this is not the right time to kill him".

Yona sheathes her dagger back in her pocket "I understand, if we kill him right away like what I was about to do, we will lose our hostage".

After Tae Jun lowers his body with both palm and forehead pressing on the ground, begging to Yona to release him and give him the chance to stop his troops without the battle so no one will get injured. At first, Yona doesn't believe him, but after Zeno has persuaded her and Tae Jun has convinced her that she can kill him if he breaks his own words, Yona releases him. After Tae Jun runs into his upcoming troops, not long after that Fire Tribe troops turn tail and retreat like Tae Jun has promised.

"at least he can keep his words", Yona, still with her blue eyes, turns her sights to her comrades "but looks like I can't run away this time, huh?".

All of them demand the explanation from her, and blue-eyed Yona turns her head to Jae Ha "do you have your answer already, Jae Ha?".

"oh? About your identity?", Jae Ha blinks and caresses his chin as he remembers of her clue.

" _I and Yona are one, but in the same time, we are different"._

Jae Ha thinks quick, two existence, resemble but not the same, similar but different, he turns his eyes to her back "I have two answers… multiple personality disorder?".

She shakes her head and sticks her tongue out, crossing her forefingers to make 'X' shape "you're wrong".

"or… I know this sounds crazy, but… there's two different souls…", Jae Ha lifts his forefinger to her "within one body…".

Yun turns his face to her, knitting his eyebrows into confused scowl "the question here is, who are you?".

She laughs delightfully and claps her hands before smiles broadly, she's looked like innocence child with her childish features but the mischievous and maturity in the looks of her eyes don't deceive them "that's right. I am Yona's twin sibling, my name is Hannah. When we were children, I was dead due to drowning. After that Yona bears my soul within her body. Actually, I am supposed to only watch but since my sister's life is in stake, I should get out to protect her as her older sister, right?".

 _Since she is Yona's sisters, she is also my master_. That's what Kija has thought before Kija demands "my Mistress, if I can ask you, who is **'him'** that you've mentioned before you tried to kill that man?".

Rather than answering his question, Hannah smiles mischievously. Jae Ha and Yun have bad feelings instantly as she cups Kija's cheek before she kissing Kija's cheek. After his face turns into red like boiled octopus, Kija faints with twirling eyes. Shina taps Kija's cheek along with Ao, trying to wake his brother up while Hannah laughs hardly because of Kija's innocence is even in the lower level as Yona's. After Jae Ha scowls to her and asks her to not play dumb with their feeling, this time Hannah wraps her arms around his shoulders, not too fond of the idea of Jae Ha lectures her.

"what is it? are you jealous? I can give one to you too, you know?".

Before Hannah does kiss him, Jae Ha cups her face "a kiss without a feeling can't be called as kiss… and you think it can stir my heart?".

Actually, it did. When she kissed him back then to distract him, it did stir his heart and he hates it. He hates it because she kissed him while she didn't love him and her heart has belonged to someone else, not him.

Jae Ha furrows his eyebrows, leaning his forehead into hers with his arms wrapping around her petite torso "…why did you kiss me back then? Why could you kiss me when your heart does not belong to me?".

"because your figure stirs something within my heart…", Hannah smiles bitterly and chuckles darkly, as if she laughing at herself "it's so pathetic of me, though… I guess, it was because you remind me of my first love. Not that he's playboy or womanizer like you, instead he's rude and mean, but his body structure except for your eyes and your hair, is similar with **him**. Also, you can make me feel comfort by your side, even if I thought it's simply because of your bond with Yona as her Dragon".

Before Jae Ha is able to say something, Hannah closes her eyes. Her body collapses to Jae Ha who catches her in his arms. She falls asleep.

* * *

Next morning, clearly Yona doesn't remember anything when Hannah appears using Yona's body. Kija still a bit jumpy with blushing face around Yona, no wonder, but it makes Yona who know nothing become confused of Kija's unusual behavior.

Yun interrupts them to save Kija "um, Yona, I apologize if I make you remind of bad memories, but… did you ever have a sibling?".

Yona blinks at that, but she does answer him.

"I did have an older sister. My twin sister, Hannah. She also had red locks like me but what make us different was because she had blue orbs, unlike my purple orbs. Just like her name, my big sister Hannah is so beautiful, grace and intelligent. She's strong inside despite her soft demeanor outside sometimes deceive others", Yona chuckles a bit and smiles a lot at nostalgic memories, before she turning her attention back to Yun "but why did you ask about this so sudden, Yun?".

"ah, that's…", Yun trails off, scratching his cheek before an idea popping on his head "ah, I thought I have told you before that I don't even remember about my parents at all, right? but before I met Ik-Su, when I stayed on Touka village, I also did have a sibling, an older brother. Kind woman wanted to adopt us and take us with her to big city, but we separated when bandits ambushed our village which burned to ashes. I went back to that village and stayed, waiting with hope that I could meet with our adopted mother and my brother but in the end, I never did… I didn't know about their condition and I never met them again since then, maybe they died when fire had burned our village?".

Yun rolls his eyes when he feels confused, why are they turning silent? he is surprised because once he lifts his head, he finds Yona stares into him with sympathy and Kija is crying "WHOA?! Wait, why are you crying?!".

Kija rubs his eyes with his sleeve fiercely before hugging Yun. Shina joins Kija with hugging Yun from behind. Jae Ha pats Yun's head. Zeno hugs him as well along with Yona from his side.

After they break the hug, Yona asks him "Yun, do you never want to meet with your brother again?".

When Yun states that it's a lie if he never wanted to meet his brother again, Yona turns her head to her Dragons "guys, how about we try to looking for Yun's older brother?".

All of Dragons lifts their hands up in unison "agreed?!".

Tae Jun lifts his hand, pointing himself "um, I will help as well?!".

"oh, you're still here?", Yona rises from her place without looking to Tae Jun at all "get lost, I have lost interest in killing you… Besides it will not bring back what had been lost from me…".

"well, you can't blame her at all if she hates you…", Yun shrugs with scowl before pointing in front of Tae Jun's nose "and for addition, I also hate you because I really hate spoiled noble brats like you, so don't come near me and Yona".


	13. Without You, Night of Firefly Festival

**.**

 **Chapter 13 - Without You, The Night of Firefly Festival**

 **.**

* * *

"Yona, I think I'm going to leave the Land of the Fire Tribe for a little while. Are you okay with that?".

That question comes from Yun after what happened yesterday.

.

Stupid Tae Jun has tried his best to prove to Yona that he's changed and he asks Yona if she can forgive him already or not. Stupid question.

"after you killed Hak?", Yona glares down to him and batting his hand when he grabs her wrist. A single tear slides down her cheeks "enough!? I've been very miserable... just leave me alone…".

Jae Ha and Yun come for rescue after that. After Jae Ha carries her to somewhere, Yun has enough of his share as well, kicking Tae Jun's butt because really, can you forgive who killed someone you love but asking for you forgiveness? "you can't blame her, at all… do you think how deep her despair when she has been grieving after Hak's death, till she tried to committing suicide!? Just stay away from her for best?! Her grief isn't something that can be healed just with your wealth, rich arrogant noble?!".

Thankfully no one Dragons around him, so he needn't to explain to them about this and looks like Yun's words work well to make Tae Jun leave the village in shame. Yun looks for Yona after that, where he finds Jae Ha tries to persuade her to tell him about what has burdened her minds till she's so depressed but give in.

"Yona dear, for whatever he did to you, I wouldn't ask you to tell us but you can tell us whenever it is you want, when you're ready to tell us or you no longer can keep that just for yourself", Jae Ha takes both her hand on his, looking up while kneeling in front of her "no one ask you to forget and forgive what he did to you, especially if it's something unforgivable but I ask you to remember, you're not alone. I, Yun, Kija, Shina and Zeno are here for you and we have decided to follow you. You can defend more on us, you shouldn't have to burden all weights of the world on your shoulders. You may lean your head on our shoulder whenever it is when you feel tired".

Yona drops her head on his shoulder, wrapping one arm around his shoulder and muttering "…thank you so much, Jae Ha".

Like always, as she has promised to herself, she doesn't cry.

.

Looks like Yona doesn't mind at all and more or less, realizing Yun's intention, from how simply her answers "okay, I don't mind at all. It's good thing that bandits and the cruel soldiers are decreased. I wonder if it's because of Tae Jun's leadership?".

Yun feels relief wash over him as he sees her warm smile "…Yona?".

"before we go, Yun… I have a request", Yona turns her head to Yun and Jae Ha.

That night, Yona meets Tae Jun secretly, hiding behind the tree where Tae Jun leaning his back "don't misunderstand. I haven't forgiven you for what you did to Hak, and maybe I am not going to able to forgive you about it, ever… but I believe Fire Tribe land and its citizens to you, protect them as long as I continue my journey with my comrades".

"I wouldn't ask your forgiveness, your highness, but it's such big honor to give such important job to me", Tae Jun cries, bowing his body with his forehead, palms and knees on the ground "I pray for your safety and health in your journey".

Yona says nothing at that, accepting Jae Ha's offered hand and leave as Jae Ha leaps to the sky, carrying her bridal style on his arms.

* * *

That night they decide to choose who will sleep with who as they have decided, they will go to Northern Kai Empire. Yun has finished the larger tent for them so tonight, Yona has to sleep with Jae Ha. Scratch Kija, he will be too nervous to even fall asleep. Zeno will be too noisy and he has bad sleeping habits, sometimes he also will send his leg to the side and they absolutely not want Yona to be kicked by Zeno in their sleep. The safest choice will be Shina but instead, before that idea even comes, Yona accepts it when Jae Ha offers her to be her sleeping-mate tonight.

"well, considering you're the biggest here so you're the warmest. Besides you never consider me as woman, so it's no problem", Yona simply shrugs before smiles while send threatening aura that bring chill to the spine for whoever see it "but like Captain Gigan would have said, dare to do something weird or I'll castrate you in the morning after kicking you out of the tent at the night".

Jae Ha lifts his hand in surrender "you have my words, nothing will happen between us tonight".

At that, Yona nods her head and heading to the small tent "good, then let's go sleep".

"maybe this is so-called 'friendzone'…", Yun makes sure to say this once Yona comes into the tent, patting Jae Ha's bicep sympathetically "but like Yona said, you never consider her as a woman, right? good luck".

"what do you mean by that!?", Jae Ha feels annoyed at that but not against his notion about friendzone thing, he still doesn't sure about his own feeling anyway, with how complicated Yona has been, not to mention about the encounter with Hanna, her twin. And that night, the Gods play with him again.

.

She's dreaming tonight.

It's really beautiful.

She sees her twin siblings, her big sister, Hannah doesn't die like she has to be, due to drowning in accidents on their childhood. Hannah who has grown up as beautiful, mature woman she's always admired like her mother, smiles so brightly and Yona sees how happy she has with Hak. She feels like crying when she sees how both look very alive and happy in front of her.

In her dream, she sees Hannah doesn't accept the throne, instead letting the throne fall upon Soo Won and her. Yes, her old self when she's still blindly in love with Soo Won. Hannah gives her excuse that because Soo Won more fit to become the King but she doesn't want to marry with Soo Won, Hannah chooses Hak over Soo Won so she can marry with him. Yona knows how Hannah feel of Hak, like how Soo Won is her first love, Hak is Hannah's first love.

Leaving Hiryuu Castle and heading to Fuuga only to ask Mundok's blessing, in the end Hannah and Hak are married. Hannah lives a happy life along with her husband, Hak and their children. Yona herself is getting married with Soo Won, become Queen of Kouka along with Soo Won as the King.

How beautiful this dream.

Yet so bittersweet.

.

Jae Ha calls her softly "Yona dear".

Yona feels Jae Ha caressing her face, only to blinking her tears away as she sits back and finds her cheeks are wet by her tears "Jae Ha, I'm…".

Jae Ha shifts to get her closer, settling her in his lap as he caressing her head "what happened? A nightmare?".

Yona shakes her head and wipes her tears, covering her face "no, instead it's contrary because it's really beautiful dream".

Jae Ha tilts his head, confused "why are you crying if it's a nightmare?".

"instead because the dream is too beautiful, it's too good to be true…", Yona inhales sharply as she takes this in "it makes the pain and heartache that I must've taken with when I'm awake and realize that it's only a dream, become more hurt than before".

Jae Ha says nothing, only letting her to calm herself down as she clinging into him till the night has dawned and the sun peeks itself from the horizon. They have no mood to go back to sleep after that, at all.

* * *

One impression that they get once they arrive on Kai Empire. Women here are really high-spirited. They are surrounding her comrades like bunch of ants crowding around sugars. Funny though, because Yona finds it's amusing to see how her comrades have various reactions of getting these girls' affections.

She wonders, will Hak be famous like this as well, if he's still here?

Jae Ha seems realizing her trance again and distracts her "what's wrong, Yona dear? You seem quiet…".

"ah, no…", Yona turns her head, even if they have acted like nothing has happened after Jae Ha has witnessed her tears due to her beautiful dream, she still feels uneasy because she has a feeling like she's being watched by observant eyes. It must be not Jae Ha because it's Yun's duty to watch, observe and fret around. Speaking about Yun, Yona just realizes that the strawberry-blonde-haired teenager isn't here "I just wonder, where is Yun?".

Not long after that, Yun comes to her, wearing dress that seems like a wedding gown "YONA?! Help me?!".

Yona can't help but squealing to him "Yun!? you look so adorable?!".

"hell no… if it's compliments, thanks, but we have a problem here", Yun explains that he has found Iza, the seeds that seem like fit to be planted in Fire Tribe lands but he has to dance to impress the old man who has its seed to can taste Iza dumplings at the festival tonight despite they can't have it "but the problem is, I can't dance?!".

Yona considers it's no problem, she has learned to dance in the Castle after all "okay, but can you at least tell me, what kind of dance that I should perform here and what kind of festival they will have tonight?".

After Yun explains what kind of festival that will be held tonight in this small village, Yona reminds of one dance that fit to the festival tonight. Either it's because of her dream about her sister or simply because she has missed her badly like she has missed Hak without she realizes it, she remembers of the last time she sees Hannah dance for their late mother's after the funeral of their mother. Hannah gracefully dances like the butterfly, closing her eyes in remembrance of their mother as her tears training down her face, hoping their mother has watched her performance from somewhere and pray for her having the good journey to next world and next life.

It barely brings the tears to herself as she remembering of her late mother, her late big sister, her late father and Hak who have left her behind but she persists against its fall. She has decided, tonight she will perform that dance for them.

.

At the festival, Yun helps Yona to do her make-up and once he has done with his work, he feels content with how good Yona look with that wedding gown.

She still protests though, holding her headdress "my head feels heavy?!".

Yun smirks, in fact he rather enjoys it, looking at how Yona feels more spirited than her usual lately "deal with it, you have to wear it on your dance".

Girls in Senri village agree with Yun, despite they rather feel sorry to Yona for having short hair and suggesting her to grow it up.

When those girls ask them about Yona's relationship with Yun, Yona answers while wrapping her arms around Yun "he is my honorary cute little brother!?".

Yun blushes at the implication, patting Yona's bicep "yes, yes, and she is sort of my honorary older sister, but can you stop being cute?".

After Yona releases him and giggles, Yun turns his attention to outside where they can hear Jae Ha's flute performance "anyway I really should go because there's something I need to take care of. Are you good, Yona?".

"you will see my performance later", Yona nods her head in affirmation, offering thin smile before waving her hand "I already told Jae Ha about what kind of song that he must play".

Once Yun get out of the tent, the girls become more excited and asking Yona whether she dates with one of men in her group or whether those guys in her group already have a lover or not. Yona answers both question with 'no' and the girls become more excited than before. One of them, Aro even wants to knock Jae Ha down and doesn't mind to bear his child.

Yona jumps with that statement in shock _"Kai Empire's women are amazing or I should say it scary? though I think I understand about how it feels, to not mind bearing the child of someone you love like big sis Hannah in my dream…"_.

One of girls exclaims "hey, you're frightening the little dancer!?".

Aro crouches her body in front of Yona, lifting her finger to her mouth "my, my, but you must understand the feeling of wanting to be embraced by the person you love, right? you at least have someone you love, right?".

"someone I love…", Yona mutters aloud. She thinks Soo Won will come to her mind but instead, it's Hak's face who looks straight into her, smiling so brightly, calling her title _"princess"_.

Aro and other girls in the tent are surprised when they see Yona starts crying "oh, my god… what happened!?".

"oh no, something's gotten into my eyes…", Yona quickly wipes her tears, offering weak chuckles before quickly getting into her feet, forcing smile that she hopes can come out as reassuring smile "well then, I guess I'm going to wash my face on the nearby river before start dance".

Before any of those girls can say anything or ask something to her, Yona makes a mad dash to the riverbank nearby. In her mind, she remembers when she tells Soo Won that she has learned to dance. It's not Soo Won who sees her dance, in every day she learns to dance, it's Hak who watch her from far distance. She should have known it before, Soo Won never watch her dance, Soo Won never care or love her from the first place.

Not long after she wash her face, Shina taps her shoulder and giving a dagger, it has Dragons carved on its handle and on the hilt, Lapis Lazuli stone like her necklace is on Dragon's mouth like the Dragon eats it.

Of course, Yona remembers that dagger. She's getting it from Ik-Su who has gotten it from Mundok who has been ordered by Queen Kashi, Yona and Hannah's mother. She doesn't know how, but looks like Queen Kashi has predicted how cruel her daughters' fate in the future so the late Queen has to ask Mundok to make daggers and swords for her daughters. Even though one of them can't have it because Hannah has left this world so early, at least Yona can have it. Queen Kashi knows that maybe, someday her daughters will need it so she orders Mundok to keep the swords while the daggers will be held by Ik-Su as the last oracle in Kouka.

"thank you, Shina", Yona wipes her face with dry handkerchief from Shina before she takes the dagger, narrowing her eyes and looking at it sharply. Now, the folding fan has turned into a sword "it's perfect…".

When Yona wants to go back to perform her dance, Shina grabs her wrist "Yona, are you okay?".

Yona knows, Shina must have seen her crying just now but she offers her usual smile "I'm perfectly fine, Shina. Thank you".

Thankfully, Shina doesn't push her but following her. This is why Yona always love Shina's companionship, he never pushes her or fretting over her like others. Once Jae Ha sees Yona come to his place, Jae Ha narrows his eyes because realizing the strange, tense air around Yona and Shina. Jae Ha notes to ask Shina later about it, because as Yona comes to him, Yona patting his shoulder as sign to change the music with the one she has told him before.

Yun realizes it, turning his head _"Jae Ha's music has changed!"_.

Yona kneels on the ground and bows her head down, raising her dagger before lifting her head, enough for them to see her face. She narrows her eyes and twirls, waving her dagger easily, gracefully like butterfly dancing on the garden with the wind blows the fallen flower petals floating in the air. She closes her eyes, like Hannah when she has performed this dance to their late mother, Yona hopes those precious, her beloved people who have left her behind can watch her dance, whether those who have left her behind long time ago like her mother, Kashi and her twin, big sister Hannah, or those who have left her behind not long ago and the wounds still fresh in her heart, leaving the scars in her heart, her father, the late King Il and Hak.

Actually, what does she think about Hak all along this time?

" _remember, you aren't left behind all alone and you have a reason to stay alive…"_.

"Yona's beautiful", Yun murmurs, he realizes the other, his companions' awe but he has a suspect on Yona's expression. When Yun goes to help out the old man to prepare Iza dumpling soup for them, Yun looks behind to Yona over his shoulder. He knows Yona has to perform ritual dance like usually performed by dancer in funeral or other kind of festival for respect for the dead. In her dance, she has to pray in the sorrow but he doesn't expect this, nor Jae Ha who stops a second in his flute performance, along with villagers' murmur when they see Yona ends her dance performance in stance, she looking up and raising her dagger to the sky at the night, a single tear streaming down her face from the corner of each her eyes.

After Yona kneels on the ground and bows her head to hide her face, cheers and claps can be heard from the villagers, some of them even tear up of her performance as if they can understand her feeling, the sorrowful of those harrowed eyes along with her prayer for those beloved of them.

Still, it's unusual for them to see Yona cry in public like that, so they want to ask her but Yona is nowhere to be seen, she's disappeared as fast as she can after she's done with her dance performance. The girls who have a suspicion on Yona's gloomy mood, asking what happened to her after explaining what they're speaking with Yona.

"ALL OF YOU ARE STUPID, EXCITED GIRLS?! You have no idea about what you were talking about?! It's sensitive topic?!", Yun growls, lashing out to them before he running off to find Yona "I'm going to find my sister?!".

"no, all of you just have to wait and stay here", with all seriousness, Zeno halts Yun, Kija and Shina, catching the back of their collar before pointing the blank space where Jae Ha is supposed to be there before "because Ryokuryuu's already on it".

Yun doesn't know whether he must feel relief or annoyed "…so fast like always, that friggin' freak pervert masochist…".

Those girls want to apologize if they did something wrong to Yona, but they don't even know where they went wrong so Yun sighs in exasperation "fine, I will explain her condition but with one condition, don't talk about it in front of her, at all. I don't want to have to see her cry again tonight".

.

Yona asks him to play 'Yume to Hazakura' as song for her dance performance. When Jae Ha asks her why does she choose that song or if she has unforgettable memories so she chooses that song, Yona simply says it's because the song is fit to the mood of this fire festival _"isn't it ridiculous? Sometimes, simple and happy memories on your daily life can be unforgettable memories because that's what happened when they spent your life with them happily without knowing whether it will be your last moment with them or even thinking about how you can spend tomorrow without them, that's what make it become fond memories of them"_.

Jae Ha hasn't pushed her, he hasn't able to push her if looking at how sad those eyes. That's when he hears someone speaking with another, it's Yona's voice who speak first "what do you know? I'm lost without you…".

Jae Ha can't believe it, he can see it clearly tonight. From above here, he can see him, Yona's guardian who usually cladded-in blue robes. Yona sits on the riverbank with him sitting behind her.

"it's okay to be lost, but never ever let go of what's dearest to you", Hak wraps his arm around Yona's body from behind, tucking Yona's head under his chin "it's alright, I'm here… even if I couldn't touch you anymore, I'll always stay by your side".

"people say, fireflies are often regarded as the incarnation of the nails of the dead or the incarnation of the devil, but they are also considered as animals that are in charge of bringing the souls of the dead to the afterlife", Yona lifts her hand up, reaching for the fireflies that flying around them "like I wonder if I can meet with you again tonight because of them bringing your soul back to me… when will I can join you to the other world, Hak?".

As Hak's body disappears into the thin air, Yona closes her eyes and collapses backward, Jae Ha catches her before her body hit the ground, supporting her after he finds her unconscious, patting cheeks "Yona dear?!".

Yona's eyes snap open, with Sapphire orbs "my sister is sleeping".

"you again, Hannah dear?", Jae Ha rolls his eyes, this is really not good for his heart, he thinks and curses inwardly "because Yona dear is sleeping, you use her body and come out just like that, it's the usual?".

"no problem, right? besides the fireflies are really beautiful tonight", Hannah shrugs her shoulders, looking up fondly to the fireflies "and please tell Yun that we have no appetite tonight, just give our share to Shina or Zeno because we just want to sleep after this".

"I will ask Yun to spare some for you in the morning, then", Jae Ha sits back, beside her. Enough with irritating silence between them, he asks her "say, you said before that Yona dear has been bearing your soul and letting you stay in her body, but does she even realize it?".

"you should ask her", Hannah leans her head on his shoulder "unlike **him** , she does want me to stay with her and we are twin siblings, it made easier for me to stay in her body since there was no rejection from her body when she received my soul".

"how about **him**? raven-haired with blue robes who hugging you or Yona dear just now… is it him?".

"yes, it's **him** , though he's so rarely show himself… only Shina who has no problem of communicating with **him** thanks to his Dragon eyes. White Dragon, Kija has high divine protection upon him and many ghosts of his predecessors have already haunted him, that's why Kija can't see or communicate with **him** ".

"seems like he's the type of someone who don't want to communicate with others, out of the business matters for me".

"not true, it's just he doesn't want to have something to do with you but looks like since you have the same feeling with him towards me and Yona, you can feel or see him sometimes. Maybe you even can communicate with him someday".

"good, because I really want to. I have a feeling, I will consider him as good friend, the meany one if he's alive…", Jae Ha looks up to the starry night "how about you and him, then? He's someone you love, right? and don't try to fool me since you reacted that harsh to Kan Tae Jun like Yona did".

"true, I was really angry because the man I loved was killed, but it didn't matter to me because I too was dead. I can still meet him and spend my time with him in another realm, but...", Hannah trails off with those forlorn eyes "I feel sorry for my sister... she thinks that she was left alone when in fact she didn't, because after we died, never once did we leave her, we choose to stay by her side even though we have died…".


	14. Without You, In the Wilderness

**.**

 **Chapter 14 - Without You, In the Wilderness**

 **.**

* * *

The meaning behind the festival tonight is to soothe the spirits of those who died, the flames of war, and the rage of Fire Tribe so I must do proper dance tonight. For rather formal dance such as like this to respect the spirits of those who died, I have many dances that I've learned on the Castle but only one that comes to my mind. Dance that big sister Hannah performed for our mother.

Not long before she passed away when we were only 9 years old, I saw her dancing with two song, 'Yume to Hazakura' and 'Kimi no Kioku', both are sad song. I was too fascinated by her performance, till I didn't realize that Hak was watching her as well from behind, at least until Hak was whispering in awe beside me "beautiful…".

I jumped at first, but from the look of his eyes to big sister Hannah, awesomeness and admiration that mixed with affection for my sister, make me can't say anything to him before I simply sat back, looking to Hannah's performance while sometimes, glancing to Hak from the corner of my eyes. In the end of her performance, Hannah lifted her fan up and stopped in a pose, silently cried with single tears streaming down her face from each of the corner of her eyes. Before I got to my feet and approached her, want to soothe her, Hak approached big sis Hannah first. He wiped Hannah's tears, teasing her till Hannah laughed before those two struggling again like always. I never thought about how those happy, daily routines would turn into shatter pieces. Joo Doh found big sister Hannah's corpse within rather deep pond after I had called for help, as quick as I could after big sister Hannah fell to that pond to save me before I fell to that pond instead.

In big sister Hannah's funeral, after looking for him with Soo Won around the Castle, we found Hak standing near the deep pond where big sister Hannah was drowning. It was the first time we saw Hak crying. I cried and ran onto him, only able to apologize to him while Soo Won hugged us.

If not because of me, maybe big sister Hannah would not die.

If not because of me, maybe Hak would not die, either.

I always thought Hak also loved big sister Hannah and from how he smiled in the end of his life, I thought he happily died because finally, he could have met with big sister Hannah. Just if he didn't confess his feeling to me…

People says that what you will tell everyone when you're dying is the undoubtful truth but could it be Hak didn't look me, but he looked big sister Hannah on myself?

I washed my face after my conversation with those girls of Senri village. I know they are too excited since it's really rare to have traveler entertainer group in their village but I can't let my weakness shown here and now, I must perform dance later. When I feel someone tapping my shoulder and I look back over my shoulder, I find Shina crouches in front of me, offering dry handkerchief and dagger I've gotten from Ik-Su, dagger from my late mother. I give my thanks before I'm heading to where Jae Ha is playing his flute, tapping his shoulder, gesturing to change the music, ignoring his usual observant eyes.

As I dance, I remember of them all.

My late mother, the late Queen Kashi who left us the first, her violet eyes always look so kind and her flowing raven hair also so beautiful.

My big sister, big sister Hannah who left us to save me, protecting me before I was the one who drowning.

Father, even if you're really bad King for this Kingdom till no one mourned for your death in this country, but you're still my beloved father who had given everything to keep me safe, even more after big sister Hannah's death.

And Hak…

Actually, what do I think about Hak all along this time?

" _remember, you aren't left behind all alone and you have a reason to stay alive…"_.

I know, Captain. I must stay strong. I vowed to myself that even if all of people in this world have forgotten about them, I will be the one who always remember in my new life with new soul.

Somehow, I remember of how blind I was, I couldn't see who was sincere and who was betraying me in the end.

If Soo Won was the one that I love, then why would Hak's face instead that appear in my mind?

" _you have realized the answer, right? not because of your own sympathy, empathy nor your guilt of his death due to protect you. You always look for Hak and come to Hak when you're in trouble, not to Soo Won. You always want to stay by his side no matter how dark it felt, how nervous or suffocating you were when you stayed by his side. It's all because you…"_.

I snap my eyes open, lifting the dagger in my hand up to the sky, I feel tears streaming down my face as I feel like listening to my sister's voice, and I realize that the answer has been appearing in my heart since long time ago.

Either I only don't recognize it or don't want to acknowledge it because of my guilt to my big sister Hannah's death, till I think and deceive myself that I love Soo Won.

Forgive me, big sister Hannah.

Without I realize it, I also am in love with Hak all along this time.

Even if he didn't look me and he looked you, my big sister Hannah on me, I still…

Before anyone can ask me, not especially my friends in my group, I quickly run off to somewhere, wherever it is, as fast as I can until I drop to my knees on the riverbank, no longer able to hold back my tears "I've tried… I've tried to stay strong, but why… the stronger I tried to steel myself, the wider hollow in my heart?".

"you shouldn't bottle up your feeling".

I gasps and looks down to the river where I see the surface of river showing Hak's figure, standing right behind me "what do you know? I'm lost without you…".

"it's okay to be lost, but never ever let go of what's dearest to you".

Strange, even if I know Hak isn't here anymore, this is not real, but I can feel his cold touch as he wrapping his arm around my body from behind me and tucking my head under his chin "it's alright, I'm here… even if I couldn't touch you anymore, I'll always stay by your side".

Unconsciously, I raise my hand and spill out about the fireflies that I know from big sister Hannah before blurting out loud, how I wonder when will I able to meet him and touch him again?

.

Hannah rolls her Sapphire orbs to Jae Ha, propping her chin on her palm "and from your eyes, looks like you have something in your mind? Just tell me".

Jae Ha crosses his hand, raising his eyebrow "clearly something was upset Yona dear even before she started her beautiful dance performance".

"oh? If you think she's beautiful in her dance, you should have praised that out loud in front of her, not me".

"will do", Jae Ha nods his head with slight smirk before he copying Hannah's gesture, propping his chin on his palm "but by coincidence, we knew what happened to Yona dear. We have had enough share to worry about her, waiting for her to come to one of us to tell us her grief while she never did, but I thought after tonight, save for me or Yun and maybe Shina from how they seem know but keep silent…", Jae Ha trails off before continue "I don't know about Zeno but clearly Kija will be upset, so can you just blurt out or at least, tell me why did you or that blue guardian never show yourself in front of Yona dear till Yona dear thought both of you have left her when in fact both of you stay by her side, so I can speak with my so-called Dragon brothers?".

"for masochist pervert womanizer man, you're rather chatty but I don't know that you can be this talkative, Jae Ha", Hannah cups his face and smirks as she witnesses how he scowl before turning her head over her shoulder "Hak, Shina has no problem to communicate with you, so ask him to drag Yun and two other Dragons here".

Jae Ha furrows his eyebrow, he can't see him but he can hear him say "as you wish" from behind him before Jae Ha shudders at how cold breeze caressing his nape "why are you calling him over your shoulder if he's right behind me?!".

Hannah taps his chin with her finger "to tease you, obviously".

A vein pops in Jae Ha's head despite he still offers his usual gentle smile "yup, you did it, congratulation. Doesn't mean I don't enjoy it, though".

Hannah narrows her eyes "masochist pervert".

.

Before Yun goes for his own explanation about Yona, surprisingly Zeno goes first "the little Miss lost 'someone she loved' only about a week after her father's death and it's only three months after she lost two precious persons in her life so her wounds must have been still fresh in her heart".

One of girls shouts in disbelief "but… but she doesn't look like someone who just lost someone she loved?!".

Yun snaps with teary eyes "and how does she supposed to look like?! That she's so desperate till she tried committing suicide to follow them to another world? yes, that's exactly how she looked like when he just passed away and more than once I must stop her from committing suicide?! She's just able to smile a little and all of you made her cry just because your stupidity?!".

The girls feel ashamed, lowering their head in guilt in front of them before Zeno grabs Yun's shoulder, patting him to soothe Yun who on the verge of tears and just lashing out the girls because he lost control "but the little Miss promised to herself and to her beloved that she will live, even if deep inside her heart she feels torn to outlive her life without someone she loved, even if she feels like she's dead at the same time when someone she loved passed away… not that the Miss doesn't want to speak about it, but to lost someone we loved… it's never been easy topic to be spoken of, especially not when the wounds still fresh and surely would leave the scars no matter how many years passed by".

It's not like Kija doesn't know it, he vaguely realizes about it as well but what make him more wonder this time is how Zeno, with all seriousness and without his cheerful manner, looks far more mature than his usual "…Zeno?".

Shina sees it, just like when Hak asking him to bring dagger and dry handkerchief to Yona, but this time Hak asking him to drag his so-called Dragon brothers and Yun to come with him to the riverbank to join Jae Ha and Hannah (Yona's been asleep) so Shina does as he says "okay".

Kija is surprised when Shina drags him "wha— Shina?".

Zeno doesn't tell that he can look Hak since no one ask him, but tagging Yun along with him "oh, it seems like Seiryuu wanted to tell us that we must go to the Miss and Ryokuryuu's place".

When they arrive, they find Jae Ha and Hannah sitting on the riverbank.

After telling them that Yona's sleeping inside, Hannah wraps her arms around Yun's neck "I knew what happened, so please don't burden yourself with Hak's death and stop beating yourself over it. I'm sure, Yona will never blame you to not able to save Hak's life".

Yun chokes in between his sobs "but… I knew they were just overexcited… and they didn't entirely wrong… because they didn't know… but…".

Hannah shushes him, letting him crying on her shoulders before she explaining about Hak to them all.

Shina admits he know about Hak because he can see Hak sometimes when Hak shows himself "he said he has become Yona's guardian after his death".

"Kija, I know why you look upset but believe me, Yona never told you all about it, not because Yona doesn't believe you all. Isn't it clear? she feels guilty to me and Hak… she hoped, even still hopes that I and Hak are still by her side, but if she knew that we always stay by her side even after our death, maybe she would feel guilty to not able letting us go and accept the fat of our death… that's why we can't tell her yet, at least till we know that someone dependable can take care of her on our stead".

Kija sobs, he has started crying after Hannah tells him about their death "I know, but still…".

Zeno pats Kija's back, encouraging him "for now, what we can do is to be patient and wait, till Miss herself is ready to tell us about them, Hakuryuu. Till that time's arrived, what we can do only believe on Miss and stay by her side".

"eh, but… Hannah…", Yun lifts his hand, rather choked out of his sobs that has started to subside "Hak is become her guardian with staying on Yona's necklace, but your soul is inside Yona's body… how does it even work? To a body have more than one soul wouldn't endanger her life, right?".

Somehow Hannah only smiles mischievously "there's a way for a body to have more than one soul inside its body, Yun. You will find out soon, for sure. I will explain to you all about it when the time has come and I'll need help from you all but first, Yona must able to accept this fact or else I and Hak can't explain about how does it even work on her body".

Silently, Jae Ha exchanges glances with Shina _"good, looks like she hasn't realized that I and Shina eavesdropped Yona's conversation with Captain Gigan about why Yona must stay strong and what make it as her reason to survive and stay alive"_.

.

Next day, like always when she doesn't have the memory about what happen when it is Hannah's turn to show off and possess her body, Yona feels confused when the girls in Senri village are teared up while apologizing to her without she knows the reason is, why are they crying while apologizing to her even encouraging her?

For both sides' dear life and to save Yun from Yona's rage in case she knows that Yun has blurted out the secrets, Jae Ha flirts with her as usual before offering his flight as usual.

Jae Ha reaches out his hands with sweet smile "wanna go fly?".

Since Yona feels pleased and always enjoy it when she's in Jae Ha's arms as Jae Ha brings her to fly to the sky using that Dragon leg, Yona doesn't mind at all.

She even beams at him "okay!".

That's when they spot the Fire Tribe army.

Yona narrows her eyes _"…something's amiss, big sister Hannah"_.

" _oh? so, you realize it as well?"_.

" _yes"_ , Yona stares down before asking Jae Ha to go back to the ground near their campsite, informing Yun and the others with coal-embers ready to lit its fire whenever she wants "let's go back to Kouka Kingdom".

.

Some of Li Hazara's troops that staying in front of Saika Castle can be gotten rid but when they realize Soo Jin's rebellion, and that his troops are heading to Kuuto, Yona asks Jae Ha to prepare the horse "we're heading to Kuuto as well".

"Yona, you can't?!".

"don't worry, Yun. We will not interfere the battle between Fire Tribe and Sky Tribe, I only want to make sure Li Hazara and his troops will not harm our citizens in Kuuto when they retreat. About Soo Jin and his troops' punishment…", Yona closes her eyes before her eyes turn into Sapphire orbs and her hairs grow longer till reaching her hips "as The Queen, I can't let Kan Soo Jin's crime be unpunished. Yona has taken care of Yan Kum Ji, right now is my turn".

"with one condition, Queen", Jae Ha demands, standing in front of her and reaching out his hand "stay close with one of us, and when the situation become uncontrollable, don't protest when I take you and Yun out of the battlefield".

"deal", Hannah says as she takes Jae Ha's hand.

Like when Yona has killed Yan Kum Ji, Hannah shoots her arrow to Kan Soo Jin.

People whispers that the late princess Hannah or princess Yona has turned back as the Queen from the Realm of the Dead to execute Kan Soo Jin with her arrow, leaving the bewildered Fire Tribe soldiers, King and his subordinates as they witness red-haired Queen leaving the battlefield with soaring Green Dragon after executing Kan Soo Jin.

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _You may look for 'Yume to Hazakura' or 'Kimi no Kioku' and listen to it, I recommend it though both truly rather sad song. 'Yume to Hazakura' is song about forgettable memory that too hard to be forgotten and 'Kimi no Kioku' is song about someone who just lost their lover._

 _Time to riddle, do you think you know with what way for a body to bear more than one soul inside its body like Hannah mentioned?_


	15. Without You, Halfway to New Land

**.**

 **Chapter 15 - Without You, Halfway to New Land**

 **.**

* * *

On the night before we left Fuuga, I have a dream. Weird dream, I guess.

In my dream, I came to Hak's room, I confessed my feeling that I love him and only want him.

In my dream, I become my big sister Hannah, or maybe my sister possessed my body, I don't know because in this dream, Hak called me 'Hannah' and I've been treated as his lover.

We even get married and make love, having sex then I'm pregnant with two babies, a boy with my curly red hair and Amethyst eyes that we gave name Hiryuu and a girl with Hak's straight raven hair and Sapphire eyes that we gave name Raiha.

I've never felt happier than that time, when I'm together with Hak and our children in my dream, and all of my first time is taken by Hak.

I don't mind at all, but dream is a mere dream, and when I wake up into the reality, it feels like I've been woken up to cruelty of the world, that I only could never able to meet him again and I only able to meet him in my beautiful dream.

Next time I get another weird dream, I thought, on the night of the firefly festival on Senri village of Sen province, Northern Kai Empire. This time, my big sister Hannah appears into my dream, telling me that she always stays in my body and I'm not alone again because she's here with me, explaining how her soul could stay in my body.

"but… people say, those spirits of dead will not able to live again, right?".

"true, I'm already dead, but after my death, your body received my soul because your soul pulled me back to this world", she smiles sweetly like she always does to me when she's still alive and pulls me into her embrace "don't think that you're all alone, I'm here with you, along with Yun and Dragons. You're not alone, Yona".

I can't hold my tears anymore and I'm crying harder on her embrace that night.

* * *

"enough with your crime, Kan Soo Jin", Yona comes with Yun and Dragons in tow.

Kan Soo Jin scoffs "a little girl like you, asking me, King Hiryuu's reincarnation to stop?".

"you're wrong, I'm not asking you, I'm giving you order as the Queen", she pulls her hood down, revealing the curly red hair. Amethyst orbs change into Sapphire orbs as her hair growing to her hips "besides, you are not fit to be the King. You are not King Hiryuu because King Hiryuu is Yona and I am King Hiryuu's Queen who reincarnate into Hannah, Yona's older sister, the one who you've killed in the past".

"no way… you are…", Kan Soo Jin gasps, staring down to her with widened eyes "YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?!".

Hannah smirks and lifts her hand "Jae Ha?!".

"as you wish, my Queen", Jae Ha leaps and kicks Kan Soo Jin till the Fire General drops down to the ground.

Hannah lunges into him while sheathing her sword and dagger. She spins her body to kick the General on the stomach, piercing his heart with her sword before slitting his throat her dagger. Kan Soo Jin collapses backward, gagging from his own blood stuck on his throat before he breathes his last.

"let's retreat", Hannah sheathes her sword and dagger back into her pocket, looking back over her shoulder to where Soo Won, Joo Doh and Geun Tae who ride their horse, stare down to the commotion in disbelief. That's how the legend of Queen who awake from the realm of the death has given the divine punishment towards rebels is started.

.

Hannah props her chin up on her palm, elbow on her knees, sitting above the roots of tree after she and Yun have treated the other's injuries "well? I know all of you must have had many questions to me".

Kija lifts his hand with expectant eyes "are you serious with your word that King Hiryuu and his Queen have been reincarnated as twin sisters, with princess Yona as King Hiryuu's reincarnation and you as King Hiryuu's Queen's reincarnation".

"yup, but at least that's what I remember this far, that Yona was Hiryuu and I was his Queen. Ah, and my name in my previous life as Hiryuu's wife is Tae Yang", Hannah scratches her chin thoughtfully "though, I don't remember much, not yet… and if you ask about how did I know about who are we before, it's because the spark of our soul".

"okay, now considering you appear here", Yun clasps his hand before puts his hand on his hip, pointing Hannah "could it be Yona already know that you're possessing her body?".

Hannah rolls her eyes "possess, huh? I don't think it's the right word".

"would you prefer it if we call it as 'haunting' her, then?", Jae Ha narrows his eyes _"not to mention there's one more ghost who haunting her"_.

"I am not haunting her either", with adorable pout that matching with her sister's, Hannah rolls her eyes and puffs her cheeks "I stay by her side with become sort of her guardian till the time come for me, to be able to reincarnate to this world again. Till the time come, I should stay in Yona's body as her guardian and guide her, till she has someone I could trust to protect her".

" _sister, let me explain further to them"_.

Hannah touches her head, gaining odd looks from others "wait, are you sure?".

" _I will only tell what I could tell, though"_.

Hannah sighs and closes her eyes "…okay, just don't push yourself".

As she opens her eyes, Sapphire orbs change back into Amethyst eyes and Yona starts to explain further. She admits, yes, Hannah was killed by Kan Soo Jin. At first, the one who supposed to die is Yona but Hannah has saved Yona. Yona sees it in her big sister's memory, when Yona was going to ask help, Hannah was drowning because Kan Soo Jin suffocated her and made her sinking "and like my big sister Hannah said, she would stay inside my body till she gets the chance to reincarnate, or when she thinks it's alright to leave me already when she thinks I'm strong enough, to survive and stand on my own feet even if I alone and she thinks she has found someone trustable who could take care of me and protect me".

"that's rather… unsettled, Yona Dear", Jae Ha props his chin up on his palm "does it mean she want to make sure you will have someone you love and marry with that certain someone so she could reincarnate as your daughter?".

"ha-ha, very funny, Jae Ha", Yona scoffs and rolls her eyes playfully before looking down to Yun, settling her hand on top of Yun's, smiling fondly "if you didn't stay by my side after I was left alone, maybe I wouldn't even realize, I have gotten the chance to meet and be together with my sister again. That's why, for always support me and not abandon me after saving my life, thank you very much, Yun. I'm grateful that I'm still alive".

Yun feels relief wash over his chest overwhelmingly and as he sees her, for the very first time after Hak's death, she looks so spirited and full of life, like she's finally alive after her sister brings her back to life, so radiant and glowing.

Maybe it's because he sees how desperate her condition after she was left alone by Hak, and he is the one who failed to save Hak's life, Yun always feels the burden of his death and her grief. Unconsciously Yun throws his arms around her shoulders and cries, after he himself hearing from her that she's grateful for still alive and thanking him for save her even after he failed to save him.

Kija is teared up, he also wraps his arms around Yun and Yona while sobbing, joined by grinned Zeno and ever-silent Shina while smiling Jae Ha only patting Yona's head and Yun's back.

Jae Ha eyes to where he feels Yona's guardian, he vaguely sees the cladded in blue figure is standing with smile as he looking to them _"now, we only have two other secrets that haven't been revealed…"_.

* * *

Yona blinks, caressing Ao's stomach "go to the wanderer's market?".

Yun nods his head with dubious looks "yes, I will sell my herbs medicine. It's alright even if we come there because many people even from foreign country will come there. How?".

Yona grins, looking to her comrades "why not?".

As they go to the market, Yun asks them to help him sell his medicine herbs or they will not get the food.

Yona wonders how to solicit customers before find out Jae Ha has forcefully stolen Shina's mask "Jae Ha, you have to give back Shina's mask before he starts distrusting people".

One of customers, a young woman asks to Jae Ha for something extra so she'll buy something "please hug me!".

Of course, Jae Ha doesn't mind with that and gives the hug just like that, more girls line up and asking to be hugged by Jae Ha after that. Yona doesn't know why, but she feels upset and the more so with Yun telling her that she just needs to sit and needn't to do something to solicit customers like others, Yona feels annoyed and decides to go wandering the market alone.

Jae Ha is the first who realize Yona isn't here after hugging half of girls who want to hug him with some girls are waiting in a line to hug him next in front of him "…Yun, where is Yona Dear?".

"huh?", Yun looks around before panicked "where is she?!".

"Jae Ha, that way", Shina lifts his finger, pointing to where he finds Yona.

"sorry girls, I have to go", Jae Ha bows his body and crosses his arm with one arm behind his back before going, he can't just jump and fly in the middle of this crowd so he has to run instead "Kija, I leave it to you next".

Kija jaw-drops when Jae Ha asking him to replace him for hugging the girls "EH?!".

.

Yona finds something she wants but hesitate if she can ask the money from Yun or not considering the price. That's when she hears her sister speaking to her inside her head _"how about you gain the money by yourself? that way, it's no problem even if you buy something with it since it's your own money, though I don't think Yun will be mad or mind if you ask the money from him"_.

" _sister, I can't do it. It's the money for our group's journey. Anyway, do you have an idea?"_.

Her sister speaks back with spark of mischievousness _"well, I do have an idea"_.

When her sister leads her to the shooting range of the gamble area, she feels doubt _"sis, are you serious with this?"_.

" _why not? This way, we can gain money for ourselves and since we don't have the luxury life like we have before, we can do everything to survive and gain money as long as it will not bring harm. Besides, lose or win the stakes is the usual in between the gamblers"_.

Something that she wants right now surely will be a big help in the battle for her and Yona sighs in resignation "have no choice, then".

Yona approaches the black-haired man who sit and write the list and open up next gamble on shooting range, he looks doubt "eh? are you sure, miss?".

Yona doesn't miss the disbelief and dubious on his looks, feels annoyed "what? is there something wrong? Or a woman can't sign in?".

"there's no problem but… that's impossible, for a little girl like you hitting such a small target. I don't even know if you can pull back the bow string or not. Don't even try it, miss".

Now, Yona feels irritated. Mad, even.

" _should I go out?"_.

" _no, leave it to me"_ , Yona glares down to him. She knows she has successfully sent a shiver down his spine from the tremble of his body. She smiles, putting all money she has now which only 200 rin "then watch how I make this money become 100% larger than current value".

.

Just now, before he goes to search Yona, Shina tells him that Yona is in the shooting range of gamble area where she's shooting arrows to gain the money. He hopes Yona is still there when he arrives but she isn't. He asks the gamblers there and they do see her, she does a great job to gain money from them who lost the gamble and winning a pouch money. Her weak appearance has successfully tricked them after all, but they don't know where she goes after winning so much money.

Jae Ha frantically searches for her, looking around "Yona Dear!?".

"Jae Ha?", Yona pops her head from a tent where black-haired man who open up the shooting range in this gamble area has brought the large money pouch to her. After she thanks him, she approaches Jae Ha "you come to pick me?".

Unconsciously, Jae Ha raises his voice "you shouldn't be walking by yourself!?".

Rather taken aback by his outburst, Yona feels guilty for making him this worry "ah… I'm sorry".

Realizing what he has done, Jae Ha curses himself inwardly and feels the chill on his nape, he has a feeling that someone sending death glare to him as he caressing his nape.

"ah, no… I'm the one who supposed to say sorry", Jae Ha runs his finger on his bangs "…I shouldn't have to—".

His speech is cut off by her sudden movement, though. Yona pulls him to her level and smiles, cupping his cheeks "don't worry, I won't go anywhere and disappear. I'm still here".

Because every time he leaves her alone, she's always crying. Because it feels like she will disappear if she's out of his sight, to somewhere he can't reach and it scares him. That's why he always feels overprotective to her well-being and unconsciously, he become always want to stay by her side, to make sure she's still right here with him.

Jae Ha sighs in relief, grinning ear to ear "…right".

Yona's face pulls into thin smile before she turning her body with her back facing him, carrying a heavy money pouch on her hands "okay, should we go back? Yun must have worried sick, but I want to buy something first. You are really overprotective, Jae Ha. I don't think you have to worry that much over me".

"well, it can't be helped, I guess", Jae Ha follows her, walking in arm-length with her "because I accidentally overheard your conversation with Captain Gigan that morning when I happened to find you with her after looking for you with Shina".

Yona stops so sudden till Jae Ha barely bumps into her, her body stiffens "…just how much did you hear?".

Jae Ha explains how much he has heard and that's it "I apologize, but I and Shina have agreed to not reveal it to anyone and keep it as our secret, so yes… Yun, Kija and Zeno don't know yet, not until you want to reveal it and tell them by yourself".

Yona turns her body, looking up to Jae Ha with unreadable expression before hugging him "it's alright, instead I must say thank you, for still trust me and stay by my side even if I have kept so many secrets from you all".

Jae Ha feels his heart rocketed, both from her sudden hug and the stares from people surround them. To keep his sanity before he may do something to her and distract himself, Jae Ha diverts the conversation. He clears his throat and grabs Yona's wrist, asking her to where shop she will go "you said you want to buy something but because you don't have enough money, you joined the gamble, right? why not you just ask the money from Yun?".

"I couldn't, it's not cheap but it's worth to have that", Yona pouts before grinning ear to ear "besides it's much more delightful if I can get it with my own effort".

Jae Ha shakes his head before chuckling "just tell us to where you want and take one of us to come with you next time, alright? Yun really worried sick, surely you'll get scolded by him later".

When he hears groan behind him, Jae Ha laughs heartily. Jae Ha knows what Yona want to buy when they arrive on weapons shop and Yona comes back with a pair of fans, the tessen with beautiful red fan ribs and purple wisteria flower carved on its.

Jae Ha whistles at her choice "it's really beautiful, suits with you, no doubt deadly".

"I really want to have this tessen. Since big sister Hannah was a master of dance, she undoubtedly will able to fight with this and sword, she said she also could teach me to use this, like how she will help me with sword and bow", Yona grins, clearly amused after tucking that tessen into her pocket and thanking the vendor "just like I could be handy with bow and arrow, I also want to be handy with sword and this tessen".

Jae Ha really feels relieved because Yun was right, finally she looks so full of life and spirited. He hopes she can always smile like that.

And of course, Yun is mad, he scolds Yona to not wander around alone, to tell them next time she wants to go and take one of them with her before wandering. After he's satisfied with scolding Yona, Yun tells them that he knows to where they can go next. The Water Tribe lands.


	16. Without You, Within The Mist

**.**

 **Chapter 16 - Without You, Within The Mist**

 **.**

* * *

One of the merchants near their spot unintentionally hear their conversation when Yun tells his group about their departure to Water Tribe land, old lady who gives her apple to Yun just now, suggesting them to not go because that lands have been dangerous lately but Yona insists that they have to go, no matter what.

Looking at the determination on Yona's Amethyst orbs, the old lady sighs "then I only can wish your group's luck and let me tell you, be careful when you have to pass the forest near waterfall on Water Dragon God valley where Water Dragon God resides, especially you, young lady".

People says on that sacred place when the white fog has dawned before the dawn, you will able to meet the person you want to see the most even if the person has dead. Many people have tried, they indeed meet with someone they want to see but actually that person is the incarnation from one of the spirits of dead who await their right time to reincarnate on that valley, either they want to meet with someone they've missed or they want to choose someone they're looking for. The real problem here is, sometimes Water Dragon God also will mix with the incarnation of the spirits to find a woman he like and there's only two way to get out of that place in case Water Dragon God take her to its palace. First, they will come back while bearing Water Dragon God's child or second, they will not come back, people mostly thought they disappear but actually they have been kidnapped by Water Dragon God to its palace under the waterfall on that valley. Many of them are beautiful, unmarried virgin women.

Yun narrows his eyes in confusion "why only unmarried virgin women?".

Yona turns her head, answering Yun's question with what she hears from her sister in her head "Water Dragon God has been known as God of fertility and offspring, he'll not get interested to take women who no longer virgin or already married to its palace. Many women would come and pray at its shrine if they couldn't conceive and want children. No wonder the spirits from the realm of dead wandered around that place, the forest near waterfall on Water Dragon God valley is known as the gate between the reality and the realm of the dead especially when the fireflies surround that place at the midnight or when the mist has surrounded that place before dawn. Many people, mostly women believe only with come to its shrine to pray and take a bath on the lake under the waterfall at the midnight, one of the wandered spirits of dead on that place which also known as Boze, soul of soon-to-be baby who would come into already married woman's womb and that woman will get pregnant soon".

The old lady blinks before rubbing her eyes. She squints back while staring to Yona "oh, looks like I'm getting tired or the sun tricked on my eyes. For a second, I thought your eyes turned into blue, young lady. I wonder if I have cataract already?".

Yun and the others sweats-drop _"Hannah, don't come out so casually like that?!"_.

"oh, maybe you've mistaken it, old lady", Yona fakes a sweet smile "back to the main topics, is there something wrong with Water Tribe lands till you suggested us to not come there? what I know, Water tribe is the most beautiful lands on Kouka, right?".

"it was, but that lands become dangerous lately because of Nadai", old lady tells them what she knows about Nadai "not to mention the increasing of missing people, as if they were taken by Gods to the hidden palace of Gods, Kamikakushi. I'm Water tribe citizen as well, but after I lost my daughters, I decided to leave and stay at Wind Tribe lands. That land is the most peaceful place on Kouka, after all".

"what happened to her—Oof?", Zeno's mouth is covered by Jae Ha and Kija.

The old lady's eyes become watery, she's holding back her tears "she disappeared not long after her husband passed away due to accident while she's pregnant with their child. She went to Water Dragon God valley and never came back. Even if I had told her to not go, her younger sister went to that valley to looking for her sister but they never came back after that. I've reported about their disappearance to government, even tried to looking for them by myself, but… It's been 2 years and I never heard news about their whereabouts".

Yona lifts her hand to stop others from speaking further as the old lady breaks down into sobbing, asking Yun to give the map after she succeeds soothing the old lady "we are sorry for remind you with bad memory, ma'am, but could you tell me where is Water Dragon God valley and where is places that people have been missing there?".

The old lady, Kiana tells them everything she knows, from where the places which people have been missing, which towns that have been influenced by Nadai, who are the smugglers that work with Hiyou or since when this has been happened (ironically, this has been started not long after King Il's reign has started), Kiana tells them where the Water Dragon God valley is.

After Yona asks where is Kiana's home in Wind Tribe lands so Yona and her group can send a message to her in case they meet with her daughters, Kiana answers "the older sister is Kana and the younger sister is Kaya. Right now, Kana is 23 and Kaya is 18… if they are still ali—".

"old lady, we do not want to bring false hope", Yona takes both Kiana's hands "but as their mother, before you know for sure about their conditions, isn't better to have hope instead of holding despair? besides who else will believe on your daughters but you?".

After Yona promises that they will help with what they can do and will tell her when they have heard news about her daughters "thank you very much, kind young lady".

* * *

"Yona~ Hannah~ whoever heard me, please", Yun whines "should we really go to that place when we already know it's dangerous?".

"if you're afraid, needn't to come with us", Yona only shrugs it off, making it light as usual "besides I smell the schemes here. What make people suffer is bad ruler or silly local beliefs. The problem is, sometimes local beliefs could be used by bad peoples as cover of their crimes".

Yun puts his hands on his hip, feels offended "Yona, you know what I and the others are worrying about here is not that?! I don't afraid or even care with that silly local beliefs but I care and worry about you!?".

Yona's eyes turns into Sapphire and Hannah props her chin on her palms "huh, I guess nothing bad will happen to me like being taken by Water Dragon God to its palace since we are no longer virgin physically".

Yun jaws-drops. Shina is the same. Kija looks about to faint. Zeno's eyes and mouth turns into thin lines with expression as if saying 'saying that so blunt, Miss'.

Only Jae Ha who asks "with **him**? your first love, I mean".

Hannah smirks "of course, I'm not a whore who will sleep with some random men. I am the one who no longer virgin but Yona is still virgin mentally. Since we shared the same body so physically I and Yona are no longer virgin. We only have ever slept with one certain man this far. I and Yona love that man, so it's no problem, right?".

Kija lifts his shaking finger "wait, Lady… when did you—".

Hannah so casually answers "on the night before we left Fuuga, though Yona thought of it as a mere dream before she knew I'm here with her, even using her body when I was making love with him".

"okay, we understand", Jae Ha lifts his hand as Kija's soul looks like about to leave his body "since we will go tomorrow, isn't it better to get rest now?".

Hannah blinks and shakes her head before she comes back to Yona who looking up to Jae Ha "…I think you will join Yun?".

Jae Ha rolls his eyes "because no matter what we say, you will not change your mind, will you?".

Yona smiles to him "…thank you".

Jae Ha averts his blushing face before feels the chills on his nape, shiver runs down his spine as he caressing his nape, he really should get some rest after this.

* * *

When they arrive on the valley of Water Dragon God, nothing is amiss so they decide to set the campsite for the night near the river. Strange things happen after the sun has set, the mist starts to cover their surroundings, make it hard to see around them and it feels colder than before. Yun asks them all to not disperse. After that, they seriously hear someone's voice, a young girl's voice calling with sweet tone.

"Zeno".

Zeno stands up, looking straight to cute girl who wear plain brown kimono and ivory muffler around her neck "…Kaya?".

She's waving her hand with sweet smile on her face and teary-eyed "come here, Kaya missed you so much, Zeno".

Zeno runs off, chasing after her as Kaya turns her back and running from that place "Kaya, wait?!".

Kija wants to stop him "Zeno, don't!? come—".

"Kija".

This time, Kija looks to the side and finds his father smiling to him "…father?".

"…Ao?", Shina who wants to find Zeno, instead finds Ao standing on the direction where Zeno has gone off. He goes to chase after Ao, he wants to meet with Ao again.

Looking back and forth to Kija and Shina who run off in the same time to chase their father, Jae Ha feels confused, he must chase after who and if he leaves, it means Yona (and Hannah within Yona's body) will be left here only with Yun, without protection.

"Hak!?".

Jae Ha turns his head, only to find Yona runs after someone within this mist while Yun has tried to stop her but failed. Jae Ha is about to ask Yun to stay close with him but the mist gets bolder and he can't reach Yun.

"so, you're the one who serve our master, Jae Ha?".

Jae Ha feels his chest tightens as he looking back over his shoulders before fully turn his back facing him. Jae Ha snarls as he meets with someone he never wishes to meet again, ever "Garou".

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _Thank you very much for the brilliant idea from Guest on reviews box. I have a little writer's block and have very little idea about how should I continue this before we enter Nadai arc but I give my thanks to a Guest who have given idea to me. Hope you all like this._


	17. Without You, Time To Wake Up

**.**

 **Chapter 17 - Without You, Time To Wake Up**

 **.**

"Kaya, wait?!".

When Zeno catches Kaya's wrist, he hugs her and leans his ear down on her chest. He isn't like his brothers, of course he will know whether this is real or illusion. He feels her heart-beats, her body heat and he realize that she is alive. The real human being. Not ghost or spirit.

Zeno cups Kaya's cheeks, teary-eyed "…you're alive".

"yes, I am…", Kaya starts crying "I missed you so much, Zeno?!".

Kaya cries in Zeno's hands, she has gone back to this world with help from Zeno's brothers, three other first generation Dragons and King Hiryuu, she has reincarnated to meet with him again. At first Kaya doesn't remember about him at all but after she's come and stayed on this valley, she remembers everything about him.

"Kaya just can't wait on the Heaven above anymore. After big sister Kana had given birth and passed away due to overdose, Water Dragon God came and told me that you would come here someday", Kaya takes both Zeno's hand on hers, sobbing "so, Kaya waited here along with Mina, big sister Kana's daughter".

"Kaya, your mother has been looking for you and your sister, she's been waiting for you or your sister to go home. We met her. Her name is Kiana, isn't it?", Zeno gains nods from Kaya before Zeno leans his forehead into hers as he finds guilty looks on her expression "this must be fate… it's a miracle that Zeno could find you and meet with you again. Zeno should give thanks to Zeno's brothers and King Hiryuu".

"my older brother said you're welcome, but can you do we a favor as the exchange?".

Both Kaya and Zeno hear that, they turn their head to the source of voice, no one but Water Dragon God, little brother of Seiryuu (Blue Dragon) who possess a child. Kaya introduces her to Zeno, that the little girl who being possessed by Water Dragon God is Mina, the daughter of Kana, Kaya's older sister in this lifetime.

.

"father, I…", Kija takes several deep breaths after stop running, panting as his father standing in front him with his back turning onto him "that day, even if I came to talk with you, but… I regretted it because I hadn't said something at all, even after I had prepared myself to speak with you—".

Kija's words are stopped by his father's cold touch, he smiles down to him proudly.

"the only reason of why I come here to meet with you, because I have something that I have to tell you", Kija's father tells Kija that with Kija protecting Yona, the ghosts of previous Hakuryuu which clinging into him with longing and desire to protect their master slowly have been soothed and able to go back to the heaven one by one "I am so proud of you, my son. You proof to us that you deserve to possess the title of Hakuryuu. Thank you for and grant our last wishes to serve our master with letting us to protect her and serve our master along with you as long as we stay by your side, Kija".

Kija can no longer hold his tears and cries on his father's arms like he had done when his father passed away.

Before his father tells him to where he should go back, he touches his son's shoulders "Kija, no matter what, protect our master like you've been doing all along this time. Maybe she hasn't able to fully open her heart, but believe on her and your fellow Dragon brothers".

With his father leads the way, Kija finds his way to meet with Yun, Zeno and Shina on the riverbank near an old wooden little temple near the waterfall. What make him feel surprised is because there's a little girl with a woman that Zeno has pursued just now.

.

"where is this?", Shina looks around to where Ao has led him to here "Ao?".

"just let it go, needn't to use your mask in front of me", Ao says before turning with slight guilty looks "it's just the two of us, after all. Needn't to hide your eyes in front of me".

"…sorry", Shina mumbles before taking his mask off his face. He cringes internally when Ao looks directly to his face, as though he's prepared to be scolded but instead, Ao ruffles his short baby blue hair and caresses his cheek before cupping his cheeks with those sad eyes.

"sorry, I just want to see how you have growth into adult", Ao leans his forehead to Shina's "I felt rather sad to not able stay longer with you and leaving you alone, but I relieved now you have your own family".

Shina hums "thanks to Yona".

"why did you not take off your mask? Actually, you no longer need that mask in front of them, right?".

"but it's a memento from Ao, I feel at ease wearing it and I can't just throw it away to somewhere else even if Yona and my brothers never scared of my eyes", Shina says with gleeful in his eyes "though, maybe someday will come the time for me, when I feel confident enough to not using it again".

"that girl has really deep wound which maybe never will able to be healed, you know it, right?", Ao says with worry and forlorn eyes, looking down to Shina who nods his head. Without Yona tells it out loud, Shina has figured out about it when he has found her crying under the moonlight on that night before she gave his name. He has figured out it too, the reason of why she looks so sad maybe it has something to do with Hak's and Hannah's death. Shina really hates it when Yona looks sad, he hopes he can do something to heal her. Blue Dragon's predecessor seems to realize his inner turmoil and Ao tells him "just stay by her side, boy. Listen to her words when she wants to speak about what upset her. Let her lean her head on your shoulder when she feels tired and needs a break. Just like how she has given family and freed you from that dark cellar prison, help her to heal and steady her back. Only with that way, you can do her a favor as her family, not only as her guardian that fated to protect her since the ancient time".

"Seiryuu!?", Zeno lifts his hand as he arrives here along with Yun, a little girl with a brown-haired woman that Zeno has pursued just now in tow "are you doing well?".

"are you doing well your ass!", Yun kicks Zeno's butt "thanks to you who run off to somewhere first, now we were dispersed and we haven't met with other, too!?".

"Kaya's really sorry, Yun. It's Kaya's fault, because she's run off till the others were dispersed like this. Kaya will help with what she can", Kaya touches Yun's shoulders from behind "so please, don't blame Zeno".

Yun pouts before sighing loudly "…fine, but now how could we— ah!?".

When Kija arrives here too, Kaya explains the situation here where the Water Dragon God has asked their help to capture those criminals who have been the main culprit of the missing people in Water Tribe territory and using a local belief that those missing people have been taken to Kamikakushi (the hidden palace of Gods) while in fact they are kidnapped to another country to forcefully being the slaves for build the forts as the preparation before they invade Kouka Kingdom.

"this is Sei Kingdom's doing, Kaya can tell because big sis Kana's husband was taken to that place once. They have to work as slaves forcefully and only being given Nadai as their only source of pain-killer. When they have been useless, they will be killed", Kaya explains before telling that Kana, her older sister also consumed Nadai as well "and after big sister Kana passed away due to overdose, Kaya took care of Mina here since Kaya doesn't know what she should do or tell to her mother".

Yun and three other Dragons agree to leave the final decision to Yona, for now they have to find Jae Ha and Yona.

"it's not that I don't believe Jae Ha", Yun looks around where the fogs still heavy and it's really hard to see everything on the far distance "I know that masochist pervert surely will take a great care of her, but I really feel uneasy if we don't know how their condition. Who know what will happen if we leave that red-headed princess alone?".

.

Hak stands few feet away from here, looking straight to her "princess, let's end this… you couldn't keep like this so you must forget me. Do you understand, right?".

"no!? I only want to be with you…", Yona shakes her head furiously, already bursting out into cry as she reaches out her hands to reach him but somehow, she never can reach him "I don't want other than you?! how could you leave me so easily after you make me fallen this deep to you?!".

"princess, I'd died. Those people who still alive will able to find so much happiness in the real world, same as you. Forget me and find another man who deserve your love. What I want from you isn't to love me in misery and keep crying for me like this, but to live your life longer than me and happily, which worth of my sacrifice", Hak blinks away his own tears as he reaching out his hand to her and his figure's faded "in the dreams, no matter how beautiful the flower has been blooming, that could never have been yours".

When Hak's figure disappears from her sight, she drops to her knees and screams out loud her heart "HAK!?".

She has promised to him to not cry. She has tried her best to stay strong despite the demons of that day when she must have lost him keeps haunting her mind. Now, it feels like all of her pain is no longer feel like pain. It's no longer feel hurt because it's too hurt for her already, till she no longer able to feel the pain and her tears no longer able she feels despite she's weeping a bucket now.

.

"at first I want to spit out in outrage that it's unfair for us, me with our predecessors to wait our master for long time and it's you who serve our master, but looks like you also have your own share of misery, from how you have been quite in a pickle".

Jae Ha furrows his eyebrow in annoyance, dubiously looking to his predecessor who just speak something ridiculous for him with mocking tone "just what the heck do you mean, Garou?".

"you totally know what I mean, Jae Ha", Garou snorts "not only you have to watch a bunch of those brats and you must have served a weak, little young girl, but you also love her even though you know her heart belongs to someone else".

"such a nonsense you're spitting about", Jae Ha growls in annoyance, shouting to him angrily to not despise her "she isn't weak girl at all!? and about her heart, I already know that she doesn't belong to me and she loves someone, deeply till it feels hurt for her".

"because someone who already dead can no longer stay with her?".

Jae Ha furrows his eyebrows and turns his head to the side, deliberately giving silent treatment to his predecessor. Realizing his successor isn't in mood with his jab, Garou lifts his hand, pointing to the side "well, if you really don't mind to stay by her side, no matter to whom her heart belongs, why not you come to her side?".

Jae Ha's feeling isn't good at all. He runs to where Garou has pointed and he finds out Yona kneels on the ground, looking down to the surface of river there "Yona dear".

When she turns her head, looking behind to him over her shoulder, his chest feels tightening at the sight of her tears "…Jae Ha".

He kneels right beside her, pulling her to his embrace before cupping her cheeks and looking down to her with such sullen face, hating himself for not able to help her to get rid of her demons "what should I do… to make you stop crying and able to smile so bright again? like the one you have for your people after we won the battle against Yan Kum Ji in Awa…".

"Jae Ha, I hope you don't mind, because I really need you right now", Yona blinks away her tears before wrapping her arms around him tightly "stay with me and don't leave my side, Jae Ha".

"I will never leave your side", Jae Ha kisses her eyelids, running his finger through her locks "I will always be your legs to stand, until you no longer need me by your side".

.

Yona wakes up in Jae Ha's arms, both naked to warm up each other's bodies after the storm last night. She and Jae Ha find the shelter nearby and only sit while tangle in each other's arms as they need the warmth. The campfire has extinguished, leaving charcoals of woodpile.

"just need one night for I reach the bottom, huh?", Yona feels like she has gone back and forth in between the Heaven and the Hell. From luxurious life as princess, living a glorious, pampered life as the princess like in the heaven as she has everything she need but only with one night, it has shattered into pieces. She gets her reason to stay alive and survive from Hak, but cruelly she has lost **him** , and she desperately couldn't find out what should she do after that. But this world keeps moving, she's still alive and once more, she has to find out that she has a reason life to stay alive and can't die yet. Her life feels like she had been living on the heaven and cruelly being thrown away to the deepest Hell and she has come back to the Earth with her broken wings "time for dream is over, now we have to face the reality, no matter how cruel it is".

After she wipes her tears, she looks down to the naked man lying beside her.

"wake up, Jae Ha", Yona smacks Jae Ha's head as she tidying her disheveled clothes back into its place "the others must have worried sick, let's moving".

"morning", Jae Ha knows from her eyes and expression which as if saying _"let's not talk about last night and let it be our secret"_. It's the reason of why he hasn't talked about last night and put in his robes instead "you're right, let's go".

In their way to find the others, Yona and Jae Ha have to fight against a bunch of the criminals who have been the kidnappers which being hired by the main culprit of evil deeds from Sei Kingdom. In the middle of their battle, their friends arrive and help them to finish the battle without any difficulties.

Jae Ha grins triumphantly as he swinging his throwing knives on his hand "now Yona dear, what should we do to these criminals now?".

Yona looks down to them mercilessly "let's throw them to the front gate of the government officers' building so they can throw them to the jail, of course".

* * *

After they send those criminals to the front gate of government officers' building, they go to meet with Kiana. The old lady has said that she will stay in one of Water Tribe's village for a while and there, they meet her again in one of inns on Shisen. When the old lady meets Kaya, her daughter again (though this time she's not with her older sister Kana, but with Kana's daughter Mina), Kiana doesn't really hope that she can meet with her daughter again so even if Kaya tells her about Kana's death, Kiana has prepared herself. Kiana wants Kaya and Mina to go home with her to Fuuga, but Kaya apologizes to her because she can't go home with her anymore. Not that she doesn't want to go home or stay with her mother again, but she can't leave Zeno, the man she has loved. Kiana understands about her daughter's choice and gives her blessing even, with two conditions: Zeno has to make Kaya happy and sometimes, they have to visit her house in Fuuga. Since Kiana has given her blessing and permission for Kaya, both Zeno and Kaya ask whether Yona, Yun and three other Dragons will receive Kaya as their new members or not.

Yona lifts her hand, gesturing to others to silent "Kaya, what's your occupation? You know, your specialty and your skill".

Kaya chirps, she's cheerful as Zeno "Kaya is a midwife and herbalist?! Kaya also can cook, sew, do the laundry, dance, sing and gardening".

"okay, you pass", Yona takes both Kaya's hand before shaking her hands "welcome to our group".

Kija baffles "pass as what, princess?".

"as good wife and good woman", Yona laments on how she really hopes she can do what Kaya and Yun can do as woman "with Kaya's here with us, at least now Yun can get help".

Yun only narrows his eyes, hiding his glee on the thought that he no longer should do those 'motherly' chores and being the mother-hen alone from now on "though I guess this group will become rowdier and louder than before, not change the fact we have one more belly to feed, huh?".

Yona and Zeno shout in unison "Yun!".


	18. Without You, With Lily

**.**

 **Chapter 18 - Without You, With Lily**

 **.**

* * *

"General Joon Gi?!", one of Joon Gi's soldiers rush into his office before asking him to come with them to the front gate where they find a bunch of so-called kidnappers who being hired by Nadai smugglers who cooperate with Sei Kingdom.

Joon Gi furrows his eyebrows as he finds the criminals are tied neatly and is thrown away in the front gate of Suiko Castle. A letter contains the information about who are they and their relationship with Nadai smugglers who cooperate with Sei Kingdom is slipped on the rope, along with a white paper with red ink which has a message for him on its, sort of a warning for him (which also can be considered like someone has slapped his face hardly).

 **How could you call yourself as Water Tribe General when what you do only stay still on your castle and not doing anything, only waiting for the King to act and let people on your tribe suffer? Just tell the King to finish the matters with Sei Kingdom while I will go hunt the Nadai smugglers with my own way.**

 **Regards, Red-haired Queen from the realm of the dead**.

"actually, who are you?", Joon Gi mumbles as he lowering his hand down after read the memo "princess Hannah or princess Yona?".

From the corner of the hallway, a raven-haired woman disappears after witnessing the mess they've got in the front gate of Suiko Castle, her home.

* * *

"God grief, this dream again…", Yona mutters out loud. Yes, she doesn't know for how many times she's been dreaming about this. About her older sister, Hannah and Hak who being together, married, make love and having sex (this part never failed to make her blushing) and having children, live their life happily ever after. Not that she minds witnessing them like this, because why should she when she can witness them look so much alive and happy, somehow warming her heart and she just needs to put aside her jealousy to her older sister.

What Yona doesn't expect is the fact, tonight's dream will be rather different.

"do you feel jealous because you also want that? Your older sister's happiness, how she could smile so brightly, beautifully laughing like the sun as she's swept on her beloved one's arms".

Yona's body stiffens and she's more than surprised when she finds Jae Ha standing behind her, speaking smoothly as if he can look straight into her deepest heart as he's looking down to her.

"not only that, you also want to be on your older sister's position, being loved by the man that you and Hannah love together, since you and Hannah love him, the very same man. Am I wrong?".

"I don't understand what you're talking about", Yona rises from her seat, her fingers are fidgeting on her skirt to hide her nervousness "besides it's not your business, so get lost— ah!".

Yona cries in surprise as Jae Ha grabs her wrist, pulling her to the ground and somehow, she's ended under his body with him hovering above her who lying on her back.

"it's my business, to whom your heart belonged with, my dear", Jae Ha kisses Yona's palm, rolling her sleeve down and starts kissing her forearm "because I love you, Yona".

Her eyes widen. She doesn't know what's going through her head but the words come out before she even recognizes what does she doing "…then, proof it to me. Give me a proof that you love me. Make love with me, Jae Ha".

He stares down to her with those violet eyes, with that look which surely will melt the heart of whoever women who stare to him right now.

"my dear, this will hurt at first but soon the pain will change into pleasure", Jae Ha leans down to get closer to her, until she can feel his breath as he nuzzles his head on the crook of her neck. She shudders when he whispers with husky voice "however are you sure with this, Yona dear?".

Yona gulps in nervous but refusing to show it, instead she looks down to him without hesitation "I don't mind at all, I'm the one who asking you of this".

"well then", Jae Ha straightens his body above her to unbutton his long robe while straddling her, revealing the bare skin under the night sky "as you wish, my dear".

Yona feels her body burning like in fire despite the cold, the crisp morning air on the valley in this cave bites her skin. Sweats trail down Jae Ha's face like the morning dew. Her nails digging on his back and Jae Ha growls lowly as she's pawing from under his body, he's been careful to not crush her under his body. Her moans, her cries of pleasure while she's calling his name like a prayer fill the solemn, silent night and he wipes the trails of tears on her face. She doesn't even realize that she's crying until he has wiped the transparent liquid that in his eyes, her tears are just like the beautiful morning dew flowing out from the corner of her eyes.

* * *

Yona's eyes shoot opened wide and Kaya looks down to her with that worry on her eyes "Miss Yona? Are you alright? Why are you crying? do you have a nightmare?".

 _A dream_. Now it hits her, Yona remembers what kind of dream she's having just now, about what has been happened on that cave and Yona feels her heart rocketing as her face blushing furiously. She quickly wraps her arms around Kaya's torso "HUWAA?! KAYA?!".

Not long after Yona's scream successfully wakes them up, the tent flaps open as all of them barge in.

Yun is the first who quickly come and sit down beside two women in front of him "oi, what happened?!".

Kija barges in, barely ripping the tent's thin fabric "princess, what's wrong? Is there a bug?!".

Shina crouches himself near Yun before offering Ao and the squirrel quickly "why did you scream, Yona?".

Zeno sits down in between Yun and Kija, squishing both in the heads as he's worried of Yona who still clinging to Kaya "Kaya!? Miss!? Is everything alright!?".

"Yona dear, are you okay?".

Yona tightens her grips on Kaya's back. Uh-oh, now the main reason of why she has a strange, weird dream is coming. She only can nod her head, still burying her face on Kaya's chest.

"ah, no problem", Kaya figures out from Yona's expression and reaction, whatever she's dreaming of just now, it's been too embarrassing for her to be revealed in front of them all so she reasoning to them instead "looks like Miss Yona has a nightmare, but let me take care of this".

Zeno joins his wife and patting Yona's head "Miss, are you alright? Zeno and Kaya can hear what make you upset, you know?".

Jae Ha settles himself near Yona, patting her head "he's right, dear. Sometimes, people say that you will get better if you tell what kind of dream that you've got. How about you tell us about your dream to soothe your feeling?".

"…I…", like the hell Yona can tell them all about what kind of dream she's having just now, especially not with Jae Ha here but thanks to god above, her stomach growls loudly so Yona lifts her blushing face to Yun "Yun, I'm hungry... Suddenly, I want a chicken soup, meat buns and milk".

Yun narrows his eyes due to demanding tones on her voice "please don't speak like a pregnant woman who craving in her sudden appetite like that".

Yona puffs her cheeks "Yun!".

Jae Ha covers his mouth and his body trembling slightly in effort of trying to hold his laughter "pfft… don't worry about it, dear. How about we fly to the town nearby and we can get what you want to eat there?".

Yona smiles triumphantly before lifting both her hand, tilting her head to the side with her cute puppy eyes "carry me?".

Jae Ha nods his head with rather amused grin "of course, I will".

Yun shakes his head, crossing his head. He's wondering who is the older one, himself or Yona "sometimes I think you really spoil her too much, Jae Ha".

* * *

They arrive on one of Water Tribe's port town, Shisen. Considering the money which they've earned from the traveler market is rather satisfying and it's raining outside, tonight they will sleep in the inn and they (mostly Kija) feel blissful for being able to sleep under the roof with futon, pillow and blanket, warm and safe from the chill rain outside.

Jae Ha offers with his usual perverted, impish grin "should I warm you up, Dear?".

Yona scowls and glares to him "how about I stab you first?".

Jae Ha lifts his hands in surrender "kidding".

"please get out, we want to change my clothes", Yona refers to herself and Kaya, the others scurrying away to outside but as she looks Jae Ha only stands here with his broad grin, her scowl only gets deepened "and I mean all of you, including you, Jae Ha".

Zeno grabs Jae Ha's hair from behind and yanks him "Zeno prefers Jae Ha obey the Miss this time before Zeno himself will drag or push brother Jae Ha to outside from the window for trying to peek on Miss and Zeno's **wife** as they're changing their wet clothes, how?".

 **Wife**.

Yeah, all of them have been surprised when Zeno has introduced Kaya as his wife, not only as his lover or beloved. Before they separate their way with Kiana who has taken Mina with her to go back to her new house on Wind Tribe territory, Zeno and Kaya have asked for her blessing upon their marriage. Kiana has given her blessing and Jae Ha has commented about how the one he's assumed as the youngest child has all of a sudden turned into a real adult.

Oh, the protectiveness makes Yona grinning from ear to ear as she sees the way of red color is spreading from the bridge of Kaya's nose to her cheeks till her face down to her neck and her cleavage, just above her collarbone has turned into red.

"I'm not going to eat her or steal her away, you know?", Jae Ha looks behind over his shoulder to blonde-haired dragon "besides, it's you who have fun with her instead. Do you think we can't hear her moans or your grunts on your consum—".

With innocent grin on his face, Zeno smacks Jae Ha's face "pervert".

Kija blushes furiously, but nodding his head in agreeance "good, smack him again, Zeno".

Because Kija and Shina are innocence, also like the hell he can ask Zeno to come with him, especially not with Kaya, his wife around them, Jae Ha decides to go to red-light district alone but something strange happens.

They think Jae Ha will not go home tonight, so they go to sleep earlier since there's nothing they can do with the rain outside. Kija and Shina cuddle against each other in the center of the room, just like Yona and Yun cuddle against each other near the wall while Kaya and Zeno are being entangled in each other's arms as they're lying near the wall, they sleep in group while cuddling against each other like this to gain the warmth. Suddenly, Zeno opens his eyes and props himself up on his elbow, startling Kaya who lying beside him.

Kaya blinks and sits down, repairing her disheveled kimono "Zeno?".

Next second, Kija and Shina also sit down, but it's Kija who speak "…something happened to brother Jae Ha".

* * *

In their effort on gathering the information about Hiyou, the famous smuggler on Water Tribe territory, they help a raven-haired blue-eyed girl that looks around Yona's age. As her two guardians, Tetora and Ayura come to join them and find Lily on the shore of beach, after thanking them for helping Lily, Kaya's eyes widen as the realization hits her "…Lady Lily?".

Zeno turns his head to her "do you know her, Kaya?".

"nope", Kaya shakes her head and smiles innocently, for now she'll keep Lily's real identity as a secret and she's planning to tell Yona about this when they get their privacy time "just remembered of story from Kaya's mother. General An Joon Gi lost his wife when his wife was giving birth their daughter and she gave their daughter name Lily before she's passed away. 'Lily' is a flower that represents death and the soul returning to innocence, also being associated with the symbol of Water Dragon God as god of childbirth and motherhood in Water Tribe".

Zeno gets what his wife is getting in from her gesture and helps her to pretend know nothing "oh, Zeno thought that she's one of your acquaintances since you're also from Water Tribe".

Yun tugs Kaya's sleeve "but how'd your mother know about it?".

"of course, she'd know because my mother, Kiana was the midwife on Suiko Castle", Kaya lifts her forefinger before she starts distracted in the end of her speech "but she had retired from her job not long after my sister, Kana lost her husband".

Looking to Kaya's eyes, Zeno realizes Kaya must have missed her late older sister, Kana. Zeno kisses Kaya's eyelids, cupping her face before wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his forehead on hers "it's alright, big sister-in-law Kana must be watching us from above so she should have known it, that Kaya has done her best for Mina and Kana, mother-in-law Kiana also never blamed Kaya, right? don't be sad".

Kaya feels her face heated and she wraps her arms around Zeno's shoulders.

Jae Ha clears his throat as Yona giggles and three other blushing "ah-hem, husband and wife there, sorry for interrupt your lovey-dovey and we know both of you still in honeymoon, but Zeno, Kaya, let's discuss about the plan and both of you may do continue your activity in bed".

"let's not listen to that perv brother of mine, Kaya", Zeno pats Kaya's head with his usual cheeky broad grin "but I do agree maybe we can continue in bed tonight".

Lily, Tetora and Ayura shriek in disbelief "WIFE!? / MARRIED?!".

Kaya chirps "yes, like Zeno said, Kaya is from Water Tribe and we're married!?".

"Zeno is from the Wind Tribe!?", Zeno lifts his hand which still intertwining with Kaya's "we married when we were 17 years old!?".

"and how old are you this year?", Lily stares to the couple in front of her in disbelief "at least you're still in the same age with me, right?".

"Kaya is 20 years old now".

* * *

As they have planned, Kaya, Yona, Yun and Shina are staying with Lily, Tetora and Ayura at the inn while Jae Ha, Kija and Zeno are going to the red-light district for the investigation. Kaya and Yona are taking bath in the hot-springs with Lily, Tetora and Ayura while Yun and Shina are taking bath in men's hot-springs (Ao comes with Yona and Kaya). They do not expect that they will have an encounter with Hiyou here while Jae Ha, Kija and Zeno are still investigating to the red-light district. Tetora is stabbed and Kaya does not mean for the battle, they can't run or Tetora will be killed, so Yona has no choice but to raise her sword to protect them, to defend her friends and herself. As Yona defends themselves using her sword, Kaya protects Lily, partially shielding her behind her back while eyeing Tetora who lying on her stomach with bleeding from the gash on her back. After Yona succeeds to slash her opponent's leg and knock one of their enemies down, Kaya shouts to Yona to avoid and wraps her arms securely around Lily as another man lifts his sword to attack them but Yona throws her hands to the sides, partially shielding her and Lily instead.

"no, Miss Yona?! Move!?".

But right before that man's sword slashing her back, Yona's movement has changed. Yona expertly spins her sword to behind her back and successfully block that man's sword before her opponent's sword slashing her back.

"good grief, my little sister is really a troublemaker and it seems she has an ability to invite problems from how easily problems come to her…", when Yona opens her eyes, her Amethyst orbs has turned into Sapphire orbs. Hannah glares to behind over her shoulder, sending chill to her opponent who still holding his sword against her "but I can't let her get injured now".

Same with Lily who stares to Yona in wonder, that man involuntarily jerks back "how could your eyes— ARGH?!".

Hannah slashes that man's stomach before stabbing him in his midsection. As that man collapses backward, Hannah prepares herself to her upcoming opponent as two other man come to her in the same time but they never reach Hannah because Shina appears and slashing both man on their back.

"Yona, Kaya, Lily, are you—", Yun approaches three women but when realizing the color on Yona's eyes has changed, he recognizes her as Hannah "oh my, if you come out, it means this is serious… what happened, Hannah?".

"oh, Yun, Shina. Good thing that both of you come in time", Hannah stops Shina when blue-haired is about to cut down Hiyou, smuggler with scar on his forehead and dark looks on his eyes "looks like he is Nadai smuggler that we're looking for. Let's interrogate him here".

Shina nods his head and obeys Hannah but Hannah realizes Hiyou's hand is about to grab his sword. Hannah slashes Hiyou's forehead and glares up to him with her sharp blue eyes, just like blue fire "don't move".

Shina instinctively hides Hannah/Yona behind his back when Hiyou covers the wound on his forehead and shrieks in anguish. Hiyou glares down to red-haired girl, threatening her that he will surely kill her and will not forget her face. Shina is about to run after him when he's running away but Hannah tugs Shina's sleeve, asking him to deal with him later. Sooner or later they will be faced with Hiyou, she feels it but for now, call the doctor and treating Tetora's wound is far more important. Kaya and Yun have rushed to Tetora's side right after Hiyou runs away and they start to treat her wound. The inn-keeper gives his thanks to Yona's group, and as his gratitude, he gives away their stay in his inn for free and willingly helps them. Yona (since her Sapphire orbs has turned back into her Amethyst orbs) gratefully receives the inn-keeper's offer before asking him to call the doctor, just to make sure about Tetora's serious condition because Kaya is midwife and Yun, as expert he is as a little doctor, he is still not well-trained doctor.

When Yona feels something sticky coming out of her womanhood. Yona looks down and turns pale as she sees red liquid trails down to her ankle from inside her skirt and she reflexively clutches her stomach, frantically screams and panicked "KAYA?! I'M BLEEDING?!".

"EH?!", Kaya quickly orders Shina to carry Yona back to their room before rushing to their room beside this room where Lily and her guardians stay. After asking Yun and the doctor to take care of Tetora, Kaya pushes Shina to outside before asking them to leave it to her.

Once Jae Ha, Kija and Zeno are back, they find clearly upset-Shina is waiting outside the room along with frightened-Lily who being soothed by Ayura. Yun comes out first with the doctor, telling them that Tetora will be alright and they just need to watch her over.

Before leave, the doctor tells them "her critical state is over, but she's strong and she just needs some rest".

Jae Ha feels his chest tightening "where is Yona Dear?".

Jae Ha, Kija and Zeno have this feeling since they want to leave the red-light district after finishing their investigation. They feel something isn't right about Yona so they have rushed to here.

Yun turns his head to their room, telling them about what has happened "I also don't know what happened, but Kaya still examines her".

Not long after Shina straightens himself and rises to his feet, Kaya comes out, wiping her bloodied hands with exhausted and relieved clearly carved on her face "even if it's just barely, Miss Yona will be alright… but oh well, Kaya only can tell it's a miracle that Miss Yona does not miscarriage with such distress and the battle that she must have got from our journey".

Yun rolls his eyes "…wait, miscarriage?".

Kaya furrows her eyebrows, looking to them all who stare to her with those slightly widened eyes, mixture of disbelief and shock in their eyes "…please don't tell me, all of you don't realize that Miss Yona is pregnant?".

Except Zeno, all of them jaws-drop, wondering who is the father?

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _Ah-hem, I'm not too good of writing the explicit scene, so I hope it's satisfying you even if it's vague._


	19. Without You, Meet The King

**.**

 **Chapter 19 - Without You, Meet The King**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hiryuu Castle**

"so…", Geun Tae props his chin on his palm, rhythmically tapping his fingers on the table "this time, **she** came to your place, Joon Gi? Only with an arrow, too?".

"too?", Tae Woo checks his finger in boredom before turning his attention back to the meeting "care to tell me, this is not the first time?".

"I have reported it to King Soo Won before", Kyo Ga puts down his cup after sipping his tea, pulling out a pouch with a single letter that have the very same handwriting with the letter that Joon Gi was earned "this came to my little brother. Someone had thrown several throwing knives that successfully pinning him down on the wall before a single arrow embedded on the wall right above his head. This letter and pouch that fulfilled with Iza seeds was on that arrow. Like you see, the letter only told us to plant these Iza seeds with the explanation about what kind of seeds this Iza".

(actually, the throwing knives were Jae Ha's doing, but for the arrow, it was Yona's doing, and they deliberately did it also for releasing their stress).

Geun Tae smirks "and your little brother's reaction?".

"…moping all day and said he would be killed for sure because he felt like certain someone surely still hate him for some reason".

Geun Tae laughs and smacks his palm on the table "I love this cool woman!?".

Tae Woo leans his back on the chair, hands intertwining behind his head "and I guess **she** also shot her arrow with a letter to your place, old man?".

"yeah", Geun Tae pulls out the letter from his pocket "this came to me along with a pouch, fulfilled with keys of Yan Kum Ji's residence".

The letters are just like the decree for them from this red-haired Queen, Kyo Ga and Geun Tae have no choice but to do the instructions in that letter because it's really for the sake of their tribes despite the sharp words on the letters rather stinging their heart like someone has thrown mud to their faces or whoever write these letters, **she** wants they to convey her words to Soo Won that the true heir isn't Soo Won but red-haired Queen who has written these letters and helped their tribes with her own march even though no one asking her to do this.

Geun Tae feels admiration and respect toward 'red-haired Queen from the realm of the dead' who has helped his tribe even though she hasn't been crowned as the Queen. Of course, no one of people in this room need to tell out loud who is this red-haired Queen "had I known how badass this woman could be, I would have thought twice of giving my vote to the throne. This red-haired Queen from the realm of the dead seems like someone who still could rule although she's ten feet underground or she's undead who has been resurrected".

Tae Woo sniggers "eh… though I haven't been appointed as General because the one who give his vote was Elder Mundok, I agree with you this time, old man".

"Lee Geun Tae, Tae Woo", Joo Doh hisses warningly as he feels Keishuk has got tensed "what should we do now, Your Majesty? I guess we can't just stay still like this, if what these letters said is the truth, then—".

"I know, we have to move quickly before Sei Kingdom invade us. I have planned to attack them, but before we conquer them, we should have to find the reasonable issues as to why we conquer them. The citizens of Water Tribe have been disappeared and I guess capturing the Nadai smugglers will help first to get the information from them", Soo Won knows he still needs Joon Gi's approval to mobilize the Water Tribe soldiers "I have an idea. How about I capture the most famous Nadai smuggler and with that, you will lend your permission to mobilize the Water Tribe soldiers since Sei Kingdom is across your territory, General Joon Gi?".

" _let this be a test, then. I want to know which one that has helped my tribe, you or this red-haired Queen from the realm of the dead?",_ Joon Gi opens his eyes before putting a single scroll "…this is the list of Nadai smugglers that I have gathered but the most famous and the powerful one in my territory is known as Hiyou".

In the end of the meeting, Geun Tae turns to Tae Woo "speaking of which, Wind Tribe hasn't gotten the letter from her?".

"nope", Tae Woo shrugs "maybe because we have no problem? Or rather it's only not our turn, yet", Tae Woo crosses his arms before his chest with deadly glare "and who know? maybe our turn is after Water Tribe? Since there's only Wind Tribe who hasn't been visited while the Sky Tribe was visited first by **her** ".

Once they leave Hiryuu Castle, Joon Gi looks up to the bright, blue sky _"I really don't want to involve you so don't blame me, after all you're the only one left after your mother passed away. I hope my soldiers can find you sooner and you will be alright, Lily"_.

Joon Gi remembers how stressed he was when he was on Suiko castle before he left to the meeting in Hiryuu Castle, getting report from his subordinates that not only Lily disappeared from her room along with her guardians, only leaving a letter about the reason of her hidden departure, but also the Water's Gold Seal, the emblem of Water Tribe _"Lily?!"_.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on Shisen…**

Lily gawks, what she knows of Yona who she just met with is, she is a year younger than her but what she has heard just now? She doesn't hear a thing, right? She's only a year younger than her and she's pregnant?!

"oh my, no wonder she's really panicked like that after knowing her bleeding", Ayura turns her head to the lines of nervous men "but who is the father of the baby, from all of you?".

"okay, all jokes and insult aside", Jae Ha pinches the bridge of his nose "I know it's only about time for us to reveal the truth but I never expected it will be this fast".

"Jae Ha, between us you're the only one who have slept with princess many times in fact…", Kija narrows his eyes "please, don't tell us… you two… when we were on the Water Dragon God valley…".

"yes, sleep together in the same bed with clothes on and only cuddle", Jae Ha rolls his eyes in annoyed gesture, the last part is only half-lie though, considering the last time they have slept together is clearly not 'only cuddle' but it's also because of her "and don't forget, she has admitted once that she no longer virgin but I am not the one who has knocked her up. I swear, the father is not me".

Kija groans in irritation "then who would be!?".

Yun lifts his shaking hand with constricted pupils "…Kaya, how old her pregnancy?".

"it's been three months and three weeks. If you wonder why her stomach isn't that big yet, it's because she started to show a little only since a week ago. Looks like for Miss Yona's case, the reason of why she started to show a little slower than ordinary girl is because the position of her womb. That's why her stomach only started getting bigger since a week ago".

"I know who's the father", Yun gasps, covering half of his face "her beloved one who had passed away not too long ago".

Ignoring the collective gasps from everyone, Yun asks further "…how is she?".

"she's got the cramps, that's why she's bleeding just now and right now her womb is rather stiff and sensitive. Let's see for two or three days and ask Miss Yona to total bed-rest for the mean time. If her pregnancy makes her no longer able to travel after she rests, let's look for temporary settlement and we will stay until she's given birth", Kaya rolls her eyes to Jae Ha "and from how calm you looked, I guess you already know it, Jae Ha?".

"and Shina", Jae Ha nods his head to Shina, telling them that they happened to hear Yona's conversation with Captain Gigan "there's no doubt, because Captain Gigan is an expert on medicals and she's too old to mistaken about it, especially in Awa where extra-marital pregnancy is common".

"so, the p-p-p-princess is really…", Kija stutters "but she's unmarried!?".

"and? What's the point about it now?", Kaya rolls her eyes and shrugs her shoulders "just because women are unmarried, doesn't mean they couldn't get pregnant, Kija".

"but it's improper and undignified!? For getting pregnant and having consummation before the marriage—", Kija stops his words because he feels the sudden chill on his nape, as if someone glares to him with murderous intention. Next second, Zeno slams him to the floor before sitting on top of his body. All of them are surprised by Yellow Dragon's sudden action.

"improper or not, undignified or not, it no longer important because 'that child' in her womb is the reason of why she still survive, the last anchor she has that connected to the man she loved after she had tried to commit suicide many times ever since she lost her beloved one. So, if you dare to questioning or talking about those nonsense that you were just talking about in front of the Miss, think twice, do you think your words will not hurt the Missy's heart?", Zeno grabs Kija's collar, narrowing his eyes with the most dangerous threatening aura that everyone has ever seen from him. After Kija's eyes widen and Zeno thinks he has understood it, he threatens him further "last, never ever raise your voice in front of my **wife** like that. Keep that in your mind or else, I'm going to rip off your dragon arm because I have enough power to do so although I really don't want to hurt or fight against my own Dragon brothers. Understood?".

Kija salutes in nervous "yes, sir!?".

"Zeno, don't be too harsh to him", Kaya shakes her head before crouching herself in front of Kija "forgive him, Kija, but what my husband mean is many times in fact, she has tried to commit suicide after losing everything. Not only her father was killed in front of her eyes, she lost her only home, her world shattered into pieces, forced to running away for her dear life only with the man who loved her and protect her, but **he** was also killed in order to protect her and she was left nothing. It's not strange at all she's tried to kill herself after everything she's been going through but when she knew that she's pregnant with his child, the colors of life start to come back to her eyes slowly", Kaya sighs heavily, cupping her cheek "honestly, maybe Kaya should have to suggest about the chance that we have to find place for settlement somewhere sooner, had Kaya known—".

That's when they hear the groan and Yona's whine from inside "Kaya~ could you give me some pain-killer, please?".

All of them instantly come barging into the room.

Kaya is the first who sit beside her "where does it hurt?".

Yona covers her eyes with her forearm as perspiration starts covering her face, rolling to her side "nausea, head pounding, back and stomach aching".

Kaya quickly gives order to Zeno for take 'the special herbs for pregnant women' in her bag and asking Yun to make it. It smells terrible but Kaya forces Yona to drink it with her sweet smile.

After Yona drinks the medicine, Kaya asks her to lay back on her bed and starts to massage her "does it feel better?".

Kija eagerly offers his help, inside his heart he feels ashamed to even thinking about her modesty when that thing no longer important as she has lost her beloved one and what's left only a child in her womb "do you need something, princess? Don't doubt to ask!?".

"thank you, Kija".

"so, you have known about it", Yun sighs heavily before shout in disbelief "why did you not tell us?! Actually, since when did you know?!".

"in Awa two months ago. Captain Gigan has an experience on medicals and she's too old to mistake about it, she said. It's hardly believed but after Captain Gigan so kindly accompanied me to meet with her friend, a midwife in Awa and I confirmed it one more time with Kaya lately, it's the truth: I'm pregnant with his child", Yona covers her eyes with her forearms "that's… when I haven't remembered my consummation with him that I thought of as a mere dream before… I guess the shock and stress of lost him was too much huge until I thought it's a mere illusion, my delusion or another beautiful dream".

"you haven't answered my first question", Yun blurts out "and I only could say, it's a miracle that you haven't lost your child on your womb".

"miracle, huh?", Yona laughs severely before chuckling wryly "you're right, it's really a miracle that I don't have miscarriage even after fell off the cliff, twice. It's a miracle that I and this child survived that fall", Yona caresses her stomach fondly before her affectionate expression turns into mix of complicated anger, distress, sadness, hatred and pain as she slamming her palm on the floor "if it was really a miracle that I would survive with this child, so why should he die!? Why wouldn't they, who have killed my father and killed him, just die instead of him?! Why should Hak die and leave me with our child while those bastards still very much alive without getting the divine punishment!?", she huffs ragged breaths after her outburst. Yona cries silently and clenches her chest as she curling into ball, leaning her face on her knees and hugging her knees "it feels like I have died at the same time as he died… why it's really hard for me to die only to meet and being together with him again? many times I thought it'd be better if I died, but now I have a reason to not die… however what should I do… if this child ask me, where is the father? Why doesn't he with us?".

Yun gets closer to her, taking both of her hands so when she looking up to him, she can see it, the guilt and determination on his eyes as he leans his forehead into hers "you could just blame me if you want to blame someone about his death. Had I not failed to save him, you wouldn't have suffered like this, along with your child".

"this is why I haven't told you all, especially you, Yun!? because I don't want to see you blame yourself again!?", Yona glares to him and sniffs before crying harder "after I knew that I'm pregnant with his child, I'm really happy… I've never been happier when I know that I'm bearing his child and I haven't been left behind all alone… but at the same time, I'm really sad… because he's dead already… he's gone without knowing that we have the baby… it hurts because he has left me behind just like that without even know about it… and I was struck with dilemma, because I really want to meet him and follow him to the other side, but at the same time I know I can't die yet or this child will be left with nothing", Yona wipes her tears, smiling encouragingly "but right now, after all my doubt have been disappeared, I resolve to myself that I have to live… what I could do only survive and live longer than him, for the sake of him and our child, even if it feels like my heart and heart have died along with him…".

It's heartbreaking and overwhelming. Yun hugs her and keeps apologizing and Yona hugs him back while telling him that it's really alright and Yun shouldn't have to blame himself for not able to save him, that who has the responsibility of her pain and suffering are those bastards who caused this, not Yun who has been helping her.

" _mother… does this what you when you know you have to leave me?"_ , Lily covers her mouth, crying silently and Ayura pulls Lily closer to her, patting her head. When Yona and Yun hug each other's body, Shina pats her head "Yona, it's alright, your children are safe, they're still here".

Both Yona and Yun blink in confusion.

Kija stops weeping, asking in bafflement "wait, children? they are?".

"there are three…", Shina lifts his forefinger, pointing Yona's stomach "inside Yona's stomach…".

All of them (except Kaya and Zeno who busy entangle each other's body after Zeno hugs her to soothe her) scream out loud "WHAT?!".

Kija shouts in disbelief "how could you tell that for sure, Shina!?".

"uh", Shina hesitantly reveals "at first, it's only two… blue and red lights… but now there's one more light… after we got back from Water Dragon God valley… a green light…".

"let me guess", Yun twitches his eyebrow "remembering what that Water Dragon God said about the seeds, if blue light is **him** , red light is Hannah and how the green light's gotten into her…", Yun glares to nervous green-haired man "Jae Ha! don't you dare to try to run away this time?! we also have to discuss about to where we must settle down and once we have done with where we should take the settlement, we have to speak!?".

After recovering herself with blissful moods thanks to Zeno, Kaya explains further to Yona about her pregnancy, that she's alright now, what she needs right now just more rest and her bleeding isn't endanger her children's life but she has to be more careful since she's got the cramps due to her rash movements in her pregnancy.

Yona doesn't object this time "fine, I understand, I will obey it if we have to settle down but where? I have no home nor family to stay and I also couldn't go to Fuuga, **his** homeland. I haven't met his family after his death, because I don't know what should I tell to them… they really love him as their big brother, I'm afraid it will cause the civil war".

"dear, don't forget that you have us here with you. We will figure out about it but for now", Jae Ha pats Yona's head, cupping her cheek "the most important thing for you is to take care of yourself and your child more carefully. How about we visit them and Kaya's mother after you've given birth?".

"Jae Ha is right, don't try to bear all your burdens by yourself", Yun sniffs and quickly wipes his tears using his sleeve "I want to suggest that maybe we can stay at Ik-Su's place but the source there is limited…".

"I suggest to go to Awa", Jae Ha ruffles Yun's head and smiles supportively to Yona "besides, remember what Captain Gigan said to you before?".

" _remember, you must stay strong and whenever you need help or place as shelter, you can come back here, to your home here and I will always welcome you as my daughter. My door's house will always be opened for you"_.

Captain Gigan's words really have affected her till she's crying in their separation. "yes… thank you very much, everyone", Yona smiles thankfully and nods her head as a single tear of soon-to-be young-mother comes out from the corner of her eyes. She's crying this time because she realizes, that she's not alone anymore. Yona wipes her tears and confirms firmly "ah, but we will go to Awa after finishing our business on Water Tribe, got it?".

Everyone groan as they hope Yona will back away while in fact, they should have known it that Yona will not back away no matter what "YONA!?".

Yona giggles before slumping back into her bed, suddenly feeling really tired after her outburst "but seriously, I'm tired… let's speak again together, okay?".

Kaya shoos them all to leave Yona rest, covering her with blanket "see? like she said, let her rest".

Yona slowly closes her eyes "tomorrow I want to speak with you, 'Lady An Lily'…".

After Yona falls asleep (except the sweet couple, Zeno and Kaya), all of them stare to Lily and Yona back and forth.

"oh, whatever, we will know it tomorrow", Yun swats his mind away before turning to Jae Ha "more important, we have to talk, Jae Ha".

"let me join you, Yun~", Kaya smiles over sweetly and punches her tiny fist on her palm "someone really should lecture him about when you could and shouldn't f*ck women. Fucking the women when they are pregnant is really not good idea~".

"my, my, looks like Kaya's really mad… just deal with it, Ryokuryuu, Zeno can't help you this time", Zeno deadpans when his companions are surprised of Kaya's rude speech "Kaya can be scary when she's angry sometimes".

Jae Ha sweat-drops when Kija wants to join them and he really hopes he will survive this night.

* * *

" _it's too tense?!"_ , Lily sweat-drops nervously, sitting near Yona's bed, looking to the Dragons and Yun who have intimidating aura. She looks up to Yona hesitantly "um… how do you feel, Yona?".

Yona repairs her haori after Yun covers her with that haori and Kaya treats her with the morning tea to help her soothe the pain and nausea "I'm alright already".

"oh, it's really good to hear", Lily sighs in relief, she really means it. After all, Yona's condition would not be down like this if not because of she tried to protect her and her guardians. More or less, from her outburst last night, 'Hak' that she has mentioned from Fuuga, some bad people killed her father and Hak, also her red hair. All of that is enough for Lily to put the pieces into places together and the time is compatible. What make her words are stuck in her throat is because of the collective glares on her back, as if telling silently that she should watch her tongue or she will not be able to escape this.

Yona reprimands her companion "really, guys… all of you have scared her".

Yun skeptically argues "it can't be helped, she's the daughter of Water Tribe General, after all".

"but we haven't known she's an enemy or not, so stop staring dagger to her like that", Yona chides before apologizing to Lily for overprotectiveness of her intimidating companions "or are you confused about from where we should start because it's too many questions that you want to ask?".

Lily fidgets her fingers "how could you have realized that I—".

"who would willingly want to help Water Tribe citizens, if not for Lady An Lily, the daughter of Water Tribe General, General An Joon Gi?", Yona admits she has known about her identity (thanks to her twin older sister's knowledge) "but now the problem here is whether we can trust you or not. If we tell you the truth, will you report it to General Joon Gi? I believe you sincerely want to help your people, but for everything related to my existence in Kouka, whether it's my identity, the state I'm getting in or my whereabout, is different matter".

Looking at Yona's stern face, Lily understands that this girl wants to test her, wants to know which side she is and Lily knows what she has to do only answer her.

"first, let me make it clear that I am not coming here under my father's decree because instead, the fact is kind of the opposite. You could say that I'm running away from my home right now", Lily tells them without filtering her annoyance toward her father "it's really a wonder why he's the Water Tribe General while what he's doing for our people is nothing, only shutting himself in his castle and weighing reasons for not deploying, for the sake of not going to war?! Just if he decided to fight back, I'd show him that even I could help him because I would fight along with him?! But he always treats me like a spun glass and locked me inside?! It's frustrating?!".

Kaya gently concedes, touching Lily's shoulder "he just doesn't want to lost you after he had lost his wife, Lady Lily".

" _as long as you keep shining, my water lotus, we will meet again for sure"_ , Kaya tells a story when her mother, Kiana who worked as the midwife in Suiko, was helping Lily's mother to give birth "that's what Lady Nene said before Lady Nene passed away due to heavy labors, after asking Lord Joon Gi to take care of you, his daughter with her. She hoped that you would shine and become a woman who have her people's heart, the heart of Water Tribe and a worth woman that could be proud of by her parent and her tribe, who love her people and want to help her people also help her parent. You have fulfilled your mother's last wish, Lady Lily. But it seems Lord Joon Gi just too afraid of losing you, that's why he keeps locking you inside because he doesn't want if something happened to you. After all, no parent in this world who want to lost their children, right?".

Lily skeptically narrows her eyes "how could you know that for sure?".

"because my mother, Kiana had a talk with your father before she left Water Tribe and went to Wind Tribe", this time Kaya tells them about what Kiana was talking about with Joon Gi, that Kiana felt glad and relieved because Lily seems grow up into good girl but Joon Gi lamented on how hard for him to keep Lily safe in his castle. Joon Gi feels glad and proud that Lily has grown up into good woman just like her mother but it feels like sometimes, Lily will go far away to someplace where he can't reach her and it terrifying him that he can't save and protect her when she's out of his reach "he also said, you really resemble with Lady Nene, that's why he loves you so dearly and don't want to lost you, especially not after he lost his wife because for him you're the only one left after his wife's death".

Lily loses her words, bowing her head further "…I've always been thinking that my father hates me because my mother passed away due to her heavy labor, that she died because of giving me birth. I think he disappointed because the child is a girl, not a boy that could become his successor and because of me, he no longer able to get a boy after his wife, my mother's death… it's understandable if he despises me because I'm a mere girl who could do nothing, the only good thing I could do only bring good son-in-law to him… that's why… I never hoped to be loved by him, I only want to prove to him that even if I'm a girl, I still can do something for our tribe… without I know what has he been thinking of me…", Lily brings her hands up to cover her face "all along this time… I never thought he would think or feel that way of me… that stupid father… I really don't understand him… why hasn't he just told me before?".

Yona pulls Lily's hands down, revealing Lily's crying face. Yona wipes her tears and kisses her wet eyelids and cheeks before hugging her "forgive me, I just want to make sure whether we can trust you as our ally or not and whether you will turn your back to us or not. Because like you see, I'm not in the good shape…", Yona caresses her stomach "I don't want to endanger the new life that will come to this world".

Lily thanks Shina after Shina handing the handkerchief from Yun.

"forgive me, I shouldn't have to bring up my own hardship here and now when you have had so much hardship… not to mention it's really embarrassing of me, I have cried in front of you, twice", Lily sniffs and wipes her tears with flush on her cheeks "but is it you? The red-haired Queen from the realm of the dead in the rumor?".

Yona leans her chin on her palm "oh? before I explain everything to you, I'd like to hear about the rumor".

Lily explains about what she knowing of 'the red-haired Queen has come back from the realm of the dead'. Rumor has it, the first crowned princess of Kouka Kingdom, princess Hannah died due to drowning years ago and after that, the second daughter, princess Yona become next crowned princess. However, princess Yona also died after fell off the cliff along with her valet, Son Hak from Wind Tribe, leaving Soo Won as the only members of royal family who left and automatically, the throne become Soo Won's "it was said that both princesses and their bodyguard, the Thunder Beast were killed, that's why their spirits couldn't be calm on the Heaven, thus they come back to this world, in order to protect their Kingdom and helping Kouka Kingdom. First time she appeared, some Fire Tribe soldiers swore they witnessed the Beast made by the Thunder hovering behind the red-haired Queen from the realm of the dead when she fought against their leader, the late General Kan Soo Jin. Those Fire Tribe soldiers witnessed that princess Hannah killed the late General Soo Jin wanted to meet you, while some Earth Tribe people have been spreading that princess Yona is alive and she is the one who had killed Yan Kum Ji and saved Awa. After her first appearance in Sky Tribe on the battlefield, rumor about princess Hannah is only growing, that she couldn't let go of the throne to the fake King due to your father's, your twin little sister's and your lover's death. Some people of the Wind said that Lord Son Hak is the lover of the princesses".

The last part makes Yona laughing it off "I really shouldn't laugh it off, aren't I?".

"flower in each hand, huh? Though, it's the fact, right?", Jae Ha shrugs his shoulder before he catches the flying pillow to him as the nearest object of Yona that she can use as her weapon "you know it will not hurt me, dear".

Yona glares to him "still not change the fact that your words rather offended him and you should have known how I dislike it".

"my apologize, dear", Jae Ha sits beside two ladies and giving back the pillow "now, the lady who ran away from home, what will you do? And what will you do to her, Yona dear?".

"after explaining everything to her, we will hear her judgement and decide what we should do. Besides, with this I also could explain to you all about why do I not have miscarriage even after fell off the cliff twice", Yona admits about her true identity as the crowned princess of Kouka before explaining about her father's assassination and what has been happened until now, sort-of quick explanation about her journey that the members of her group have known. The latest topic rather surprising them, though "true, Water Dragon God had explained that it's a miracle if I don't have miscarriage but he told me it's because my case is rather different. Strong guardian has protected me from the fall, thus I still could bear the child in my womb until now and Water Dragon God has made the pact with Thunder God and Four Dragon Gods on the Heaven, that the Thunder God's Holy Beast, The Thunder Beast will protect me until I give birth of him to give him back here to this world along with my sister's soul. Long story short, from the sparks of their soul, the children in my womb right now are the reincarnation of Hak and my big sister Hannah though I have no idea about who is the green one".

Jae Ha turns his head and whistles as the others glaring to him (actually, it's only Kija while Yun narrows his eyes in despise).

"at first, it's only my sister's soul but after he…", Yona trails off before diverting her explanation, deciding to drop the topic "thus far, because they are inside my body, my sister sometimes will switch with me. Like yesterday, when my Amethyst orbs change into Sapphire orbs, it means my sister Hannah comes out and not me. For Hak's case, at first, he only stayed in this charm", Yona refers to her necklace, caressing the Lapis Lazuli stone in her chest "but seems like he has asked Water Dragon God, that's why he is inside my womb either, because I haven't met him again in my dream since we went to Water Dragon God valley. Really, although he's inside my body, really nearby my side, but it feels like he's really far for me to reach… even though I still want to be with him… now I only could meet him inside dream…".

When Yona cries again although she doesn't mean to cry this time, Lily unconsciously pulls her into her embrace and crying along with her. Kaya pats their head, telling that this is normal because in her pregnancy, with her emotions up and down, Yona will get the baby blue syndrome sometimes and she needn't to feel ashamed of it.

"don't worry, I'm not going to tell my father instead I'm going to help you, Yona. You don't need to doubt to ask my help", Lily pulls out the Water's Gold Seal when Yona and everyone asking about her plan "this is the emblem of Water Tribe and with this I could mobilize the Water Tribe soldiers. The reason of why my father hasn't been mobilizing the soldiers until now because he doesn't want to trigger the war but I've been thinking and I know that we have to fight back".

Yona's Amethyst orbs change into Sapphire and they know there's something Hannah want to talk about with Lily. Lily is surprised and a bit taken aback, but mesmerized by her beautiful eyes as the innocence of Yona's aura has shifted into the graceful of Hannah's aura.

"and if your soldiers are aided by the Dragons' power, we surely will be able to kick them all back home in case Hiyou has asked for the reinforcement from Kai Empire", Hannah takes Lily's hand "but Lily, does your father know this? That you have taken the Water's Gold Seal with you?".

When no answer comes from Lily, Hannah continues "I get it, he doesn't even give you the permission and you just brought the Water's Gold Seal with you without his permission?".

"there's no way he would give the permission!?".

"which not change the fact this can be counted as serious crime. Although you are the daughter of Water Tribe General, you still can't escape from the punishment. You still can go back, Lily. It's not too late", Hannah states firmly "do you still want to help us, although you will get the punishment and maybe, your relationship with your father only will get worse than before?".

All of them inside this room fully focus on Lily and inside her head, Hannah hears Yona screaming to her that she has crossed the boundaries.

Lily looks straight to Hannah, without doubt or fear "it's alright if it's the cost that I'll have to deal with, for helping the people in my tribe but I refuse to doing nothing like my father when I could do something for this tribe. I know it's reckless of me to move alone but I don't want to regret because of doing nothing when I should have been able to do something for help my people".

Hannah smirks and shakes her hand with Lily "deal. But the problem now is, looks like we can't go to Sensui easily".

Zeno, Jae Ha and Shina who have been the scouts lately give the report that they happened to pass by with several of Water Tribe soldiers in disguise when they go to the tavern for lunch. Looks like they have found Lily's location and they will bring her back to Suiko by force because they know, peaceful way such as negotiation will do nothing for Lily's block-headed. Ayura tells Lily to come with Yona's group and she will distract her father's subordinates along with Tetora.

"just go, Lady Lily", Ayura supportively suggests her "we will do our best to distract them and as soon as possible, we will come and catch up with you to Sensui".

With that, Yona and her group go to Sensui with Lily. After Unfortunately, they have to deal with Hiyou's thugs and they have to hide in random storehouse for a while, as they think staying in the inn will not safe considering Hiyou has sent his drugged puppets to looking for red-haired woman. Yona suggests to get out their hiding place when she knows there'll be innocence people who will get hurt if she doesn't come out. That night when they think it's safe enough to come out because they have got rid of Hiyou's thugs, Lily goes with Jae Ha, Kaya and Zeno to looking for the cheap inn like Yun and Yona have suggested while the others will wait on the clinic because Kaya has persisted to take Yona there, for check on her condition and as temporary shelter of the rain. In their effort to looking for the inn, before Jae Ha and Lily leave the inn because it's full already, Jae Ha asks Lily to go first with Kaya and Zeno. As he's expected, Jae Ha finds out this inn also has the Nadai in their cellars. When Jae Ha interrogates the inn-keeper, a blonde-haired man and middle-aged man with two swords. Because he doesn't feel the hostility from these men, Jae Ha apologizes to them if he interrupts them, saying that he will go once his business has been finished with this man. After they nonchalantly break all the liquors that they suspect as Nadai, that blonde-haired man introduces themselves as merchant named 'Won' and his hired bodyguard, Joo Doh. When Jae Ha and Won have finished their conversation and Jae Ha goes to the front door, Lily comes with Shina to pick him.

Lily explains that they have gotten the inn, not far from here. After that, the three of them just go back to the clinic "she thought you were playing around or flirting with random girl again so she asked me to pick you, accompanied by Shina. At first, she wanted to come because knowing this place isn't too far but she's still a bit warm. Although she said she feels better, Kaya and Yun persisted to keep her inside the inn and we left after I asked her to rest".

Jae Ha laments on that "really now, she's so mean…".

"I guess she just worried, that's all. Doctor said she will be okay, she feels a bit warm because of the rain and starts to get the fever but the doctor has taken care of it, what she needs just rest now", Lily sees how relieved Jae Ha "you're really worried about her, huh?".

Jae Ha shrugs "it'll be dangerous for her and the baby if her body catches an illness in her pregnancy, of course I'm worried about her".

Lily rolls her eyes "huh… had I not known that she just lost her beloved one, I would have thought that the father of the baby in her womb is you".

Jae Ha is about to argue back "what do you—".

Lily cuts him off "you think I don't realize that you love her?".

"…let's not talk about it and just go back, got it?".

After Lily, Jae Ha and Shina go back to their inn, Soo Won and Joo Doh who have eavesdropped their conversation wondering, why does the daughter of Water Tribe General is here?


	20. Without You, The Broken Dam

**.**

 **Chapter 20 - Without You, The Broken Dam**

 **.**

* * *

Soo Won and Joo Doh exchange glances before Soo Won voices his curiosity, as to why Lady An Lily, General An Joon Gi is here and what is she doing here?

Joo Doh only shrugs it off "maybe she just wanted to have a vacation? Or visited her friend here?".

"that man… despite Kai Empire's clothes and unusual green hair, his accent is Kouka and I don't get the hostility impression of him", Soo Won caresses his chin "nah, whatever. I guess we still can meet with him if we go to Utsuro tomorrow. But why do you think she's only having a vacation? Why did that green-haired man investigate the Nadai, then?".

Joo Doh states the matter of fact "but from her conversation with that green-haired man just now, they come here with pregnant woman. What kind of a group who will bring pregnant woman with them when they do something dangerous with investigate the Nadai? Maybe that green-haired man is broker information like Ogi?".

Thinking it as rather logical explanation, Soo Won drops the subject this time, but he still wants to talk with Lily when he gets the chance "maybe".

.

Yona tilts her head with her hand crosses before her chest "what take you so long?".

"forgive me, I have to deal with the inn-keeper because he has Nadai in the cellar of his liquors", Jae Ha sits beside Yona, she seems pale but overall, she looks okay and he feels relieved. After touching her forehead to check on her temperature, she indeed feels a bit warm. Hoping she doesn't get the fever, Jae Ha gives a report about what he's just got "it seems he just sold it because being told it was good liquor. He bought it from the store on 3rd street called Utsuro. After I examined that inn's liquors, I left but met with Lily dear".

After Yona decides they will go to Utsuro tomorrow and wants to go sleep, Hannah comes out "did you only examine or also want to keep superb liquor?".

"forgive me, my Queen", Jae Ha bows his head when Kija finds the superb liquor in his bag as Zeno and Shina hold him down "but how do you know it?".

Hannah smirks "from someone behind you".

Jae Ha feels his nape chilling "no wonder my shoulders feel heavy, somehow".

* * *

The next day, it's only Kija, Lily, Jae Ha and Yun who go to Utsuro. They have asked Kaya and two other Dragons to stay with Yona because Yona still fast asleep.

Lily asks in doubt "hey~ is it really alright to leave Yona just like this? She will be mad if she wakes up, right?".

"just let her rest. Last night, I and Kaya put a little dose of sleeping draughts that still safe to be consumed by pregnant woman but I don't think she will sleep this soundly", Yun waves it off "she must be tired, we should let her get some more rest".

In the halfway, they meet with Soo Won, Joo Doh, Mu-Ah and Gyoku.

"oh, you're from the last night?!", Soo Won exclaims in excitement "it's a good thing we can meet again".

Once again, Soo Won introduces himself as 'Won', merchant from Suiko who come here with his hired bodyguards "but I heard Lady Lily is running away from her home, that's why… what are you doing here, Lady An Lily?".

Lily is about to run away because thinking that Soo Won and his companions are one of her father's thugs, but Soo Won convinces her with his negotiation-skill that he's a mere merchant from Suiko that happened to see her in Suiko palace. Thinking it's alright to have more aide, Kija and Lily tell them about what they know about the Nadai before tell them what kind of the circumstances they're getting in.

The ever-cautious Yun warns his companions "Jae Ha, Lily, Kija, I don't think we should speak and casually give the information we have to the strangers".

"but I think we can trust him, Yun. Isn't it better to have more aide on our side?".

" _heh… our side, you said?"_.

Suddenly, Jae Ha feels the chill on his nape again as he hears that familiar sound scoff at him and when he turns his head, he jumps to see Yona standing there with Shina, Kaya and Zeno who apologize to them for not able to stop her. Jae Ha sweat-drops and smiles nervously "kh… Yona dear… so, you're awake…".

"of course, I am", with overly sweet smile on her strained smiling face, Yona twitches her eyebrow in annoyance "Kija, Jae Ha, Lily, Yun~ how dare you leave me with Shina, Zeno and Kaya while I was still asleep?".

Knowing it's better to not argue with this sensitive, pregnant woman, they bow their head and apologize in unison before Lily takes both Yona's hand "we truly apologize, Yona!? we only want to let you get some more rest".

"you know I'm only pregnant, not helpless, Lily. I'm not that weak, I'm fine", Yona grumbles under her breath "actually, whose idea is this?".

"it's my idea, sorry", Lily lifts her hand, fisting her other hand on her skirt "I know and aware of your situations lately, especially with your conditions, the depression or stress is unavoidable for you but you are not in the good shape and pregnant woman like you shouldn't have to stress or depressed. I only don't want to burden you further with the problems of Water Tribe. It's my responsibility to take from the first place and not you—".

"—and it's my responsibility to make sure you're alright, safe and sound, because I already think of you as my fellow comrade", Yona snaps her finger on Lily's forehead with disapproval frown "so don't say those ridiculous things as if we are outsider to each other, my friend".

Looking at Yona's smiling face, Lily can't help it but to pull her into her tight embrace and Yun waves his hand at that "hey, take care of not squishing her when you hug her or else you will crush her and the baby".

"ah, sorry?!", Lily breaks the hug immediately "did it hurt you?".

Yona giggles, telling Lily that she's alright before rolling her eyes to pretty genius boy "Yun, I'm not that fragile, please".

Only then Yona realizes Soo Won, Joo Doh and his two other bodyguards, standing behind Kija, Jae Ha and Yun. This is not the first close encounter with Soo Won, the first she has in Awa before, but doesn't mean it will not affect her. It's harder for her to breath. She feels dizzy so sudden.

Lily instantly catches Yona before she falls to the ground hardly, when Yona's knees buckle beneath her and she drops to her knees "YONA?!".

Yona closes her ears and shuts her eyes tightly, as if she's holding back her pain as she whimpers in pain. She hears two people arguing within her head. She keeps closing her eyes until those voices disappear.

"…sorry for startling you, Lily, I'm fine already…", Yona rubs her temple and covers her mouth "just… the nausea and a bit dizzy…".

When Yona wants to stand but staggering a bit, Jae Ha quickly carries her bridal style on his arms and Yona scowls "put me down, Jae Ha. I'm alright".

Jae Ha rolls his eyes incredulously "after you dropped to your knees with that pale face? No".

"Jae Ha", Yona lifts her pointer finger in front of his nose threateningly "just put me down or else, I will do something terrible to your hair, the next time you sleep by my side?".

Jae Ha sweat-drops again. As much as he loves his beauty, he doesn't want Yona to ruin his beauty so he obeys her this time, grumbling "you're too stubborn".

"and you're too worrywart".

"I'm only being cautious, dear".

"but it's more known as overprotectiveness".

Yun tells them to stop "you two, stop argue to each other as if both of you are the married couple who have the spat".

Yona glares with disapproval frown "it's not funny at all and you supposed to know, I'm not in mood of that kind of jokes, **right now** ".

Yun flinches, there's sometimes when they joke about Yona is tied in relationship with Jae Ha and usually, she would nonchalantly wave it off, but looks like she doesn't in mood this time "…right, sorry".

"ah, no. I'm just being oversensitive lately. Sorry, Yun. It's not your fault and I don't blame you", Yona sighs heavily and rubs her temple "back to the business. Shina saw a ton of ships are coming here from the other side of the sea, with Kai Empire's flag. Do you know the highest place near here where we can see the sea, Lily?".

Lily nods her head "there's a tower that facing to the sea".

Yona states firmly, despite her pale face "show me the way".

Jae Ha catches Yona from behind and instantly carries her bridal style "like she said, show us the way, Lily dear".

Yona protests and smacks his bicep "JAE HA?! We'll attract the attention too much this way?!".

"would you prefer the piggyback-ride, then?", Jae Ha kindly tells her to not exhaust her body "remember what Kaya said to not strain your body too much?".

Yona scowls before asking him to put her down on the ground, so she can switch the position "…piggyback-ride, then".

Jae Ha smirks smugly and carries Yona piggyback-ride, totally amused "here we go again~".

"suddenly, I want to ruin your hair right away", Yona ruffles Jae Ha's hair peevishly "and don't blame me, I guess it comes from the baby".

"Yona dear~ don't ruin my hair, please?!".

.

Yona and Lily discuss about how to kick those ships back to home once they confirm that the upcoming ships are indeed coming from Southern Kai Empire. A white dove perches on Yona's finger and Yona narrows her eyes.

"I see… seems like they underestimate us because they think it's easy to break down Kouka from the Water Tribe, especially because they think with the new King is only a youngster who will soon be 19 years old, it'll be easier rather than King Il's reign for their Emperor to control the country…", Yona spits "such a jerk".

Kija's face turns into sour "just if they know that the new King as sly as the snake".

Lily wonders "but how do you know it, Yona?".

"looks like my sister can take a form as a bird", Yona pecks the head of white dove on her hand "you may go back, sis".

The white dove in Yona's hand turns into red light that come into Yona's stomach and Yona convinces that she can explain about it later "the most important thing right now is how to kick them back home".

"that's why I bring this, right?", Lily smirks, pointing to her belongings "but, mobilize the soldiers might have ended inviting war with Southern Kai Empire. Do you or your sister have any idea?".

"please wait", Yona touches her ears with both hands, fully concentrating before she opens her eyes again "disguise Water Tribe soldiers as pirates. That way they will not think that we have mobilized the Water Tribe soldiers and may prevent the Southern Kai Empire to use this as a reason to attack us in case a war might have occurred".

"you're so smart?!", Lily takes both Yona's hands before telling her that she will go to the Water Tribe military post on Sensui "what we should do after that only getting the ships, right?".

"yup, speaking of which…", Yona rolls her eyes to Soo Won with icy glare "I think with your ability to negotiate, you will be able to get the ships from rich merchants in this town or local fishermen, right? How about you convince the merchants, while my Green Dragon convince the fishermen to lend their ships? I will go with Lily, Zeno and Kaya to Water Tribe military post", after that, Yona quickly gives the instruction to her friends. Yun will go with Jae Ha to negotiate with fishermen. Kija and Shina will go with them and wait on the coast until the soldiers and divers from Water Tribe join them "let's meet up again on the coast. Disperse".

Soo Won stares to her from behind as she leaves with Lily and Jae Ha doesn't miss how he stares to her.

.

When they meet again on the coast, Yona wraps her Lapis Lazuli charm around the white dove's neck "go and help them, my Thunderbird".

After the Lapis Lazuli stone of Yona's necklace shines, the white dove flaps its wings. Once it flies, the electric waves wrap itself around the white dove and turns become the Thunderbird. Yona convinces them that the Thunderbird is her guardian, so it's alright. Along with the Thunderbird and three of Four Dragon Warriors, Water Tribe soldiers and divers cooperate to take down the ships from Southern Kai Empire. Yona stays with Lily, Kaya and Zeno because Soo Won, Joo Doh, Mu-Ah and Gyoku stay with Lily on the harbor as Jae Ha, Kija, Shina and Yun help the Water Tribe.

"Miss, get on Zeno", Zeno crouches his body on his hip because realizing Yona's pale face and distracted gaze "Zeno will give you a piggyback-ride so you don't exhaust yourself too much".

"he's right", Kaya squeezes Yona's tensed shoulders to relax her "though Zeno's body isn't as big as brother Jae Ha, Zeno feels warm~".

"Kaya~".

"speaking of which, at least your body isn't warm like last night", Lily touches her forehead "but your face still looks pale. Do your stomach feel ache or hurt?".

Yona smiles reassuringly "Lily, I'm really fine".

Lily still can't help it "but you always push yourself too much".

"Miss—", Zeno feels chilled and from the corner of his eyes, he catches a glimpse of an archer before he spreading his hands to the side, shielding Kaya and Yona behind his back "GET DOWN! ARROWS ARE COMING!".

Soo Won, Joo Doh, Mu-Ah and Gyoku defend Lily along with Zeno defends Yona and Kaya to avoid the arrows until they have found the place to hide. Once they arrive under the gate to hide, Yona takes the arrow that embedding on the ground but before she shoots it, she feels her stomach rather hurt.

Lily realizes it and supports her "Yona, are you alright? Where does it hurt?".

Yona clutches her stomach and grits her teeth "just because of running a bit…".

"it's because of the cramps", Kaya checks on her "it's best for Miss Yona to stay here with Miss Lily. Don't move around too much", after asking Lily to take care of Yona, Kaya turns to Zeno "Zeno, Kaya will help".

Zeno trails off "…are you sure, Kaya?".

"Kaya doesn't helpless like before, remember?", Kaya puffs her cheeks and lifts her hand "as long as Zeno stays with Kaya, nothing is needed to be afraid of".

Zeno smiles supportively before turning to Yona "Miss, could we lend your bow?".

Yona and Lily gawk "heh?".

Soo Won and Joo Doh disperse themselves, using their swords to get rid of their enemy as Mu-Ah and Gyoku protect Lily and Yona. Yona shuffles uncomfortably but thanks to Lily, she feels a bit in ease. Using Yona's bow and the poisoned arrows from their enemy that embedding on the ground, back-to-back with Zeno who defends her with his dagger, Kaya shoots their enemy one by one.

From far distance, Lily props her head on her chin "they are really couple goal, huh?".

Knowing Lily refers to Zeno and Kaya who fight together as partner, Yona nods her head "uh-huh".

When Joo Doh finds Yona approaching Kaya and Zeno to make sure they're alright with Lily by her side, Joo Doh chides her "I would like it if you didn't move around too much".

Yona glares to him "my movement is out of your concern. Just worry about your master".

After checking on the harbor, they think for sure, Hiyou will show off eventually after the reinforcement from Southern Kai Empire but they don't see him. When Soo Won wonders where does Hiyou hide, Hiyou appears pointing his dagger to Yona. Zeno is the first who realizing it, shielding Yona behind his back but Yona pushes him to the side. She tucks her hand into her pocket, pulling out the hairpin that she's gotten from Soo Won. As Jae Ha lands on the ground, carrying Yun piggyback-ride with Kija and Shina arrive here, Yona catches Hiyou's dagger with her right palm and stabs Hiyou's throat using the hairpin in her left hand. Hiyou chokes on his own blood, gagging and violently coughing more bloods after his body collapses backward. Even after Hiyou breathes his last, Yona doesn't move, her blood drips to the ground.

This time, Yona hears someone whispering in the back of her mind as she looking up to the bright blue sky, breathing raggedly and ignoring the bleeding on her right palm. She tilts her head to the side as a single tear slides down her cheek, tightening her grip on the bloody hairpin in her hand and remembering of old painful memory _"…I'm gonna kill you, Soo Won…"_.


	21. Without You, Not Beautiful As Yesterday

**.**

 **Chapter 21 - Without You, Not Beautiful As Yesterday Night**

 **.**

* * *

"Yona, your bleeding—?!", Lily is taken aback from her blank look "…Yona?".

Soo Won is stunned, looking down to the bloodied hairpin in her hand.

She just used it as a weapon. To kill people.

Though, Hiyou deserves for it. Had Yona not killed him with her own hand, maybe he is the one who would have killed him with his own hand.

Soo Won reaches out his hand "whatever, let's treat your wound—".

Before Soo Won touches her, Yona bats his hand like that night, sending her best icy glare "do not touch me with those filth hands of yours… which have killed my father directly and killed Hak indirectly…".

Before Soo Won realizes what just happened, Joo Doh has pushed him out of the way, hovering above him as he deflects the bloodied hairpin using his sword. Soo Won is stunned and drops to his butt. He can't believe what he has just witnessed.

He was barely killed by Yona with that hairpin on her hand.

Yona takes a step backward, pointing the hairpin forward "move aside, Han Joo Doh".

"do you think I will move?", Joo Doh lifts his sword, defending Soo Won before he furrowing his eyebrows, looking how much her blood has been dripping to the ground "more importantly, you have lost too much blood. You should treat your wound".

"if you want to stop me, you should kill me", Yona throws the bloodied hairpin to the ground before spreading her hands to the side, preparing herself for the upcoming so-called killing-blow "do it".

Joo Doh lowers his sword to the side, eyebrows knit deeper "…I couldn't. Just stop this".

"why? I'm only weaponless, pregnant woman. It should be easy for you to kill me. If you want to protect your master, just stab me with your sword if you could", Yona's Amethyst orbs changes into Sapphire orbs as she trades place with Hannah. Hannah smirks dangerously and scoffs, wrapping the torn pieces of her robe to the bleeding on her palm as emergency bandage "I don't understand, why should you feel doubt only to kill me? Kan Soo Jin could kill me so easily and made me drowning. The stupid second son of that bastard chased after Yona and Hak which ended killing Hak and left Yona's side, only leaving the baby in her body. Or what? Are you afraid to take the Queen's life now, Han Joo Doh?", looking to shocks of Joo Doh, Mu-Ah, Gyoku and Soo Won, maybe finally feel convinced of who is she, Hannah tilts her head to the side and crosses her hands "surprised? Should I say long time no see first?".

"ever since I choose Lord Soo Won as my master, I couldn't have any feelings left for the princesses and I know I shouldn't be shaken, but I never wished for your death, neither you, princess Hannah, nor princess Yona… I prayed that somewhere far away, somewhere my eyes wouldn't reach, you and your sister were living… but you have passed away years ago, right? after you came back from the dead even if only using your little sister's body, how could I kill you after I failed to protect you?", Joo Doh grits his teeth before drop one knee in front of her "princess Hannah, knowing how your family were killed, no wonder you couldn't rest in peace. As Sky Tribe General, I apologize for not being able to protect you and your sister but right now, the King is Lord Soo Won. I serve the King for the good of the Sky Tribe and Kouka Kingdom".

Hannah touches Joo Doh's chin, tipping his chin up so he can see straight into her eyes "huh… I don't know you could be this soft and naïve… your advisor said Hak is a naïve but looks like you're also still a naïve, Han Joo Doh. Does my mother's figure in your memory have influenced you this much?".

Realizing how his body stiffens, Hannah chuckles "come on, showing your mercy or kindness to your enemy in the battlefield, means your naivety will kill you, General", the look on her eyes and face get hardened "if you couldn't lay your sword on me, move aside".

After chopping the side of Joo Doh's neck using her right hand, Hannah kicks him on his epigastrium with her right leg, surprisingly it successfully sends him flying several feet before Joo Doh coughs blood due to internal injury. Mu-Ah lifts his sword from her side but Hannah ducks and swipes her leg to tackle his leg. After Mu-Ah drops to the ground on his bottom, she pulls several throwing knives to him, pinning him down on the ground.

"huh?", Jae Ha checks his pocket before realizing those throwing knives indeed his and he squeals "my throwing knives!? Again?! Since when did you steal it, dear?!".

"I just borrow them for a while, don't be stingy", Hannah waves it off before dealing with the last of Soo Won's bodyguards. Gyoku swings his sword and she dodges it. In her effort to avoid his attack, after crouching herself, she lunges into him and stabs his thigh with her dagger, Hak's dagger which become hers ever since his death. Pulling it out of the screaming man's thigh, Hannah licks the blood in her palm before deadly looking straight to Soo Won, slowly walking forward "you know, I wouldn't have to do this, had you not betrayed us… so, you can't blame us at all, right?".

Joo Doh clutches his midsection where Hannah has kicked him hardly "raise your sword?!".

Alarmed by Joo Doh's shout, Soo Won barely dodges Hannah's dagger. It turns out as the fight between Soo Won and Hannah. With her tears streaming down her face like the flowing river, she keeps swinging her dagger "had you not killed father, chased my sister and **him** out of the Castle, Yona wouldn't have to left all alone?! Maybe I should have come out sooner before you killed them?! Father was right, you maybe could become a great King but you are the worst man alive?! Ever since father told me that your father killed my mother, that's why he never could give his blessing to your relationship with Yona, I should have warned my sister sooner?! Or killed you, before you killed them…".

"it's nonsense?!", Soo Won deflects her dagger using his sword "my father would never—".

"just check on the King's secret archive!? Inside father and grandfather's archive?! It was clearly written that your father was the one who killed my mother but my father still has a mercy, that's why you and your mother are still alive although you and your mother should have been executed along with your father… and look what you did?", Hannah laughs severely before she charges him again, snarling "your men said it's for the good of Kouka Kingdom as they pointing their sword to my sister… but tell me honestly, Soo Won… Actually, what made you choose this path? Your concern of this Kingdom, or revenge?".

Soo Won gulps under the illogical fear stirring his heart. He feels his throat and chest tightened as his eyes widen slightly.

"see? We've got our answer", Hannah raises her eyebrow before pushing Soo Won backward "you only would make my sister suffering more?! You should die directly in my hand!?".

"what should we do?", Lily turns her head "why doesn't anyone move at all?".

"when it will be dangerous for her, we will", Zeno only crosses his arms with deadly serious expression "but I guess no one of us have a reason to stop our Queen here".

Jae Ha feels he can hear someone whispering behind him _"lend me your body"_.

"maybe I'm really stupid, till I couldn't understand your heart and feeling to me all along this time. Never I hate someone this far, Soo Won... and I also never love someone this deep, Hak", Hannah's Sapphire orbs change and trades place with Yona. Yona lifts her dagger with more tears flowing freely of those blank eyes "if you meet Hak or my father, tell them my apologizes…".

Jae Ha wraps his hands around Yona's torso, dragging her away from Soo Won and carrying her in his arms, walking backward.

Yona frantically struggles to freed herself from his iron grip "Jae Ha, let me go?!".

The gust of wind blows his ponytail. He doesn't let her go. Instead, he hugs her from behind, not letting her go, carefully not put too much pressure that may put her body on more distress as he gently whispers "stop it, princess. The baby could hear you".

Yona gasps and stops struggling. She slowly turns her head back and what she finds isn't Jae Ha's long straight green hair and gentle Amethyst orbs, instead Hak's messy raven hair and piercing, yet warm and intoxicating Sapphire orbs. Too focused on his figure which doesn't change that much, just like how he had been before he passed away, Yona doesn't realize that the Lapis Lazuli on her necklace has turned back into its place, hanging on her chest and shining like it was, back then when they were on the cave of Blue Dragon's village.

"Hak…", Yona drops her dagger, cupping his cheeks "I thought you have left me… that I lost you…".

"how could I abandon you, just because of death? Take it easy, you don't need to worry. I never really leave your side, I would never go anywhere, I promise", he takes her bleeding palm that cupping his cheek, kissing her palm before frowning "you're so stubborn… what I told you before the last time we met?".

Yona shakes her head "then why… why do you come to me this time after you've left me alone here? with our child? You have no idea on how I missed you…".

Hak sincerely apologizes as he leaning his forehead into hers "because you're always crying, as if your tears wouldn't stop… what I told you before? You could just forget me if it's too hurt for you to bear it and you should find your own happiness".

"how could I forget… how could I find my own happiness if my happiness has long gone… it feels like my heart has died at the same time with your death, Hak…if it had not because of our children in my womb, I would have died since long time ago… at first, I thought what move me only my anger and hatred. Anger and hatred are poisons which will destroy me from inside, but instead that poisons have strengthened me, for I am able to reach my purpose, but… with these children in my womb, our children, how could I die easily and follow you to another world after I finish what should I strive to do for this Kingdom?", Yona feels as if all of her power has left her body, her knees buckle beneath her and she drops to her knees. She clutches the front of his robe and lightly smacks his chest or bicep, crying harder desperately "you promised me… you said you wouldn't leave and would always stay by my side, but why? Why you should die and leave me alone?! Liar!? Why don't you just let me die and take me with you?! Take me with you, Hak… just take me with you…".

Hak pulls her into his tight embrace and furrows his eyebrow with so much pain on his face "how could I? you know that I could never, I can't… the last thing I would do and I would never do is to kill you with my own hand, no matter how you want it if it means we can be together…".

"I regret it", Yona sobs violently, digging her fingers on his back "I always pretended that I didn't love you because of big sister Hannah's death… because I thought you only loved big sister Hannah… after knowing to whom your heart had belonged… why couldn't I be honest with myself and realize my feeling to you sooner? but now, I only could regret it…".

Stroking her back and running his fingers on her hair, he glares to Soo Won "had I survived it and still alive, I would have killed whoever hurt you, betray you, but I couldn't even touch you without lending another people's body…".

Yona sniffles as she burying her face on his chest, scolding him with muffle sounds "…you moron, make sure you meet with Jae Ha to apologize to him later…".

"no promises", Hak chuckles dryly before kissing her forehead "what keep me in this world by your side is my regrets… for not able protect your father, for not able to survive and stay by your side… and I have caused unbearable pain on you… forgive me…".

Yona shakes her head and leans forward, slowly closing her eyes "don't apologize".

Hak kisses her as his tears falling onto her cheeks "live, princess. I would always stay by your side even if you could no longer see me again. I would watch you over, to make sure you have your happiness back. If you really couldn't forget me, you don't have to always remember me, just remember me sometimes. Because right now, we only could meet in the dream...".

"…I understand', Yona sniffs and kisses his wet eyelids, blinking her tears away "even though it still feels like my heart has long died along with your death, I'll live for the honor of your death and for the sake of the baby that will come to this world… and when it comes for us to meet again on another life, make sure you pick me up, so you have to wait for me… think of it as your punishment, for leaving my side this soon, you moron".

Hak chuckles, sincerely laughing like he had when he was still alive "as you wish, my love".

Hak's figure slowly fades as blue light comes out of Jae Ha's body. Yona closes her eyes and collapses on Jae Ha's embrace with tears glistening on her face.

After Jae Ha covers his eyes as a single tear cascades down his cheek "ah… so that's what happened…".

Soo Won reaches his hand out but Jae Ha pulls Yona's body closer to him and glares to the King, snarling "stay away… do you think you still have the right to touch her or even to concern about her, after causing so much pain on her?".

Soo Won flinches and retreats his hand back, lowering his head further in shame. Jae Ha stands and carries Yona bridal style on his hands, asking his comrades to leave and turning his back, walking away with his back facing Soo Won and his fallen comrades "this is last warning from us. LEAVE, or else even I would kill you… I will not have mercy upon whoever dare to hurt her, just like **him** ".

* * *

 **A/N :**

 _I CRIED!? *sniff_

 _Okay, but from the next chapter, Yona will start to move on and starts to consider about set her eyes on Jae Ha. No worry._


	22. Without You, Sweet Rain

**.**

 **Chapter 22 - Without You, Sweet Rain**

 **.**

* * *

"total bed rest for two weeks, or at least until I allow you to get up from bed", Kaya sternly tells, lifting her forefinger in front of her nose "I don't want to hear any protest. That's what you get and should accept after those reckless movements of yours, Miss Yona".

Looking to her expression as she bows her head further in shame, Kaya sighs in resignation and pulls her into her embrace "it's not that I want to blame you, or I don't understand why you did that but this time, just please… you should rest and no need to stress yourself over anything. You could ask any of us when you need something".

This time, Yona only nods her head before laying back on her bed, fast asleep thanks to that medication tea Kaya and Yun have boiled for her. She's sleeping soundly so fast, the proof that she's dead tired due to her exertion and her outburst of buried emotions.

Yun has said nothing when he treated Yona's palm and Kaya has to make sure she's okay. Thankfully she doesn't get miscarriage, miracle beyond miracle after what she did but it doesn't mean it will not affect her womb. The blood-lost has left her anemic. Her womb has stiffened after she strained her body and like Kaya has said, she should get total bed rest for two weeks, or at least, until she gets better and Kaya allows her to get up bed. For the injury on her palm, it's not a big deal but looks like it will leave scar and Yona doesn't mind, at all.

When Kaya closes the door behind her, she sighs heavily after finding somber moods of her companion "stop making the atmosphere here like we're in the funeral. No one die in this incident from our group, thankfully. Well, not that Kaya doesn't understand why, though…".

"indeed, no one died from our group", Yun rubs his eyes "the one who lost someone is only Yona and that person had passed away at the very beginning of her pregnancy".

Shina encourages "…Yun, Yona would never blame you… You know it, right?".

"I know, I'm not God, I couldn't save every dying soul that I met… but… had I not failed to save him, Yona wouldn't have to suffer and keep crying like this…", Yun hiccups and wipes his tears with his sleeves "the weight from the side-effect of failed to save a single soul… it really hurts to see her like this… what should we do to make her stop crying? To heal the wounds within her heart? Why couldn't we heal her heart like the injuries on her body?".

"...you've been oddly quiet, Jae Ha", Kija looks over his shoulder "what make you upset? Not to mention you unusally being rather harsh just now".

"…I saw it, **his** memories as long as when he was still alive", Jae Ha peeks one eye and tips his head back, leaning his back on the wall with hands crosses in front of his chest "when he possessed me and take over my body to stop Hannah dear and Yona dear. The man just now... He is King Soo Won, the one who killed Yona dear's and Hannah dear's father, the late King Il. The bastard who casted away Yona dear out of Hiryuu Castle, with only her private bodyguard, her **beloved** one, Son Hak... and all of you know what happened after that".

"Kan Tae Jun cornered them, which ended killing Hak after they fell off the cliff... so, long story short, you could say...", Yun sniffs "indirectly, King Soo Won killed Hak... and killed Yona slowly...".

"because just if King Soo Won hadn't betrayed them...", Kaya adds in somber mood "this wouldn't have happened...".

"no wonder princess Hannah was really mad and tried to kill him", Kija clenches his Dragon claw and grits his teeth "I am not going to stop **her**... or them, next time they try to kill them".

"...I'm not sure there'll be 'next time', though", ignoring knowing or questioning look from his Dragon brothers, Jae Ha waves his hand "wake me up if you all want to sleep in shift to guard her or something changed of her. I'm sleepy".

* * *

Jae Ha opens his eyes and crosses his arms, not in the mood. He sits cross-legged in front of his opponent "no apologize or thank you?".

"since you have done me a favor with lending your body, I mean to raise a glass with you", Hak nonchalantly pours a cup, giving it to Jae Ha "even if we only could do it in dream".

"much appreciated, thank you very much", Jae Ha sips his cup, rolling his eyes "and from your eyes, looks like you still have something you want to ask me, other than the fact you took over my body today even before I agree with that or not".

"you'd agree eventually, in order to stop her, because you love her too", Hak drinks his share before looking straight to Jae Ha. He bows his head further with both fisted hand on the ground "sooner or later, I'm not going to be able take care of her as Hak, once I reincarnate back into human through her womb, so please… take care of her, let her fallen into you".

"you ask what?".

"let her fallen into you, because she's not in condition to be able to stand with her own legs".

"and just because of who, do you think her condition become like that?!", Jae Ha lunges into Hak, forcefully clenches his fists on his collar as he pushes him to the ground, hovering above him and growling "so, this is the type of a man you are? You make her madly in love with you, and you just left her side, die on her, leaving her with your child?!".

"if I still could protect her, I'm not going to hand her to anyone!? Nothing would make me happier when I knew it but what could I do!? I'm dead already… what I could do, only make sure she's in the good hands and she'll gain her happiness even after I leave her side…", Hak closes his eyes as tears come out of the corner of his eyes, laying on his back "let her fallen into you, it will work to lighten up her light of life. She will live, as long as she has someone precious to protect and someone she loved. As a Dragon, you have to protect her because you're her guardian but I know, as a man, you're in love her. It's been the hardest request that I would ever ask to any other men".

"you fool, what else I could say… if you even asked me for it like this…", Jae Ha is conflicted. He understands how difficult it is for Hak, after Jae Ha has witnessed what Hak had been going through when he was still alive. He slumps on Hak's side, laying on his back before sits back "…fine then, I will stay by her side to protect her, love her and cherish her because that's what I've been doing up until now BUT how Yona dear will react upon me, is still her choice because I wouldn't want to force her to do something she doesn't want".

"I know, and I believe the princess will be fallen into you eventually. I don't want to hand her over to someone I couldn't believe or someone doesn't worth for her love, that's why I choose you. I wouldn't give her to someone who do not love her or can't make her be happy...", Hak sits back before smirking "and make sure he pays for what he does to her".

Jae Ha smirks with matching sadistic "you don't have to ask about it".

* * *

After Kaya and Yun check on her condition and give her the medicine, Lily hesitantly comes in after knocking the door to make them all notice her presence. Lily's taken aback a bit when she looks Yona's state. The blank eyes, even with smile being carved on her lips.

"oh, Lily... come in", Yona pulls her haori tighter, scratching her nape. She feels like she's a mess. She scratches the back of her neck "I apologize, about yesterday... you have to witness something gruesome and shameful. I shouldn't have to lost control, it's really pathetic of me".

"I think you shouldn't have to concern yourself about it, Yona", Lily shakes her head and settles beside her, sitting on the edge of her bed "because I understand why and I don't mind at all. I'm just... too shocked, till I don't know what I should do, or say... when I should have said something to soothe you... seems like the pathetic one is me. How is your condition?".

Yona waves her hand and offers her warm smile "better, tell them all to not worry about me, will you?".

"Yona, it's enough, right?", Lily touches Yona's hands "you don't have to smile when you still don't want to. Same as me, we just… too shocked. Those guys seem worried sick of you, not to mention there's one of them who lamenting about whether you believe on them or not, because you never told them about that man, who have killed Hak or even about Hak, the one you love…".

"...I'm sorry, for never tell you all before. It's not that I didn't want to tell you all, or I don't believe you all... but I just... haven't prepared and I couldn't, because... if I tell about how he died which only I witnessed it, I feel like want to cry... and I don't want to... I don't want to, because if I cry, it's just the same I admit that he's gone...", Yona bows her head further "deep down in my heart, I still don't want to let him go, still don't want to acknowledge that he's long gone... that he no longer by my side and I couldn't meet him, even to see his smile or laugh, or touch him and hug him... no matter how I missed him, so much... I know I should have let him go and moved on, but... ah, even though... I just want to be with him...".

Jae Ha comes inside, waking up from his dream just now has created new resolve in his heart and he hugs her into his warm embrace "just cry... it's alright even if you cry for the rest of your life, but we will always stay by your side".

Not only Lily, the others join to hug Yona and cuddle in their sleep for tonight. Next day, they are surprised by arrival of someone who just barge into Yona's room when Lily feeds her.

"could you please explain everything to me, princess Yona?", Joon Gi comes in and rolls his eyes to Lily "after scolding my disobedient daughter, of course".

Yona complies his request and they talk on the gazebo nearby. It's rain outside and it's so tense inside. Yona has explained about what happened that night to her father and what happened to Hak, without telling that Soo Won is the one who kill her father.

Joon Gi loses at words before in the end, he asks "...then, why do you not go back to the Hiryuu Castle?".

"are you kidding, General? after I was barely killed because of witnessing my father's assassination and one of Sky Tribe soldiers pointed his weapon to me, telling me that 'this is for the sake of Kouka Kingdom'... I don't think I could believe that place and those people who stay inside the Hiryuu Castle anymore...", Yona scoffs with lopsided smirk before she caressing her stomach "what's more... I don't want to take a risk which will endanger my child's life with going back to the Castle...".

Joon Gi's eyes about to pop out of its place when knowing Yona is pregnant with Hak's child but not about to argue with it. He thinks it's enough for him after knowing Yona's goal to wander this Kingdom and help her people instead of go back to Hiryuu Castle. He turns to Lily "now, Lily... we have to speak".

"whatever is it, I'll accept it, no matter what kind of punishment that you will give to me, father. I know I couldn't escape the punisment for the crime that I've done and I have prepared myself already", Lily looks straight to Joon Gi with determination "just please, don't do anything to Yona and her group, please keep everything about them from the King and other Generals. She has suffered a lot and I don't want to burden her. If there's someone who should accept the punishment, just let it be me".

Yona snaps her head "Lily?!".

After Joon Gi tells them that Lily is exiled from Suiko, Yona tries to ask Joon Gi to not give punishment to her instead, considering what Lily has done with her is for the sake of Water Tribe.

" _enough, stop?! I don't want to make it clearer for me, that father actually hates me"_ , Lily touches Yona's shoulders, shaking her head "it's totally fine for me, Yona. I will accept the punishment. This only make it easier and make him relieved, because after all, father doesn't need this daughter who only make him feel ashamed and has killed her own mother when she's giving me birth, right?".

When Joon Gi lifts his hand, Lily closes her eyes, preparing herself but she's surprised because Joon Gi pulls her into his tight embrace "how could you say that so easily? do you think how panicked and afraid I was when you were running away from home? I never blamed you for your mother's death, not even once?! Never ever say ridiculous things or even thinking that it's far better if you never born?! Instead for me, you are the most beautiful gift from your mother, the last gemstone that I have. The only one who can bring back happiness and always lighten my life after I lost your mother is only you".

Lily cries and apologizes to him, hugging her father back. Yona smiles in relief before she decides to leave the gazebo. Looking up to the rain, she thinks she'll just deal with the rain to go back to her room but before the rain hits her, someone lands behind her with umbrella in his hand.

She smiles up to him "...it's just a little rain, it will not kill me, you know?".

"you still could get the fever when you shouldn't have to...", Jae Ha sighs before he carrying her on his arms "whatever, let's go back to your room".

After Jae Ha puts her down on her bed, Yona tells her that she wants to go to Awa as their settlement "I want to see how Awa's doing after we have taken down Yan Kum Ji. What's more, I miss Captain Gigan".

"she would feel delightful to hear that", Jae Ha chuckles "just rest, Yona dear".

Yona smiles "thank you, Jae Ha".

Jae Ha looks down questioningly after pulling the blanket up to her chest "what for?".

"for everything...", Yona tells him about how grateful she feels, for having them all as her companion "of course, I'm really grateful for Yun and the others too, but I really mean it, because despite your pervert side, you have been there to lend your shoulder or offer your chest and hug me when I'm crying, always".

"...I'm not doing it just because of Dragon blood, you know?".

Yona blinks in confusion "eh?".

"because I...", Jae Ha leans down and kisses her forehead "...I'm in love with you".

"Jae Ha, I—", Yona gasps and her words are cut off by Jae Ha's kiss.

It's rain outside and it feels warm inside, as warm as heated kiss and shared body heat in between them as they entangle each other's body within each other's arms.


	23. Without You, Yesterday Rain

**.**

 **Chapter 23 - Without You, Yesterday Rain**

 **.**

* * *

When she realizes what has happened and what she's doing, Yona pushes him gently and lowers her head further in shameful after the vivid imgae of Hak's bright smile comes into her mind "Jae Ha, forgive me... but I can't... I can't, after Hak—".

"I know you love him, dear. No one should be doubt about it. Especially not with the children in your womb", Jae Ha leans his forehead into hers, caressing her head "sorry, I shouldn't have to burden you with my selfish feeling but believe my words, I don't hope anything of you, Yona dear. I only want to stay by your side and I hope I can see your smile, when all of your wounds have been healed, even if just a little. You don't have to return my feeling to you. I just want you to know... would you still allow me to stay by your side?".

Loses her words, Yona only can nod her head before Jae Ha tells her to rest, patting her head before leaving her alone. Yona collapses on her bed, covering her blushing face with her hands before she starts crying as guilt creeps on her heart "forgive me, Hak...".

She feels someone's hand as she hears his gentle whisper "don't apologize, princess".

Yona opens her eyes and she finds she's in her dreamscape again. She has fallen asleep and here, she meets with Hak who looking down to her, smiling sadly "needn't to apologize or feeling guilty on me. Remember what I said before? As long as you can be happy, then it will be my greatest happiness".

Yona hugs him and kisses him, in desperation and apologize. Hak entangles her body within his warm embrace, kisses her lovingly, delicately.

* * *

Jae Ha leans his back on the wall, listening to the muffled sounds of her crying inside until he's sure she's fallen asleep already considering no sound can be heard from her room _"perfect, stupid Green Dragon. You've messed up again"_.

"Jae Ha...", Jae Ha turns his head, only to find Yun twitches his eyebrow in disbelief manners "you... just confessed to Yona that you love her?".

Jae Ha sweat-drops because the members of their group gather here. He offers gentle smile and scratches his neck nervously "oh my, have you all been listening here? You know, eavesdropping isn't a good hobby, I think".

Kija lifts his accusing finger "what do you think you're doing, Jae Ha?! You know princess is our master!? and she... she just...".

Zeno and Kaya lift their finger up to their mouth, shush them to not distrub Yona's sleep before Kaya telling them to just continue their fight in another place.

"I know, and if you all have listened well, you heard me, right? I don't hope anything of her and I don't hope she return my feeling", Jae Ha glares down to Kija and crosses his arms before his chest "what? Do you want to say those nonsense about how to being proper Dragon Warrior? When I even never asked to be born as the Dragon, ever? Unlike you, I never asked to be born as a part of Dragon who has this scaled leg, a monster... Without my dragon leg, I'm still human. Am I even not allowed to love her as a man loves a woman, too?".

Kija clenches his fist and is about to argue back, but Zeno touches his shoulder and shakes his head while pointing to Shina. Shina looks upset with his pursed lips and he runs from that place. Kija grits his teeth and curses Jae Ha (and himself) inwardly before turning his back and walking away to chase after Shina.

"well, not that I don't understand why you're interested on her and looking at her as a woman…", Yun sighs involuntarily "but give her time, Jae Ha... Her wounds are still too fresh on her heart and it's not something that could be healed easily".

"I know, she just lost her father and someone she loved. She thinks it's her fault and keeps blaming herself for their death, when she shouldn't have to. She thinks she has to bear the burden of the world on her shoulder solely and keeps strong for the sake of children in her womb. She has a Kingdom that she should take care of, because she feels obligated and responsible of her Kingdom, after her father failed his people and his Kingdom… while in fact, sadly, she shouldn't have to…", Jae Ha looks up to the rainy sky with deep frown on his face "after her outburst when she tried to kill King Soo Won, I understand that she must have endured unbearable pain, but what I'm worrying about is how… what if her wounds can't be healed? not that I hope she will look at me as a man or she will return my love, I just hope I could see her sincere smile or bright laugh from the deep of her heart without being tainted by the hint of sadness, when her wounds have healed although it surely would leave scars on her heart".

* * *

Lily frowns sadly and whines when holding Yona's hand with such a cute pout on her face "Yona... do you really have to go?".

"Lily, it's not good", Joon Gi chides her, patting her head before bowing his head to Yona "please forgive her attitude, princess".

"it's alright, General Joon Gi. Instead, we should give thanks to you, you even give those horses to us. It's really a big help", Yona bows her head before chuckling as Lily hugs her "forgive me, Lily. I promise, once we arrive on Awa, I will send a letter for you".

Lily loosens her embrace on her, hands still wrapping around Yona's waist "so, you will settle in Awa until you give birth your child?".

Yona nods her head "yup".

"could I come to visit? Please~".

"of course, you can?!", Yona hugs her and smiles brightly "I'd love it instead?!".

Once again, Joon Gi bows his head before Yona and Lily wave their hands to each other on their separation.

Lily sadly sighs when they no even longer can see the shadow of Yona's group "ah, she's gone already...".

"be patient. You also could go to visit the princess if you want", Joon Gi says gently as he patting her head "well, I believe everything on your hand from now on. Take care of everything here, I have to go to the urgent Five Tribe Meeting".

After that, Joon Gi leaves with one last warning to Lily about 'stay out of trouble'.

"huh? What does he mean? if I'm really exiled here by him, of course I'm not allowed to go visit Yona on Awa in normal circumstances", Lily wonders what her father has meant but once the realization hits her, she realizes why her father has put her in Sensui "father?! Geez, I don't get you at all!? Why don't you just tell me out loud?".

* * *

 **Hiryuu Castle**

Joon Gi quietly sips his tea "I'm not used to this lineup yet".

Tae Woo scowls and narrows his eyes, leaning his chin on his palm "you came late. What are you quietly sipping tea for, old man?".

Joon Gi looks around, he has his own suspicion, he's in his own state of mind. As he watches his surrounding, he's thinking of his daughter's and Yona's request to keep all about Yona's circumstances as secret. Of course, he understands why, who know what will happen if Wind Tribe's people know about Hak's death. He keeps sipping his tea but he knows, from to where the main topic of this meeting will go, he can feel the weigh on his shoulders and staring dagger on him. The ridiculous fight between Geun Tae and Joo Doh, the attention on this room and his reverie have to stop (despite Tae Woo's yawn and Soo Won's perky smile) at Kyo Ga's disdainful glare.

"as a newcomer, I apologize for interrupting", Kyo Ga quirks his eyebrow "but are the Five Tribe Meetings always like this?".

Here it is, after the Five Tribe Meeting is started, they discuss about to where they will attack first. They know Sei Kingdom has built the fort and looks like conquer to Sei Kingdom can wait. After Water Tribe was attacked by Southern Kai Kingdom and the Water Tribe soldiers counterattack them, they have to put the battle against Southern Kai Empire as the first priority. Joon Gi agrees to Soo Won's condition, to mobilize Water Tribe soldiers like what they have agreed on their pact.

After the meeting, Geun Tae greets Joon Gi "how about your daughter's doing? That mature woman of yours, I heard she's running away? Have you found her?".

Soo Won and Joo Doh wonder if they do not speak about Lily, only to get surprised as Joon Gi tells them that he has found Lily on Sensui "well, she's running away because of her urgent business. The close friend of hers who pregnant just lost her father and husband, has tried to commit suicide. Lily has been worried sick and in a rush, that's how she forgot to tell me".

Soo Won and Joo Doh sweat-drop to hear that. Could it be...

"speaking of which, I have to go back to Suiko immediately to prepare my troop. Now, if you let me", Joon Gi bows his head before going to the castle's stable, to get his own horse there.

Other Generals (except Tae Woo) speak with Soo Won a little while before they go to the stable and that's when they hear Tae Woo's and Joon Gi's voices.

"what kind of metaphor is that, old man!?".

They peek to see Tae Woo and Joon Gi speaking there, near the stable.

"calm down, you needn't to heighten your voice like that, General Tae Woo. I just asked you about 'what if', right?", Joon Gi chides him, what if the others hear their conversation or there's someone catch up with them, thinking they have a fight "your high voice scared them. Horses are sensitive animals, you know?".

Like the hell Tae Woo will give the pretense just because the other Generals and Soo Won are nearby "and just what the hell are you talking about so sudden?! Asking me about what would I or Wind Tribe people do if Lord Hak passed away already? that's nonsense?!".

"I don't bring this up for nothing, General Tae Woo", Joon Gi looks down to him with all seriousness "true, as the Wind Tribe General, you must be the strongest warrior on your tribe now, but you're still young, you're even only a year older than my daughter. There's so much things you have to learn as General, the leader of your people. I just hope you would remember my advice, young chief, you are the leader of your people. The fate of people from Wind Tribe is upon your shoulder now. Do not let the fire of vengeance or chain of hatred get the best of you, ever".

Looking at Joon Gi's hand squeezes his shoulder tenderly and have him scolded him gently like this, somehow, it make him feels like being faced with his late father "but why do you bring this up and have this conversation with me, old man?".

"nothing, just share the wisdom of older man", Joon Gi chuckles lightly, patting his head before turning his back to him, mounting to his horse "or maybe, it's because you are the youngest of Generals and only a year of my daughter".

"what the hell was that?", Tae Woo narrows his eyes and mumbles to no one, earning nothing as his answer before he punches the wooden crib of the stable hardly "damn it, Lord Hak... if you really... I'm going to kill whoever do it to you...".

Kyo Ga and Geun Tae share surprised and baffled looks, do not expect this side from Joon Gi while Soo Won and Joo Doh share knowing looks. One thing for sure, they have their own dread about what kind of action Tae Woo and Wind Tribe warriors will do to whoever holding the responsibility of Hak's death, if they find out that Hak's really passed away.

* * *

 **Awa**

Yona's group have arrived on Awa after riding horse for days. Yona rides with Jae Ha. Kaya rides with Zeno. Yun rides with Shina and Kija rides his horse alone. Yona feels the tensed between Jae Ha and Kija, but she's not about to speak about it. She has her own share of her own state, after all. Kaya has warned her to not stressed or depressed although it's really hard, considering her circumstances. Jae Ha realizes how tensed Yona has been as long as they share the stead.

"Captain Gigan?!", Yona runs forward and smiles brightly, hugging the older woman as soon as she finds her "I missed you!?".

"be careful, young girl", although Gigan chides her, deep down in her heart, she feels relieved because Yona can come back here safely. Speaking of which... Gigan touches her chin, turning her face to right and left, leaning forward to get better sight "seems like you have lost some weight and there's dark circles under your eyes".

Jae Ha flinches when Gigan glares up to him and calls his name "Jae Ha!? What I told you before to take care of her?!".

That's it, Jae Ha gets scolded after Gigan has pulled his earlobe.

Like she has promised to them, Gigan brings them to get on her ship and once Yona is only with Gigan in vacant room for her beside Gigan's room, Gigan leads her to the bed, asking her about what has happened "you clearly don't look well. I realized how tensed you've been as long as that snot-nosed brat has been around you. What is it? Has he confessed your feeling to you?".

"well, it's complicated, you see... I—", Yona jerks her head up "wait, how could you know it?!".

"he does, huh?", Gigan sighs and scratches her head "although I told him to wait and do not move carelessly, it's no use, huh?".

"...Captain, not that I hate it, the idea of Jae Ha is in love with me, let alone make me hate him. I'm just... it's too complicated", Yona lowers her head further "I feel glad, knowing his feeling. I feel safe on his arms but I also feel guilty to Hak, to the father of our child in my womb. I'm so confused, why has he fallen into me? So many women deserve for him more outside there, rather than me, pregnant woman carrying the fatherless children in my womb. I thought that I'm unfaithful if I accept Jae Ha's love, but there's once... when I thought that these children still **need** father. No matter how hard I try to cover father figure as a single mother, there'll be a limit where even I couldn't cover it", Yona brings up her hand to cover half of her face "knowing Jae Ha's feeling, I feel relieved because my problem has a resolution, but... I'm afraid... I don't have any faith to even starting another relationship with another man... not after what has happened to Hak... I couldn't take the heartache anymore. I don't want to lost anyone, either. I'm such a petty, to take advantage on Jae Ha's sincere love...".

Gigan pulls her into warm embrace, stroking her back soothingly "ssh, don't waste your tears over your negatives notions. It's totally normal for you, the young girl who will turn into woman and mother at the same time, to have a moment in distress, to have doubt like this. It's just that stupid snot-nosed brat of mine who make a move in wrong time before your wounds have been healed. Speak with him, I believe he will tell you about why would he be fallen into you, instead of those women outside there that you claimed deserve him more than you".

Like Gigan has suggested, Yona tells Jae Ha that she wants to have a walk outside and check how Awa's doing after they have taken Yan Kum Ji down. When they arrive near the teahouse, Jae Ha chuckles before telling Yona that this place is exactly where he met with Yun the first time and they had helped a woman. Yona feels ease a little at light conversation before Yona tugs Jae Ha's sleeve, looking up with bewilderment.

"Jae Ha, just give me a reason... why do you have fallen into me?".

Jae Ha feels his throat tightened at the looks on her violet eyes "well, I—".

"—does it because I that resemble with Yan Hisui Rea?".

Now, Jae Ha feels his chest tightened "Yona dear, I don't know from where you heard about her, but I—".

"princess Yona?".

She and Jae Ha spin their head around and their body get stiffened because they find wide-eyed and mouth-agaped General Geun Tae with a woman, cute-looking noble lady with blonde hair standing there.

Well, crap. She's doomed. Again.


	24. Without You, Snow Bouquet

**.**

 **Chapter 24 - Without You, Snow Bouquet**

 **.**

* * *

"I liked green tea best, but looks like I prefer your tea now, Lady Yun Ho. It smells nice", Yona sips her tea with blissful expression, feeling so good after she inhales the relaxing scent of the Lavender tea "especially this one with Lavender scent, it really helps to soothe me and get rid of my nausea".

"right? I'm glad you like it!", Yun Ho beams up before puffing his cheeks, telling her that she comes to Awa with Geun Tae to sell her tea and buy some supply from Kai Empire's merchants "though my husband always said he doesn't like it because the smell is too strong for his taste and it's stink!".

"relax, young girl", Gigan twirls her own tea cup "it's just your husband who does not understand the good taste of tea".

"Yona, Yuri sent some dangos for you, because you said this morning you wanted to eat this. What flavor do you like?", Yun brings the plate of dumplings to their table, holding Zeno in the halfway and successfully giving the plate safely on Yona's table "there's green tea, chestnut, honey, plum bean, apple, chocolate and strawberry jam".

"all of them!", Yona lifts her hand and giggles once she notices the "don't worry, Zeno! All of you can eat, too?! I just need one of each flavor".

Yun gives Yona's share in a plate just for her before handing the remaining to others "nah, there's so many of them. You could take two or three dumplings of each flavor".

"we know your high appetite due to your baby, but be careful", Jae Ha ruffles Yona's head "eat slowly or you'll choke".

Geun Tae stares down to Yona's rather bulging stomach "so... you're... pregnant?".

Casually sipping her tea, Yona lifts her cup to her mouth "after she eats all of her dango "yup".

Looking to five men who surrounding her, Geun Tae raises his eyebrow "which one the father is? Green-haired one?".

"not one of them", Yona clarifies "but you know who is the father of my child".

"Thunder Beast?", Geun Tae frowns after Yona nodding her head "...the question now, where is he?".

Yona puts down her cup, closing her eyes "...he's dead already".

Yun Ho can feel her husband's body tensed as Yona starts reciting what have been happened to her and Hak ever since her father's death up until now.

Geun Tae slams his hands on the table in disbelief after Yona asking him to not tell everyone about the truth behind Hak's and her father's death "so what now? you just would let those bastards who have killed your father and Son Hak live their life peacefully outside there, princess Yona?!".

 **CLAK!?**

"in fact, many times... I've been restraining myself to not take revenge and kill them with my own hand, General Geun Tae. Be it my father's murderer, or Hak's murderer... remember, I'm the only one who witnessed it when my father was killed and Hak was cornered to that cliff until he died in order to protect us, me and our child in my womb. If there's someone who really want to kill them with their own hand, it would be me, but it's not the right time to take revenge", Yona lifts her eyes which looked like re-ignited embers before her Amethyst orbs turn into Sapphire orbs and her hair grows longer "I know how you saw my father, the King who failed his Kingdom and his people but don't forget what I said in my letter. You are the most powerful man of Earth Tribe, General Lee Geun Tae, how could you have failed your tribe like I, my sister and my father have? I have failed this country with my death and Yona was in danger because I didn't there, that's why I came back to save my sister. Yona thought she has failed her Kingdom and her people after she lost Hak, blaming herself every day and only could cry on her sleep every night like I do. What we could do other than strive to live our life for the sake of our precious people who have passed away and our children in my womb even if deep inside my heart, I feel like I'm dead already and I no longer want to live for a second of my life without him? Do you seriously think, it's just as simple as to 'let those bastards who have killed my father and Hak live their life peacefully outside there' for me, General Lee Geun Tae?".

Geun Tae bows his head "my apologize for my impudence, princess Hannah".

"tell that to my sister. You owe an apologize to her. Though, we feel glad to meet you because for us, you're just like our uncle, General Geun Tae", Hannah comes inside and Yona takes over before she instantly rises from her seat "I'm going to sleep. Good night".

Looking to the closed door, Yun turns to Geun Tae, lashing him out "I know you're brute, rude and dense, but please watch your mouth in front of her!?".

After Yun leaves the room to check on Yona, Gigan slaps Geun Tae's face "and that's for being insensitive to her. She's just like a daughter for me, after all".

"dense and insensitive", Kaya adds with innocence smile before turning her back to follow her husband who following Yona "Zeno, wait for me~".

* * *

Jae Ha knocks Yona's door. Get nothing as her response, he just comes into her room and finds her burying her face on her pillow, curling herself into ball.

"dear", Jae Ha gently calls her, sitting on the edge of her bed "it's not good to cry yourself to sleep again. It will ruin your beautiful face".

Yona sniffs and lifts her face "do you seriously come here only to flirt with me?".

"no, I just want to make you feel comfortable", Jae Ha caresses her hair "you know, like people said, tell what make you feel upset and you will feel better".

Yona contemplates "...tell me about Rea, and I would tell you about Hak".

Without hide anything and without lie, Jae Ha and Yona tell each other about their deceased lover.

"Yan Hisui Rea, she was Yan Kum Ji's daughter with Jade Rea, the top courtesan on Awa's brothel. Her mother, Jade Rea, well... Lady Jade Rea passed away on her heavy labor when she gave birth Hisui Rea. Hisui Rea passed away due to miscarriage. The father of her child has been unknown up until now", Jae Ha smiles bitterly and shakes his head "not quite true, though... because I know who is the father".

"you".

"yes".

Yona wraps her arms around Jae Ha's waist, looking up "do you feel guilty over her death too?".

Jae Ha looks down with guilt and regret on his eyes "some part of me, yes".

Looking down, Yona frowns "do you ever... think of me as her rebound or something like that because I—".

"—kind of reminded me with Rea? No, at all", Jae Ha takes both Yona's hand on his "listen to me, dear. I fell in love with Rea because of her beauty. I fallen in love with you because your strength to live on and your passion to your people, friends, family and the love of your live".

Blushing hard, Yona collapses backward to her bed before looking up to the ceiling "looks like each of us holding the snow bouquet on our hands, huh?".

Jae Ha raises his eyebrow "snow bouquet?".

"a bouquet made by snow. Yours had been melting on your lover's hands when she's dead while mine, I was too afraid if that bouquet would be melting anytime when I wanted to hand it to him and due to my guilt to my sister, only able to keep holding my bouquet until it was melting at the same time with his death", Yona looks up with those sad, gentle eyes, as if want to laugh at her own stupidity "we have been holding snow bouquets, transparent as beautiful, sparkling crystal. Sadly, we couldn't touch it with our hands or else, the bouquet would be melting, bouquet that we couldn't give away or receive, just know such a bouquet exist".

"sounds like we have feelings to each other, only between the two of us, I mean", Jae Ha settles her on his lap "but at the same time, we know that we do not deserve each other because of our lover's death, after they died because of us".

"Hak passed away because he protected me. Hisui Rea passed away because of her pregnancy, with your child. We blamed ourselves for their death", wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Yona leans her forehead into his "I wonder if we love each other or we just want to seek for someone's presences as rebound?".

"dear", lifting his forefinger to Yona's lips, Jae Ha smiles down "as much as you need it, rest and don't overthink it. I told you about my feeling because I only wanted you to know, not to burden you", he kisses her forehead before leaning his forehead into hers "even if you want to use me as your rebound and would never return my love, that's fine for me. What I know, my feeling for you isn't lie. I love you, with all of you, your flaw and weakness. I only want to stay by your side".

"despite having extra-marital pregnancy with another man?", Yona averts her eyes "I don't think I deserve your love, Jae Ha. All this time, what I thought about is only Hak. I know you are important for me too, but I don't know... my feeling for you, I'm not sure, whether this is love or not...", looking up with teary-eyed, Yona blinks her tears away "...I'm so sorry".

Wiping her tears, Jae Ha kisses the trails of her tears on her cheeks before cupping her cheeks and kissing her wet eyelids and forehead, silently telling he loves her sincerely, deeply, unconditionally.

* * *

Next day, before Geun Tae and Yun Ho leave Awa and go back to Chishin, they go to Gigan's ship to meet with Yona again. Though, Geun Tae is welcomed by collectives of intense glares from Yona's companions (like Yun, Kija and Shina). Jae Ha stands by Yona's side protectively as long as she talks with Geun Tae and Yun Ho about her request to not tell anyone about her whereabout here, especially not to Soo Won and his thugs.

"I wouldn't tell anyone about you, princess, I promise and...", Geun Tae scratches his nape before looking away guiltily "...I truly apologize about my rude words and my impudence. I should have known how hurt it feels for you, but I was being insensitive and rude instead".

"yes, you were", Yona deadpans before she smiles supportively "but it's alright now. At least, I know I'm not alone anymore because my trusted comrades and my family with me. Also, big sister Hannah really meant it when she said that we thought of you as sort of uncle".

"you've grown strong", Geun Tae smiles, patting her head "I hope you will send letter to my wife after you've given birth your children so we will come here again to check on you and the baby. Also, you and your companions are welcomed on Chishin, do not doubt to come to us when you need help. I and my wife would gladly help you with everything we could do".

Yun Ho hugs Yona, trying to not squeeze her too tight "take care yourself, princess... Like my husband said, don't doubt to come to us whenever you need help. We will help you gladly".

* * *

Like Yona has promised to her, she sends letter to Lily and Jae Ha willingly sends it to Lily right away. Although when Jae Ha comes back, they have bad news that make all of them have to go to Chishin to ask for Geun Tae's help this fast.


	25. Without You, Raising The Sword

**.**

 **Chapter 25 - Without You, Raising The Sword**

 **.**

* * *

When they arrive to Chishin to see if they can meet Geun Tae to ask for his help, they accidentally bump into a hungry kid who steals Yona's food. Of course, they can catch this kid easily and they don't want to let the kid go easily.

"Yun, it's alright. He's just a kid, why not we let him go?".

"but Yona, he just stole your food!? You're pregnant, you need more nutrition—".

Yona covers Yun's mouth before he blabbering more "okay, stop right there, mother".

"Miss Yona, Yun is right this time. It can't be helped because you're four months and three weeks of your pregnancy. Barely five months, you're supposed to stay at home yet you're still travelling".

Turning to her Dragon Warriors, Yona offers sweet smile with undeniable strict order in her voice "he's just a kid. We should just let him go, got it?".

Except Shina who only nods his head, three other Dragon Warriors say in unison "yes, ma'am".

"forgive them, they can be overprotective sometimes", Yona reassures him before she looking up. When she finds a bird, she shoots that bird with her arrow before handing it to that kid "here, you're hungry, right?".

"you're so cool!", Kalgan beams up to her with sparkling eyes "just if you were not pregnant, I would ask for your hand to be my bride!".

Jae Ha clears his throat "you have a long way to go, kid".

"oh my, what an adorable kid", Yona laughs when she realizing how her companions freeze, especially how funny Jae Ha's face "but I'm so sorry, even if I'm not pregnant, I can't marry you. You are younger than me and not my type at all".

Yun deadpans "so blunt and straight like always".

Kalgan lifts his finger, pointing to five men behind her "but which one your husband is, then? The father of your child".

Ops. It's sensitive topics.

Kija is about to say something but Zeno and Yun quickly cover his mouth.

Pointing Jae Ha who standing protectively behind Yona, Kalgan lifts his finger "does he the green-haired here?".

Yona clarifies that those five are her companions and not one of them is her husband "because the father of my child... he passed away months ago...".

Kalgan gasps, knowing he just makes a mistake from how sad her face. Bowing his head further in shame, Kalgan apologizes "I'm so sorry, Miss!? I don't know that and you have my condolences".

Yona smiles gently, though her smile doesn't reach her eyes likewise "it's alright".

Kalgan wonders how she can smile like that "...you don't feel lonely?".

"lonely?", Yona narrows her eyes serenely "sometimes, I am... because it feels like the part of myself have died along with him but the fact that I'm not alone, I still have our child on my womb and my family on my side, that's what strengthen me"

Kaya wraps her arms around Yona, hugging her from behind "Miss, don't be sad. The baby can feel it too".

Yona smiles apologetically "you're right, Kaya. Now, let's finish our business here".

They send Jae Ha (who half-heartedly objected about it inwardly because it feels like he's a horse of their group and part of himself make him doesn't want to leave Yona) to go to Chishin Castle and convey her words to meet with General Geun Tae for urgent matters. Unfortunately, they arrive at the bad timing because Yun Ho tells them that Geun Tae isn't here, he's gone away to Hiryuu Castle for Five Tribe Meeting and they don't know when they can meet with him. With nothing they can do until Earth Tribe General come back, they escort Kalgan go back to his village. It turns out Kija, Jae Ha and Shina are getting sick. Because of her pregnancy, Yona is totally banned to see or nearby three sick men. Kaya, Zeno and Yun are the only one who can come near them. Outside the tent which fulfilled by three dragon who have a sickness, when Kaya cooks the broth for their sick friends and special chicken soup for Yona, Yona who wants to give the change of water basin, overhearing the conversation between Yun and Zeno with three other Dragon warriors who have fallen ill. Her eyes widen at what she has heard. That Dragon Warriors have short life-span.

Yona flips the tent opened, revealing the shocked Yun and Dragons. Looking down to the ground, she scarcely looks them in the eyes "...Four Dragon Warriors have short life-span, does it true?".

Yun tries to reason with her "Yona, what you heard just now—".

Yona snarls with the tone telling that she doesn't want to receive distraction or void words "just tell me, does it true?!".

Looking down in shame, Yun closes his eyes tightly "...yes".

"and not even one from all of you who care to tell me?!".

Yun still tries "we just don't know how you would react over it and afraid of your reaction?! Because after you lost Hak—".

"I am still alive!?", Yona snaps back, only continue after Yun and Dragon Warriors are taken aback "true, many times in fact, I really hoped I just could die with him after he died just like that without even knowing that I'm pregnant with his child, because of protecting me and our child when we fell from that cliff, and it felt like I have died along with him, but I survive and I am still alive because of you, my Dragon, my new family and my child! So, how could you keep such important thing as secret from me, while all of you always have endangered your life to protect me just because of the ancient vow, the ridiculous suicidal mission those selfish Gods gave to first generation Dragon Warriors, just to protect a single human?! A weak girl like me!?", breathing raggedly, panting, Yona rubs her temple before turning her back "...I need to clear my head, leave me alone".

"what's wrong, Miss Yona?", Kaya is confused, bringing their food. When Yona only walks away from the campsite passing her by, Kaya turns her head to her husband and smiles serenely after witnessing distress on Yona's face with tears threatening to fall from the young mother's eyes "so, care to tell me about what happened, husband?".

Zeno lifts his hand nervously "we can explain, wife".

Meanwhile, Yona keeps walking away from the campsite after retrieve her arrows and bow. Ignoring her midwife and young doctor's ban to train, she trains using her bow and arrows.

It's so unfair.

After she lost Hannah and Hak, she has to lose her Dragon Warriors, too?

Why live is so cruel? Why fate is so cruel? Why Gods do not help her?

No, it's not true.

Live have been cruel, it always has.

Fate are not decided by Human living, but Gods.

It's not that Gods never help her, because at least they still help her. She still can meet with Hannah and Hak again, soon, as her children. Gods help her to continue her life through Yun, her Dragon Warriors and the people she has met with after Hak's death. Gods only give them ordeals, it's Human's choice to keep walking forward and going through it or not.

There's a meeting, so there'll be separation. She should have known it and prepared herself for it. Sooner or later, she will be separated with the people she loved. It's her choice now, to cherish the time they have been spending together as long as they still can be together, or to be alone rather than feeling the pain of separation anymore.

Lowering her bow, she kneels on the ground, panting as she wipes her tears.

Kaya crouches her body beside her, tapping her shoulder "Miss".

Looking up to Kaya's worried face, Yona wraps her arms around Kaya's shoulders as she cries harder.

"ssh, there, there...", Kaya hugs her, patting her back soothingly "want to talk about it, Miss?".

"I know it's not their fault, Kaya... to not able to tell me... don't want to hurt me... and only try to protect me...", leaning her face to the crook of Kaya's neck, Yona hiccups "but... after big sister Hannah... father... and Hak died... I don't want to be protected this way... leaving me clueless of how the world work and ignorant... unknown of my people's circumstances... I prefer to know the truth... no matter bitter it is... rather than being protected under sweet lie or secret...".

Kaya nods her head, wiping her tears "now, Kaya suggests Miss to take a nap to rest after she has her lunch, to rest both her body and mind".

* * *

That day, Kaya and Yona disperse to help Kalgan's mother looking for Kalgan. On the outskirt of the village, Yona finds Kalgan. Her heart drops to her stomach when she sees Kalgan running back to his village with a soldier with sword on his hand riding a horse in tow. She tightens her bow, releasing her arrows to kill two soldiers behind Kalgan but more soldiers are upcoming this way. Kalgan tells her that looks like after war between Kouka and Southern Kai Empire ended with Kouka as the winner and Kin province is going to be a part of Kouka Kingdom, the stragglers of Southern Kai Empire attack the villages around the border because they intend to burn Kin province to the ground rather than let Kin province fall to Kouka Kingdom's hand.

Yona ruffles Kalgan's head "Kalgan, go back to your village and tell everyone in the village to run and hide somewhere safe. Help each other in the village to evacuate, got it?".

"how about you?".

Yona smiles down to him "just give that medicine to my comrades and tell him to run, too".

Tugging her sleeve, Kalgan asks Yona to run "no!? I can't leave you here?! You can't fight them all alone?! How about your baby?!".

Yona pulls Kalgan to hug him tightly before leaning her forehead into his, cupping his cheeks "thank you, but if I am still given a chance to live along with my child, I hope my child will become a good kid like you. Now, go back".

Looking behind, she sees Kalgan running back to his village after she pushes him.

Without someone trustable enough to fight, Yona raises her sword to protect her sick comrades and innocence villagers who stay behind her back. Maybe people will think she's crazy, because what a frail, pregnant woman can do alone with her sword?

Caressing her bulging stomach, she looks forward, pulling her sword out of its sheath "it's so strange... I don't feel afraid at all, instead I feel calmness washing over me. I don't know if it's because Death no longer scare me, or it's just me who have been ready to die for so long".

Closing her eyes, she prays _"Hak, big sister Hannah, please forgive me for the path I have chosen this time. Maybe I will lose my life and the baby, but I can't just stay still. Guide me and let's protect this country, together"_.

Opening her eyes, she raises her sword with hardened expression "but right now... I have a reason to not die".

* * *

"Kalgan!? Where were you?", Kaya approaches Kalgan who stops by near their camp, panting "do you meet with Miss Yona? I and Miss Yona are looking for you because your mother said you disappeared again".

Lifting his face, Kalgan pulls Kaya's sleeve before reciting what happened "help her?! or she's gonna die?!".

"Kaya, please bring Kalgan to the village and help villagers to evacuate", Zeno turns to his serious mode "I will try to ask Miss Yona to go back and I will deal with them".

"wha—", Kaya touches his bicep "even if it's you, but to do it alone is—", clenching her fist to chest, she asks Yun to take Kalgan to the village and help to evacuate before she retrieves her own bow and arrows which she has earned from Gigan "then, I will go with you and assist you".

"you can't?! This is different with when we're on the Sensui?! You could be killed?!".

"so what? I have to stay on the safe place while my husband fight against an army?! What I told you before I'm not helpless and I don't want to let you fight alone—".

Zeno cuts him off with kissing her.

"Kaya, please...", Zeno pleads and touches her biceps, leaning his forehead into hers, panting after kissing her "I have lost you once. I'm not gonna through it again".

Yun clears his throat, covering Kalgan's eyes "in case you two forgot it, there's a kid here. Besides, if we don't make it quick, Yona is going to be in danger".

"fret not. Brother Jae Ha has made his way to Little Miss with Hakuryuu and Seiryuu in tow as we spoke here. Zeno bet they have arrived on the battlefield".

Yun and Kaya protest in unison "why don't you tell us sooner!?".


	26. Without You, Beast Emerging

**.**

 **Chapter 26 - Without You, Beast Emerging**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary**

 _After their battle against the stragglers, Yona confronts Soo Won in front of Generals before asking their help to save Lily who has been kidnapped by Sei smuggler. Beast is emerging to the world under her command._

* * *

Yona raises her sword, ready to fight against upcoming army but then, she sees a large shadow from above before the rain of Jae Ha's throwing knives fall off the sky to pierce their enemy.

Landing on the ground, looking behind over his shoulder and panting, Jae Ha sighs in relief when he finds she's okay "are you hurt?".

"...I'm fine", Yona drops to her knees, her eyes widen when Kija and Shina run and rush past her to Jae Ha's side to join the fight with their brother "what do you think you're doing!? You have a fever and not in your best condition to fight!? What I told you guys to run?!".

"I believe it's my line, dear!? We're not that weak until we have to be protected by pregnant woman!?", Jae Ha shouts and sends some soldiers who have come too close to them and not get stabbed by his throwing knives. It's rather unlike him to raise his voice like this but it can't be helped, since he's also angry to Yona's reckless action "or what? Do you still not give up on your attempt to follow **him** to another world, even intend to bring your baby with you!?".

"princess, run?! Please think it for the sake of your child!? If not for us, please do it for the baby?! If you die here along with the baby, maybe you two could re-unite with that man on another world but does it what he want?", Kija swings his dragon claw, sending some soldiers flying or collapse to the ground with bloodied body "if you die here with your child, not only **his** sacrifice will be useless, but we Dragon Warriors also will not forgive ourselves for failed to protect you?!".

Shina looks behind, realizing Zeno has come with Yun and Kaya before telling Zeno to bring Yona, Yun and Kaya to run "keep them safe, Zeno!".

Yona curses herself inwardly as she sees Jae Ha and Shina defend Kija after Kija's back was slashed by soldier. Jae Ha shouts to Shina to not using his Dragon eyes in his condition now when Shina takes off his mask before Shina collapses to the ground and the soldiers cheer, they are coming closer to the village.

"Yun, bring Miss Yona back to the village and run to safe place", Kaya steals Yona's quiver to get more arrows, placing her arrow on her bow "we will stay here to fight them".

Yun doesn't like this, but they're right, and right now what he can do is only to bring Yona to safe place and make sure she will survive "Yona, quick!".

"but—!?", Yona knows with her condition, nothing much she can do to help and she really hates her helpless _"damn it!? Why can't I do something!?"_.

"you're beautiful woman, wife", Zeno smiles proudly before looking to the battlefield with dagger on his hand "don't worry, if this was enough to kill me, I would die since long time ago. Just close your eyes when they get me".

Knowing what will happen, Kaya can't help it but blinking away her tears as Zeno kisses her. She knows her husband will not die, she's grateful for that but not change the fact she still hates it when looking he's in pain and getting hurt.

Yona gasps when she sees a soldier piercing his sword through Zeno's torso and Kaya closes her eyes while turning her crying face to the side "ZENO?!".

All of them are shocked. The memory of Kaya and Zeno smile happily together while hugging each other's body comes to Yona's mind. The painful memory of that night when she hugged Hak's lifeless body as she crying, comes to her mind.

Her friends, her new family's smiles, Kaya's, Zeno's, Yun's, Kija's, Shina's and Jae Ha's smiles come to her mind as Yona blinks away her tears _"should I lose all people I loved?"_.

In her mind, Yona thinks she hear someone tell her as she feels a pair of hands hug her from behind _"don't cry"_.

Next second, everything happens really fast. Zeno's wound heals slowly and his torn body is re-attached, like he hasn't been wounded at all. The phenomenon happens again, the blue light comes from Yona's Lapis Lazuli stone of her necklace but never this strong before. When Yona cups the shining stone, the silver and blue streak of electric waves come from her body before lightning roars on the sky and Thunder hits the ground. Once the smoke has vanished and cleared their sight, in front of them, they see the beast emerging from the Heaven, the cat-like gigantic beast which made by Thunder, lightning travelling its entire body. The beast bares its fang, growling as its sharp talon embedding on the ground. The sapphire eyes of the beast side-glances to Yona longingly. Yona feels her heart clenching at that look on its eyes before the beast in front of her and Yun joins the battle to defend them, protect them along with Zeno.

Kija grabs his wounded shoulder and stands, marveling at the sight of his enemy who being scattered around by the beast and Zeno "that beast...".

Jae Ha helps Kija and Shina to stand "the Thunder Beast".

Hovering Yona's group behind it, the Thunder Beast roars, speaking to them through their mind to tell them _"go away!? Run!? Run far away and never return?! Don't you dare to come back or attack innocence people if you still want to live, or else I'm gonna rip you apart into ashes with my Thunder!?"._

"how is it? It's your choice now. unlike you all, we have no limits and we can go on fighting for hundreds of years", Zeno, bloodied head to toe, joins the Thunder Beast and scratches the fur on the beast's neck "come at us, we have all the time in the world".

All of the stragglers retreat, cowering in fear to them.

Kaya is the first who come to Zeno's side, she immediately throws herself into Zeno's arms, crying mess "stupid!? I know you wouldn't die but I still can't help it when you got hurt like that!?".

Yona joins Kaya, sobbing "we thought you would die!? Don't scare us like that, you moron?!".

Yun, Kija and Shina also give a bear hug while crying in relief as Jae Ha chuckles and patting Zeno's head.

"sup, it's alright, Zeno's alive", Zeno smiles brightly, patting Kaya's and Yona's head "you're all adorable".

When the beast comes closer to them, Jae Ha taps Yona's shoulder "Yona dear".

Just from the way it looks at her, she recognizes him. Those sapphire eyes that she missed so much. Yona stands and reaches out her hand to touch its chin. It's purring as she caressing its chin.

"you...", after for a long time she's not able to meet him, she can't help it. She leans her forehead to the beast's forehead, blinking away her tears "what I told you before that what I need is not your protection? Should you come back with this form?".

When it licks her tears and her face, it feels ticklish and make her laughing in the middle of her tears. Even if he's dead already, part of him that strongly want to protect her has come to protect her. It makes her so sad, yet so happy. At the same time, it feels like he's so near and far. Even if she could never have been together with him as human being, at least she still can be together with him although his form no longer the same.

* * *

They leave Kalgan's village after telling the villagers that it's safe alread even though they need to bury those scattered corpses on the outskirt of their village. Mostly they are killed by Zeno and Rai (they have decided to call the Beast as Rai), it can be recognized easily from how damaged their corpses just from one blow of kick or fist and how their corpses burned into crisp by thunder. Rai has really big body and it really helps them to cross the cliff. Jae Ha feels pleased because he doesn't have to fly across the cliff carrying all of them. They just need to mount on Rai's body and ride it to cross the cliff.

"I know everyone is tired, so we will rest here tonight", Yona wraps her arms around Rai's neck (which only reach a quarter of its neck) leaning her head against its fur and asking her comrades to cuddle, sleeping together while huddle against Rai to get warm together for tonight. She's content enough by stay near Rai who seem doesn't mind as long as Yona's nearby "we still have to go to somewhere tomorrow".

Yun raises his eyebrow "to where?".

"you will know tomorrow", Yona peeks to Zeno and Kaya who sit on the ground in front of her "isn't there something you have to explain to us, Zeno, Kaya?".

Kaya lifts her hand "before you all question it, I need you all know that Kaya also did not know about Zeno's power, Ouryuu's power to being immortal. Everything about Zeno is Ouryuu and being immortal, Kaya just knew it when Kaya met again with Zeno in this era, on her second life-time".

Kaya explains to them that she was Zeno's wife on her past life, she has reincarnated in this era so she can come back to his side as his wife.

Jae Ha can't help but asking "why it must be Zeno?".

Kaya smiles brightly "why not Zeno? He's my husband and I'm his wife. For me, he's the only place which feel like home and I will always be a place to go home for him, no matter what happen, no matter whoever he is".

Zeno wraps his arms around Kaya's shoulders, hugging her from behind "and if not because of you, I would have been laying several miles underground without a single of desire to live my life anymore, too tiring even to think of continue living on this world alone".

Shina comes to hug Zeno from behind and Zeno laughs brightly "oh, Zeno's alright now, Seiryuu!? It was when Zeno was alone for too long and before Zeno met with his wife, the sunshine of his life".

Kaya can't help it but blushing.

Before Yona tells her apologize, Zeno interrupts after explaining that he's the Original Dragon, the First and only Yellow Dragon "and please, don't apologize to me about what have been happened to me, Miss. After all, I am the one who decided to drink that Dragon blood. You have no resposibility of everything happened to me because it's entirely my responsibility".

"...fine, if we need to find someone to blame, let's just blame Ouryuu God to give you this power", Yona sighs involuntarily, knowing Zeno will not budge but still, she need to tell "but I still owe you my apologize, not only as Yona, but also as Hiryuu for not able to tell you".

"instead, it's Zeno who owe an apologize to you", Zeno breaks the hug and bows his body low on the ground in front of Yona "I was there when you and Mister fell off the cliff but nothing I did... just if I had come out to help, maybe you wouldn't have to...".

Zeno's words are cut off by Rai who suddenly bites Zeno's head, freaking them all.

Yun cleans the blood on Zeno's hair and head although Zeno's wound starts to heal itself without need Yun's treatment "you moron beast?! What do you think you are doing?!".

Swinging its tail up and down, Rai only snorts before speaking to them which they can hear him in their mind _"one more time you apologize and bring it up again, I will seriously bite you and try to devour you. Like you said, don't blame yourself for what happened out of your wish, so you shouldn't have to burden or blame yourself over my death. It's not like I couldn't meet her again. After all, I'm still allowed to stay by her side"_.

Yona immediately wraps her arms around his neck, barely teared up again.

"we still need to clear a thing about you, Rai", Jae Ha sits behind Yona, rolling his eyes playfully "but before that, could you change your form into something smaller?".

" _like this?"_ , Rai changes its form into long-haired cat with silver bluish hair and sapphire eyes, sitting on Yona's lap with its smaller form _"don't make that face, you asked to change my form into smaller one"_.

Jae Ha leans his chin on his palm and narrows his eyes "yeah, but I never told you to casually lying on her lap like that".

Yona carries the cat on her arms, hugging it to her chest "Jae Ha, it's funny to know you're jealous on a cat".

Kija mumbles "um, it's not a mere ordinary cat, after all".

Yun agrees "Kija had a point".

"um... I guess I know what happened", Shina lifts his hand. He admits he has strange dream last night, about meeting with his predecessor, Abi and Ao "and not only them, I also met with a woman who introduced herself as Water Dragon God. She said that Yona's pregnancy is rarest and special case because it's magical pregnancy. The soul of Yona's child are powerful, as long as they haven't born to this world as human, their soul can come out of Yona's body temporarily and they can change their form when it's needed to protect her like on the battlefield. However, it's different from Yona's big sister, Hannah. Hak's body was still exist so Hak's body turned into Rai even if his soul is inside Yona's womb, waiting to reborn along with Hannah. With a bit touch of his soul, Hak's body can turn into another form but human. The Lapis Lazuli stone is only the medium to share part of his life-force so Rai can preserve its form and power".

"wait a second?! Let me clear this up?!", Yun lifts his hand "Hannah passed away long time ago, so let's just say her body no longer exist but Hak's body was ten feet underground not too long ago. Hannah's and Hak's soul come into Yona's womb so they can reborn as Yona's children while Hak's body turned into Rai, the Thunder Beast that turned into this silver bluish cat".

After Rai mews, Yona feels her heart squeezing, knowing Hak has sent the part of him to protect her. Rai snorts and chews Jae Ha's forefinger when Jae Ha lifts his finger pointedly to the cat on Yona's lap.

At least, until Kaya blurts out "all of you don't forget one thing? How about the green light one on Miss Yona's womb?".

"that's...", Shina hesitantly tells her "Water Dragon God also said, the green one... she is Kaya's older sister who will reincarnate... so she can meet with you again...".

Kaya immediately bursts out into tears and Zeno wraps his arms around her shaking form, holding her close to him. Jae Ha side-glances to Rai, thinking looks like he can't win against Hak while Yona thinks the other things but for now, it's not their main priority. They still have to find Lily. After that, they need to talk to each other. Only both Yona and Jae Ha.

* * *

Next morning, they arrive on Hiryuu Castle of Kuuto, they might face something that maybe they have to face someday. For now, they just need to tell them about Lily and ask for Joon Gi's aid. It only needs a day for Rai to ride the thunder before they arrive on the mountain behind Hiryuu Castle. Rai has changed its form into its beast mode, the first form it has showed to them when the beast has descended to the Earth from the sky to save them. Yona asks them to not go too far and disperse as long as they are in Hiryuu Castle. Like they have expected before, when they arrive on the courtyard of Hiryuu Castle, Sky Tribe soldiers surround them right away.

"I have no business with you all. I only have two business that I should finish here", looking up, Yona finds Keishuk, Soo Won, Joon Gi, Geun Tae, Joo Doh and Tae Woo. She pointedly lifts her finger, demanding "first is with your King and second with General An Joon Gi. Move. Now".

The smoke starts vanished and it become clear to see again. The soldiers take a step backward, cowering in fear when they find the gigantic beast behind Yona growling to them as lightning travelling its body. Only when Yona asks the beast to calm down, the beast relaxes its posture but still protectively guarding her.

Soo Won lifts his hand to ask the soldiers to back away before he approaches Yona. He has to admit, he's shocked when Yona slaps him hardly on his face. Rai snorts like the beast wants to laugh it off.

"I understand, he deserves for it", Jae Ha grins broadly "I also would laugh it off, just if she didn't in her mood-swing".

Yona roars, so fericious "ACTUALLY WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE DOING?!".

Soo Won feels like he's shrinking under Yona's rage about how bad it has been on the border of Southern Kai Empire and Earth Tribe. Geun Tae and Soo Won are surprised as to how they haven't heard the report about it but then Yona snaps them angrily for their stupidity. Of course, they will not get the report when those who were ambushed by the stragglers hardly survive, except for those from Kalgan's village that Yona and her group saved.

Done with her complains, Yona grumbles about how useless and reckless they are "at least make sure they are wounded enough that they can't harm innocence people?!".

Jae Ha tosses his palm with Rai's paw "that's our pregnant woman. Dare to mess with her, you die".

Rai growls in agreement.

"such a hard ordeal for you, princess Yona", Joon Gi greets Yona formally, bowing his body "I hope it doesn't affect your pregnancy too much?".

"yeah, thanks to my guardian, I'm fine", Yona turns to Joon Gi. With all seriousness "also, I come here for you, General An Joon Gi. Your daughter, Lily disappeared and I am afraid she was kidnapped to Sei Kingdom".

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _two chapters remaining~_

 _oh, you can imagine Rai as Russian Blue cat. I love that cat, they're beautiful. For Rai's beast mode, its size could be like elephant, that's why I write it as 'gigantic'._


	27. Without You, Last Dream

**.**

 **Chapter** **27** **\- Without You,** **Last Dream**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary**

 _After they save Lily on Sei Kingdom, in the end of their cooperation with Soo Won and Generals, Yona clarifies her intention for this Kingdom. Just like the rising dawn, she chooses what she has to strive to do in order to live her life._

* * *

When Mundok and Han Dae arrive on Ryusui, Mundok instantly hugs Yona, teared up a little even. Tae Woo has sent a letter back to Fuuga telling about Lily's kidnapped, Yona's sudden appearance and... Hak's death.

Young Wind Tribe General, Tae Woo looks like he's pent-up over his feelings to lock his demons away. Top priority now is to take back Lady An Lily, General Joon Gi's daughter. Somehow, his conversation with Joon Gi that time comes to his mind. Tae Woo hopes this is only dream, he barely registers it when Mundok and Yona converse silently on another vacant room about Hak's death. Tae Woo vaguely hears what Han Dae has said when Yona cries on Mundok's arms as Mundok cries too, telling Yona to stop blame herself about Hak's death even though the Wind Tribe Elder himself hugs Yona who keeps apologizing to Mundok with his trembling body, trying to suppress his own anger.

Tae Woo clenches his fist and grits his teeth _"just focus to fight and save General Joon Gi's daughter_ _for now_ _"_.

With Yun, Kaya and Four Dragon Warriors stay around Yona, Soo Won nervously has the urgent meeting about their conquer to Sei forts.

First, Yona explains about what make her thinking that Lily was kidnapped to Sei fort starting from explain about the letters "on her latest letter, Lily told me she wanted to go to Sei Kingdom and she would investigate from Tousui first. However, when one of my Dragons, Jae Ha went to check on her, Jae Ha only met with Ayura and Tetora who went to Sei fort to infiltrate first", turning to Shina and Kija, she nods her head "bring them in".

Shina and Kija nod their head before they come out, only to go back dragging some of tied-up men whom they have caught on Tousui. Though, they refuse when Yona asks them to tell them everything they know.

"wrong choice", Yona smirks coldly with the looks that sending shivers down their spines before she putting the cat on her lap in front of them "Rai, your turn".

Tied-up people scoff at her about what a cat can do before Rai turns into its beast form. Once Rai shows its fangs and talons, they shriek in fear as the beast growls to them.

Yona smiles as she caressing Rai's chin "now, how about you speak before my cat devour you?".

Geun Tae gets the goose-bump "that's quite a cat you have, princess Yona".

One of the tied-up men screams in fear when Rai bites one of their friend's head "alright!? alright!? We will tell you everything we know but please don't make this beast eat us?!".

"Rai, don't… you'll get stomach-ache if you eat them. You can turn back into cat", Yona chides him and the beast licking the blood on its mouth before turning back into cat form. Yona caresses the cat's head when the cat mewling and purring to her "good boy, but if you're hungry, ask for food to mother Yun".

"yeah, yeah, here your food", Yun takes the catnip from his bag and gives it to Rai before he snaps his head to Yona who smiles innocently "and don't call me mother?!".

Kaya touches Yun's shoulder and shakes her head "give it up already, Yun. You already have the perfect image of a mother".

Soo Won realizes that much, how changed Yona has been, before he starts the meeting between them and once they finish the meeting, Yona turns to Shina "how far the fort from here?".

After Shina tells her, Yona rises on her feet, asking Jae Ha to carry her to the fort "we have to hurry up. From what these guys told us, there's a chance Lily would get the Nadai. Let's go".

"uh, I thought I have announced that we will conquer tomorrow morning?".

"I never said that we will cooperate with you, let alone working under your command, right?", Yona crosses her hands before her chest "I am only pregnant, but not an idiot. Unlike you, for me Lily is my close friend and I'm not going to let anything happen to her like what happened to my father or the father of my child", standing tall, Yona lifts her chin up to sending icy glare to Soo Won "yes, you are the King of this nation and you have a goal. You want to conquer Sei fort and make Sei Kingdom as our vassal nation while I want to save Lily and the people of Kouka who was kidnapped and turned into slaves. If you want to conquer Sei fort and saving Lily along with Kouka people tomorrow morning, do it, but I will not wait until tomorrow morning because I will go to save my friend, **now**. But just because we happen to have the same purpose, it doesn't mean it will change our status into friends or ally".

"that's very nice words we have from you?!", Yun exclaims, clapping his hand with broad grin in amusement on his face after witnessing the Generals gawking in shock "thank you very much for your very logical statement".

Even Rai snorts in amusement.

Jae Ha smacks his palm on the floor, laughing hard before he stands beside Yona "and she's right. For now, since we happen to have the same purpose to save Lily dear and people of Kouka, we have a truce for a while so we are not enemy but it doesn't mean we are your friends or ally and you have no right to command us, **King** ".

"it's unusual for me to agree with him, but this time I agree with my brother", Kija lifts his fist "we Dragons only follow our master's order, princess Yona—".

Jae Ha carries Yona bridal style with Rai on Yona's arms before opening the window to outside, looking behind over his shoulder "okay, guys~ before Kija went too far with his nonsense babbling, how about we go to Sei fort right now?".

Yona covers her mouth, laughing hard "pfft!? Jae Ha, that's so mean of you?!".

"what was that, Jae Ha!?", Kija snaps his head, swinging his Dragon claw "and your hands are so fast as usual?! Casually swipe the princess off to your hands?!".

Jae Ha rolls his eye "Kija, you know there's a beast who ready to bite me if I dare to do something indecent to Yona dear, so I wouldn't dream of it—OUCH!".

Yona scolds the cat when Rai bites Jae Ha's head "Rai, don't bite him?!".

Zeno touches Kaya's shoulder "okay, Zeno will come with his brothers so Kaya should stay on the safe place with kid and—".

Kaya scowls, she doesn't like that idea, again "NO".

Zeno sighs "Kaya, we can always argue about this but—".

"who says I'll stay? I'm going too", Yun walks passing by the married couple before he approaches Shina and Kija "Yona, since it's much faster to ride Rai, should we ride Rai?".

Yona and Jae Ha nod their head before Yona confirms "that's why we should go to outside first".

Rai swings its tail back and forth "nyao~".

"good. Now, you two, if you—", Yun turns his head to Zeno and Kaya who argue but he narrows his eyes and the corner of his mouth twitches upward in sour when he sees Zeno and Kaya kiss "oh, shoot... why should I mind about these idiot married-couple from the first place?".

Zeno smiles innocently "what is it? We're married, it's totally alright to have intimate sexual intercourse such as—".

Yun instantly covers his ears "ah, no no no no no no, I don't want to hear about it?!".

"Zeno, don't tease Yun just because he's still underage", Kaya covers Zeno's mouth with sheepish smile "and needn't to blurt out about it, either. As the punishment, Zeno will not get dessert for tonight".

Zeno whines "Kaya~ it's so mean of you~".

Like Geun Tae's reaction, they are also shocked knowing Kaya and Zeno is married couple "THEY HAVE MARRIED?!".

"then I'll be going with you to save her, princess", Tae Woo shows an expression that he doesn't want to hear a protest "not to mention, I still owe General Joon Gi for his kind advice. I guess I might do the favor for him too with saving his daughter, right?".

Joon Gi seems surprised but then, he smiles "I guess what I can say is thank you".

Tae Woo chuckles "you're welcome".

"wait!", Soo Won sighs in resignation "I didn't say we will go tomorrow, right? We will go to the fort now and we will conquer on the morning, but to save Lady An Lily is first priority. However, with our limited sight on the night, what you will do?".

"we have someone with night-vision here", Yona lifts her thumbs up "Shina and Rai".

* * *

When the sky has dawned, Rai, Yona and Jae Ha come back to the outskirt of the Sei fort where Soo Won and his subordinates are waiting. They inform Joon Gi that Lily, Ayura and Tetora weren't on Sei fort anymore, they have run away but Yona finds it's odd because both fort are empty.

"seems like they gather on Kushibi fort, on the field in front of the gallows", looking straight to where the gallows, Shina touches Rai's head "Rai, can you show to us what the people there looked like, to our mind?".

Following Shina's instruction, Rai who turns into its beast form, using telepath to talk or show what the Thunder Beast think or see to them. The field in front of the gallows actually is an execution ground. They see someone, black-haired man with fancy robe who Sei soldiers call as Kushibi, sitting on the chair. Soon, Shina find that Ayura and Tetora on the gallows with Lily and some Water Tribe people. One of Sei soldiers announces as he pulls Lily to the gallows, they will do public execution because last night, Lily had killed one of Sei soldiers when she ran away with some Water Tribe people behind her and provocated the people behind them to run away.

Fisting his hand on Lily's hair, a Sei soldier yanks her head backward "she will be the good example for you all, what would happen to you if you fought back against us?!".

Refuse to do nothing, Lily fights back with kicking this insolent soldier's ankle before giving headbutt which sending that soldier fall to the ground from the gallows.

"that's right, when I escaped last night, I killed a Sei soldier which surprised me when I knew, how easy to kill people and how weak that Sei soldier!? What's the problem with that, anyway?", straightening her back, Lily tells Tetora, Ayura and some Water Tribe people on the gallows to fight back if they don't want to die "I have promised, to my friend whom I have promised and to my father who wait for me back home, I have to go home so I have to survive and I can't just let myself be killed, right?!".

" _thank you, you fulfilled your promise. That's so cool, Lily. Wait for us, we will save you"_ , Yona thinks before asking Jae Ha to put her down. After Jae Ha puts her down on the ground, Yona tightens her bow and screams "Tae Woo?!".

Using Lily's distraction, Tae Woo and Han Dae have successfully raided to above. Tae Woo tosses the bow on his hand before he raises the spear on his hand, running to where Lily is about to hung. Three Sei soldiers who come to attack him aren't the big deal for Tae Woo who swings his spear to knock them out of the gallows. Yona shoots her arrow in time to cut the rope which barely hanging Lily before Tae Woo wraps his arms around Lily, both falling to the ground with Tetora and Ayura in tow but with the speed of the lightning, Rai comes in time as the cushion for the four of them.

Tae Woo pats Rai's furs "thank you, Rai?!".

"yeah, yeah, but get off of me, quick".

After handing Lily to Tetora and Ayura, Tae Woo lifts his spear, fighting back against Sei soldiers and thinking back about Hak. He lets his anger and sadness get the best of him as he fighting to release his anger, sadness, sorrow and hatred. But why... why does he feel like he wants to cry. Only when Tae Woo feels the calloused, rough palm on his shoulder after he finds they don't have the enemy around them again, Tae Woo looks up to Mundok who shakes his head "don't fight with that feeling... do you think Hak will be happy with that?".

"then what should I do, Elder? What should I do...", Tae Woo grits his teeth before he leaning his face on Mundok's shoulder "as the head of the tribe, what is the right thing to do?!".

"prioritize protection of the Wind Tribe".

Tae Woo, Han Dae and Mundok snap their head up, like Yona and Jae Ha do. After Yona's Lapis Lazuli stone of her necklace shines, Rai turns into human form, no one but Hak cladding in navy blue armor with his spear on his hand. People around them can see him very clearly, like what happened on Sensui.

Yona covers her mouth, her tears flowing freely "it can't be...".

Jae Ha touches her shoulders, looking down to her sadly "Yona dear".

Yona wipes her tears, trying to convince Jae Ha that she's okay but failed, so she's ended up crying on Jae Ha's chest instead.

"I've already left the Wind Tribe a long time ago", Hak apologizes to Mundok, Tae Woo and Han Dae before looking down to Tae Woo sadly "take care of them for me, protect the Wind Tribe no matter what. I'm entrusting the Wind Tribe to you, General Tae Woo".

Tae Woo chokes back his tears before he smiles wryly "...yeah, you can count on me, Lord Hak".

After asking Mundok to tell his apologize to Tae Yeon and take care of Wind Tribe's stupid bunch, Hak turns to Yona and Jae Ha "make sure you fulfill your promise, we have the deal and I will fulfill mine this time".

"yeah, I know", Jae Ha tosses his fist into Hak's before encouragingly pushing Yona to Hak "I'm sure you two have a lot to speak of".

Looking up to Hak, Yona blinks away her tears because she has seen that eyes before "...this is separation?".

"just for a while. I and princess Hannah have made the pact to go back to your side so we can reincarnate and we can be together again, right? when will you stop crying?", Hak looks down sadly, leaning his forehead into hers "though, I know the reason... I truly apologize, I'm so sorry... forgive me for leaving your side, princess Yona".

"you don't understand, Hak... I need you... what I need is not your protection... I need you to live... but I realized... I shouldn't make you worried... to the point you can't even rest in peace... just... keep your promise this time, we will meet again...", Yona wipes her tears, hiccuping. Once she gets herself together, she smiles breathtakingly in the middle of her tears as she looking up to him "I would never forget you, ever... I love you, Hak".

Hak seems surprised at first, but he laughs a little as he blinking away a single tear.

"I love you too", Hak leans down and closes his eyes, kissing her for the last time. He spreads his hands to the side before his body turns into a Sword on Yona's hand "use me, princess... use me so you can survive and be alive".

Yona whispers Hak's name, hugging the Sword in her arms before she crying harder on Jae Ha's embrace. Hugging her, Jae Ha carries her bridal style as he trying his best to soothe her. Though, from the corner of his eyes, Jae Ha feels like he sees Soo Won blinking away his tears too.

Mundok asks Yona to consider about live in Fuuga or to visit them sometimes "this time, with yours and Hak's child... because for me, you are also my grand-daughter".

Yona sniffs before hugging Mundok with smile on her face "thank you, Mundok".

Before her group leave this place, Yona turns to face Soo Won "you can just sit on the throne. I have no desire to take back the throne nor I want the bloodshed when I have to take the throne, no matter even if there's people who want to put me on the throne because they think that I have more right to sit on the throne rather than you, Soo Won. What I want is not to sit on the throne, because what I want is only to help and protect the people of this Kingdom that I and my father loved. Live, Soo Won... you have to live your life, to regret as much as you can, to atone what you've done to my father and Hak with rule this Kingdom as the King into its Golden era, just think what's best for this Kingdom... maybe, only then I could forgive you...".

Soo Won is shocked, lowering his head in shame _"how could you ask me to live with that smile on your face... even more so after what happened to your father and Hak, I hope you will take back the throne so there'll be a reason for me to die... I don't mind if you kill me to gain back the throne..."_.

After telling her comrades to go back to Awa, Jae Ha carries her before turning his back against Soo Won and his subordinates. As Jae Ha flies to the sky carrying Yona, he smiles down to her "we are so proud of you, Yona dear".

* * *

 **Two months later...**

On the night before her pregnancy turns into her seventh month, Yona has a dream about Hannah and Hak, again. This time Hannah says her farewell with Hak waiting on the far distance. Yona cries again and asking her to not leave, but Hannah smiles to encourage her, that Yona needn't them anymore so they have to leave, but just for a while, because they will meet again sooner or later.

That day, Yona gets the letter from Lily as usual. Yona smiles when Lily telling about Tae Woo's achievement as the Wind Tribe General in order to prevent war as mediator between Xing Kingdom and Kouka Kingdom _"you don't wrong to choose Tae Woo as your successor, Hak. He can fulfill your death wish"_.

Though when Yona continues reading, she squeals in delightful after reading the next paragraph on Lily's letter that telling about engangement between Lily with Tae Woo. She doesn't too shocked though. Yona even asks Jae Ha and her comrades to go to see Lily and Tae Woo despite her swollen belly on her 7-month-pregnancy.

Gaining the refusal from her comrades, Yona whines "why?! I just want to meet them right away so I can know the full story, not only from the letter?!".

Yun scolds her "nope?! with you reached 7-months-pregnancy, you're not allowed to go anywhere. What if you break the water and give birth in the middle of nowhere on the woods for God's sake!?".

Yona tilts her head innocently "that time, I just need to ask Shina to find the nearest town or village before asking Jae Ha to bring me there to give birth, right?".

Shina and Jae Ha shake their head in unison before Jae Ha apologizes "sorry, Yona dear, but this time I agree with Yun".

Yona purses her lips in a cute way "but I also want to see Mundok and Tae Yeon again, I missed them all...".

Looking to the cute pout of Yona's face, Gigan suggests "well then, if you want to see them that badly, why don't you just invite Tae Woo and Lily to come here with Tae Yeon and Mundok?".

"good idea, Captain?!", Yona cheers up before running back to her room "I will write and send the letter right away?!".

Kaya runs to follow her "Miss Yona, don't run like that?!".

Kija follows them in tow "she's right, princess?! Be careful?!".

Jae Ha face-palms "oh, my god...".

So, when Tae Woo and Lily come with Mundok and Tae Yeon, Yona asks them to tell her about what happened.

Tae Woo smiles sheepishly "well, it's kinda of embarrassing...".

Remember what happened, Lily blushes "but it was ended up well, though we didn't expect that...".

* * *

Long story short, Lily and Tae Woo also get closer as friends, even having feelings to each other after what happened on Sei fort (Tae Woo is enchanted by Lily's bravery and beauty, while Lily is entranced by Tae Woo's power and loyalty) but both of them too stubborn to acknowledge their feelings to each other so let's just say they are just stuck up as friends for a while.

When Tae Woo leads the troops of Wind Tribe soldiers on the border of Kouka and Xing Kingdom, Tae Woo sends letter to Lily about his hope to prevent war. Lily wants to help too, so when she knows that Soo Won will bring Water Tribe soldiers and Sky Tribe soldiers with him to join the Wind Tribe soldiers who have been waiting on the border, Lily sneaks in and follows them behind, surprising Soo Won and even more Tae Woo when Lily comes out to protest about starting war with Xing Kingdom when they still can talk about it peacefully. Keishuk, Joo Doh and Soo Won look like they want to protest but Tae Woo precedes them.

Tae Woo seems aggravated, lifting his accusing finger to Lily "wait up?! what do you think you're doing here!?".

Lily doesn't expect this kind of reactions from him, so she snaps back "what? I can't even come and see the Water Tribe army off now?".

"it's not that?! You don't forget what happened to you last time back then on Sei fort—".

Lily rolls her eyes "like the hell I could forget the first time I was kidnapped and killed someone".

Tae Woo face-palms "...I mean, it's dangerous for you to come here. You barely died on Sei fort, I even asked Elder to not tell **her** on the letter".

"neither do I", Lily knows Tae Woo referring to Yona "or else, she'll come flying here right away despite her condition".

"General Tae Woo, Lady Lily, with Your Majesty Soo Won's presence, I hope you two can talk later whatever—".

Tae Woo and Lily snap their head and yell to Keishuk in unison "shut up?! We haven't finished yet!? This has something to do with Xing Kingdom, you moron?!".

Keishuk flinches and has to restrain the urge to yell back because Lily doesn't give the chance "so... my intel told me that you met with princess Tao and her comrades? Where are they?".

Tae Woo jaw-drops "how could you...".

Lily lifts her hand and deadpans, actually she knows it from Ogi "about from who I know this, it's a secret".

"...geez, fine then, bring them here", Tae Woo scratches the back of his nape. As long as they're waiting for Tao, Algira and Vold, Tae Woo gives report to Soo Won about Tao's wish to create the peaceful reconciliation with turning Xing Kingdom into the vassal nation of Kouka Kingdom in order to prevent war. Due to her naive wish, Tao was barely killed when she stayed on her private residence that night but Tae Woo and his comrades saw the smoke "we helped them and right now, they're under our tribe's care".

Not only Tao, Algira and Vold, when the Sky tribe soldiers find out injured-Yotaka, Keishuk complains about how Tae Woo's thoughtless action, even questioning what if Tae Woo purposely invites dangerous person who aims for Soo Won's life to here and it's really make Lily pissed off till Lily spits it out right in front of them "could you stop being such petty person, advisor Keishuk? If you questioned about Tae Woo's actions to save people's life, would you prefer to ignite the waging war with just kill Xing people like what prince Yu Hon did 17 years ago?".

Keishuk grits his teeth "what are you trying to talk about, Lady Lily?".

Lily bites back "nothing, I just wonder you will call prince Yu Hon's brutal actions as what, if such a mercy actions from Wind Tribe you called as thoughtless actions".

"Lady Lily, it's fine", Tae Woo squeezes Lily's hand before looking up to Soo Won "I apologize if I caused any problems but it's just that killing and discarding people after saving them, is not the Wind Tribe way".

Lily hisses "you shouldn't have to apologize to them—".

Luckily, Tao comes with Algira and Vold after that so Tae Woo has a time to talk with Lily, after he drags Lily to somewhere for privacy, though Tae Woo still can feel the staring dagger from his comrades but he tries to just ignore them "what make you so upset like that?".

Lily clenches her fist "you said it's dangerous for me to come here, yet you're the one who in dangerous place and position, more than me... thinking back what happened to you, after you know about Yona and Hak, and then looking at how aggravating that sly snake, it make me really pissed off...".

Tae Woo chuckles "needn't to upset yourself over that sly snake, I'm alright...".

"but you should tell me if you're qute in a pickle, I will help you!? Think of this as our way to fulfill our promise to our dearest friend and family?! You promised to prioritize to protect Wind Tribe people to **him**. I also promised to my father to help him to fight in order to protect Water Tribe people and to **her** , that I will survive and live no matter what so I will not die before her and leave her behind alone?!", Lily reaches out her hand to him "I am still too young to have my friends died before me, so promise me, don't die before me or I will not forgive you... I don't know whether I can outlive you the way Yona outlived Hak".

Tae Woo grabs her wrist before pulling her into his embrace. The way he hugs her, it somehow soothes her feelings.

"...I promise", leaning over his forehead into hers, he kisses her forehead "thank you".

Of course, Lily's bodyguards and Tae Woo's comrades on Wind Tribe won't live this down. Like Han Dae, Saki and Nobu, joined by Wind Tribe people do to Tae Woo, Ayura and Tetora keep pestering Lily to 'just confess your feelings to each other, so we can hold the party to celebrate'. Okay, it's only on the Wind Tribe for the latter.

Even Joon Gi also tells his daughter "who don't you two just confess to each other and properly court—".

Lily sighs and cuts him off "father, I've had enough, please".

Joon Gi doesn't push her but still, he needs to tell her "very well, just tell me when you two ready to court each other".

Lily thinks back to what happened on Xing. After the meeting with Tao that time, Tae Woo goes with Tao, Yotaka, Algira and Vold to escort them, to meet and bring Kouren after they could convince Kouren to come with them and meet with Soo Won for the peaceful reconciliation. Lily was worried sick, but she knows she was only obstacle so what she could do that time, only wait Tae Woo to go back safely. Before he went with them, Tae Woo whispered near her ear, that he promised that he would go back no matter what and he fulfilled his promise.

Lily blushes hardly as she thinks back of the moment when she, who was too relieved, even throwing herself to hug Tae Woo without realize her surroundings. Punching her pillow, she buries her red face on her pillow _"actually what has gotten into me?!"_.

Lily scowls because remembering how Tae Woo looks unaffected, only blushing due to embarrassed after witnessed his comrades' jeering.

Next time they meet after the war between Tully Tribe of Northern Kai Empire and the Fire Tribe with aide from Sky Tribe and Wind Tribe. Actually, there's a banquet after the Five Tribe Meeting to celebrate their victory and Joon Gi asks her whether she will come with him or not. Of course, she will, with note to give congratulation to Tae Woo for his achievement as new Wind Tribe General, both in Xing Kingdom and for the latest war against Northern Kai Empire.

Though, something dangerous happens on Hiryuu Castle.

Tae Woo barely kills Tae Jun when Tae Woo and Lily happen to meet with Tae Jun and Kyo Ga in the hallway.

Kyo Ga pulls his sword, pointing its tip to Tae Woo's neck "let go of my little brother, General Tae Woo".

"and what? You will kill me if I don't? Do it, then", Tae Woo chuckles darkly, looking behind over his shoulder "kill me, like what your little brother did to Lord Hak".

Kyo Ga flinches, he should have known this would have happened in case Tae Woo meets with Tae Jun. Tae Woo has known it, about what happened to Hak, Yona told him before and it really make him mad.

Looking behind, Lily catches the glimpse of Joo Doh, Soo Won, Keishuk and Geun Tae coming here because they hear the commotion. She can't let something happened to him, not after he has saved her life and she has understood everything, that she just doesn't want to lose him.

"Tae Woo!?", Lily wraps her arms around Tae Woo's torso, kissing him in the mouth.

Kyo Ga and the others who see it jaw-drop, but at least it successfully distracts Tae Woo. Tae Woo's iron grip on Tae Jun's neck goes slack before he dropping Tae Jun to the floor, snaking his arms around her back and taking over, deepening the kiss. When Lily moans in pleasure, Tae Woo realizes what he's doing before he gently releasing her.

"...I'm sorry, I shouldn't...", turning his head to the side, Tae Woo covers his blushing face before leaving "...I really shouldn't be here and I should clear my mind".

" _no, why should you apologize? I don't mind at all..."_ , Lily freezes and it makes the Generals who looking what happened, worried of her, like Kyo Ga or Geun Tae who trying to snap her out of her reverie. Lily lifts her head, not realize that Soo Won and Joo Doh hovering above her and it make her head bumping into their head. Rubbing her head, Lily winces in pain before she running off _"I can't just leave it like this?!"_.

Under the rain on the garden, Lily finds him standing there and she grabs the umbrella before she standing behind him. No words come from them at first, only the heat of their body that can be felt by each other.

Tae Woo breaks the silence first "...I'm sorry, you have to see something pathetic".

"because your outburst?", Lily touches his shoulder "Tae Woo, I don't think that your outburst as something pathetic. It's totally normal... because you're mad".

His hand flies to cover his mouth "still, I shouldn't make you doing that, just to stop me...".

"about the kiss... I don't mind at all...", Lily tightens her grip on her umbrella "just... don't leave without words like that, will you? Without knowing what do you think of it, it makes me thinking you hate it".

"I don't hate it at all!? Because I—!?", Tae Woo turns his back, looking down to her as he reaching out his hands. At first, he hesitates because he's soaking wet but when he finds the sincerity and longing from her eyes, he grabs her bicep "Lily, I love you".

Lily's hand that grabs the umbrella goes limp, she lowering her hands to the side and dropping the umbrella to the ground. Under the rain, they kiss with each other's hands entangle each other's body.

"a-hem", Joon Gi clears his throat "I prefer it if you two do it with more privacy after you two court properly. Not to mention, we still have a Five Tribe meeting after this and a banquet tonight. I just hope that neither my daughter and you will catch a cold, General Tae Woo".

Tae Woo and Lily instantly break the hug and the kiss when they realize, they have been watched by the blushing King, stunned sly-advisor Keishuk and grumpy General Joo Doh, grinned-Geun Tae, mortified-Kyo Ga and scowled-Joon Gi, intensely.

* * *

"and that's how we courted...", Tae Woo twitches his eyebrow "don't laugh!?".

"how could I not?!", Jae Ha slams his hand, laughing hard "man, I really hope I was there to witness what happened?!".

"really now, Jae Ha... don't tease them too much", Yona chides him after looking at how Lily's and Tae Woo's face turn into bright red, however she feels the flash of pain on her stomach suddenly. Clutching her stomach, Yona grabs Jae Ha's hand "ah?! It's hurt?!".

Jae Ha snaps his head and turns pale when Yun and Kaya tell them that Yona has her water broken and it's mean this is time to give birth "EH!?".

Lily gasps "but it's only seven and a half month, right?!".

Shina deadpans like usual, supporting Kija who faints while Zeno comes back with Gigan, Tae Yeon and Mundok. Gigan tells them all to not panic before giving order to them all to help the confinement.

"maybe due to the stress and depression on her pregnancy, Miss Yona is giving birth prematurely", Kaya explains before dragging Yun to come "help us?!".

Shina crouches in front of the room, staring to the room while Zeno sits down beside him along with Lily and Tae Yeon. Kija, Jae Ha, Tae Woo and Mundok walk back and forth wearing a hole.

Lily scolds them to wait patiently and to calm themselves down "stop it, you make us getting more head-ache".

"I hope the baby and the mother will be okay", Jae Ha's pace is getting faster "once Captain Gigan told me, when the mother gave birth prematurely or the baby was too small, not to mention about the bleeding, they might lose the mother and the baby".

Kija follows him, walking behind Jae Ha "Granny tells me that it's just the same with fight to death on the battlefield when women give birth their children".

When they hear the shrill cry of a baby, Yun comes out to hand the first baby, a boy wiith red curls to Mundok, giving strict instruction "there's still more, so please take care of this one for a second and keep him warm?!".

Lily and Tae Woo jaw-drop, shrieking in unison "twin?!".

Next, Kaya comes out to bring the second baby, a girl with green curls to Jae Ha "I guess it's still one more baby?! Keep her warm?!".

Kija feels like he's about to faint again "not yet?".

Jae Ha face-palm "oh, dear Lord".

Last, Gigan opens the door, revealing the baby with black curls this time before she telling them all to come in. Yona falls asleep in exhaustion but she'll be okay. Just with knowing that, it makes them all relieved.

Yona gives name her first baby, red-haired boy with amethyst orbs as 'Hiryuu'.

Second baby, green-haired girl with amethyst orbs as 'Eun-Chong'.

Last, the youngest baby, raven-haired girl with sapphire orbs as 'Rai-Ha'.

Yona spends her days peacefully on Awa after that, along with her friends and family. She has decided to settle down for a year on Awa before moving to Fuuga and live on Fuuga until her children are big enough to travel.

One day, after all of her children have fast asleep, Yona tells Jae Ha to come with her "we need to talk, Jae Ha".

* * *

 **A/N: Yoan**

 _And~ one more chapter is remaining._


	28. Without You, Empire Rise

**.**

 **Chapter 28 - Without You, Empire Rise**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fuuga**

Tae Yeon is lying flat on his stomach, propping his head on his palm as he looking down to sleeping triplets in front of him. He's taking care of the triplets who sleeping soundly while Yona goes to speak with Jae Ha.

Jae Ha follows her, a bit anxious but also curious about what she wants to talk about with him. Has she gotten tired of him already in the end or will she send him away? In contrary, actually.

Yona smiles before giggling "don't make that face as if you're having your head in the gallows, Jae Ha. Don't worry, I will not do something weird like send you away from me".

Jae Ha feels like she can read his mind "then... what is it? You brought me here into the woods just to talk".

"because I need privacy", Yona leads him to the training courtyard where she usually training with her bow and arrows "here we are".

"and? What do you want to talk with me till you need privacy?", Jae Ha chuckles even if deep inside his heart, he feels nervous "don't tell me you want to tell me that you love me now?".

"would you hate it?", Yona turns her body, now standing face-to-face with Jae Ha "would you hate it if I told you that I started having feelings on you and it made me want to live again?".

Jae Ha's eyes widen and he freezes before he takes both Yona's hand and he's lost at words "Yona dear".

"I have been thinking... I thought I was going to die for sure, when I lost my father, betrayed by Soo Won, the man I thought I loved... then I lost Hak, the man who actually I loved but I couldn't acknowledge that I love him because of my sister, Hannah... because I couldn't love Hak without feeling guilty to my sister, Hannah... because I thought Hak was in love with Hannah but in fact, Hak was in love with me... I just knew when Hak passed away and... I was so... I just realized, how stupid I was and in the end, what I could is only regret... I'm too afraid to ever fallen into someone and have my happiness with another man after what happened between me, Hannah, Soo Won and Hak... because I'm too afraid to lose someone again, and I don't want to be ended up being left alone again... ", Yona smiles with teary eyes as she looking up to Jae Ha "but now it's different... I learned how to love a man in youthful innocence before I was betrayed by Soo Won. I learned undying faithful and eternal fidelity from Hak—".

"but how about Hak?", Jae Ha cuts her off. Great, of all things Jae Ha can say, he can curse himself inwardly "I mean... you said that you wouldn't forget him, right?".

"I wouldn't forget him, I really mean it because I want to accept him, what happened between me with him and Hannah as part of my past, and moved on to have my own happiness, with my children and you because I learned from you, how to sincerely love someone, how to heal my wound with try to forget and forgive, not to try to forget but with accept the past as part of ourselves, and moved on... if you still love me as a woman, even with all my flaw, Jae Ha, would you wait for me?", Yona takes both Jae Ha's hand "would you wait for me, till the time comes for me to be able to say it out loud when I'm ready to say it and when I'm sure with my feeling clearly, that I'm clearly in love with you and I want to marry with you, because you have made me want to live my life again and you have become my legs to stand back".

Jae Ha grins before he swipes Yona off the ground, carrying her after kissing her wet eyelids "take your time, Yona dear. I could wait forever for you, my bride".

"ah, I know this is selfish of me, but could you promise me one thing?", gaining Jae Ha's nod, Yona asks sheepishly with face as if she's ready to burst out into cry "please don't die before me, would you? because I'm not sure whether I can outlive you the way I have to outlive Hak's death".

"I'll never leave your side, I promise", Jae Ha kisses her again before turning his head "guys, actually for how long you want to peek on us?".

Yona screeches when Yun, Kaya and three other Dragons come out from their hiding place "all of you have been there all along this time?!".

"nope, Miss?!", Zeno wraps his arm around Kaya's waist "we just have the moment of privacy and accidentally they walked into us on the bushes".

Yun lifts the ladder on his hand "I just want to tell you all that it's time to have lunch!? But these two rare beasts dragging me?!".

Shina caresses Ao's cheek "and we're looking for... Yona and Jae Ha... because Kija worried...".

Kija apologizes "I worried if Jae Ha would attack the princess".

"wouldn't dream of it", Jae Ha chuckles, putting Yona down on the ground "because I am still afraid of Elder Mundok's anger".

* * *

It's been five years ever since Hak's death and it's been three years ever since Jae Ha and Yona have been getting married when the triplets were a year old. With the twin were still babies when they were getting married, the triplets have been thinking that Jae Ha is indeed their father but when the twin reach their five years old, they know the fact that Jae Ha is not their biological father and Hak, their biological father has passed away.

That day, Hiryuu plays hide and seek with his little sisters but he is surprised when he finds his little sisters hiding on the bushes, where Eun-Chong trying to soothe Rai-Ha who crying mess. Running to his sisters, he frantically yells "what happened?!".

Patting Rai-Ha's head, Eun-Chong yells back "I don't know?! She keeps crying like this?!".

Lifting her head, Rai-Ha sniffs, holding back her tears "...I'm not crying".

"yes, you are", Hiryuu and Eun-Chong deadpan in unison before Hiryuu strictly tells her "tell us what happened before I dragged you to mommy and daddy".

"...I overheard the conversation of a blonde-haired man with uncle Tae Woo and Aunt Lily, something about visit the grave and some complicated matters... uncle Tae Woo was getting angry and Aunt Lily tried to calm him down... then I heard uncle Tae Woo yelled to the blonde-haired man... that at least, for Wind Tribe people... they felt their heart have been healed by my presence because I really resembled with my father... I am afraid if what those kids told me... is the truth...".

Eun-Chong tries to get more information "wait, which kids? What they told you?".

"they always mocked me that I'm not mommy's daughter, daddy is not my biological father and I am not your siblings, because I am nowhere having resemblance with you two?!".

Hiryuu and Eun-Chong exchange glances in disbelief after listening to what make their youngest sibling feel upset. True, Hiryuu has short curly red-hair and amethyst orbs like their mother while Eun-Chong has long wavy green-hair and amethyst orbs like their father. Only Rai-Ha who has different traits with them. Unlike their mother or father, Rai-Ha has long straight raven-hair and sapphire orbs, neither Yona nor Jae Ha have her physical features.

With her big, cat-like-shaped-eyes, Rai-Ha tries to glare with scowl on her face even though it turns into cute pout instead "see? You two can't even argue back about it!?".

"listen, I don't think that you're not our sibling, even more so ridiculous notion that you're not mommy's daughter, because mom really love you and I've been thinking... yeah, I know mommy loves us all but still, I think the one that mommy loves the most between the three of us, is you, Rai-Ha", patting her sister's head, Eun-Chong wipes her tears "even if the notion that there's a chance you're not our siblings or you're not mommy's daughter, I don't see the problem here. What's the problem? You're still our cute, grumpy little sister. Right, Hiryuu?".

Rai-Ha squawks "hey?!".

"Eun-Chong's right. Remember this, no matter what, you are and you will always be our sister, Rai-Ha", Hiryuu ruffles her head before he cracks his knuckles with newly lit-up fires on his eyes "now tell me who and where are the insolent people which dare to make my sister upset?".

Eun-Chong blinks her eyes "what are you gonna do?".

Hiryuu deadpans "ask daddy to join me to beaten them black and blue".

"I guess mommy will join you and daddy, but only to lash out or to scold those people at least", Eun-Chong drags Rai-Ha, walking to the river "come on, let's clean up your face, your face is such a mess".

"are you really my sister?!", Rai-Ha squawks but she's surprised when someone lifts her off the ground, only to find that person is Jae Ha "daddy?!".

Jae Ha is not the type of a father who want to keep a secret from his children, so when he has heard what the twin have been talking about, Jae Ha brings them all to go back to their home, discussing with Yona about what make their youngest child upset.

"you know, I'm not the type of someone who can stay still and do nothing when I see a little girl's tears. We kept the fact about their father as secret for years because we think it's the best for their happiness", Jae Ha caresses Rai-Ha's red eyes before he lifts his hand when Rai-Ha squirming "but if that secret hurt them instead, I think it's the best to tell them about the fact. What do you think?".

Yona smiles when looking down to the sleeping twin, where Rai-Ha sleeps in between Hiryuu and Eun-Chong after Rai-Ha fast asleep due to tiredness because she has cried a lot. Hiryuu and Eun-Chong just join her to sleep "...do you think it's alright to bring them along with us when we visit his grave?".

"why not?", Jae Ha shrugs his shoulder "maybe we can even take his Tsu Quan Dao and just give it to Hiryuu when he's older".

Before they visit Hak's grave, Yona and Jae Ha tell the twin without a lie about Hak, their biological father. Yona apologizes for not telling them because they have planned to tell them once they're older. Hiryuu, Eun-Chong and Rai-Ha ask Jae Ha about why did he still want to marry with their mother and be their father.

"why not? I love her, and with marrying with her, I am your father and all of you are my children too, besides", Jae Ha only smiles at that, before carrying Rai-Ha "I have promised you and Hiryuu that I would always protect your mother and become your father".

Eun-Chong tilts her head "only Rai-Ha and Hiryuu?".

Hiryuu is baffled "wait, when did it happen? I don't remember at all?!".

Rai-Ha blinks her eyes in confusion "huh? When did you do that?".

Yona only smiles, she knows Jae Ha referring to Hak, Rai-Ha's past-self. The twin tell Yona to not apologize because they're not angry, but they want Yona and Jae Ha to tell them sometimes about their bilogical father and to train them to become stronger like them, their mother, biological father and foster father.

* * *

When the twin have turned into 9 years old on the beginning of the Winter, under the snow, they play the war of snowball. Accidentally, Hiryuu's special snowball landing on the face of blonde-haired man.

"are you okay, mister?", Rai-Ha knows Hiryuu has incredible strength for a kid on their age. She approaches the blonde-haired man and is surprised, when blonde-haired man in front of her starts crying as he looking down to her "mister, where does it hurt? It hurts you that much till you're crying?".

"Hiryuu, it's your fault!?", Eun-Chong exclaims before she running to Yun's clinic "I am going to bring uncle Yun?!".

"Eun-Chong, wait?!", Hiryuu turns his head back and forth between Rai-Ha and Eun-Chong before running, leaving Rai-Ha alone with the blonde-haired stranger "I'm gonna bring Aunt Kaya too?!".

"ah, I'm sorry, it's just...", Soo Won chuckles dryly "...you have so much resemblance with my friend who had passed away a long time ago... so...".

"is that so? my biological father... he passed away a long time ago and mommy was very sad, sometimes mommy could cry when we visited his grave...", Rai-Ha lowers her head with slightly sad, narrowed-eyes before she trying to act cheerful "but daddy, our new father is really kind and cool?! He can fly and he always could cheer us up!? That's why, we don't feel too lonely even if father isn't here. I and my brother and my sister too, we have to keep our spirits up, so mother and both our father will not feel sad!?".

Soo Won smiles down to her before reaching out his hands "could I hug you for a while?".

"sure. Do you feel cold, mister?", Rai-Ha nods her head and allows him, although she's surprised when she feels the wetness on her kimono where he leaning his face on her tiny shoulder "mister? Are you okay?".

"RAI-HA?!".

Rai-Ha is surprised when she sees her mother and Jae Ha, her foster father, running to her "mommy? Daddy?".

Soo Won wipes his tears and sniffs, thanking Rai-Ha as he breaks the hug before he gently pushing her "thank you, just go to your mother".

"Rai-Ha, come here?!", listening to her mother's strict order, Rai-Ha hesitantly walks to Yona before Yona carrying her "are you okay? you're not injured?".

Jae Ha stands hovering Yona and Rai-Ha behind his back, snarling with some of his throwing knives on his hand "what do you want?".

"mommy, I'm alright?!", Rai-Ha exclaims before turning her head back and forth to her mother and father "mom? Dad? What's wrong? Who is he?".

Yun, who just comes with Eun-Chong, is shocked and lifting his finger to Soo Won "ah!? What are you doing here?!".

Yona and Jae Ha also have no idea, speaking at once "that's our question too".

When Kaya and Zeno arrive with Hiryuu, they are surprised when they find them in such tense situation "uh, did we miss something?".

"I mean no harm, I promise. You could ask your daughter, my niece. I'm your cousin, so your children are my nephew and niece, right?", Soo Won lifts his hand before he telling them that he comes here with Joo Doh "I came here because we only want to talk with you, Yona".

Hiryuu, Eun-Chong and Rai-Ha instantly lunge into Soo Won after knowing that Soo Won is their uncle, but when they hear Joo Doh's loud, thunderous voice, Hiryuu, Eun-Chong and Rai-Ha scream in unison when they running back to hide behind their mother and father "scary?!".

Jae Ha covers his mouth, chuckling after looking to Joo Doh's scowl "okay, I think we should speak in another place while warm up our body".

When they have gathered on Mundok's private manor where Yona and her comrades have stayed with their family, Soo Won who accompanied by Joo Doh with some Sky tribe soldiers behind them, sitting across Yona and Mundok who accompanied by Lily, Tae Woo, Jae Ha, Shina and Kija. Along with Tae Yeon and Yun, Zeno and Kaya watch out the kids outside. Hiryuu, Rai-Ha and Eun-Chong are smart children, they know something's off with their parent and their uncle Soo Won, so they decide to peek on them.

Wakana, Zeno's and Kaya's daughter stares dumbfoundedly to the twin "...why do the three of you make the totem-pole like this?".

Eun-Chong scolds her "ssh, we are eavesdropping now?!".

"your voice is too loud, sis", Hiryuu winces when Eun-Chong smacks his head "ow! And why should you two heap on top of my body?".

"I know them, Hiryuu", Nari, Lily's and Tae Woo's daughter, joins the twin and lying flat on her stomach beside Hiryuu "blonde one who hugged Rai-Ha is King Soo Won and the grumpy man with scar on his face is General Joo Doh, General of Sky Tribe. I saw them sometimes when mommy or daddy brought me to Hiryuu Castle".

"he's the King?", Hiryuu blinks his eyes "but he said mother is his cousin and he's our uncle".

Eun-Chong gasps "does it mean mother is a princess?".

Rai-Ha who lying on top of the heap above Eun-Chong's body, whispering down "big brother, big sister, what are they talking about?".

Suddenly, they hear Yona's voice, she speaks loud enough for the kids to hear her.

Yona clears her throat after sipping her tea "let me make this clear, **King** Soo Won... You casted me and Hak aside like trash, then you ask me to give one of my children, my son, Hiryuu as your heir? Just like that? Like nothing happened?".

"I never said that I want to take your children from you, Yona. I just want to name one of your children, your only son, Son Hiryuu as my successor. As my heir, he should learn to be next King so I will teach him".

"and bring him to Hiryuu Castle?", Yona slams her tea cup on the floor "I can't believe you?!".

"dear", Jae Ha touches her shoulder and once Yona sits back, he walking to behind Soo Won before talking with faint tone of threat "actually, what are you planning? Just tell us, and you know where the gate to outside. Leave before I even think to kill you because you dare to show your face even after what you did and your presence alone really grates my wife's and my nerves".

"for sure, you truly aware that I don't have a heir, neither I marry with someone", Soo Won puts down his cup, calmly telling them "so when we held the meeting last time, I told the councilors, advisor and Five Tribe Generals that I can't marry with someone but I'd name your son as my heir".

"without our consent!?", Yona slams her palm on the floor, snarling "what I told you before that I don't have any intention to sit on the throne, nor I want to go back to the Castle? And now you even named my son as your heir, without our consent as his parent, as you please!?".

"because King Soo Won never has intention to marry with someone, he never could settle his heart to another woman, other than you, princess Yona?!", Joo Doh closes his eyes, clenching his fist. Looking up to the shocked princess, Joo Doh clarifies "even if King Soo Won marry with someone now, he can't produce child because he's barren".

"no one asking you to speak, Han Joo Doh. Shut your mouth and I don't want to hear such nonsense as if he's in love with me until he can't find another woman to marry with", Yona glares to Joo Doh before turning back to Soo Won "about you're barren... does it true?".

"like he said. I have planned to give the throne back to you since a long time ago but since you refused and gave up your right to the throne, so the last option I have now, I will name your son as my heir", Soo Won smiles sadly "if you worried about his safety, I assure you, nothing will hurt him, I have gotten rid of Keishuk because he's the last dangerous obstacle for you and he's not quite agreed with me, when I brought up my decision to choose your son as my heir, so I just got rid of him. You can go back to Hiryuu Castle with your children and your husband, your family... without you need to worry about the threat for your family".

Yona feels the chilling on her nape. She really doesn't want to know what happened to Keishuk and what Soo Won did to Keishuk to 'get rid' of him. This is hard choice for her, but she knows what she should do for the sake of this country "...only if my son accepted it".

Rai-Ha and Eun-Chong slide the door opened wide "NO?!".

"how could you two just stomp on my head like that?!", Hiryuu protests to both his sister before he comes in, approaching his uncle. Reaching his hand out, Hiryuu looks up with a pair of Amethyst eyes fulfilled with determination "I accept it, uncle".

"NO!? You can't take our brother from us, uncle?! You just came and you wanted to take brother from us because you wanted to make him your successor? NO", Rai-Ha wraps her arms around Hiryuu's shoulders "brother, you can't!? Because if you accept it, it means I and Eun-Chong are the princess? I don't want to be a princess!?".

"agreed!? I don't want to be a princess too!?", Eun-Chong joins Rai-Ha, tossing their palm "we have agreed that we want to be a strong and beautiful warrior woman like mommy and Aunt Lily!?".

"oh my, watch out, dear~ I could kiss you", Lily swipes Eun-Chong on her hands and rubbing her cheek against Eun-Chong's cheek "also, it's okay to be a princess and strong, beautiful warrior woman, because that's what your mother is".

Tae Woo chuckles before ruffling Eun-Chong's head "alright, alright, maybe you can become my successor as next General since I only have a daughter who doesn't want to be a General?".

Eun-Chong grins broadly, tossing her palm with Tae Woo's "deal?!".

Jae Ha squawks "wait up?! Without even asking her father's consent?!".

"I do have condition, uncle", gaining Soo Won's nod, Hiryuu who holding Soo Won's hand, looking up "could you make sure nothing will happen to my parent, my siblings and my family if we move to Hiryuu Castle? Because I don't want if what happened to our biological father, will happen to my precious people too".

Soo Won smiles with those complicated feeling on his eyes "of course. You can talk about it with General Joo Doh here".

Suddenly, a girl with curly green-hair and amethyst orbs comes into this room with a pout on her face, dragging her blanket and her other hand gripping the comb "mommy, my hair is a mess, it's so unruly and I can't tame this...".

"oh, my", Yona chuckles before she takes the comb from her "here".

Hiryuu totally understands it "believe me, I also have to deal with it".

"luckily our hair isn't that hard to handle", Eun-Chong tosses her hand with Rai-Ha's "the more so Rai-Ha's beautiful hair".

Jae Ha chuckles when Fuji's hair only gets more entangled "I've got this".

Soo Won turns to Jae Ha "Fuji is...?".

Jae Ha grins broadly as he brushing Fuji's hair "my daughter with Yona dear, 3 years old".

Soo Won just knows it "EH?!".

* * *

 **Hiryuu Castle**

On the beginning of spring season, Yona comes to Hiryuu Castle with her family and her comrades. Soo Won greets them when they come, telling them to just ignore about whatever people here whispering. However, as she's suspected, Yona doesn't feel well about coming back to the Hiryuu Castle, especially when she has to pass by King's chamber where she witnessed her father was killed by Soo Won and courtyard where she remembered Hak and Soo Won were fighting with intention to kill each other. She wonders how Soo Won can deal with this? Surprisingly, Rai-Ha doesn't feel well too and they just know it when Eun-Chong frantically comes to tell them with Hiryuu in tow. Hiryuu is panicked, carrying Rai-Ha who barely conscious due to high fever.

Thanks to taking care of Rai-Ha, Yona is distracted and she can get rid of nausea or the hyperventilation that she has been felt the first time she comes back here. When Rai-Ha wakes up, she finds Yona, Jae Ha and Soo Won nearby.

Caressing her daughter's sweaty forehead, Yona smiles apologetically with hint of the relief on her worried eyes "next time, don't doubt and just tell us when you don't feel well, okay?".

Rai-Ha hums "...I'm sorry, mommy, daddy".

Jae Ha leans down to kiss her forehead "sup, just tell it to your siblings. They worried sick".

When Rai-Ha feels the radiate of warmth beside her, which she thinks as odd, Rai-Ha smiles because she finds Hiryuu, Eun-Chong and Fuji are sleeping on the same bed with her, right beside her to wait her awake, even ignoring Yun's and Kaya's strict protest.

Fuji is the first to wake, she quickly shaking Hiryuu and Eun-Chong awake "sister!? Brother?! big sis Rai-Ha's awake?!".

Hiryuu and Eun-Chong wake up instantly at that. Eun-Chong scolds her to tell her next time when she doesn't feel well and Hiryuu laments on how surprised they were when Rai-Ha suddenly collapsed unconsciously on the courtyard. Rai-Ha protests that they can scold her when she's feeling well enough to hear their yammers before she shrinking under the blanket. In her dream, Rai-Ha feels like someone telling her to get well soon and caressing her head in her sleep, it's not Yona or Jae Ha who sleeping on the couch, but Soo Won.

Eventually, they can settle down on Hiryuu Castle once they're used with it. With Soo Won is still a King, Yona is installed as his advisor with Yun as Yona's right hand and advisor in training, so Yun can replace her someday in case Yona wants to retire or she pointing him as advisor who has been proper and no longer need to be the advisor in training. Kaya as Yona's group's other healer, become Royal Physician in the Castle. The Four Dragon Warriors stay become their Kingdom's Guardians, of course. Yona feels relieved because her children are doing well with their live on the Castle though sometimes, she still feels worried when she sees how easily Soo Won gets closer with Rai-Ha. Of all her children, seems like Rai-Ha easily befriends with Soo Won, unlike Eun-Chong and Fuji who sometimes keep the distance with Soo Won due to warning from Jae Ha and his dragon brothers, or Hiryuu who always keeps his distance from Soo Won.

* * *

When the twin siblings reach their 16 years old, Kouka Kingdom successfully creates formal alliances with Kai Empires. On the banquet of their mother's 33th years old to celebrate their mother's birthday, Yona tells Hiryuu "I don't hope you to be the King. I only hope you to be a big-hearted man who love, cherish and protect his people and Kingdom. Promise me? Protect your little sisters no matter what".

"I promise", Hiryuu doesn't know why his mother asking her to promise but he smiles to her, waving his hand when Yona says she will go back to her chamber with their father "good night, mother, father".

Jae Ha smiles to him over his shoulder "good night, our child".

Kija, Shina and Zeno follow them in tow. Somehow, Hiryuu feels this uneasiness on his chest. He knows her mother starts weakened, but what's going on?

On their shared chamber, Yona sits on the edge of her bed and Jae Ha kneels in front of her. Kija closes the door behind him. Shina makes sure no one around here. Zeno tells them that Soo Won and Joo Doh are busy with the twin on the banquet, still greet or converse with the guests.

"they will be alright, even if without us", Jae Ha takes both Yona's hand "and don't be afraid, we will come with you".

"...I'm sorry", Yona smiles apologetically to her husband "but I want to make sure, all of you will come with me and no more dragon will born after this, putting this to its end and all of you, the Dragons on this generation are the last Four Dragon Warriors. I left the letter to explain about it all to Yun, don't worry".

Zeno reassures her "either way, Kaya will tell Yun so they will tell our children sooner, along with our apologizes".

Kija convinces her "I also left the letter to my village. They will know what to do".

Shina feels relieved, at least no one will born as dragon for next generation "I hope the villagers of my village can get along well with Kija's villagers, with our village were united".

Yona gives her thanks to her Dragons, for support and follow her this far, not only as her guardians, but also as her family. Lying down on her bed, Yona slowly closes her eyes "good night, husband, and my Dragons".

Jae Ha smiles and grabs her hand, leaning down to kiss her forehead "good night and have a nice dream, my love".

Next morning, Rai-Ha thinks back how restless Hiryuu last night because he worrying about their parent. She comes to her mother's chamber with Yun and Kaya, knocking the door before she thinks it's odd, because she doesn't see her mother, neither her Dragon uncles. When Rai-Ha and Hiryuu open the door, they are surprised to find out that Yona and Jae Ha, along with Kija, Shina and Zeno have passed away in their peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _I forget to mention before about the meaning from the names of Yona's babies and why do I choose that name._

 _I guess I needn't explain about why the first baby, a boy with red hair and amethyst orbs named 'Hiryuu' while for the meaning behind it, is because Yona hopes her son, Hiryuu will be a great leader who love his Kingdom and his people like King Hiryuu._

 _Second baby, 'Eun-Chong' means "God's Blessing" because Yona thinks one of her babies should be named as the blessing from God, and this name also decided by Jae Ha after Yona has decided names for two other babies._

 _Last baby of the twin, the name 'Rai-Ha' is taken from 'Raijuu' and 'Hak', not only because she has the most resemblance with Hak but also as the reminder of Hak, her name is kind of memento._

 _For Yona's child with Jae Ha, 'Fuji' means 'Wisteria Flower'_ _thus she is known as 'Lady Wisteria'_ _._

 _I planned to end the story in this chapter but it turns out this chapter actually longer than this, so I split it into two where next chapter will be the Epilogue,_ _telling story about Soo Won and the kids_ _._


	29. Epilogue

**.**

 **Chapter 29 - Epilogue**

 **.**

* * *

 **Two Years Later...**

Yun as Advisor and Chief of Staff on Hiryuu Castle stands on the hallway along with Kaya, Head of Royal Physician. Ik-Su as the Head Priest lifts the crown, putting it on Hiryuu's head as Hiryuu is crowned as King of Kouka on his 19th years old not too long after his mother's birthday date. Turning his back, standing tall facing against the audiences, Five Generals of Kouka Kingdom greet him to fully give their blessing and approval, one by one.

From Earth Tribe, Lee Geun Tae smirks in excitement.

From Fire Tribe, Kan Kyo Ga looks up and hopes Hiryuu can surpass their former sovereigns.

From Water Tribe, An Joon Soo, Lily's cousin bows his head calmly, as expected from An Joon Gi's successor.

From Wind Tribe, Son Eun-Chong, putting her hands on her hip before she encouragingly smiles to him.

From Sky Tribe, Zhang Zen, Kija's son who was appointed by General Joo Doh as his successor and become the Sky Tribe General on his 18th years old this year, standing beside Eun-Chong.

"as the owner of Red Dragon King's name, for the sake of my mother who named me after the founder of Kouka Kingdom, I will cherish and protect this Kingdom with its people that I love", Hiryuu looks up to the bright, clear blue sky "stand behind me as my people so I can protect you and stand beside me as my ally but never stand in front of me, so when our enemy stands in front of us, I can fight them back before they dare to lay their finger on my people".

The audiences cheer up, lifting their hands up "long live the King?!".

Not too long after Hiryuu retires back to his room and changes his robes for the banquet, Nari shows herself since she's worked for Hiryuu as personal handmaiden.

"it's time to go to the banquet, King Hiryuu", bowing her body, she offers warm, gentle smile when she straightening her body "and congratulation for your coronation, my King".

"thank you, Nari", Hiryuu walks to outside "let's go".

.

Looking up to the stars on the night sky, Hiryuu crosses his hands before his chest, he can't sleep well.

"my King? You can't sleep?".

Hiryuu turns his head, jumping from the ledge to the floor before offering "midnight walk with me, Nari? I prefer companion tonight".

Nari smiles before bowing her head, receiving his offer "as my King wish".

Hiryuu groans in annoyance "don't be so formal like that".

Nari covers her mouth to muffle her laughter "oh, I'm so sorry... but you sounded like my father just now, King Hiryuu".

"don't group me with uncle Tae Woo, please".

Walking side by side, Nari stops when they reach the garden where they can see the koi pond "don't worry, we still search for princess Rai-Ha. We will find her".

"yeah, I hope so", Hiryuu sighs "I haven't heard anything about her ever since she ran away, I was crowned as the King and I still have to choose the Queen".

"if I may so bold", Nari smiles supportively "whoever that woman you've chosen as your wife, she's lucky to have you, both as her King and her husband, Your Majesty".

"actually...", Hiryuu scratches the back of his nape "I have chosen".

Sting. Nari tries to play it cool, hiding her inner turmoil with lowering her head "oh? I have to tell you... Congratulation, then. Whoever you choose as your wife, she will be the Queen of Kouka and—".

Nari is shocked, her eyes widen when Hiryuu touches her chin, tipping her head up so sudden before kissing her while running his finger on her hairs. Blinking her eyes rapidly in shock and joy, Nari covers her lips in shock "my King, what are—".

"I'm surprised you're this dense", Hiryuu rolls his eyes playfully before leaning over to kiss the back of her palm "you are my chosen woman, my Queen. I'm not obvious and clueless about love, you know? I love you, and I only want you to be my Queen, Nari".

Nari cries because she's too happy, before throwing her body into Hiryuu's arms. She turns into her 'talkative' mode, the trait she's gotten from her mother "we have to tell our family?! Ah, but how about princess Rai-Ha?".

"Rai-Ha, although we told her it was not her fault, she's far too stubborn...", Hiryuu sighs in distress, carrying Nari bridal style "I also have sent some people to find her. I only hope that Rai-Ha will come home to present on our wedding. That's if the people I sent to looking for her didn't forget their first purpose on their mission".

* * *

 **Chishin**

"ACHO?!".

Zen looks down to Fuji who sneezes "catch a cold?".

"no", Fuji blinks in confusion, wiping her nose "maybe someone talked about us?".

"if it's princess— I mean, General Eun-Chong, I'm not surprised. She had made such a chaos on Hiryuu Castle after announcing her courtship with Lord Tae Yeon".

"yeah, we were shocked but big sister herself only waved it off as nothing. She even said what's the problem, remembering that big sister Eun-Chong and uncle Tae Yeon are only different 6 years while my mother and father are different 9 years, but still... I guess great grandfather Mundok and our parent on the Heaven would be shocked too when they knew about it", Fuji rolls her eyes remembering her big sister, Eun-Chong and Tae Yeon have gone back to Wind Tribe territory "and they've gone back to Wind Tribe territory right away after announcing their courtship, just like that".

"maybe we can't talk about them like that, when we also come here together", Zhang Zen covers his blushing face, averting his eyes "I mean, we've courted officially too, and we don't come here just for vacation".

"of course", Fuji sighs, looking up to Chishin Castle "we still have to find big sister Rai-Ha. I only hope she didn't go too far away from us, like to foreign country".

When they arrive on Chishin castle and Fuji tells Geun Tae about her wish from their King, her older brother, to find Rai-Ha before Hiryuu is getting married with Nari, Geun Tae smirks with his feral grin "anything your family and our King ask, Lady Wisteria".

* * *

 **Fuuga**

"ACHO?!", Eun-Chong sniffs before scowling as she rushing to the stable "someone **must have** talked about me, maybe one of my siblings".

"because our courtship?", Tae Yeon chuckles after preparing their belongings "I guess this will be enough for us".

"then let's go", Eun-Chong mounts on her horse, pulling the rein and the beast rears back "to Xing Kingdom!?".

* * *

 **Xing Kingdom**

"geez", Rai-Ha's eyebrow twitches in irritation before she looking behind, turning her body facing her uninvited bodyguard "actually, just how far and how long you want to follow me behind, old man!?".

"until you go back home safely", Joo Doh knows it's no use to fight against the young princess who has inherited her biological father's talent so what he can do in his old age, is to follow her behind and pestering her till she wants to go back home due to her own wish "and please don't call me old man, I'm not that old?!".

Rai-Ha rolls her eyes "oh? do you prefer it if I call you General Joo Doh?".

"I've retired, the Sky Tribe General is Zhang Zen now", Joo Doh whispers to her that he can't easily call her 'princess' like how she can't easily call him General when they sneak into foreign country "I'm just trying to be careful. I have promised your uncle to protect you all".

"then go protect my siblings".

"they're safe and sound now in their place along with their bodyguards, unlike you, so you're the one who in dangerous, young Lady".

"I don't think so", Rai-Ha shrugs her shoulder and scoffs, leaning her father's Tsu Quan Dao which she has retrieved from Wind Tribe land near Hak's grave "besides, you did this due to your promise to my uncle... or to atone your guilt over my biological father's death and my mother's suffering for years?".

Joo Doh clenches both his hand into fists, his knuckles turn whiten as he lowering his head in shame. Rai-Ha sighs heavily before turning her body, her back against him as she telling him to just go to somewhere. Not looking to where she's walking to, what she knows, next second she bumps into someone with muscular, burly body.

A blonde-haired blue-eyed man reaches out his hand to Rai-Ha "ah!? Forgive me!? I don't see you just now?!".

Joo Doh approaches her, helping her to stand "are you okay?".

Rai-Ha thanks him before telling Joo Doh to get lost "I started getting tired of you, old man".

Another man with blonde hair and blue eyes, maybe that man's relatives, interrupts "wait, we know we are only stranger but if you two have a fight, it's better to speak it peacefully. Why don't we talk about it on the tavern peacefully?".

"Tohru?! Bad habit?! Should you interrupt every people's problems?".

"what? I was just giving an advice, cousin", Tohru shrugs his cousin's protest "besides I believe even without I interrupted, it was you who would talk to her about not getting rude to someone older than her, right?".

Tohru's cousin, the taller man blushes at the implication "well, I indeed wanted to tell her at least, she shouldn't be that rude to her father... or her uncle, maybe".

Shoot. Joo Doh knows it's sensitive topics now "wait, are you seriously crying here?!".

"huh?", Rai-Ha touches her cheeks and finds it wet "oh no...".

"oh, God", Tohru gawks when Rai-Ha starts crying and Joo Doh starts panicked "you make her crying, idiot?!".

Kou Koryu jaw-drops "what?! Did I say something wrong?!".

Knowing the princess with high-pride in front of him really hates it when she cries suddenly like this, Joo Doh covers her shaking body and pulls her closer to muffle her crying sound and to hide her crying face. Scowling, Joo Doh scolds them "her father passed away when she was in her mother's womb and her uncle passed away not too long ago?! I'm only her caretaker?! What do you think about it?".

Rai-Ha smacks Joo Doh's bicep, still hiding her crying face "...am not crying...".

No one believes her. When Joo Doh, Kou Koryu and Tohru are still trying to soothe her, they hear someone roaring "KOU KORYU?!".

Kou Koryu flinches "crap, it's my mother".

Tohru sweatdrops "yeah, with my mother".

Kouren scolds Kou Koryu, pulling his earlobe "how many times I should scold you to make you understand what's better to treat woman and not make them crying instead?!".

It turns out that Kou Koryu is Queen Kouren's son and Tohru is princess Tao's son.

Crap, Joo Doh should have known this, this princess really has such a luck. Of course, Kouren and Tao recognize Joo Doh right away but because they don't want to create more ruckus, Tao suggesting to bring them to their inn and here they are.

Tao offers tea to Rai-Ha "have you calmed down?".

"...I apologize for crying so sudden like that", Rai-Ha sips her tea after thanking them _"usually I didn't cry instantly like that, since when did I become this weak?"_.

Kouren starts the conversation "so... could you tell us about what kind of business do you have here, General Joo Doh and princess Rai-Ha?".

It makes Rai-Ha and Kou Koryu sputter and choked before Joo Doh and Tohru stroking their back.

"long time no see you, Queen Kouren. It's a honor that you still remember me", Joo Doh bows his head before straightening his body "but I've retired from my position as General and hand over it to my successor, Zhang Zen. Right now, I'm only princess Rai-Ha's personal bodyguard. No more and no less".

When Rai-Ha mumbles about she's not asking for that, Joo Doh and Rai-Ha argue a little before Tao brings up the main topic "we heard about your disappearance, including how your siblings have been looking for you, ever since a half month ago".

"wait, she's really a princess?!", Kou Koryu lifts his finger "the third princess of Kouka who disappeared, the Thunder Bird?!".

Well, it's unlike Rai-Ha doesn't know it, she fully knows about the nickname that she and her siblings have gained.

Hiryuu is known as 'Son of Red Dragon'.

Eun-Chong is known as 'Lady of Wind God'.

Rai-Ha is known as 'Thunder Bird'.

Fuji is known as 'Lady Wisteria'.

"be polite", Kouren scolds her son, smacking her son's forearm using the scabbard of her sword "I never taught you to be impolite in front of the princess".

Tao gently asks her one more time "what made you running away from your home?".

Looking down to Rai-Ha who stubbornly shut her mouth, Kouren twirls her eyebrow "it's fine if you want to shut your mouth about the reason of why you ran away from home. You have every right to shut your mouth but as the Queen, I also have the right to send the letter to King of Kouka, your older brother, King Hiryuu, about your whereabouts here and lock you until your brother comes here to bring you back home. How?".

Kou Koryu and Tohru think in unison _"...she's scary as usual..."_.

"because I have no place to go home, wherever it is on Kouka... I have no place to go back, not in Hiryuu, not in Fuuga, not in Kouka Kingdom...", Rai-Ha clenches her fists before she takes a deep breath, blinking her eyes and hardly holding back her tears "which the positive things, now I can go anywhere and for the first time in my life, I feel free, I can get back my freedom as human and go wherever I want to".

"and neglect your obligation as princess of Kouka Kingdom?".

"you don't understand, Queen Kouren. I don't deserve to possess the title as princess of Kouka Kingdom anymore... my older brother could be the King right now...", Rai-Ha blinks away a single tear with bitter smile on her face "because the previous King Soo Won... I killed him... I killed my uncle...".

* * *

 _After Yona and Four Dragon Warriors passed away, Yun and Kaya decided to keep working on Hiryuu Castle. Joo Doh was just like their uncle figure and Soo Won took over their parent's figure. Not only as their uncle, sometimes Soo Won also would interact with them like he's their father._

 _On the night when they turned into 19 years old, Soo Won invited Yona's children into his chamber, starting from Fuji. Soo Won told Fuji that she had her father's sincerity and communication skill, also her mother's compassionate, grace and innocence, thus Fuji would make a great ambassador of Kouka despite her young age. Soo Won told her about his hope that he wanted her to be Kouka's ambassador._

 _Next, Eun-Chong. Soo Won realized Eun-Chong's relationship with Tae Yeon and hopefully, her love and passion for her people would strengthen her to protect her Kingdom with its people as one of Five Tribe Generals. Just like Rai-Ha, Eun-Chong had a great skill but what made her different with Rai-Ha, was her determination and resistance "although both of you are just the same tough woman, let's just say that you're more mature than Rai-Ha, you know how, what and when to take a step, either to retreat or go forward. This is important for Wind Tribe who become the trump card of our Kingdom and I believe, just like your father, you will be great General"._

" _much appreciation for your praises, Uncle. Actually, I just learned this trait naturally", Eun-Chong smiled, knowing her uncle always watched over her, both when they fought against each other using weapon on training or when they had the duel of Ougi board "having three of them as my siblings make me have to be tough"._

 _Next, Hiryuu. Soo Won only told him that he shouldn't have failed his Kingdom and his people, also his wish to make him as next King when the time had come. It was supposed to be Rai-Ha's turn next but Hiryuu realized one thing. Odd. No guards nearby King's chamber as usual and why did his uncle have to tell them to leave and go back to their room right away after they had talked with him? Instead of going back to his chamber on their shared quarter after they had talked with Soo Won as Soo Won instructed like Fuji and Eun-Chong did, Hiryuu closed the door of King's chamber to postpone Rai-Ha's turn to talk with Soo Won._

" _what's wrong, Hiryuu? Why don't you go back to your chamber and ask Rai-Ha to come and talk with me?"._

 _Unbeknownst by them, Rai-Ha heard the creak from the door of King's chamber and she baffled, why did the door was closed again by Hiryuu? Leaning her ear on the door, she found the door creaking opened a bit, peeking inside._

 _Turning his body, Hiryuu spoke face-to-face with Soo Won and he didn't even realize that Rai-Ha eavesdropped their conversation "what are you planning, Uncle? Why did you deliberately tell us to go back to our chamber right away after we talk to you and why did you ask Rai-Ha as the last one to talk with you?"._

" _I don't think I understand why did we talk about this, nephew"._

" _mother always said that Rai-Ha has the most resemblance with our biological father... Rai-Ha is the type of someone who will trust people rather than suspicious on someone, which make her rather naive sometimes"._

" _what are they doing? Talking bad about me?", Rai-Ha contemplated to just come in or not "I swear if they..."._

" _indeed. But on the positive things, she is pure-hearted and big-hearted woman, so innocence and beautiful like your mother was"._

 _Hiryuu asked "could it be you... you wanted to tell the fact behind our grandfather's and father's death?"._

 _Rai-Ha was shocked "what? What I don't know and Hiryuu knew about our grandfather's and father's death?"._

" _that's right, Hiryuu. I killed the late King Il, directly by my hand with my sword. I casted away your parent like a trash, chased them outside this Castle, her home, thus made your biological father, Hak be killed on that cliff by those Fire Tribe soldiers. I stole the claim of the throne from your mother, the one and only woman that I ever loved. All of that... for the sake of this Kingdom, to prevent its fallen and to strengthen Kouka Kingdom, strong enough to defend itself from foreign country's attack. After what I've done, I don't expect to die peacefully and live my life happily. It's only fair if one of Yona's children kill me to break the chain of hatred"._

" _and you choose Rai-Ha to kill you?"._

" _because she has the most resemblance with Hak, I don't mind to die on her hands because it will make me feel like it's Hak who kill me", Soo Won narrowed his eyes, throwing cold gaze to Hiryuu "I don't expect you to believe my words, but do you not hate me or even forgive me even after what I've done to your grandfather and your parent? because even if you know all of that facts, you don't seem to be afraid of me or mad to me till you want to kill me. I have no idea about what do you think of me"._

" _I am human. Even though they betray me and hate me, I can't help it but to love them because I can't bring myself to hate them. That's what King Hiryuu said"._

" _you're not King Hiryuu and this is not fairy tale with happy ending, nephew"._

" _although you betrayed my parent and killed my grandfather, mother still loved you?! I, along with my siblings, we always think of you as our uncle, even a figure of a father sometimes?! Because you're our family?! How could you not see that, uncle?", Hiryuu shouted before he lowering his hands to the side, looking straight with determinated-eyes "I'm not going to let your plan happened?! I'm not going to let my sister kill you!?"._

" _then you should kill me", Soo Won had predicted this, he threw his sword to floor in front of Hiryuu "kill me and claim your throne as the King"._

 _Hiryuu persisted "no"._

" _then I will make you", Soo Won lifted his sword, pointing its tip to his neck "you should kill me before I make you join your parent on the Heaven. Or should I make you join them now?"._

" _NO?!"._

 _Eun-Chong and Joo Doh barged into the King's chamber in time, to see Rai-Ha pulled Hiryuu by his collar, yanking him behind her before thrusting Tsu Quan Dao in her hand to Soo Won's body, impaling the deadly spear to claim Soo Won's life._

 _Just like the first time they met under the snow, Soo Won smiled before hugging Rai-Ha despite the blood flowing from the corner of his mouth "...thank you so much, Rai-Ha. Finally... I can follow them... to another world...", his knees buckled beneath him. Soo Won collapsed forward on Rai-Ha's hands. Cupping her cheek with his bloodied hand, Soo Won smiled apologetically "as I expected... from their daughter... you really resemble with... your parent... although you will hate me after this... I still..."._

 _After Soo Won's hand dropped to the floor even before he finished his speech, despite the blood pooling around her and Soo Won's body, Rai-Ha kneeled, dropping her Tsu Quan Dao before she staring down to her bloodied palms with those blank eyes "...I killed him..."._

 _Hiryuu gripped her biceps "no?! It's not your fault?!"._

 _Rai-Ha shook her head, she shouted to him as she burst out into tears "but I killed him?!"._

" _it's not your fault?! Uncle wanted this and he took advantage on you to kill him?!", Hiryuu pulled her into his embrace "you shouldn't blame yourself for his death, Rai-Ha... it's not your fault..."._

 _Next day, Rai-Ha disappeared from Hiryuu Castle and Joo Doh who had appointed Zhang Zen as his successor, left Hiryuu Castle to find her._

* * *

"until that night, I always told myself that even though I don't even know how my biological father looked like, because I never have the chance to meet with my biological father, it's alright because I already have good family. I never expected at all... that my uncle was the main culprit and the one who responsible of my grandfather and father's death and my mother's suffering, the sworn enemy of my family who came from my own family... I let my anger get the best of me and with my late father's spear, on that night...", fisting her whitened knuckles, Rai-Ha lifts her face looking straight to Kouren "...I killed him, as he planned".

Kouren crosses her hands before her chest "Soo Won, your uncle... do you truly hate him and want to kill him? because why, what I can see from you only anger and sadness that felt deep and cold like the darkest night on the winter, not hatred".

"...I don't know, I really don't know...", Rai-Ha covers her eyes, gritting her teeth "I believed him. He's my uncle, my family, so why... why must he have done this to us? Why did he always so kind to us, if in the end, he only would ask us to kill him? Had he not betrayed my parent, casted them aside and chased them outside the castle, my mother wouldn't have suffered and cried a lot because of her unbearable grief due to her lost of my biological father... my biological father wouldn't have died on that cliff and we wouldn't have to lose him, even before we could meet him...".

Tao blinks away her tears when looking to Rai-Ha's tears, hugging her tightly "you have been going through a lot alone, huh? You should rest".

"yeah, she's right", Kouren sighs before turning to her son "send a letter to Hiryuu Castle, for King Hiryuu to tell him that his sister is here, on Xing Kingdom".

Rai-Ha breaks the hug, protesting as she wiping her tears "wait?! I don't want to go home nor I want to meet with my siblings—".

Kouren lifts her hand to halt Rai-Ha's speech "and don't forget to tell my advisor, please write on the letter that we submit King Hiryuu's permission to leave princess Rai-Ha under our care and protection for as long as she stays on Xing Kingdom".

Rai-Ha is shocked and baffled "...pardon?".

"I understand, you don't want to go home and don't want to meet with your siblings because you're not ready yet, are you? so I just would let you stay with us to make sure your safety and your protection will be secured. Joo Doh can come with you too because we still need someone to watch over you. You can go wherever and whenever you want under our surveillance. Only when you want to go back to your home where your family waiting on Hiryuu Castle, you will not be supervised again", Kouren states firmly "last, we have to tell your family because I knew how it felt to worry over your sibling when you have your sibling running away from home due to difference in opinion".

Tao squawks "sister, it's been so long ever since I ran away from home!?".

Kouren rolls her eyes with mischievous smirk "oh, I'm sorry if you feel offended".

Rai-Ha covers her mouth before she bursting into laughter. Wiping her tears and chuckling, Rai-Ha bows her body "alright, I will accept your condition and thank you very much for your kindess, Queen Kouren. I will be in your care from now on".

Kouren taps Kou Koryu's shoulder "well then, I leave her in your care. Good luck".

Knowing he has to take the responsibility of 'baby-sitting' the princess, Kou Koryu is about to protest from a vein popping on his head but then an idea popping on his head "...with condition you will allow me to not receive the suitors?".

Kouren rolls her eyes but shrugging it off as nothing in the end "fine, do as you wish".

Kou Koryu can't resist to pumping his fist to the air, finally getting his savior before he shakes his hands with Rai-Ha, thanking her silently "I'll do my best to take care of you".

Rai-Ha deadpans "why do I have a feeling that you take advantage on me?".

Kou Koryu smiles innocently "what is it? I don't understand what are you talking about".

Unbeknownst by Rai-Ha, when she's busy with Kou Koryu, Joo Doh and Tohru, Kouren and Tao go to the hallway to meet with Eun-Chong and Tae Yeon who have heard the conversation between them.

"since you're here, I guess you can bring this letter to your older brother", Kouren gives the letter on her hand before offering "you don't want to see her first?".

"needn't. I think she needs time to cool off her head so I will meet her once she's cooled down her head", Eun-Chong tucks the letter into her pocket, turning her back "let's go, Tae Yeon".

Tae Yeon bows his head, giving thaknks to Kouren and Tao before he snaking his hand around Eun-Chong's waist, leaving.

As the time passing by, Rai-Ha stays on Xing Kingdom with Kou Koryu sticking close to her and due to Kouren's condition, wherever Rai-Ha go, Kou Koryu also will go to travel with her. Joo Doh thinks this is not bad, because the young princess can clear her clouded mind off of whatever burden her. That day, Joo Doh happens to walk in on Rai-Ha and Kou Koryu. Starting from Joo Doh who hides in reflex because he accidentally hears Kou Koryu and Rai-Ha talking about him.

"don't you think you're too cold to Mr. Joo Doh?", Kou Koryu chides her to be more polite or respect someone older than her "could you be more... kinder to Mr. Joo Doh?".

"to him?", Rai-Ha scoffs, tightening her grip on her Tsu Quan Dao "to someone who helped my uncle in his rebellion which led to my father's death and made my mother suffering? Are you kidding on me?".

"if you don't have the reason to hate and dislike him, I mean?!", Kou Koryu lifts his hand in nervous, surrender when Rai-Ha pointing the tip of her Tsu Quan Dao to his neck "I'm sorry, I should have known it... since you have a good reason as to why you dislike, even hate him... well, but at least, from what I've seen, he tried to atone and fix his fault, right? With always stay by your side to serve you and protect you".

"honestly, some part of me even consider him as my uncle, grumpy one who always protect and take a good care of me and my siblings ever since we were children. Giving him a hard time... I did it in purpose with hope uncle Joo Doh would get tired of me and get lost, but he's damn too stubborn to fulfill his promise to my uncle, to protect us, especially me. Don't you think he is too old to do this job? I don't want it, if he has to get severe injuries due to protecting me. I don't want to see someone die because of protecting me like my mother had to endure. I don't want to see people's death in front of my eyes even more. For that reason, I choose to raise my weapon to defend myself because in the end, only our self who can save us whenever no one we can defend on", lowering her Tsu Quan Dao and leaning her weapon on her shoulder, Rai-Ha leans her chin on her knees, hugging her legs "it's been like that ever since I was a child, because I am different, it make the people around me always trying to protect me and treat me like a spun glass, and it feels so... suffocating".

Kou Koryu tilts his head "what do you mean? Different how?".

Rai-Ha tells him about how different she is, with her siblings. People around them always talk about it, because unlike her, Hiryuu, Eun-Chong and Fuji have the traits from Yona and Jae Ha "and how about me? look at me, I have straight raven hair and sapphire eyes. I have known it from my mother, this is the trait I've got from the late of my biological father, Hak".

Kou Koryu tilts his head in worry when he finds the yearning and sadness on her eyes "do you hate it?".

Rai-Ha smiles fondly, twirling her bangs on her finger, the trait she's got from her mother without she realize it "no, instead I love it and I cherish it, because it always made my mother smile again, she would hug me and she always told me about it many times, how she loved my hair and eyes".

"...I'm surprised", Kou Koryu leans his chin on his palm, his elbow on his knee "knowing this woman who could fight against a bear, is actually an emotional and sensitive".

Rai-Ha lifts her fist, squawking "hey?! If I didn't kill that bear, you would be the bear's food, remember?!".

In her attempt to punch him, Kou Koryu grabs her wrists "don't you think that you're being too hard to yourself? you shouldn't have to punish yourself like this".

"...because if I didn't, I would feel like I can't breathe. I've tried to be strong, but it's getting difficult because the more I tried to strengthen myself, the more hurt I felt as the blank space within my heart got broader", Rai-Ha feels like she's gonna cry so she does what she usually does, holding her tears back and forcing restrained smile "I've prepared myself... I don't mind at all, if I will never get my own happiness, because I don't think that I deserve to have my own happiness, especially not after what I've done".

"don't make that face. If even your family can't make you be happy—", cupping her cheeks, Kou Koryu looks straight into her eyes "—then I will make you become the happiest woman alive".

"what do you me—", Rai-Ha gasps, her eyes widen in shock when Kou Koryu kisses her and she blinks away her tears, breathing raggedly, once they break their kiss due to their need of air "...Koryu? You are...".

"oh, shoot. I should have told you before I kissed you", Kou Koryu face-palms before forcing himself to looking straight into her, cheeks slightly flushed "...I'm in love with you".

"...why? I don't understand?! You have known it already what I've done, and yet—".

"but you did it not because of your hatred, not because of having personal grudge. I don't even see the hatred or grudge from you toward your uncle despite what he had done. You did it for protecting your older brother and you keep blaming yourself for what shouldn't have been your responsibility? It's enough, Rai-Ha. I'm tired to see you blaming and mourning over it. I want to stay by your side until I can see you sincerely laugh and smile again, once all of your wounds have been healed, although it will leave scars on your heart", kissing the back of her palm, Kou Koryu looks her straight in the eyes, so she can see his feeling sincerely "would you give me a honor to marry with you, princess Rai-Ha?".

It feels like the ice within her heart, freezing her feelings for years because seeking for the love she's always wanted, melting in a second. Rai-Ha smiles brightly despite her tears streaming down her face "thank you very much, Koryu".

Leaning his forehead into hers, Kou Koryu gulps in nervous "uh, I don't understand as to why did you say thank you, but... does it mean yes?".

Rai-Ha giggles before nodding her head "yes, silly!?".

Pulling her into her embrace, Kou Koryu sweeps her on his hands before lifting her off the ground, twirling before they both lying on the ground. They barely kiss when Kou Koryu so sudden stops himself and sighs heavily, leaning his forehead on her shoulder "alright, we have to stop now".

Straddling on his hips, Rai-Ha blinks in confusion "because?".

"we were watched, intensely", with his cheeks flushed due to their position and proximity, Kou Koryu yells as he wrapping his arm around her shoulder "actually, for how long all of you want to eavesdrop and peek on us?! Get out?!".

"had I known you would fallen into her and proposed her this quick, I would have arranged the betrothal between you two since a long time ago. Also, I never expected to see my son could be this poetic, to propose her romantically...", Kouren smirks smugly when Rai-Ha buries her blushing face on Kou Koryu's chest due to embarrassed and Kou Koryu blushes furiously "the timing is perfect. I just got the wedding invitation of your older brother's wedding with Lady Nari from Wind Tribe".

"Hiryuu with Nari!?", Rai-Ha perks up her head before lifting both her arms "yay!? finally?!".

"we also can talk about your wedding with my nephew", Tao giggles before sighing "now, I only need to worry about my son".

"mother?! I don't want to marry with someone, yet?!", Tohru exclaims before lifting his chin to Rai-Ha "speaking of which, you don't have any suitors or engaged with someone on Kouka Kingdom, princess?".

"I and my sisters do have some suitors. When we haven't turned down them, **mostly** they will retreat", tapping her chin, Rai-Ha hums "thanks to uncle Joo Doh who standing behind us with deadly glares to our suitors. Even my uncle would lament over it that we won't be able to get married if this goes on".

"oh, I see", Tohru tosses his fist into his other palm as the realization comes to his mind "no wonder I, Algira, Vold and Yotaka had to hold him down with pinning him down on the ground when Kou Koryu started to kiss you. Look, he's so persisted".

They turn their head, only to see Algira, Vold and Yotaka are still pinning Joo Doh down on the ground "let me go!".

Crap. They are busted.

"oi, seriously, just let me go. I promise I will not do anything to your prince", Joo Doh stops squirming, sending glare to Rai-Ha instead "instead, I have a ton to say to the princess after I listened her doubt about me".

Rai-Ha shrinks under Joo Doh's yammering before Joo Doh hugs her "...uncle Joo Doh?".

"...I've been watching you ever since you were a child. It's not that we treated you like spun glass without good reason. It's also not only because of a mere guilt, princess. The late King Soo Won and me... although... we didn't deserve to even think like this, we only didn't want it if you have to suffer like your parent had endured, we only hoped you would be happy for the rest of your life, that's why...", tighting his grip on her with his trembling body, Joo Doh admits it out loud "stop blame yourself and never ever thinking that you don't deserve for happiness".

Rai-Ha leans her face on his shoulder, silently crying harder and hugging him back.

Kou Koryu rolls his eyes "old man, why did you make her crying harder instead?".

* * *

 **Hiryuu Castle**

"stop walking around like that, it's annoying", Nari throws skeptical glance to her fiancé after Yun and Kaya have done doing her make-up and hairdo "I know you're nervous, but I never expected to see you this nervous".

"I really really hope Rai-Ha will come home on our wedding", Hiryuu walks back and forth, wearing a hole without care about his fancy wedding robe. They still don't have the news about Rai-Ha ever since Eun-Chong came back from Xing Kingdom to Hiryuu Castle to tell them about Rai-Ha's whereabout and condition about a month after Hiryuu's coronation. They're really glad knowing she's fine, however it doesn't mean they would be happy with the choice to let their sister stay on the foreign country to cool her head off but they also had no choice so they just have to suck it up and they hold back themselves, restrain themselves to not meet her and drag her back to home until she's ready to go home by herself. Hiryuu believes that Queen Kouren and Tao have accepted their wedding invitation and surely Rai-Ha knows about this too. After they have courted for a half year plus the wedding preparation, it's been a year ever since Hiryuu has been crowned as King of Kouka, which means Rai-Ha hasn't been here that long "have you seen the guest from Xing Kingdom amongst—".

"sister!? brother?!", Fuji barges in along with Zhang Zen, out of breath. After Eun-Chong, Tae Yeon, Hiryuu and Nari approach her, Fuji perks her head up and chirps "she's back?! Big sister Rai-Ha came back home?! She came here along with uncle Joo Doh and the party from Xing Kingdom?!".

"oi!? Don't ruin our masterpiece before marriage, do you?!", Yun squeaks in protest before he gaining them yelling 'yes' from far distance. Putting his hands on his hips, Yun shakes his head before patting Hyun-Bin, his son's head "what an annoying bunch of kids... I wonder if Yona and the others laughing as they watch over us?".

"maybe", Kaya laughs as she holding Wakana, her daughter's hand. Looking up to the bright blue sky, she smiles "ah, I missed them too".

They run to the garden and when they find Rai-Ha amongst the party from Xing Kingdom in between Joo Doh and Kou Koryu, Fuji and Eun-Chong throw themselves into their sister "Rai-Ha?!".

"woah?!", Rai-Ha jumps but not too surprised "slow down, sisters!? I just arrived and you two wanted to squish me?".

Not waiting Fuji and Eun-Chong break the hug, Hiryuu, Nari and Tae Yeon join the bear hug, ignoring Rai-Ha's protest about how they will ruin their clothes. In quick explanation, when Rai-Ha asks about what she's missed on her absence on Kouka for a year, she's surprised after learning about Eun-Chong and Tae Yeon have officially betrothed while Fuji and Zhang Zen have courted.

"well then", Kou Koryu grins slyly, snaking his arm around her waist "why don't you tell them too? About us?".

"behave", Rai-Ha scowls and smacks Kou Koryu's face "don't make me ruin your face before we get married".

Rubbing his nose, Kou Koryu nonchalantly blurts out "eeh, let's just count a year of our time together as our courtship. Since I have proposed you, could we get married in a half year from now on?".

Hiryuu whistles "oh? No wonder she didn't want to go home for a year".

Fuji, Nari and Eun-Chong jaw-drop "since when?!".

While his sisters and his soon-to-be-wife pestering Rai-Ha to tell them about her relationship with Kou Koryu, the crowned prince of Xing Kingdom, Hiryuu smiles before looking up to the bright blue sky _"mother, fathers, uncles... all of you watch over us from above, right? Needn't to worry about us. We will live as best as we can and we will find our happiness, just like your hope for us and your promise to father. We will do everything for the sake of this Kingdom with its people and our family. I promise"_.

Above the heaven, the crowd of previous generation smile down to them, the next generation. On King Hiryuu's reign along with Queen Nari, Kouka Kingdom reaches its golden era, just like Kou Koryu and Rai-Ha who bring Xing Kingdom into its golden era after they become the King and Queen of Xing Kingdom. After she's getting married with Tae Yeon, Eun-Chong is the first woman who become strongest General of Wind Tribe, following her father's path. Fuji is married with Zhang Zen, maybe she's not expert on using weapon like her sister but she's the greatest ambassadress Kouka would ever have.

* * *

 **A/N Yoan :**

 _And here it is._

 _Fin._

 _*snort Although I am the one who write this, I'm also crying T^T_


End file.
